Tinawien
by Valinja
Summary: EPILOG ist da! (schnief) Eine junge Frau landet in Mittelerde und muß ihre Identität suchen... WARUM kam sie nach Mittelerde?... (nicht grundlos!) Reviewt doch mal! ;-)...
1. Felicitas

Autor: Valinja  
  
Titel: Tinawien  
  
Genre: Abenteuer, Real Life meets Mittelerde, Freundschaft, etwas Humor Rating: PG  
  
Inhalt: Eine junge Frau landet nach einem Unfall in Mittelerde (soweit nichts neues). Dort muß sie sich in ihrer neuen Umgebung zurechtfinden und ihre Identität suchen. (eine bessere Zusammenfassung geht nicht, mehr müsst ihr selbst herausfinden ;) ) Disclaimer: Weder habe ich Tolkiens Mittelerde, noch die echte Erde erschaffen, also gehört mir im Grunde genommen gar nichts ;) , bis auf einige Charaktere, die ich erfunden habe.  
  
A/N: Seht meiner Ich-Erzählerin ihre Verrücktheit bitte etwas nach ;) Würde mich übrigens SEHR über Feedback freuen, ihr seid doch so lieb? *grins*  
  
Und vielen Dank an Dukkha fürs Betareading :)  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Tinawien  
  
Kapitel 1: Felicitas  
  
Hallo! Wer mich noch nicht kennt. Ich bin Felicitas Christensen. Eigentlich ist Felicitas nicht mein erster Name, nur mein Zweitname. Also um ehrlich zu sein: ich heiße wirklich Tinawien Felicitas Christensen. Blöder Name. Brauch mir keiner zu sagen, das ist einfach so. Deshalb sage ich immer ich heiße Felicitas. Und wenn schon jemand frage, dann sagte ich Tinawien ist mein Zweitname. Selbst da glotzen die Leute mich dämlich an. Aber was sollte ich machen? Meine Mutter war Tolkien-Fan. Mit Haut und Haaren.  
  
Und weil sie das war, bin ich mit diesem Namen gestraft. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie sie darauf gekommen ist, denn fragen kann ich sie nicht mehr. Sie starb als ich eineinhalb Jahre alt war, kurz nach der Geburt meiner beiden Brüder. Wir wissen bis heute nicht warum. Besser gesagt - ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht weiß mein Vater mehr, aber ich will ihn nicht fragen. Auch wenn ich damals noch so klein war, ich weiß, dass es ihn sehr mitgenommen hat. Er liebte sie. Auch wenn er ihre Tolkien-Leidenschaft nie verstanden hat. Mein Vater hat mit Tolkien absolut nichts am Hut. Fantasy mag er nicht. Er liebt die Realität und flüchtet sich nicht in Traumwelten. Ich bin da eher geteilter Meinung.  
  
Ich habe die Bücher meiner Mutter geerbt. Also die, die von Tolkien geschrieben wurden. Wie „Der Herr der Ringe"oder „Der kleine Hobbit". Sogar das Silmarillion und einige Wörterbücher. Ja, Wörterbücher. Meine Mutter konnte etwas elbisch. Ich weiß, da gibt es Unterschiede, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht was sie nun genau konnte.  
  
Um noch ehrlicher zu sein: bis vor kurzem haben mich die Bücher kein bisschen interessiert. Interessiert war ich eher an den Filmen. Lag vielleicht auch daran, dass ich nie gerne las. „Schock deine Eltern, lies ein Buch."Kennt jemand den Spruch? Ich hätte meinen Vater wirklich damit schocken können. Und geschockt war er später wahrscheinlich tatsächlich, als ich die Bücher dann doch las. Die Herr der Ringebücher meine ich. Die anderen Bücher rührte ich nicht an und hab es bis heute nicht getan.  
  
Außerdem las ich die Bücher sowieso nur, weil mich meine Freundin praktisch dazu drängte. Nur weil ich Tinawien heiße. Sie meinte mal zu mir: „Das klingt so elbisch."(Klingt nicht nur so, solls auch sein, du Idiotin). Ok, ich habe es nicht nur gemacht, weil sie mich drängte, etwas neugierig war ich schon. Auf den ersten hundert Seiten schlief ich trotzdem fast ein. Interessant wurde es in den Büchern erst, als ich die Stellen las, die ich schon aus dem Film kannte. Einmal habe ich alles durchgelesen. Doch mir war die Sprache zu altmodisch. Wenn ich schon lese, dann bitte etwas, wo ich nicht jeden Satz zweimal lesen musste, um ihn zu verstehen. Also habe ich die Bücher nie wieder gelesen und mich mit den Filmen begnügt. Ja, ich weiß, die Filme sind anders und die Bücher vermitteln mehr. Aber ich war und bin nun einmal lesefaul. Außerdem... wer liest schon Bücher, wenn in den Filmen so verdammt sexy Schauspieler mitspielen?  
  
Ich gebs zu, ich bin vernarrt in die Schauspieler aus den Filmen. Mein ganzes Zimmer ist voll mit Postern, die ich über die Jahre ansammelte. Selbst die Schranktüren werden nicht verschont und – haltet mich für verrückt, das ist mir egal – sogar an der Decke klebe ich Poster hin, wenn ich nirgendwo mehr Platz finde. Egal wo man hinschaut, in meinem Zimmer hat man ständig das Gefühl von Elijah Wood, Orlando Bloom, Viggo Mortensen, Liv Tyler & Co. beobachtet zu werden.  
  
Ja, auch Liv Tyler. Ich finde sie ist eine verdammt hübsche Frau. Dagegen kann ich mich nur hinterm Spiegel verstecken, besonders mit meinen Haaren. Ich sage, sie sehen „orangig"aus. Manche nennen es auch rot. Außerdem sind sie sehr lang (manche beneiden mich darum, was der einzige Grund ist, warum ich sie mir nicht abschneiden lasse) und vor allem platt. Keine einzige Wellung ist zu entdecken. Stinklangweilig! Dazu habe ich Sommersprossen um die Nase und bin groß – sehr groß für die normalen Verhältnisse - und schlank. Eigentlich finde ich mich sogar fast schon zu schlank. Dürr trifft es eher.  
  
Schule mochte ich nie. Die Naturwissenschaften waren mir zu kompliziert, Mathe verstand ich nicht. Warum zum Teufel muss man in dieser Welt bloß lernen, was Parabeln, Logarithmen oder sonstiges sind? Wozu brauche ich das? Hat es mir geholfen? Nein. Das Einzige was ich an der Schule mochte, waren die Fremdsprachen. Allen voran Englisch. In Englisch war ich das Ass der Klasse. Ich verbrachte sogar viele meiner Ferien in England. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich Englisch so gut konnte und Französisch weniger (obwohl ich es mochte). Ich verstand – und verstehe - zwar nicht, wozu ich auf Englisch Gedichte und Geschichten analysieren und interpretieren musste, aber mir machte es immerhin Spaß und heute bin ich dankbar dafür.  
  
Oft war ich bei meinen Schulfreundinnen zu Besuch oder übte meine Hobbies aus, sobald es die Schule zuließ. Meine große Leidenschaft ist schon immer das Reiten gewesen. Ich mag alles was vier Beine hat. Als ich klein war, besaß ich eine Katze. Außerdem nahm ich Fechtstunden, seit ich zwölf war. Meine Mutter konnte fechten. Sie war sogar ziemlich gut. Deshalb habe ich damit angefangen. Ich wollte ihr näher sein, indem ich etwas machte, das sie auch gemacht hatte. Blödsinnig war das, ich weiß. Aber ich fühlte mich gut so. Und meine Brüder taten es schließlich auch. Marc und Martin. Manchmal konnte ich sie knuddeln, manchmal auf den Mond schießen. Wir verstanden uns und verstanden uns nicht. So ist es eben bei Geschwistern. Wer kennt es nicht? Aber im Herzen liebten wir uns. Sowieso. Wie sollte es anders sein?  
  
An meinem 19. Geburtstag feierten meine Freunde eine Überraschungsparty für mich und ich – wie es sich gehörte – wusste nichts davon. Jeder andere hätte sich gefreut! Aber ich? Ich war sauer. Ich hätte so gerne mit Sandra, Karen und Maike einen gemütlichen Videoabend veranstaltet und was passierte als ich nach Hause kam? Genau! „ÜBERRASCHUNG!"SIE waren so begeistert, ICH hätte sie allesamt erwürgen können! So bin ich eben. Dämlich. (wahlweise auch bescheuert oder brillant) Ein Sturkopf. Wenn etwas erst mal in meinem Kopf ist, dann muss es auch so passieren, sonst drehe ich regelrecht durch oder kriege sonstige Anfälle. Doch heute bin ich fast froh darüber! Warum? Es ist ein Stück aus meinem alten Leben. Ein Stück Normalität. Denn Normalität gab es nach meinem 19. Geburtstag nicht mehr lange.  
  
Wie es dazu kam? Ich glaube, das ist das Einzige in meinem Leben, was mir wirklich bis auf alle Ewigkeit im Gedächtnis haften bleiben wird. Auch wenn ich den Grund zuerst nicht erkannte. Es wäre wohl auch ein Wunder gewesen, wenn ich es gewusst hätte. Ich könnte manchmal gegen eine Wand laufen und erst hinterher bemerken, das da überhaupt eine war! Schlechtes Beispiel, aber ein anderes fällt mir jetzt nicht dazu ein.  
  
Ich hatte gerade mein Abi mit einem Notenschnitt von 2,5 gemacht und hatte das Gefühl stolz auf mich sein zu können. Auch wenn mir meine Note nicht viel brachte. Schon vorher hatte ich beschlossen Pferdewirtin zu werden und mich in einem kleinen Gestüt und Ausbildungsstall beworben. Dem Besitzer dort war mein Notenschnitt egal, solange ich nur gut genug mit Pferden umgehen konnte. Und das konnte und kann ich. Hey, ich mag nun mal Vierbeiner. Dreht mir 'nen Strick draus, aber es wird sich nicht ändern.  
  
Um unser bestandenes Abi zu feiern (das selbst Sandra geschafft hatte, obwohl sie außer beim Sport eine komplette schulische Niete war), hatten wir beschlossen 2 Tage in einem Freizeitpark zu verbringen. Nur leider, leider, leider – sagte ich schon leider? – wurde (natürlich) mal wieder alles über den Haufen geworfen. Maikes Auto (Maike war die Einzige von uns, die schon ein eigenes Auto besaß) musste in die Werkstatt, Sandras Vater (der Zeit hatte) wollte uns nicht fahren (ich bot Sandra an, ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden, aber sie lehnte dankend ab) und zum allen Überfluss rief Karen noch an.  
  
„Feli"(das ist mein Spitzname) „haaaatschiiiii... Feli, ihr... haaaatschi... ich glaub, ihr müsst ... hatschi! ... alleine fahren."Hörte ich durchs Telefon. Vielleicht sagte sie noch mehr, aber durch ihr ständiges „Hatschi"verstand ich nicht viel davon. „Jetzt sag nicht, du bist krank", schmollte ich. „Was... haaaaatschi ... kann ich denn dafür?"fragte Karen säuerlich. „Vielleicht hättest du nicht unbedingt samt Klamotten in den See springen müssen zwecks mitternächtlicher Schwimmeinlage?",fragte ich zurück. Karen schnaufte am anderen Ende der Leitung. Tat sie gerne. Machte sie übrigens immer, wenn ich solche Weisheiten von mir gab. Was auch der Grund war, warum ich nicht damit aufhörte. Ich liebte dieses Schnaufen. „Du weißt ganz genau, das Jonas und Lukas mich reingeschmissen haben."(oh wunder, ein vollständiger Satz ohne „Hatschi"-Unterbrechung), klagte sie an. „Und überhaupt, du kannst jawohl gar nicht mitreden, Tini." (auweia, das war gemein. Tini wurde ich nur genannt, wenn mich meine Freunde a) ärgern wollten oder b) sauer auf mich waren. Der Grund ist einfach. Tini ist eine Abkürzung von Tinawien und wie ihr wisst, bin ich auf diesen Namen nicht gut zu sprechen. Aber lassen wir weitere Ausführungen). „Und warum?",frage ich äußerst liebenswürdig zurück. (ich bin die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person, müsst ihr wissen). „Du ... HATSCHI!... DU bist doch NIE krank!"brüllte sie regelrecht durchs Telefon, so dass mir fast das Ohr explodierte. Aber recht hatte sie. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie krank gewesen. Wirklich! Auch als Kind nicht. Mein Vater (bzw. seine Krankenkasse) hätte sich das Geld für meine Impfungen sparen können. Dafür hatte ich mir schon des öfteren was gebrochen, weil meine Pferde immer äußerst höflich waren und mich ständig vorausschickten, wenn ihnen etwas nicht behagte. Und das passierte – leider – recht häufig.  
  
Fakt war jedenfalls: Karen konnte unmöglich mitfahren. So müssten Sandra, Maike und ich alleine fahren, versicherte mir Karen zwischen fünf Niesern. Und (Man höre und staune!) mein Vater erbot sich sogar uns zu fahren. (Ich muss hinzufügen, er war absolut dagegen gewesen, dass wir in diesen Freizeitpark fuhren. Er meinte das wäre nur Kommerz.) Allerdings stellte er eine Bedingung – er wollte über Nacht fahren, da er am nächsten Tag früh zurück sein musste (Ich glaube, er brauchte nicht viel Schlaf, oder wie hätte er das sonst schaffen wollen?).  
  
Um 22 Uhr an einem warmen Sommerabend fuhren wir los. Es ist seltsam, aber ich weiß noch ganz genau, dass es der 23. Juni war. (Warum bloß merke ich mir immer solchen Mist? Es gibt wichtigere Dinge als das Datum, aber gerade das brennt sich in mein Gehirn ein. Ehrlich! Manchmal könnte ich mich selbst dafür erwürgen, aber das wäre für meine Gesundheit schlecht. Menno!) Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf unser Haus, bevor ich ins Auto stieg. Das Haus war eher klein und alt, dafür aber urgemütlich. Schon bevor mein Vater, meine Brüder und ich dort wohnten, hatte meine Großmutter darin gelebt, denn es war schon lange im Familienbesitz. Hätte ich gewusst, was passieren würde, dann hätte ich mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick drauf geworfen (Von Feli, der Hellseherin, hat sicher noch keiner gehört, oder? ).  
  
Mein Vater war ziemlich sauer (Das wird er nur selten, aber wenn dann richtig!), weil ich noch eine halbe Stunde nach meinem verschwundenen Handy gesucht hatte. (Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn sich das klammheimlich hinterm Sofa versteckt? Mein Handy hatte schon immer sein Eigenleben, was man auch an der monatlichen Rechnung sah) Jedenfalls fuhr er schneller als gewöhnlich. Und das mit unserem – wenn man es nett formuliert – alten Auto. Wenn ich ehrlich bin: das Auto war schon so alt, dass es beinahe die Urgroßmutter eines jeden modernen Autos sein könnte. (Wer es bis jetzt nicht gemerkt hat (Achtung an die „Blitzmerker"! (...) Ich neige unter anderem auch zu Übertreibungen). Ich bezweifle, dass das Tempo gut für unsere Klapperkiste war. Von unserem Haus, das in einem Dorf am Rande der Eifel steht, bis zu dem Haus von Maikes Eltern, wo wir sie und Sandra aufgabeln sollten, war es eine gute halbe Stunde Fahrt über die Landstraßen. Bei dem Tempo meines Vaters brauchten wir höchstens zwanzig Minuten (schätzte ich zumindestens). Es war dunkel, als wir in ein kleines Waldstück fuhren, das mir sehr bekannt war, da hierher die meistens meiner Ausritte zu Pferde führten. Das Waldstück war bei vielen Wanderern sehr beliebt, denn hier lebte (selten kommts vor) eine ganze Rotwildfamilie. Doch die wurde uns an diesem Abend zum Verhängnis (Notiz: Rotwild meiden, sollte ich je wieder welches treffen!).  
  
Das Auto fuhr schnell aber gleichmäßig und ich hatte den Kopf an die Fensterscheibe gelehnt und starrte auf die Straße, die sich vor uns durch den Wald zog. Mein Vater schwieg eisern – eine Eigenschaft, die er, im Gegensatz zu mir, weltmeisterlich beherrschte. Mir war die ganze Situation mehr als unangenehm (hey, ich weiß zwar nicht welcher Trottel das meint, aber ich finde es absolut nicht cool, sich ständig gegen seine „Alten" aufzulehnen). „Dad, (wie ihr wisst, liebe ich das Englische) könntest du wohl langsamer fahren?"wagte ich zu fragen. Ich hätte es besser nicht getan.  
  
Mein Vater sah mich an. Allerdings fuhr er mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit weiter. „Ich dachte wir wollten schon längst mit deinen Freundinnen unterwegs sein."sagte er. (Wollte ich auch, aber möglichst gesund, bitteschön.) „5 Minuten schneller bringt jetzt auch nichts mehr, Dad."Erwiderte ich. (das hätte ich besser nicht gesagt). „VIELLEICHT BRINGT ES DIR NICHTS, ABER MIR BRINGT ES SEHR WOHL ETWAS. 5 MINUTEN SCHNELLER, HEIßT AUCH 5 MINUTEN SCHNELLER WIEDER ZU HAUSE!" explodierte mein Vater. Oh, oh. Ich habe ihn selten schreien gehört und das ist gut so, denn er kann wahnsinnig laut werden. (Außerdem bringt er so wahnsinnig gute Argumente – Ja, Ironie ist auch eine meiner Eigenschaften.) „Nicht doch, Dad. Du schreckst noch das Wild auf."Scherzte ich (Was seltsamerweise nicht sehr gut ankam.) „UND WENN SCHON. DAS VERDAMMTE WILD IST MIR SOWAS VON..." Weiter kam mein Vater nicht mehr. Im Dunkeln konnte ich einen Schatten erkennen, der von unser Auto huschte, mein Vater riss panisch das Lenkrad herum, als er bemerkte, dass er das Reh zu spät gesehen hatte. Das Auto geriet ins Schlingern, als es dem Tier gerade noch rechtzeitig auswich. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, das mein Vater verzweifelt versuchte, wieder Herr über das Fahrzeug zu werden, doch es war außer Kontrolle. Ich hörte meinen eigenen Schrei nicht, als das Auto eine Böschung hinabstürzte, sich überschlug und auf dem Dach liegen blieb.  
  
Das Erste woran ich mich wieder erinnern kann ist, dass ich neben dem Auto aufwachte. Es war stockdunkel und ich konnte nur Konturen erkennen. Wie war ich bloß aus dem Auto rausgekommen? Ich musste herausgeschleudert worden sein, eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht. Doch mein Vater war noch immer im Auto gefangen. Auf dem Bauch robbte ich auf das Fahrzeug zu. Schwach konnte ich die Umrisse meines Vaters erkennen, wie er in den Gurten hing. „Dad", stammelte ich. „Dad, nun sag doch was." Mir tat alles Leid, was passiert war, doch das half mir in dem Moment nicht weiter. „Dad."Versuchte ich es wieder. Diesmal hörte ich eine kurze Reaktion, ein leises Röcheln seinerseits und dann... „Tini?"Es musste schlimm stehen, wenn er mich bei diesem Namen ansprach, aber diesmal ignorierte ich, das ich diesen Namen nicht ausstehen konnte. „Ja, Dad, ich bins,"sagte ich nur, glücklich, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. „Tini... ich muss dir was sagen." „Was denn Dad?"fragte ich leise. Mir war auf einmal seltsam zu Mute. Ein leises Stöhnen drang aus dem Auto und dann die Stimme meines Vaters. Schleppend. Kaum zu hören. Kaum mehr als ein Röcheln. „Auch wenn du es nicht bist..." „Was?"drängte ich, eine ungute Vorahnung beschlich mich. Es war nicht mehr als ein Gefühl. Es blieb still. „DAD!"rief ich (soweit ich überhaupt rufen konnte.) Doch es kam keine Antwort. „Bitte", flüsterte ich. Nichts. Nichts, außer den Geräuschen des Waldes umgab mich und diese hörte ich nicht. Es hätte genauso gut totenstill sein können.  
  
Die Dunkelheit des Waldes zog in mein Herz. Ich konnte nicht glauben, das mein Vater tot war. An mich selbst dachte ich gar nicht. Dabei war ich nie so selbstlos erzogen worden – im Gegensatz zu Karen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich gerade da an Karen denken musste. Und an Sandra. Und Maike. Sie waren meine Freundinnen, aber sie waren nicht da, als ich mich leise in den Schlaf weinte. 


	2. Wildnis

Disclaimer: Tolkien hat Feli erfunden und der Rest gehört mir... Ups... das war ja andersrum ^^. Leider ist nur Feli meinem Gehirn entsprungen. Der Rest gehört zu Tolkien *schnüff*  
  
A/N: Ich muss zugeben, Ich-Storys waren bis jetzt nicht so mein Ding, aber anders könnte ich die liebe Feli (oder soll ich Tini sagen?) nicht so darstellen, wie ich es wollte. :D  
  
Danke wieder an Dukkha fürs Betalesen :) Auch ein liebes, liebes, liebes, Dankeschön an Tarias... beantwortet immer schön meine vielen Fragen und hat mir bei der Auswahl des Waldes SEHR geholfen. Und noch Danke an die beiden die mir bis jetzt gefeedbacked (Wortkreation von Dukkha ^^) haben.  
  
Das Kapitel widme ich übrigens Katja, die sich mal Gedanken darüber machen sollte, das einen die Kenntnis der Namen Orthanc und Barad-Dur nicht gleich zum HdR-Kenner mutieren lässt ;) *grins*  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Tinawien  
  
Kapitel 2: Wildnis  
  
Wie ich eingeschlafen war, wachte ich auch auf. Noch immer rannen mir einzelne Tränen über die Wangen, lautere Geräusche als leise Schluchzer brachte ich nicht mehr Zustande, meine Kehle erschien mir wie ausgetrocknet. Ich konnte nicht glauben was passiert war, ich konnte es einfach nicht. Genau genommen wusste ich zwar nicht, ob mein Vater wirklich tot war, aber nachdem was passiert war, wäre mir alles andere wie ein Wunder oder ein schlechter Scherz erschienen.  
  
Ich blieb noch länger liegen und weinte. Was hatte mir mein Vater sagen wollen? Ich wusste es nicht. Und ich war traurig, das ich ihm nicht noch mal sagen konnte, wie sehr ich ihn liebte.  
  
Irgendwann hörte ich auf zu weinen. Meine Augen waren mittlerweile wahrscheinlich so rot wie Saurons Feuerauge persönlich. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich schwach lächeln. Ja, ich war immer noch traurig und fühlte mich leer, doch ich war schon immer jemand gewesen, der sich selbst zum Steh-auf-Männchen machte. Mein Körper vertrug es nie gut, wenn ich zulange trauerte und Dinge in mich hineinfraß und so hatte ich es mir angewöhnt, mich selbst dazu zu zwingen aufzustehen, hinauszugehen und fröhlich zu sein. Wobei das Fröhlichsein sich bei mir darauf beschränkte, wieder meine üblich dummen Kommentare zu allem und jedem abzugeben.  
  
Also verdrängte ich die Erinnerung an den Tod meines Vaters so gut es ging in die letzte Ecke meines Gehirn (In Sachen verdrängen bin ich – glaube ich – Weltmeisterin), öffnete die Augen und nahm zum ersten Mal war, wo ich war und wie sich mein Körper anfühlte.  
  
Es war hell. Vögel zwitscherten und die Blätter raschelten. Und mein Nacken tat fürchterlich weh. Wie lange ich wohl geschlafen hatte und (in Anbetracht meines verspannten Nackens und des schmerzenden Kopfes) worauf hatte ich geschlafen? Langsam richtete ich mich auf und sah meine Liegestätte. Ich hatte mir als Schlafplatz ausgerechnet ein verzweigtes Wurzelgeflecht eines Baumes ausgesucht. (Macht mir das bitte nicht nach. Ich kann euch versichern, Baumwurzeln eignen sich überhaupt nicht als Schlafplatz, es sei den man ist Fakir und schlimmeres gewohnt!)  
  
Ächzend tastete ich nach dem zu den Wurzeln dazugehörigen Baum und (hättet ihr das gedacht?) bekam die Rinde nah neben mir zu fassen. Dann erhob ich mich langsam.  
  
Da stand ich nun, einsam und alleine, in einem gottverlassenen Eifelwald. Wahrscheinlich war es kilometerweit bis zu dem Kaff in dem meine Freundinnen wohnten. Mit dem Auto war die Strecke schnell zurückzulegen, doch zu Fuß würde ich um einiges länger brauchen. (Ich schwöre euch, wäre ich ein Drache gewesen – und in dem Moment wünschte ich mir fast einer zu sein – dann hätte ich so gefaucht und Feuer gespien, das augenblicklich die gesamten Eifelwälder abgefackelt wären. – So viel zum Thema Selbstbeherrschung!)  
  
Ich erinnerte mich, nahe neben dem Auto (aus dem ich wie ein Wunder fast unverletzt hinausgeschleudert worden war... – Leute, wer bis jetzt noch nicht an Wunder glaubte, sollte nun damit anfangen!) eingeschlafen zu sein, aber zu meinem Schrecken war es nicht da! Langsam zweifelte ich an meinem Verstand. Wohin konnte das Auto bloß verschwunden sein? Überall waren Bäume und Sträucher, alles im allem ein dichter Wald. Nirgendwo sonst wäre Platz für unser altes Gefährt gewesen!  
  
Vorsichtig kletterte ich die Böschung hoch, die zu der Straße führte – doch da war keine Straße! Nur ein schmaler Trampelpfad (wahrscheinlich selten benutzt) schlängelte sich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. (Es konnte ja gut sein, das David Copperfield nix besseres zu tun hatte und mal eben in die Eifel gefahren war um unser Auto (und meinen Vater) wegzuzaubern, aber ich bezweifle, dass er auch eine Straße verschwinden lässt.)  
  
Langsam fragte ich mich, ob ich überhaupt noch in der Eifel war. Denn wenn ich ihn genauer betrachtete, sah der Wald auch nicht aus wie der, den ich kannte. Es war mehr ein Gefühl. (Kennt ihr das nicht auch? Ihr empfindet etwas als nicht richtig, könnt aber nicht beschreiben warum?) Ich kannte den Wald in der Eifel nicht nur sehr gut, weil dort oft unsere Gruppenausritte hinführten – auch wenn diese in einem anderen Teil stattfanden. Für Karen, Sandra und Maike war Wald immer gleich Wald gewesen, für mich war jeder Wald etwas besonders. Ich war schon von klein auf sehr naturbezogen gewesen und konnte stundenlang durch die Wälder der Eifel laufen ohne nur ein Wort zu sagen. Aber das bezog sich nicht auf diesen Wald hier. Er war anders. Dieser Gedanke wurde in meinem Kopf immer stärker. Was zum Geier war das für ein Wald und wo befand ich mich? Ich war mir nun ziemlich sicher, das ich nicht mehr in der Eifel war. (Obwohl ich mit Sicherheit ausschließen kann, dass ich über Nacht das Beamen erlernt habe.)  
  
Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit mehr herauszufinden (und dazu war es sicher nicht förderlich, mir im Wald weiter die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen, bis ich schwarz wurde). Ich musste hier raus. Ich musste irgendeine Menschenseele finden, die mir sagen konnte, wo ich war.  
  
Ich schaute mich um. Außer dem kleinen Trampelpfad gab es nichts weiteres was einem Weg ähnelte und teilweise standen einige Bäume so dicht, dass ich nicht wusste, ob ich weiterkommen würde. (Leider, leider hatte ich meine Axt nicht mitnehmen können – sie passte einfach nicht ins Handgepäck, wisst ihr?) Schließlich wandte ich mich auf dem Pfad nach links. Die Himmelsrichtung war mir dabei ziemlich egal, ich wusste ja sowieso nicht, wo ich war, da hätte sie mir auch nichts gebracht.  
  
Langsam begann ich voran zu gehen. Automatisch setzte ich die Füße voreinander (was man zwangsweise tun sollte, wenn man nicht rückwärts laufen will). Ich war nicht wirklich glücklich mit meiner Entscheidung, aber eine Wahl hatte ich nicht.  
  
Und so lief ich immer weiter. Minutenlang. Stundenlang. Meine Füße strichen durch das Gras, das zu Seiten des Trampelpfads recht hoch wuchs. Mein Blick schweifte immer häufiger zur Seite. Ein paar vereinzelte Eichhörnchen sah ich die Bäume hinaufhuschen, doch keine anderen Lebewesen. Nur die Bäume und dazwischen Büsche, Gras, Laub und Blumen. Ich roch den Wald. Es war ein schöner, angenehmer, erfrischender Duft, den ich mit jedem Atemzug tief in mich einsog . Wäre da nicht mein Problem gewesen (war ja eigentlich unwichtig, ne?), ich hätte es fast genießen können.  
  
Zu allem Überfluss fing gegen Mittag (vermute ich, weil die Sonne so hoch stand) mein Magen gehörig an zu knurren. Natürlich hatte ich kein Essen bei mir. Ein wenig Proviant war in meinem Rucksack gewesen, aber mein Rucksack war im Kofferraum unseres Autos gewesen und nun genauso verschwunden wie selbiges.  
  
Hier war ich allerdings alleine in der Wildnis. Da ich nicht glaubte in nächster Zeit doch noch meinen Rucksack (gegen eine Niederlassung des allseits beliebten McDonalds-Restaurants hätte ich auch nichts gehabt) zu treffen, setzte ich mich erst mal nahe am Weges- ´tschuldigung – Trampelpfadsrand nieder und lehnte mich gegen einen Baumstamm. Vielleicht setzte ich mich auch an diese Stelle, weil genau daneben ein Strauch mit saftigen roten Beeren wuchs. (Ich muß mal eins klar stellen: Ich mochte keine Beeren (außer Erdbeeren), mag immer noch keine Beeren und werde sie auch nie mögen! Aber wozu der Hunger einen nicht alles drängt. Seufz).  
  
Ich zögerte noch eine Weile, während in meinem Gehirn meine beiden Gewissenshälften einen Kampf aufführten.  
  
„Feli, du DARFST diese Beeren NICHT essen! Womöglich sind sie giftig!" sagte die eine Hälfe, während die andere erwiderte: „Nicht essen? Das ist das einzige was sie hier finden wird! Lieber ein beruhigter Magen, als ein knurrender!" „SIE KÖNNEN GIFTIG SEIN!" „SIE KÖNNTE VERHUNGERN!" So ging es erst mal eine Zeitlang hin und her.  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, jetzt werde ich für noch verrückter gehalten, als ich es wahrscheinlich bin, aber mein Gewissen trägt seine Kämpfe wirklich auf diese Art aus. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl in meinem Kopf hausen ein Teufelchen und ein Engelchen, die sich regelmäßig gegenseitig angiften. (Warum grade Teufelchen und Engelchen? Nun, das ist auch einfach zu erklären. Das Engelchen nennt mich Feli, das Teufelchen Tini.)  
  
Nach längerem Kampf siegte endlich mein Hunger. Vorsichtig pflückte ich ein paar der Beeren von dem Strauch. Eine zerdrückte ich bereits mit meinen Fingern und roter, klebriger Saft rann mir über die Finger. (Mist! Und nicht einmal ein Tempo dabei!) Es roch ein wenig seltsam, aber nicht einmal das hielt mich davon ab, die Beeren vorsichtig zu essen.  
  
So erleichterte ich den Strauch noch um einige Beeren mehr, bevor sich letztendlich doch noch mein anderes Gewissen meldete, das mir verbot noch mehr davon zu essen. (Ja, Mami!)  
  
Ich blieb noch ein paar Minuten sitzen und dachte nach. Bis jetzt war ich einen ganzen Vormittag gelaufen und hatte nichts gesehen außer dem Pfad und dem Wald. Ich fragte mich ob ich überhaupt in der Nähe einer Zivilisation gelandet war oder ob ich nicht im tiefsten Dschungel Afrikas steckte. (Ok, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich hier NICHT in einem Dschungel war, konnte ich das schon wieder ausschließen.)  
  
Am liebsten hätte ich mich nun zu einem Mittagsschlaf hingelegt, aber ich entschied mich dagegen. Lag vielleicht daran, das ich jetzt nicht nur Hunger, sondern auch Durst hatte. (Und vielleicht auch daran, das ich nicht noch mal in der Wildnis kampieren wollte.)  
  
Also machte ich mich wieder auf meinen ungewissen Weg, diesmal auch mit dem Hintergedanken ein Gewässer zu finden.  
  
***  
  
Stunden später ging es mir nicht sonderlich gut. Mein Magen schmerzte leicht und mir war auch noch ein wenig übel, sodass ich mich teilweise nur noch über den schmalen Pfad schleppte (Das Schleppen war zwar nicht nötig, aber ich bin halt „etwas"wehleidig). Anscheinend waren mir die Beeren doch nicht so gut bekommen. Zudem hatte ich noch immer kein Wasser gefunden, was noch schmerzlicher war. Meine Kehle fühlte sich mittlerweile staubtrocken an.  
  
So konnte ich mein Glück auch kaum fassen, als ich durch die leisen Geräusche des Waldes, das Plätschern eines Baches hörte. Das süßeste, schönste, fröhlichste, überwältigendste, atemberaubendste (OK, ich glaube ich übertreibe jetzt ein wenig.) Plätschern, das ich je gehört hatte.  
  
Ich begann schneller voranzustolpern (laufen konnte man das nicht mehr nennen), immer auf die Richtung zuhaltend, aus der das Geräusch des Baches kam. Und die stimmte glücklicherweise mit dem Pfad überein.  
  
Doch mit einem hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ohne Vorwarnung (Hey, konnte da nicht ein Hinweisschild stehen?) oder dass ich es früher hätte bemerken können, ging der Pfad einen kleinen, steilen Abhang runter und knickte danach scharf ab. Und direkt dahinter staute sich der Bach zu einem kleinem, klaren Teich.  
  
Ich, die ja vorher Anlauf genommen hatte, konnte mein Tempo nicht mehr bremsen und rutschte den Abhang stolpernd hinab. Um zu verhindern nach hinten umzufallen, versuchte ich mein Gewicht mehr nach vorne zu verlagern und verlor dabei endgültig das Gleichgewicht, stolperte noch etwas nach vorne und ...  
  
PLATSCH!  
  
... landete mitten im Tümpel.  
  
Für einen Augenblick war ich unter Wasser - denn der Teich, der so klein ausgesehen hatte, war etwa einen Meter tief - dann tauchte ich prustend und strampelnd wieder auf.  
  
(An dieser Stelle muß ich hinzufügen, dass es gut war, dass ich alleine im Wald war. Der sich anschließende Tobsuchtsanfall den ich bekam, vertrieb sicherlich alle Tiere in einem Radius von mindestens 3 Kilometern. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich so oder so den ganzen Wald zusammen gebrüllt. Wenn ich brülle, dann auch richtig.)  
  
Bis zu den Hüften stand ich nun im Wasser und war (was für eine Überraschung!) von oben bis unten klitschnass. Fluchend und schnaufend (oh ja, ein Schnaufen, das dem von Karen alle Ehre machte) kletterte ich ans Ufer. Meine Turnschuhe waren voller Wasser, meine Jeans klebte an mir (nasse Jeans – BÄH!), genauso wie mein T-Shirt, das ich trug. Meine Haare hingen platt herunter (oder auch in meinem Gesicht rum) und tropften stark. Oh! Ich war sicher kein schöner Anblick!  
  
Und obwohl ich unfreiwillig viel Wasser geschluckt und gespuckt hatte, war mein Durst noch nicht gestillt. Ich kniete mich ans Ufer und beugte mich über das klare Wasser des Teichs, von dem ich mit der Hand etwas schöpfte und ein paar Schlucke trank. Danach fühlte ich mich viel besser. Auch wenn ich noch immer die nasse Kleidung auf meiner Haut spürte und mein Magen noch leicht schmerzte.  
  
Als ich mich über den Teich beugte erblickte ich im Wasser mein Spiegelbild. Mein Gesicht starrte ausdruckslos zurück. Große Augen, mit dichten (wenn auch hellen) Wimpern, hohe Wangenknochen, eine gerade Nase – nicht zu kurz und nicht zu lang, fein geschwungene Lippen. Mein Vater hatte immer gesagt, ich sehe meiner Mutter ähnlich. Ich habe mal ein Foto meiner Mutter betrachtet und fand dies überhaupt nicht. Meine Mutter war wirklich hübsch, ich fand mich nicht hübsch, auch wenn mir das ständig alle Leute versichern wollten.  
  
Eine Strähne meines Haares, die in meinem Nacken gelegen hatte, machte sich selbständig und rutschte über die Schulter ins Wasser. Während meine Augen noch immer auf mein Gesicht im Wasser sahen, hob ich die Hand und strich die Strähne gedankenverloren zurück hinter mein Ohr, wie ich es immer machte. Zuerst bemerkte ich gar nicht, das sich was verändert hatte. Dann realisierte ich es plötzlich...  
  
ARGH!!!! Mit einem gellenden Schrei schrak ich zurück und plumpste unsanft auf mein Hinterteil. Hilfe! NEIN! Was ist denn das? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Oder doch?  
  
Verstört wagte ich es noch mal über den Rand des Ufers ins Wasser zu blicken. Der Anblick blieb jedoch der selbe, die Reaktion auch. AAH! Was ist mit mir passiert? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Das ist doch unmöglich! Wie kann so was passieren?  
  
Ich hatte das Gefühl reif für die Irrenanstalt zu sein oder warum sah ich so aus, als würde ich vom Vulkan höchstpersönlich stammen? Ehrlich! Wenn ich je wieder in die Zivilisation zurückfinden würde, könnte ich mich als weibliche Ausgabe von Mr. Spock (also praktisch als Mrs. Spock) bewerben! Und ich bräuchte nicht einmal künstliche Ohren!  
  
Was war nur mit mir los? Meine Hand fuhr hoch und ich kniff mir in die Ohrspitze, die bis vor kurzem noch gar nicht da gewesen war. Natürlich verschwand selbige nicht so einfach, stattdessen spürte ich einen kurzen Schmerz, an einer Stelle, wo ich gar nichts spüren dürfte.  
  
Autsch! Mist!  
  
Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Ich verstand nicht was passiert war. „Mrs. Spock, was nun? Hast du eine Ahnung, wer mir die Ohren langgezogen hat?", scherzte ich mein Spiegelbild an, das durch meine neuen Ohren seltsam verändert aussah. (Merkwürdigerweise bekam ich keine Antwort.)  
  
Stattdessen hörte ich hinter mir ein Geräusch, das mich wie ein Blitz herumfahren ließ und ich vergaß die nasse Kleidung, die Bauchschmerzen und die spitzen Ohren für einen Moment.  
  
Auf den Abhang, den ich fast hinuntergeflogen bin, stand eine Wildsau, die mich alles andere als freundlich ansah. Ich hatte gerade noch Zeit mir gedanklich eine Notiz zu schreiben (In Zukunft nicht nur Rotwild, sondern auch Wildschweine meiden, besonders wenn man vorher laut gebrüllt hat!) bevor ich die Beine in die Hand nahm (so gut es eben ging) und losrannte. Komischerweise folgte mir dieses Mistvieh auch noch, wie ich über meine Schulter hinweg sah.  
  
Ich fluchte innerlich. Garantiert hatte ich dieses Biest durch meine nicht zu überhörenden Schreie aufgescheucht. Jesus, Maria, Josef! Ich könnte mir selbst den Hals umdrehen ! (Aber das würde wahrscheinlich auf das gleiche rauskommen, als wenn mich diese Wildsau erwischen würde!)  
  
Wisst ihr, dass diese Biester ein ungeheures Tempo an den Tag legen können? Ich wusste es nicht und ich wunderte mich selbst über mein Tempo! Aber lasst euch mal von einer Wildsau verfolgen, dann werdet ihr auch rennen! Allerdings hatte ich schnell genug davon.  
  
Mit einem Hechtsprung bekam ich den dicken Ast eines Baumes zu fassen, unter dem mein Fluchtweg hindurch führte und dank meines turnerischen Talents saß ich wenig später auf besagtem.  
  
Unter mir hörte ich eine wütendes Wildschwein herannahen. (Tja, Pech gehabt. *Zungerausstreck* Opfer außer Reichweite!). Genau unter meinem Ast blieb das Tier stehen und grunzte. Das war wohl eine reichlich plötzliche und kurze Jagd gewesen!  
  
„Geh weg."Sagte ich. Die Sau hörte nicht. „Bitte."Wiederholte ich. Die Sau rührte sich nicht ein Stück. „Soll ich Kotelett aus dir machen?"fragte ich. Hatte das Tier mich verstanden, oder was? Nur einmal blickte es kurz nach oben, dann drehte es sich nach um und trottete von dannen. Musste ich mich jetzt etwa auch Doolittle mit Namen nennen? Da ich mir nicht sicher war, ob Piggy nicht doch noch in der Nähe war, blieb ich vorsichtshalber auf dem Ast sitzen. Eine Pause nach den ganzen Aufregungen würde mir ganz gut tun.  
  
***  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich auf dem Ast sitzen blieb, denn ich musste wohl kurz eingenickt sein und wachte erst durch ein lautes Pfeifen auf, als die Sonne schon niedrig über den Baumwipfeln stand.  
  
Ein Pfeifen? Ich hatte richtig gehört. Unweit meines Rettungsbaumes hörte man das fröhliche Pfeifen und Summen eines Menschen! Wäre ich nicht auf diesem Ast gewesen, dann hätte ich sicherlich einen Freudentanz aufgeführt. Ich war gerettet! Endlich kreuzte eine Menschenseele meinen Weg!  
  
Das Pfeifen kam immer näher, bis die dazugehörige Person schließlich unter meinem Ast stand und ich mich leise bemerkbar machte. Verwundert sah mich ein junges Gesicht an. Es war ein kleines Kind, vielleicht 8 oder 9 Jahre alt, in dessen Antlitz ich blickte.  
  
„Geht es dir gut?"fragte es mich. „Warum sitzt du auf einem Baum?"  
  
Hm. Lass mich überlegen. Erst wache ich in einem fremden Wald auf, laufe stundenlang durch diesen um einen Menschen zu finden, esse ein paar Beeren, die meinem Magen nicht gut tun, falle kopfüber ins Wasser, entdecke dass meine Ohren auf einmal spitz sind, kann nicht mal darüber nachdenken, weil eine Wildsau mich entdeckt hat und mich verfolgt, bis ich aus Spaß einfach auf einen Baum klettere und das Alles innerhalb weniger Stunden? Klar. Mir geht's wirklich PRIMA! 


	3. Zu den Hobbits

Disclaimer: Feli/Tini und meine anderen erfundenen Personen gehören zu mir, alles andere ist leider nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, sondern auf dem von Tolkien.  
  
A/N: Wie üblich danke an Dukkha ;) Und ich hab das letzte Mal vergessen Claudio zu danken. Der muß sich nämlich alle meine Geschichten als allererstes antun... bezeichnet sich selbst schon als „Alpha-Leser"^^  
  
- Schreibt bitte Feedback, ich beiße auch nicht ;) und freue mich immer darüber!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Tinawien  
  
Kapitel 3: Zu den Hobbits  
  
Der Knirps, der unter meinem Ast stand, sah verwirrt zu mir hoch. Dann schien er sich auf seine Manieren zu besinnen. „Willst du nicht da herunterkommen?"fragte er mich und dachte anscheinend gar nicht daran, dass ich seine Frage davor nicht beantwortet hatte. „Gute Idee, wenn Piggy nicht mehr da ist." „Piggy?"fragte er und wirkte noch verwirrter. (Mein Gott, kennt der nicht die Muppet-Show? Diese Show mit Kermit, dem Frosch und dem verrückten Schweinchen Mrs. Piggy? - Anscheinend nicht.) „Na die Wildsau."Half ich ihm weiter und seine Miene hellte sich augenblicklich auf. „Eine Wildsau? Du sitzt wegen einer Wildsau auf dem Ast?"grinste er. (Im Breitgrinsen war er eine klare Konkurrenz zu Julia Roberts und ich hatte große Lust ihm eine Banane zu essen zu geben – quer natürlich. Leider hatte ich keine dabei.)  
  
Nachdem der Kleine mir hoch und heilig versicherte, dass keine Wildsau mehr in der Nähe war, kehrte ich wieder auf den Boden (der Tatsachen) zurück und betrachtete meinen Gegenüber, der mir nur knapp bis zum Bauchnabel reichte, genauer. (Ich sage euch, wenn ich als Mrs. Spock durchging, dann war er Spock Jr! Waren spitze Ohren auf einmal modern? Hatte ich den neuesten Modetrend verpasst? Wurde hier Karneval nachgefeiert oder was?)  
  
Mir fiel auf, dass der kleine Kerl gar nicht mal so jung war! Seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen war er schon mindestens vierzig. Aber warum war er dann so klein? (War ich jetzt in Lilliput gelandet und durfte mich von nun an mit Nachnamen Christensen Spock Doolittle Gulliver nennen?)  
  
Oh nein! Ich hatte den kleinen Jungen... äh, Kerl, ... Mann (was auch immer) einfach angestarrt während ich überlegte! Peinlich, peinlich. Und außerdem ziemlich unhöflich. Am liebsten hätte ich mich hinter dem nächsten Baum versteckt. (Es waren ja genug da, aber so schnell konnte ich mich einfach nicht für einen entscheiden)  
  
„Wie ist ihr Name?"fragte der kleine Mann schließlich und holte mich so aus meiner gewohnten (ja, ich bin so was wirklich gewöhnt) Verlegenheit.  
  
„Tinawien", entgegnete ich und bemerkte zuerst gar nicht, was ich da sagte. (Hilfe! Wann nenne ich schon freiwillig DIESEN Namen? Ruft einen Psychiater! Mit mir stimmt irgend etwas nicht! Hilfe!) „Und wie heißt du?" „Bodo Neerlock", stellte sich der kleine Mann vor. „Ich bin ein Hobbit aus dem nahen Dorf Stock." (Ein HOBBIT? OK, jetzt brauche ich noch einen Ohrenarzt!)  
  
Doch dann dämmerte es mir auch langsam selbst. Ich brauchte keinen Arzt, ich hatte weder Halluzinationen, meine Ohren waren völlig in Ordnung (in jeder Hinsicht) und der kleine Mann vor mir auch.  
  
Aber ich konnte doch nicht wirklich in ... in Mittelerde gelandet sein? Und wenn der kleine Mann mit den spitzen Ohren ein Hobbit war... was war ich dann? Doch nicht etwa...  
  
„Eigentlich verirren sich selten Elben in diesen Wald. Wie kamst du hierher?"fragte Bodo in dem Moment.  
  
... eine Elbin? Aber wie war das möglich? Im meinen Kopf begann sich augenblicklich alles zu drehen. Alle Gedanken die ich hatte, purzelten wild durch mein Gehirn. (Natürlich fehlten auch Engelchen und Teufelchen nicht.) Und ich konnte diesem... diesem Hobbit ja schlecht auf die Nase binden, das ich ursprünglich aus einer anderen Welt kam, irgendwie gar nicht hier sein dürfte und vor allem keine spitze Ohren haben dürfte... Das beste war wohl ein Totalausfall.  
  
„Ich kann mich an ni... nichts mehr erinnern, nur an mein Namen." Ich war noch nie gut im Lügen gewesen, aber Bodo war wahrscheinlich noch schlechter im offensichtliche-Lügen-Erkennen, als ich im Lügen selbst. Jedenfalls schluckte er meine Antwort. „Das ist nicht gut."Sagte er (das hätte ich ja jetzt nicht gedacht). „Am besten kommst du erst mal mit nach Stock. Vielleicht kann Firnwath ja helfen." Ich wusste zwar nicht wer das war, aber ich wollte nichts weiter sagen. Der Hobbit wollte mir helfen und dafür war ich ihm sehr dankbar.  
  
Erst jetzt realisierte ich, das er in der anderen Hand einen überdimensionalen Korb trug, der mit Pilzen (Hobbits und Pilze – eine Geschichte für sich. Ich sollte ihm lieber nicht erzählen, das ich keine mag) gefüllt war. Bodo bemerkte meinen Blick. „Ja, ich war heute Pilze sammeln", sagte er fröhlich. „Normalerweise gehe ich nicht so weit, aber hier findet man besonders gute Pilze, da konnte ich nicht wiederstehen. Aber wir sollten uns jetzt auf den Weg nach Stock machen oder wir sind nicht mehr pünktlich zum Nachtmahl dort."  
  
Das war ein schlagkräftiges Argument (zumindest bei Hobbits) und so folgte ich ihm in die Richtung, aus der er auch gekommen war, immer am Fluß entlang.  
  
***  
  
Schon bald hatten wir den Wald hinter uns gelassen und wanderten nun über offenes Gebiet. Entlang des Stockbachs, der bei Stock in den Brandywein floß (wie mir Bodo mitteilte), erstreckten sich Wiesen und Felder. Es war eine wunderschöne Landschaft und obwohl es langsam dunkel wurde, erkannte ich sie noch sehr gut. (Anscheinend hatten sich auch meine Augen verändert... wenigstens brauche ich jetzt nie mehr eine Brille zu fürchten.)  
  
Während unseres Marsches hatte ich zudem die Gelegenheit meinen Begleiter „unauffällig"auszuhorchen – natürlich alles unter dem Deckmantel, ich hätte wirklich mein Gedächtnis verloren.  
  
Stock, in dessen Nähe ich ja gelandet war, gehörte zum Ostviertel des Auenlandes. Bodo erzählte mir, seine Familie würde dort schon seit Generationen leben (Ich schätze mal Hobbits mögen Veränderungen nicht sonderlich). „Welches Jahr haben wir?", fragte ich vorsichtig weiter. Diese Frage brannte mir schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge. Was war, wenn ich noch vor dem Ringkrieg hier gelandet war? („Dann würde es dir gesundheitlich nicht sehr gut gehen", murrte das Teufelchen in meinem Kopf – ich ignorierte es geflissentlich.)  
  
Bodo teilte mir mit, dass wir das Jahr 1435 nach Auenland Zeitrechnung schrieben (Auenland Zeitrechnung? Verdammt! Ich hätte die Anhänge besser lesen sollen!) bzw. Jahr 14 des 4. Zeitalters. Der Ringkrieg war also schon vorbei und ich ziemlich erleichtert. Wenigstens einmal Glück gehabt. (Oder hättet ihr euch mich im Ringkrieg vorstellen können? Nein? Gut, ich nämlich auch nicht!)  
  
Weiter erzählte mir Bodo von seiner Familie, seinen Verwandten (ihr kennt Hobbits – das sind viele), Pfeifenkraut (Lieber Bodo, rauchen ist ungesund) und weiteren „interessanten"Dingen. Mein Kopf fühlte sich bald überfordert und so war ich ganz glücklich, als er endlich aufhörte zu reden und wir den restlichen Weg schweigend (in Gedanken klebte ich Bodo Tesastreifen und Paketband auf den Mund – ich weiß ich bin unhöflich, aber ihr hättet ihn mal hören sollen! Wenn Hobbits erst einmal am erzählen sind...) hinter uns brachten.  
  
***  
  
Die Nacht war schon längst hereingebrochen als wir Stock erreichten. Dank meiner Augen, die ausgezeichnet in dieser Dunkelheit sehen konnten (Gehörte wohl zu der Grundausstattung Elb), hatte ich die Lichter, welche die kleinen runden Fenster der Hobbitbehausungen erleuchteten, schon länger sehen können.  
  
Nun standen wir vor Bodos Haus. Es war unter einem schönen Hügel gebaut und die Tür war – ganz hobbitmäßig – kreisrund. Davor war in liebevoller Arbeit ein kleiner Garten angelegt. Es sah hübsch aus, selbst in der Dunkelheit. Bodo war zu Recht sehr stolz darauf.  
  
Im Haus selbst musste ich mich ducken um nicht gegen die Decke zu stoßen. (Erwähnte ich schon, dass ich nicht klein bin? In einem Hobbithaus ist das sehr unvorteilhaft!) Wir standen (Bodo) bzw. verrenkten (ich) uns in der kleinen Diele, als eine kleine Frau mit einem Kind auf den Arm hereinkam und Bodo begrüßte. Danach musterte sie mich fragend.  
  
„Kann Firnwath nicht kommen?"fragte sie mit einer angenehmen sanften Stimme. (Langsam machten die mich neugierig mit ihrem Firnwath.) „Sie gehört nicht zu Firnwath. Ich fand sie im Wald beim Pilze sammeln. Die Arme hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren und kann sich nur noch an ihren Namen erinnern."Erklärte Bodo ihr betrübt. Dann erst besann er sich darauf mich vorzustellen. „Das ist Tinawien."(JAUL! Nicht schon wieder dieser Name!) „Und das..."er deutete auf die Frau und das Kind „ ...sind meine Frau Orchidee und unsere Tochter Lilie."  
  
Ich betrachtete (diesmal unauffällig) Orchidee und Lilie. Orchidee war eine sehr hübsche Hobbitfrau mit geröteten Wangen und hellen, lockigen Haaren. Sie erinnerte mich an die Rosie aus den Filmen, auch wenn sie etwas anders aussah. Lilie hatte kurzes dunkles Haar (wie Bodo) und eine kleine Stupsnase. Ihr Gesicht sah mich vorwitzig an und noch bevor Orchidee oder Bodo etwas unternehmen konnten, krähte sie: „Firnwath hat aber nie gesagt, das es auch Elben mit roten Haaren und Punkten im Gesicht gibt!"(Punkte? PUNKTE? Bin ich etwa das Sams?)  
  
Orchidee und Bodo sahen sich gleichermaßen entsetzt an und brachen dann in Gelächter aus. Lilie war sowieso schon am giggeln, nur ich stand verständnislos rum. War das jetzt etwa witzig? (Für SIE wahrscheinlich ja, für MICH nicht.)  
  
„Sicherlich hat mein Mann Euch mitgebracht, damit Ihr mit uns esst", wandte sich Orchidee dann an mich. „Verzeiht meine kleine Tochter, sie ist manchmal etwas vorlaut."(ach, hätte ich gar nicht bemerkt...) „Das Nachtmahl ist schon bereitet. Ihr könnt mir folgen." Sie drehte sich mit ihrer Tochter herum und schritt durch eine Tür, Bodo folgte ihr und ich wollte es ihm gleichtun, nur etwas hinderte mich daran...  
  
Autsch! Verflixt!  
  
Ich hatte vergessen mich zu bücken und mein Kopf war mit Karacho gegen den Türrahmen gestoßen. (Menno! – übrigens mein Lieblingswort, wenn ihr das noch nicht bemerkt habt. – Konnten die mich nicht warnen?) Für einen Moment sah ich nur noch lauter kleine Hobbits um meinen Kopf herumschwirren (süße Hobbits, um genau zu sein), bevor Bodo sich erbarmte und mich an den Tisch führte.  
  
Nachdem ich wieder klar sehen konnte blickte ich mich in dem Raum um. Er war nicht sehr groß, aber gemütlich und diente wohl nur als Essraum. An der einen Wand stand ein gedeckter Tisch mit vier Stühlen, an der anderen Wand prasselte ein Feuer im Kamin (hach, wie romantisch). Auf dem Fußboden lag zudem noch ein Wollteppich.  
  
Ich setzte mich auf einen der freien Stühle. Da Hobbits bekanntermaßen ja eher klein sind, waren Stuhl und Tisch ebenfalls viel zu klein für mich. Ich kam mir vor, als säße ich in einem Kindergarten an einem Spieltisch für die kleinen Kinder. Es hätte mich auch nicht gewundert, wenn plötzlich eine große, dicke Frau (wundert euch nicht, meine Kindergärtnerin sah tatsächlich so aus) hereingeschneit wäre um mich in die Heia zu stecken. Doch natürlich kam keine.  
  
Stattdessen kam Orchidee, die einen Topf mit sich trug. Es duftete „wunderbar"nach Pilzen. Dieser Geruch erinnerte mich auch wieder daran, dass mir eigentlich seit dem Mittag schlecht war... diese Tatsache, die ich bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, regte sich wieder, als ich den Duft des Pilzauflaufs roch. Ich verzog das Gesicht und erzählte Bodo, dass ich vermutlich schlechte Beeren gegessen hatte und wie diese ausgesehen hatten.  
  
Der Hobbit grinste nur zurück (Wie kann der nur so oft grinsen? Das ist mir völlig unverständlich!). Dann klärte er mir, was das für Beeren gewesen waren. Es waren giftige. Ich musste schlucken (und das Engelchen in meinem Kopf streckte dem Teufelchen die Zunge raus und meinte: „Siehst du!"Ich beschreibe nicht, was das Teufelchen daraufhin machte, das hier können schließlich auch Kinder lesen.) „Du kannst froh sein, dass du eine Elbin bist. Die Körper der Elben können mit diesem Gift besser umgehen als die der Menschen. Deine Bauchschmerzen werden nur bis morgen andauern. Wärst du ein Hobbit, sähe es schlechter um dich aus", schloss Bodo. (Morgen wieder weg? Na, da bin ich ja erleichtert.)  
  
Währenddessen hatte Orchidee meinen Teller mit reichlich Pilzauflauf gefüllt (Hobbittische mögen klein sein, Hobbitteller jedoch nicht). Lilie war bereits eifrig am Futtern und auch Bodo hatte sich bereits eine Gabel in den Mund geschoben. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein und so probierte ich ebenfalls einen Bissen von dem Auflauf (schlimmer als die Beeren konnte es ja schwerlich werden). Wider Erwarten schmeckte es sogar ganz gut, was mich überraschte, wenn nicht sogar begeisterte, schließlich hatte ich einen ganzen Tag nichts vernünftiges gegessen. Mein Magen knurrte dementsprechend, wenn er nicht gerade beschlossen hatte zu schmerzen.  
  
Bevor ich mich versah, hatte ich bereits den ganzen Teller aufgegessen. Orchidee wollte mir bereits wieder auffüllen (Bodo hatte seinen zweiten Teller Pilzauflauf schon fast verzehrt) doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich will meinen Magen nicht direkt wieder so belasten", lachte ich und fühlte mich richtig befreit. „Wie ihr wollt", entgegnete Orchidee ruhig und tat sich stattdessen noch ein wenig von den Pilzen auf. „Ihr wollt euch sicher bald zur Ruhe begeben", fuhr sie dann fort und wandte sich an Bodo. „Soll sie das Gästezimmer bekommen?" „Firnwath fühlt sich darin wohl, dann wird es ihr auch genügen - hoffe ich."Er lächelte warmherzig und mich überkam ein Schuldgefühl. Diese Hobbits nahmen mich ohne viel zu fragen einfach und richtig liebevoll auf. Ich konnte ihnen nicht dankbar genug sein. Obwohl ich auch langsam wissen wollte wer zum Kuckuck dieser Firnwath war! Der Name jedenfalls klang sehr elbisch. „Mir ist jedes Zimmer recht", entgegnete ich also nur.  
  
Und so war es auch. Nachdem die Hobbits den Pilzauflauf ganz gegessen hatten (was für die Menge, die es gewesen war, sehr schnell ging) zeigte mir Bodo ein kleines Zimmer. Wohlweislich zog ich dieses Mal den Kopf ein, als ich durch die Tür trat.  
  
Das Zimmer war noch kleiner, als das Esszimmer. Ein Bett stand darin, das sogar größer war, als ich erwartet hatte. Daneben stand ein kleiner Nachttisch. Vor dem Fenster, hinter dem man in die rabenschwarze Nacht sah, stand ebenfalls ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem Blumen und ein paar Kerzen standen. Der Boden war ein nackter dunkelbrauner Holzfußboden.  
  
Aufseufzend ließ ich mich auf das Bett sinken. (Ein Bett! Ein Bett! Ein Königreich für ein Bett!)  
  
„Ist es bequem?", erkundigte sich Bodo. „Oh ja", strahlte ich zurück. „Bequemer als der Waldfußboden auf jeden Fall. Oh Bodo, wie kann ich dir und deiner Familie bloß danken, das ihr mich aufnehmt?" Der Hobbit sah mich geschmeichelt an. „Orchidee und ich tun dies ausgesprochen gerne. Andere Hobbits wären vielleicht misstrauischer dir und anderen Elben gegenüber, aber schon mein Großvater beherbergte hier einen Elben namens Firnwath."(‚AHA!', dachte ich nur.) „Wir wissen nicht wie lange diese Freundschaft schon zurückreicht, doch es steht fest, das meine Familie schon immer sehr aufgeschlossen anderen Völkern gegenüber war, wie es nur wenige sind." „Trotzdem bin ich euch zu Dank verpflichtet", flüsterte ich. „Das ist das Mindeste was wir für dich tun können", erwiderte Bodo schlicht und bescheiden. „Nun ruhe die Nacht. Es wird dir gut tun. Du kannst dieses Nachthemd tragen." Leise entfernte sich der Hobbit.  
  
Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich immer noch meine Klamotten trug mit denen ich in den Teich geplumpst war. Sie waren zwar mittlerweile trocken, aber den Hobbits mussten sie dennoch befremdlich vorkommen. Warum hatte Bodo dann nichts gesagt? Ich entschloss mich Bodos Angebot anzunehmen und betrachtete das Nachthemd. Es hatte meine Größe, also konnte es nicht von den Hobbits getragen werden. Firnwaths Nachthemd? Wahrscheinlich. Seufzend zog ich meine Kleidung aus und entledigte mich meiner Turnschuhe bevor ich das Hemd über den Kopf zog.  
  
Dann sank ich zurück in ein weiches Kissen und starrte an die Holzdecke. War es wirklich erst gestern passiert? War ich wirklich erst heute Morgen in diesem Wald aufgewacht? War ich seitdem so einfach zur Elbin mutiert? Wie konnte das sein? Wo war der Sinn? Was war der Grund? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich schloss die Augen und döste ein wenig vor mich hin. Ich bemerkte nicht, dass Bodo und Orchidee noch kurz einen Blick in meine Kammer warfen. Ich hörte nur die Stimmen, wie sie redeten.  
  
„Seit wann schließen Elben die Augen um zu ruhen?"es war Orchidees verwunderte Stimme. („Seit heute", erwiderte ich in Gedanken.) „Vielleicht machen sie es, wenn sie sehr erschöpft sind", mutmaßte Bodos Stimme. „Obwohl es mich auch verwundert."  
  
Ich hatte keine Zeit mir weiter Gedanken darüber zumachen, was sie gesagt hatten, denn ich war ein Gewohnheitstier und mein Körper den Schlaf mit geschlossenen Augen gewohnt. Und so war ich kurz darauf tief und fest eingeschlummert.  
  
***  
  
Ein weiches Bett. Warm. Angenehm. Ein Scheppern neben meinem Ohr. Nein, ich will noch nicht aufstehen. Blöder Wecker. Ich hab so schön geschlafen. Gewohnheitsmäßig fand mein Arm seinen Weg zur Seite, wo ich dem vermuteten Wecker einen Klaps gab. Sollte er doch später scheppern.  
  
AUA!  
  
Der Schrei ließ mich erschrocken und hellwach hochfahren. In meinem Tran hatte ich keinen mechanischen Wecker geschlagen (abgesehen davon, dass auf meinem Nachttisch gar kein Exemplar stand), sondern einen lebenden – Bodo! Der Hobbit stand empört blickend neben meinem Bett und hielt sich das Ohr!  
  
„Oh Entschuldigung!", rief ich aus. „Ich dachte du seist mein Wecker." Der Hobbit vor mir vergaß seinen Schmerz und verwandelte sich augenblicklich in ein lebendes Fragezeichen. „Wecker?", hauchte er. „Was ist ein... Wecker?" Ich starrte ihn nur stumm an. Darauf hatte ich jetzt keine Antwort.  
  
(Ich sage euch, könnte ich an ihn herankommen, hätte ich mir in diesem Augenblick selbst in den A... äh... Hintern gebissen!)  
  
Und so fing der neue Tag an - mit einem Fettnäpfchen (wo immer eins ist, ich trete rein) und einem verständnislosen und verwirrten Bodo. Mein erster Tag unter Hobbits. Mein zweiter Tag in Mittelerde. 


	4. Zivilisation?

Disclaimer: Was soll ich denn noch dazu sagen? Meine Charaktere gehören mir, insbesondere Feli/Tini (Mein Schatzzzzz *harhar*) und der Rest nicht... *schnüff*  
  
A/N: Danke an Dukkha... *sichdashinterdieOhrenschreibtwasDukkhageschriebenhat* ... Betaleser sind doch was nettes ;)  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Tinawien  
  
Kapitel 4: Zivilisation?  
  
Wenn man in Mittelerde unter Hobbits lebt, dann muß man sich selbigen anpassen, so gut es eben geht. Vor allem wenn man groß, dickköpfig und stur ist und Tinawien heißt. (Ihr habt es nicht gemerkt? Ich meine natürlich mich!) Dabei sind ein paar Verhaltensregeln zu beachten:  
  
Missbrauche nie lebende Hobbits als Wecker, sie könnten es dir übel nehmen. (Ich hoffe Bodo verzeiht mir das je wieder)  
  
Wannen, in denen normalerweise Hobbits baden, eignen sich nicht unbedingt als Badewannen für größere Personen, es sei denn man ist ein Schlangenmensch... äh... ein Schlangenelb oder möchte für das Guinessbuch einen neuen Rekord im unfreiwillig-eingequetscht-in-Hobbitwannen-sitzen aufstellen. (Bei mir blieb es bei dem Versuch, jetzt benutze ich die Wannen nur noch als überdimensionale Waschbecken.)  
  
Da man selbst ein gutes Stück größer als besagte Hobbits ist, sollte man sich immer bücken, wenn man in einem Hobbithaus steht, solange einem etwas an seinem Kopf liegt. Wenn einem mehr an seinem Rücken liegt, kann man versuchen aufrecht zu stehen. (Nun, mir liegt mehr am Kopf.)  
  
Zivilisation in Hobbitdörfern weist nicht unbedingt darauf hin, dass es dort Strom, Fernseher, Radios u.ä. gibt. Man sollte auch nicht nachfragen, denn damit verwirrt man die niedlichen Knirpse nur. (Siehe auch den Vorfall mit besagtem Wecker.)  
  
Erwarte nicht, dass dein Handy funktioniert, auch wenn es dein Bad in einem Tümpel überstanden hat oder hast du schon mal etwas von einer Mittelerde Telecom gehört?  
  
Einem Hobbit, der zu oft mit einer gewissen großen Person namens Tinawien (also mir) zusammen ist, sollte man es nicht übel nehmen, wenn er nur noch wie ein wandelndes Fragezeichen rumläuft. (Das passiert wenn man sich nicht an Punkt 4 hält.)  
  
Wenn man sich nun an diese Regeln hält, dürfte einem gemütlichen und bequemen Leben in einem Hobbitheim nichts mehr im Wege stehen. (Leider pflege ich nicht so sehr mich an Regeln zu halten, außer an Regel 6... ich nehme es ihm wirklich nicht übel.)  
  
***  
  
In Ermangelung anderer Kleidungsstücke hatte ich nach dem Aufstehen wieder meine Kleidung vom Vortag angezogen (wenigstens war sie durch das Bad sauber geworden). In einem Nachthemd wollte ich nun wirklich nicht zum Frühstück erscheinen, selbst nicht bei einer Hobbitfamilie. Schließlich hatte ich von den hier herrschenden Sitten und Gebräuchen soviel Ahnung wie ein Hobbit davon was elektrischer Strom ist.  
  
Während dem gesamten Frühstück sah Bodo mich immer wieder mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck an. Peinlichst berührt versuchte ich wegzuschauen. (Ich sage nur: Wecker!) Orchidee verstand überhaupt nicht was mit ihrem Mann los war und Lilie war fröhlich wie immer.  
  
Diese „Frühstücksidylle"hätte glatt eine Szene aus meinem Leben in meinem richtigen Zuhause sein können. Doch das war woanders. Hier war ich im Hause Neerlock, Stock, Ostviertel, Auenland, Mittelerde. Und das war so ziemlich das Letzte, was ich mit meinem Zuhause vergleichen konnte.  
  
Nach einer Weile konnte ich Bodos Blicke nicht mehr ertragen und nahm mir ein Herz. „Bodo, das war wirklich keine Absicht", erklärte ich mit Nachdruck. Orchidee horchte interessiert auf, Bodo seufzte. „Das glaube ich dir doch", antwortete er und lächelte zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen. Ich verschluckte mich und fiel beinahe vom Stuhl. „Und warum schaust du mich noch immer so an, als hätte ich dir alle Knochen gebrochen?" „Warum solltest du mir denn alle Knochen brechen?", fragte Bodo zurück. „Ich schaue dich so an, weil du mir immer noch nicht erklärt hast, was... was ein Wacker ist." „Ein Wecker", sagte ich automatisch und lachte. Darum hatte er mich so seltsam angesehen. Nur weil er nicht wusste was ein Wecker war. „Und was ist das?"fragt er nachdrücklich. Orchidee schaute nun mich interessiert an.  
  
Na super! Was sollte ich jetzt sagen? `Lieber Bodo, ich komme aus einer anderen Welt und ein Wecker ist ein elektronisches Gerät, bei dem man einstellen kann, wann er dich morgens weckt´? (Lieber nicht)  
  
„Ähm... das ist eine Art Kasten, der manchmal laute Geräusche von sich gibt, von denen man aufwacht", radebrechte ich also. „Nie gehört", sagte Bodo noch mal und Orchidee fügte hinzu: „Wie seltsam. So etwas gibt es?" (Ja, seltsam ist in der Tat so einiges, wenn man mit mir unter einem Dach lebt.)  
  
Ich war froh, dass Bodo meine Antwort genügte und er nicht weiter nachfragte. Seine Neugier war anscheinend gestillt. Allerdings wunderte es mich immer noch, warum er mich nicht über meine Kleidung ausgefragt hatte. Doch da sollte ich nicht nachfragen wenn ich diesen Hobbit nicht auf dumme (bzw. neugierige) Gedanken bringen wollte.  
  
Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich nach dem Frühstück den ganzen Tag über machen sollte und Bodo zu seiner Arbeit verschwand (ich weiß nicht genau, was er machte, allerdings verstand ich ein paar Worte, die wie „... Lorkos Garten.."klangen) half ich Orchidee bei ihren Tätigkeiten im Haus. Das heißt, eigentlich beschränkten sich meine Tätigkeiten darauf das hyperaktive Hobbitmädchen Lilie zu beschäftigen, die sonst nur ihrer Mutter im Weg rumtollte.  
  
Diese Hobbitmädchen war sowieso eine Geschichte für sich. Frech, nein rotzfrech und unbekümmert war sie. Außerdem war sie ziemlich respektlos – auch mir gegenüber. Anders als ihre etwas zurückhaltendere Mutter.  
  
Nun tollte Lilie also um mich herum. Ich saß auf dem Boden (stehen ging ja schlecht) in der Diele, während Orchidee sich gerade damit beschäftigte die Regale zu entstauben und sauber zu machen.  
  
Leider war es so eine Sache auf Lilie aufzupassen. Ständig entwischte sie mir und ich musste mich aufrappeln und im Hobbithaus nach ihr suchen, was natürlich nur in einem gebückten und ungemütlichen Zustand ging. Dieses Mädchen war schlimmer zu hüten als ein Sack Flöhe. (Achtung, wer einen Sack Flöhe hat, ich tausche liebend gerne!) Ich fühlte mich irgendwie an die Wichtelszene aus dem zweiten Harry Potter Film erinnert. Teilweise fühlte ich mich genauso hilflos, nur dass ich nur EINEN Wichtel verfolgte, der auf den Namen Lilie hörte, und nicht ein ganzes Dutzend.  
  
Auch jetzt war sie gerade wieder verschwunden. Seufzend erhob ich mich und klopfte mir den Staub von der Jeans (Orchidee sollte auch mal den Boden saubermachen und nicht nur die Regale) bevor ich das kleine Mädchen suchen ging. Aber diesmal war sie nicht im Esszimmer (wo sie über den Boden gekullert war), noch in der Küche (wo sie mit Kartoffeln jongliert hatte), noch im Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern (wo sie im Bett rumgetobt war). Der letzte Weg den ich machte, war der hinaus in den kleinen Garten.  
  
Seit ich gestern bei Bodos Familie angekommen war, hatte ich keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tür gesetzt, doch Lilie zwang mich regelrecht dazu. Durch ein Fenster hatte ich nämlich gesehen, wie sich das Hobbitmädchen im Garten an den Blumen (Bodos ganzer Stolz) verging.  
  
„Lilie!", schimpfte ich also mit dem Kind, das ein paar abgerissene Blumen in der Hand hielt. „Was wird dein Vater bloß sagen, wenn du ihm seine Blumen abpflückst!" Lilie sah mich nur unschuldig an und hielt mir dann die zerrupften Blüten entgegen. „Die habe ich für dich gepflückt", verkündete sie und strahlte mich an. Ich war verblüfft. „Warum denn für mich?", erkundigte ich mich. „Weil du eine Elbin bist", erklärte Lilie. „Firnwath ist auch ein Elb und den mag ich! Also mag ich dich auch!" Wie einfach die Welt der kleinen Kinder doch war. Sie mochte einen Elben, also mochte sie alle Elben. Dabei fühlte ich mich gar nicht wie eine Elbin. Ich war doch eigentlich ein Mensch.  
  
Um ehrlich zu sein, kam ich mit meinen neuen hypersensiblen Wahrnehmungen noch nicht wirklich klar. Ich konnte nicht nur nachts sehen, sondern auch am Tage weiter und schärfer als jemals zuvor und meine Ohren vernahmen schon die kleinsten Geräusche sehr deutlich. So auch das Getuschel, was aus einem naheliegenden Garten kam.  
  
Bodo Neerlocks Haus (bzw. Höhle) lag am Rande von Stock, so dass es hier relativ gemütlich und ruhig war. Trotzdem kamen, wie ich durch das Fenster beobachtet hatte) des öfteren Hobbits an seinem Haus vorbei. Es war kein ständiges Kommen und Gehen, aber doch ein reger Verkehr.  
  
So war es also nicht verwunderlich, dass ich, wie ich mit Lilie im Garten stand, von einigen Hobbits gesehen wurde. (Wie hätten sie mich auch übersehen sollen? Immerhin war ich um einiges größer als sie.) Die Reaktionen und Gesichtsausdrücke waren unterschiedlich. Manchmal verblüfft, misstrauisch, manche schienen sogar regelrecht ängstlich zu sein. War ich etwa ein Monster?  
  
Eine kräftige Hobbitfrau mit Locken und Schürze vor ihrem Kleid, rannte sofort zu dem schon erwähnten Garten. Von dort hörte ich dann auch das Getuschel. (Da hatten sich wohl ein paar Klatschtanten vom Dienst gefunden) Ich vernahm Dinge wie „... unglaublich."„Wie kann er sich das nur erlauben?"„Als ob der Elb nicht schon genug wäre...."„... eine Schande..."  
  
Ich hatte genug gehört. Waren wohl nicht alle Hobbits so froh darüber, eine Elbin im Dorf zu haben. Ich hatte wirklich Glück bei Bodo gelandet zu sein. Nicht auszudenken, wenn mich jemand anderes im Wald gefunden hätte. Dann säße ich wahrscheinlich noch heute da und hätte noch immer keine Ahnung was mit mir los war.  
  
Ohne auf das protestierende Gehampel zu achten hob ich Lilie hoch und betrat wieder das Haus, wo Orchidee dazu übergegangen war, den Fußboden zu schrubben (Na endlich! Der hats wirklich nötig!). Die hübsche Hobbitfrau sah lächelnd von ihrer Arbeit hoch als ich Lilie absetzte. „Sie macht viel Ärger, aber nicht nur Euch. Sie ist nicht zu bändigen." sagte Orchidee. ´Wie beruhigend´, dachte ich und brachte nur ein „Nicht möglich"hervor. Zudem verschloss ich wohlweislich die Tür hinter mir. So schnell sollte Lilie keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen in den Garten auszubüxen.  
  
Gegen Mittag machte Orchidee schließlich eine Pause und kümmerte sich selbst um ihre Tochter. Ich verschwand sofort in das Gästezimmer um ein wenig Ruhe zu haben und etwas nachzudenken. Außerdem nutzte ich die Zeit um mir einen Zopf zu flechten. Mich hatten meine offenen Haare schon den ganzen Vormittag über gestört. (Mag ja sein, dass das schön aussieht, aber es ist einfach nur nervig. Was erwartet ihr? Meine Haare sind schließlich hüftlang). Leider betonte die neue Frisur meine spitzen Ohren, sonst wäre ich wohl rundum zufrieden gewesen.  
  
(Erwähnte ich eigentlich schon, dass ich am Morgen in einer Tasche meiner Jeans mein Handy gefunden hatte? ( Ich bin halt nicht nur dämlich sondern auch transusig. Wie kann man so etwas die ganze Zeit nicht bemerken?) Leider wird es nie wieder funktionieren. Der Akku war leer und ich konnte Bodo ja schlecht um ein Aufladegerät bitten. Ich hatte schon so genügend Schwierigkeiten, das Handy unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen, bevor er es sah.)  
  
Nach meiner Ruhepause verlief der Nachmittag ähnlich wie der Vormittag ab. Bodo tauchte erst wieder gegen Abend auf als Orchidee ihre Hausarbeit für beendet erklärt hatte und nur noch mit den Pilzen beschäftigt war, die Bodo am gestrigen Tag gesammelt hatte. (Merkwürdig, ist das denn keine Hausarbeit?)  
  
Der Hobbit hatte jedoch andere Pläne als den Abend in seinem Heim zu verbringen. Stattdessen wollte er mit mir dem Stocker Gasthaus einen Besuch abstatten. (Hallo? Und wer fragt mich?)  
  
Das Gasthaus in Stock war direkt neben den Ufern des Stockbachs gelegen und trug auch einen passenden Namen. Auf einem reichlich windschiefen Schild, das vor der Tür hing, stand „Zum rauschenden Bach". (Bach? – ja! Aber rauschen???). Ich musste mir ziemlich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht lauthals zu singen „Es klappert die Mühle am rauschenden Bach". Mein Hang zum Ausflippen schien an diesem Tag seinen Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben.  
  
Bodo packte mich derweil am Ärmel und betrat das Gasthaus, mich hinter sich herziehend. Leider hatte ich in eine andere Richtung geschaut, als der Hobbit seine Aktion startete und als ich mich umdrehte, knallte mein Kopf als erstes an den Türrahmen.  
  
Au! Verdammt!  
  
Stöhnend hielt ich mir den Kopf und sah dieses Mal lauter dicke und bös dreinschauende Hobbits um meinen Kopf schwirren. (Mist aber auch! Warum muß hier alles so niedrig sein? Ständig stößt man sich den Kopf! Wenn ich hier raus bin brauche ich einen neuen !)  
  
Bodo sah mich zerknirscht an und meine Finger überkamen die jähe Lust jemanden den Hals umzudrehen. (Fragt mich nicht warum, aber die machen sich gerne selbstständig)  
  
Als ich die Kontrolle über meine Finger und meinen Kopf wiedererlangt hatte, konnten wir endlich das Gasthaus betreten. Selbiges war um diese Uhrzeit noch recht leer. Es war auch nicht sonderlich groß. In der Mitte des mit groben Holzbohlen ausgelegten Raumes, stand an einer Wand ein Tresen. Ich zählte zudem acht Tische mit jeweils vier bis acht Stühlen. Brechend voll konnte es hier schwerlich werden. Bis jetzt waren auch erst fünf Hobbits in dem Schankraum, ausgenommen des bauchigen Wirtes, der hinter dem Tresen stand. Es hatte ein wenig Kneipenatmosphäre und es fehlte eigentlich nur noch ein TV-Gerät mit Fußballübertragungen. Allerdings war das hier eine andere Art von Zivilisation. (Sprich: TV und Fußball = unbekannt).  
  
Wir ließen uns an einem Tisch in der Ecke nieder, an dem bereits zwei Hobbits mittleren Alters saß. Bodo stellte sie mir als seine Freunde Peroido Proudfoot und Sagrin Goold vor. (Mein Gott, Hobbits haben wahrlich seltsame Namen.) Die beiden Hobbits hießen mich fröhlich willkommen in ihrer Runde. Sie schienen zwar erstaunt über mich als Bodos Gast zu sein, aber Peroido flüsterte mir direkt zu, dass sie von Bodo einiges gewöhnt seien. Immerhin würde er hier ab und zu mit einem Elb namens Firnwath auftauchen. (langsam möchte ich wirklich wissen, wer dieser Firnwath ist!!!) Das erklärte auch, warum sie mich nicht genauso misstrauisch bzw. ängstlich anstarrten, wie die Hobbits am Mittag auf der Straße.  
  
Bodo holte uns währenddessen vier Krüge Bier. (Ich hätte ihm besser erzählen sollen, dass ich keinen Alkohol trinke, glaube ich.) Wie auf Kommando zündeten sich die drei Hobbits dann auch ihre Pfeifen an, hüllten mich in einen dichten Nebel ein (Wenn ich Trockeneis haben will, dann sag ich das auch!) und fingen ein Gespräch an. Ich hörte zuerst gar nicht zu, denn ich fand es viel interessanter wie sich das Gasthaus langsam füllte. Von außen tröpfelten immer wieder einzelne Hobbits oder Gruppen herein, bis der Schankraum bis zum Bersten voll war und Bodo, Peroido und Sagrin sich mittlerweile anbrüllten, damit sie etwas von dem verstanden, was der jeweils andere sagte. (Das kann ich auch, wenn es um mich herum leise ist, ich verstehe nicht, warum die dazu einen vollen Schankraum brauchen.) Ihre Diskussion interessierte mich weiterhin wenig - mittlerweile hatte ich mitgekriegt, dass sie sich über die Ernte des Tabaks im Südviertel unterhielten. Lieber beobachtete ich die anderen Hobbits, die mich in meiner Ecke nicht wahrzunehmen schienen. (Was mir bedeutend lieber war).  
  
Ein paar waren dazu übergegangen Musik zu machen und zwei jüngere Hobbits tanzten dazu mit ihren Bierkrügen auf den Tisch. (Erinnerte mich stark an eine Szene aus dem 3. Herr der Ringe Film, allerdings hießen die beiden Hobbits leider nicht Pippin und Merry, wäre wohl zu schön gewesen.)  
  
Irgendwann ließ ich mich dann doch dazu herab das Bier zu kosten und trank Bodo zuliebe den ganzen Krug aus. Als er mir dann einen weiteren brachte, war es mir dann doch zuviel und ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Bodo stellt den Krug schließlich vor Sagrin ab, der ihn erstaunt ansah. Allerdings schien er dem „guten"Tropfen nicht abgeneigt zu sein und trank. Nun wandte sich das Gespräch dem Gartenbau zu und ich schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf. Bodo hatte wirklich interessante Themen.  
  
Die anderen Hobbits im Schankraum machten mittlerweile nicht nur instrumentale Musik, sondern sangen auch noch fröhlich Lieder dazu. Was war ich froh, als Bodo und seine beiden Kumpanen ihr Gespräch (jetzt über Ackerbau) links liegen ließen und kräftig mitmischten.  
  
Allerdings ging es mir dann doch etwas zu weit als Bodo mich regelrecht in die Mitte des Raums zehrte und verlangte, ich solle doch ebenfalls ein Lied singen. Ich starrte ihn empört an, während der Großteil der Hobbits, die mich erst jetzt bemerkt hatten, mich entgeistert anstarrten. (War ihnen ja nicht zu verübeln.)  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen stürmte ich zur Tür, raus aus dem vollen und lauten Schankraum und hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht.  
  
Der Nachthimmel war einfach unglaublich. Die Sterne glitzerten in ihrer vollen Pracht am Firmament und schienen mich richtig anzustrahlen. Es war ein atemberaubender Anblick und mein Kopf wurde schlagartig wieder klar. Ich ärgerte mich zum x. Mal über mich selbst.(Wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, hätte ich mich wohl selbst über mein Knie gelegt.)  
  
Doch die Schönheit der Sterne ließ mich selbst diesen Ärger vergessen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, das mich überkam. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich heimisch, als ob ich hierher gehörte, doch ich konnte nicht sagen, wo dieses Gefühl herrührte.  
  
Und obwohl ich als Elbin nun ausgezeichnete Ohren besaß, hatte ich nicht gehört (brauche ich jetzt ein Elbenhörgerät?) wie Bodo sich mir näherte. Er schien noch zerknirschter zu sein, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er mir einen unangenehmen Kontakt meines Kopfes zum Türrahmen des Gasthauses eingebracht hatte. Doch ich war ihm nicht mehr sauer. Ich konnte einer Person, die ich mochte, noch nie lange böse sein. Und zudem veränderte Mittelerde mein Gemüt, auch wenn ich erst zwei Tage hier war. Manchmal fühlte ich mich stiller, ruhiger und nachdenklicher, wie gerade in diesem Moment und im nächsten war ich wieder die verrückte Feli aus Deutschland. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was mit mir los war. Und das Schmerzlichste war, dass ich mich niemanden anvertrauen konnte. Auch Bodo nicht. Ich wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber er war mir schon jetzt ans Herz gewachsen.  
  
Bodo und ich kehrten an diesem Tag nicht mehr in das Gasthaus zurück. Stattdessen begaben wir uns auf dem Heimweg. Weder der Hobbit noch ich sagten etwas. Ich war in meine Gedanken über mich und die Welt... (ähm, Mittelerde) versunken und nahm es kaum wahr, wie wir an Bodos Zuhause ankamen und das Haus betraten. Wie in Trance begab ich mich in mein Gästezimmer und sank auf das Bett. Morgen stand mir ein neuer Tag bevor. Ein neuer Tag, der mein Innerstes noch mehr verändern konnte.  
  
[A/N: Ui ja... Mittelerdenamensgeneratoren sind schon was feines. Besonders wenn man den Namen von seinem Ex-Klassenlehrer übersetzt und dann einem Hobbit verpasst... *unschuldigpfeift*. Der arme Sagrin... ^^] 


	5. Auf Reisen

Disclaimer: Muß ich??? .... Wirklich???... Och Mensch!...  
  
Also - ab diesem Kapitel kommt noch eine neue Person von mir hinzu, ansonsten gehört alles Tolkien und ich verdien nix daran...  
  
A/N: So, jetzt könnt ihr lesen, ob mir mit meinen Weisheitszähnen auch meine Weisheit abhanden gekommen ist... ich hoffe doch mal nicht ^^  
  
Bitte schreibt Feedback *liebschaut* Ist immer gern gesehen *gg*  
  
***  
  
*** ***  
  
Tinawien  
  
Kapitel 5: Auf Reisen  
  
Ich hatte Recht gehabt. Dieser neue Tag veränderte noch mehr in meinem Leben, doch nicht in der Weise an die ich gedacht hatte.  
  
Als ich aufwachte, war es noch früh. Hinter dem Fenster sah ich, wie die Sonne draußen aufging und den Himmel in sanfte orange Farben hüllte. Wie verzaubert stieg ich aus meinem Bett, kniete mich vor das Fenster, öffnete es und sah hinaus.  
  
Bodos Höhle war etwas erhöht gegenüber den anderen Hobbithöhlen und so hatte ich einen guten Ausblick über das umliegende Gelände.  
  
Leichter Dunst lag über der hügeligen Landschaft. Die Wiesen leuchteten in einem kräftigen Grün und die Blumen blühten miteinander um die Wette. Es war ein herrliches Farbenspiel, das hier zu sehen war und an dem ich mich nicht satt sehen konnte. Es wirkte alles so ruhig und friedlich. Die Luft war immerzu frisch, ganz anders als zuhause. Selbst anders als in der Eifel.  
  
Lange konnte ich den Anblick jedoch nicht genießen. Mit meinen verfeinerten Elbensinnen hörte ich leise Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer. War Bodo zu dieser frühen Stunde etwa schon auf? (Normalerweise pflege ich ja nach nächtlichen Disko... äh... Kneipenbesuchen bis in die Puppen zu schlafen. Stellt sich die Frage: Sind Hobbits überhaupt normal? Bin ich normal??)  
  
Geduckt schlich ich aus meinem Zimmer und betrat den Raum, den Bodo gerade durch eine andere Tür verließ. Das Erste, was ich spürte, waren Blicke in meinem Rücken. Es irritierte mich. Dieses Gefühl hatte ich noch nie gehabt. Aber jetzt war es da. Und es war unangenehm... Entschlossen drehte ich mich um.  
  
In einer Ecke saß auf einem Hocker, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, ein Mann mit langen blonden Haaren. Mein erster Gedanke war ‚Ein Hippie.... Hilfe!', mein Zweiter (der vernünftigere von beiden) war ‚Firnwath'.  
  
Es konnte niemand anderes sein. Die langen blonden Haare des Mannes, waren am Oberkopf zu einem Zopf geflochten, die Haare darunter hingen frei. Zudem schauten unter seinem Haarschopf spitze Ohren hervor. Unverkennbar ein Elb. Und der einzige Elb, mit dem Bodo verkehrte (mich ausgenommen) war dieser Firnwath. Und vor dem stand ich nun.  
  
***  
  
Er war es wirklich. Aber eigentlich hatte Bodo nur die Bestätigung gebracht, als er uns beide einander vorstellte.  
  
Nun saßen wir am Tisch im Essraum. Bodo war so „freundlich"gewesen Firnwath mir genau gegenüber hinzusetzen. Der blonde Elb wollte die Gelegenheit anscheinend dazu nutzen, mich mit einem Blick aus seinen grünen Augen zu durchbohren. (Was ich übrigens nicht sehr nett fand.) Es schien ihm sogar ganz gut zu gelingen (Meine Güte, mit diesem Blick braucht der ja nicht mal ein Schwert!) und ich fühlte mich ziemlich unwohl in meiner Haut. Bodo dagegen plapperte freudig drauflos. Bevor ich ihn hindern konnte, hatte er dem Elben schon über unser erstes Zusammentreffen im Wald unterrichtet.  
  
„Ihr wisst nicht, wie Ihr dort hingekommen seid?", wandte sich Firnwath schließlich an mich. Ich verneinte. Langsam hatte ich im Lügen Übung bekommen. Allerdings konnte ich an seinen Augen sehen, dass er mir nicht so recht Glauben schenkte. „Seltsam ist diese Begebenheit", fuhr der Elb fort. „Beinahe so seltsam wie Eure äußere Erscheinung und die Stoffe die Euch bekleiden." „Was ist daran auszusetzen?"fragte ich zurück. „Ich sah solche Kleidungsstücke noch nie", kam die Antwort.  
  
Unerwartet mischte sich nun auch Orchidee ein. „Wir dachten dies wäre eine andere Art der Elbenkleidung", sagte die Hobbitfrau. Firnwaths Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem versteckten Lächeln. „Solch ungewöhnliche Kleidung sehe ich heute zum ersten Mal. Seid versichert Orchidee, ich sah noch nie einen Elben, der so etwas trug."  
  
Bodo und seine Frau sahen gleichermaßen schockiert aus und mir ging ein Licht (hatte ja lang genug gedauert) auf. Die beiden hatten vermutet, dass es sich bei meiner Kleidung um elbische Kleider handelte, darum hatten sie nichts gesagt. Ich war sehr verwundert. Bodo kannte doch einen Elben. Warum hatte er das trotzdem gedacht?  
  
„Ich nehme an, Ihr wisst auch nicht, woher eure Bekleidung stammt?", fragte Firnwath weiter (Hilfe! Wie gewählt drückt sich der eigentlich aus?). Ich schüttelte wiederum den Kopf und hoffte, dass die Vortäuschung meines Gedächtnisverlust doch noch funktionieren würde.  
  
Der Elb stellte auch vorerst keine Fragen mehr, doch sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf mir. Außerdem entstand eine Stille die ich nur zu gut kannte. Und deshalb fragte ich mich, was wohl als nächstes kommen würde.  
  
Schließlich ergriff Bodo das Wort. „Wir haben übereingestimmt, dass es besser wäre, wenn du dich Firnwath anschließt", sagte er und schaute ein wenig unglücklich. „Warum?"fragte ich misstrauisch zurück. „Und wohin?"  
  
Firnwath sah kurz zu Bodo hinüber, bevor er antwortete. „Mein Ziel ist Imladris", sagte er dann. „Ihr seid kein Hobbit und so könnt ihr nicht ewig in einer Hobbitbehausung leben. Ihr gehört zu eurem Volk. Hier ist nicht Euer Platz." „So gerne wir dich auch mögen. Die Hobbits hier würden dich nicht akzeptieren, Tinawien", warf Bodo noch ein. „Und wäre es nicht wirklich merkwürdig, wenn eine Elbin unter Hobbits wohnt? Gehe mit Firnwath! Das ist am besten für dich. Und vielleicht findest du auch dein Gedächtnis wieder." (Danke. Das hab ich schon.) „Wir können dir dabei nicht helfen", fügte Orchidee hinzu.  
  
Sie hatten ja Recht. Es war unmöglich, dass ich noch länger hier lebte. Ich konnte schließlich nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit in gebücktem Zustand leben. Und die Ewigkeit stimmt sogar. Waren Elben nicht unsterblich? Wie alt wäre ich überhaupt in Elbenjahren?  
  
Immer noch schwirrten mir diese Gedanken durch den Kopf, als ich schließlich den Mund öffnete. „Es ist wohl das Beste", sagte ich wie erschlagen. Nein, ich fühlte mich nicht glücklich. Erst wird man von netten Hobbits gefunden und aufgenommen und dann soll man mit einem Elben ziehen, den man nicht kennt. Was würdet ihr da empfinden? Aber ich konnte es nicht leugnen. Ich war hier eine Elbin, wie auch immer das gekommen sein mochte. Und so sollte ich mich an diejenigen halten, denen ich (zumindesten vom Äußeren) her ähnlich war.  
  
„Dann wirst du uns also verlassen", stellte Bodo fest. Es war endgültig. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.  
  
***  
  
Wir verließen Stock am nächsten Tag. Zuvor wurde ich jedoch neu eingekleidet, worauf Firnwath bestand. Ich bekam die Kleidung, die er als Ersatz dabei hatte. Eine bequeme Hose und ein Hemd, beides in Naturfarben gehalten. Dazu noch einen grünen Elbenmantel. Allerdings musste ich meine Schuhe anbehalten, da Firnwath keine Ersatzschuhe dabei hatte.  
  
„In Bree kannst du sicherlich ein gutes Schuhwerk erwerben", sagte Bodo noch zu mir.  
  
Ich nickte nur zögerlich. Mit der neuen zweckmäßigen Kleidung kam ich mir fremder denn je vor. Ich sah wirklich aus wie eine Elbin (abgesehen von meinen Schuhen versteht sich). Mein geflochtener Zopf tat dazu sein übriges. War das wirklich noch die Feli, die ich kannte? Oder entwickelte ich mich langsam wirklich zu Tinawien? (Diesen Namen wurde ich hier mittlerweile nicht mehr los.)  
  
„Bekommt sie keine Waffen?", fragte der Hobbit dann noch den Elben.  
  
Firnwath trug neben seiner Kleidung noch Bogen und Köcher. An seiner Seite hing ein Schwert. Einen Dolch besaß er auch. Ich schluckte. Hieß das etwa, dass er oft kämpfte? Musste ich auch kämpfen?  
  
„Der Weg ist relativ sicher bis Bree", sagte Firnwath. „Es wird nicht nötig sein."  
  
Trotzdem überreichte mir Bodo als Abschiedsgeschenk einen kleinen Dolch. „Er gehörte einst meinem Vater", flüsterte er mir zu. „Nun gebe ich ihn dir, dass du dich immer an uns erinnerst." Ich war gerührt. „Ihr habt soviel für mich getan. Ich kann euch niemals dankbar genug sein", sagte ich. Doch Bodo wehrte ab. „Ich bin ein Freund aller Lebewesen und ein großer Freund der Elben. Orchidee und ich haben es gerne getan", erklärte der Hobbit mit Nachdruck und ich gab es auf. Wie sollte ich ihn auch vom Gegenteil überzeugen? (Ich denke in der Beziehung hatte Bodo genauso einen Sturkopf wie ich. Betonhart. Nicht zu durchbrechen!)  
  
Relativ unsicher nahm ich dann den Dolch an mich. Ich hatte noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt (wenn man von den Küchenmessern zuhause mal absieht, versteht sich) und zudem bekam ich schon beim Ansehen Skrupel diese überhaupt einzusetzen.  
  
Dann verabschiedeten wir uns.  
  
Orchidee wünschte mir nur das Beste und sagte mir, ich sei jeder Zeit herzlich willkommen in ihrem Haus.  
  
Lilie nahm ich kurz auf den Arm. Das kleine Mädchen lachte fröhlich (Hobbits im allgemeinen scheinen schlechte Laune nicht einmal vom Hörensagen zu kennen). „Kommst du mich wieder besuchen?", fragte sie. „Versprochen", antwortete ich nur und ich meinte es so. Auch wenn ich jetzt Lebewohl sagen musste, so hatte ich dennoch vor wieder hierher zu kommen.  
  
Als letztes verabschiedete ich mich von Bodo. Artig wie ich war (glaubt ihr mir nicht, dass ich immer ein liebes Kind war? *grins*) bedankte ich mich noch mal für den hübschen Dolch, den er mir geschenkt hatte und umarmte ihn schließlich. Am liebsten hätte ich losgeheult, denn der Hobbit war mir in der kurzen Zeit mehr als alles andere ans Herz gewachsen.  
  
Schließlich gab es niemanden mehr zu verabschieden und wir brachen auf. Als wir die Straße entlang gingen (dazu muss gesagt sein: Straße in Mittelerde ist nicht gleich Straße in unserer Welt. Der größte Unterschied ist wohl: HIER gibt es keine Autos. Dann kann man wenigstens nicht überfahren werden.) drehte ich mich noch einmal kurz um und winkte Bodo, Orchidee und Lilie zu, die in ihrem Garten standen. Dann machte die Straße eine Biegung und sie waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Von jetzt an war ich auf Firnwath angewiesen.  
  
***  
  
Firnwath hatte vor der Straße, die entlang des Brandyweins verlief, nach Norden zu folgen und den Fluß über die Brandyweinbrücke zu überqueren. Auf der Oststraße konnten wir schließlich nach Bree gelangen.  
  
Nun liefen wir also schon ein paar Stunden (Genau konnte ich es nicht sagen, ich hatte ja keine Uhr.) unseren Weg. Elben sind bekanntlich begnadete Läufer und Firnwath machte da keine Ausnahme. Geräuschlos und elegant setzte er seine Schritte. Seine Füße schienen kaum den Boden zu berühren. Dagegen trampelte ich hinter Firnwath her wie ein neugeborener T- Rex (Ein T-Rex in Mittelerde? Wohl eher ein Olifant!). Und das obwohl ich doch auch eine Elbin war! (Mist verdammter!). Es schien so, als würde das alleinige Aussehen mich noch nicht zu einer kompletten Angehörigen des Elbenvolkes machen. Ich musste dem auch Recht geben. Schließlich war ich ein Mensch. Ich war doch keine Elbin, jedenfalls nicht wirklich.  
  
Außerdem hatte ich noch ein anderes Problem: Meine Füße. Ich wusste nicht wieso, denn zuhause hatte ich stundenlang durch die Eifelwälder spazieren können, ohne dass etwas passierte, aber hier taten sie mir auf einmal weh. Zuerst kribbelte es nur in den Fußballen, dann breitete sich das unangenehme Gefühl über die Fußsohle hinaus. Mittlerweile brannte es wie Feuer. Ich fragte mich ob Firnwath auch solche Probleme hatte. (DAS war jetzt eine Rhetorische Frage.)  
  
Vorerst verkniff ich mir jedes Jammern über meine Füße (wie gern ich das doch gemacht hätte) und auch andere Kommentare. Seit wir Stock verlassen hatten, hatte Firnwath kaum etwas gesagt und ich wollte nicht, dass er mich als „Wolf im Schafspelz"erkannte.  
  
Zu allem Überfluss fing der Elb auch noch an zu singen und das in einer Sprache, die ich nicht verstand. Ich vermutete, dass es eine der Elbensprachen war, die ich natürlich nicht kannte.  
  
Alles in allem war der erste Tag meiner Wandererschaft also nicht sonderlich berauschend. Als wir am Abend endlich Halt machten (zwischendurch waren es vielleicht zwei kurze Stops gewesen), ließ ich mich erschöpft ins Gras, das am Rand der Straße wuchs, plumpsen, zog meine Schuhe aus und massierte meine wunden Fußsohlen. Firnwath beobachte das scheinbar interessiert.  
  
„Seid Ihr es nicht gewohnt längere Fußmärsche zurückzulegen?", fragte er mich und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Nein", antwortete ich und betrachtete eingehend eine Blase unter meinem Fuß. „Nun, bis Bree müsstet ihr es zumindest noch schaffen." „Ja", erwiderte ich nur einsilbig. „Und ihr wisst auch nicht wo ihr herkommt?", fragte Firnwath weiter. (Hilfe! Dieser Elb war ja eine Landplage! Konnte der nicht einmal aufhören zu fragen??) „Wie oft soll ich das denn noch sagen?", gab ich mittlerweile gereizt zurück. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." „Dann wird es Euch freuen, dass ich Euch mitteilen kann, dass Herr Elrond von Imladris ein wahrer Meister auf den Gebieten der Heilkunst ist. Es wird ihm nicht schwer fallen Eurem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen."  
  
Als er das sagte spielte ein leichtes Lächeln um den Mund des Elben. Oh ja, jetzt wusste ich, dass er mir nicht glaubte. Ich sah es an seiner Art des Lächelns und an seinem Tonfall.  
  
Zu meinem Glück ging Firnwath nicht näher auf das Thema ein. Stattdessen stand er auf und ging fort. (Hey hallo!!! Will der mich etwa allein lassen?) Murrend wendete ich mich wieder meinen Füßen hinzu.  
  
***  
  
Natürlich hatte Firnwath mich nicht allein gelassen.  
  
Mittlerweile war es stockdunkel und wir hatten uns abseits der Straße einen Platz gesucht und dort ein kleines Feuer entzündet, das nun munter vor sich hin prasselte. Ich starrte ins Feuer während der Elb langsam zugänglicher wurde und mir davon erzählte, wie er einst Bodos Großvater kennen lernte.  
  
Firnwath zog auch in früheren Jahren schon oft durch Mittelerde und kam dabei des öfteren durch das Auenland. Im Jahre 2911 des dritten Zeitalters gab es einen besonders harten und kalten Winter in dessen Folge die Flüsse zufroren. Über die Eisflächen konnten so Wölfe in das Land der Hobbits eindringen. Zu dieser Zeit durchquerte Firnwath das Auenland und rettete dort einem Hobbit, der von den Wölfen angegriffen wurde, das Leben. Dieser Hobbit war Merodo Neerlock, Bodos Großvater. Aus Dankbarkeit bat er damals den Elben an bei ihm einzukehren und seitdem war die Tür des Hauses Neerlock immer offen für Firnwath gewesen. Bodo kannte ihn bereits, seit er selbst ein kleines Kind war. So hatte er nie Scheu vor ihm gehabt und vor allem hatte er es sich angewöhnt den Elben mit „Du"anzusprechen, was er auch auf mich übertragen hatte.  
  
Nachdem mir Firnwath diese Geschichte erzählt hatte, verstand ich endlich einige Zusammenhänge. Ich hätte gern noch etwas gefragt (meine Neugier wollte wieder die Oberhand übernehmen) aber der Elb blickte still ins Feuer und ich spürte, dass er nicht bereit war mehr zu erzählen. Da ich auch nichts erzählen mochte, wurde lange Zeit kein Wort mehr gesprochen.  
  
Schließlich übernahm Firnwath die erste Wache. Auch wenn im Auenland fast keine benötigt wurde, wie er sagte.  
  
In der Stille blickte ich zum Himmel auf und sah wie auch schon in den Nächten davor, die fremden Sternenbilder am Nachthimmel. Eigentlich hatte ich mir ja geschworen nicht wieder in der Wildnis zu schlafen, doch das war nun unvermeidbar.  
  
Ich dachte zum ersten Mal seit meiner Ankunft in Mittelerde wieder an meinen Vater und die Traurigkeit überkam mich. Eine einzelne Träne rann über meine Wange. Doch ich wollte nicht weinen. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht vor dem Elb. Ich wollte nicht, dass ich ihm noch weitere Erklärungen schuldete. Und so war die Träne die einzige, die ich in dieser Nacht vergoss. 


	6. Umwerfend

Disclaimer: Huch, die erste Person die auch zu Tolkien gehört... *grummel*... und ich verdien immer noch nix...  
  
A/N: Vielen Dank an die netten Leutchens *gg*, die mir bei meiner Namenssuche geholfen haben (ich will ja nicht ständig Namensgeneratoren benutzen ;)). Auch danke an Galadriel23, dass ich den einen Namen verwenden darf :)  
  
- Und wenn ihr das hier lest: Nur keine Müdigkeit vortäuschen ;)  
Finger an die Tastatur und Feedback schreiben! *liebschaut*  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Tinawien  
  
Kapitel 6: Umwerfend  
  
Es war der vierte Tag unserer Reise und mittlerweile waren wir auf der Oststraße, die nach Bree führte. Die Brandyweinbrücke hatten wir schon längst hinter uns gelassen.  
  
Ich hatte versucht, mir einige Dinge bei Firnwath abzuschauen. Allerdings nur dann, wenn ich dachte, dass er nichts bemerkte.  
  
Das Erste war die Sache mit dem Schlafen gewesen. Ich hatte noch Orchidees und Bodos verwunderte Stimmen im Kopf wie sie einander zuraunten, dass Elben nicht mit geschlossenen Augen schliefen. Nun wusste ich warum. Elben schienen nicht so zu ruhen, wie ich es als Mensch gewohnt war. Ich hatte es in der Nacht bei Firnwath gesehen. Seine Augen waren geöffnet, trotzdem hatte es den Anschein, als wäre er nicht wirklich anwesend. Das war kein Schlafen. Auf mich wirkte es eher wie ein Art Meditation um neue Kraft zu schöpfen. (Ui, ich glaube Firnwath sollte mal einen Yoga-Kurs machen.) Also hatte ich es auch probiert. Zuerst hatte mein Körper kräftig protestiert. Er war einfach an das Schlafen mit geschlossenen Augen gewöhnt. Doch ich hatte nicht locker gelassen und irgendwann klappte es. (Ich muss hinzufügen: Ich bin war stolz auf mich.)  
  
Dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Laufen. Firnwaths elegante und geschmeidige Bewegungen, sein Schreiten, bei dem seine Füße nur sacht den Boden berührten und keine Spuren hinterließen, so sehr ich mich bemühte, ich konnte es ihm nicht nachmachen. Vielmehr bewegte ich mich immer noch wie ein Olifant im Porzellanladen fort. Das war ein Punkt der mich ärgerte, denn Firnwath hatte es auch bemerkt und dabei spielte wieder so ein leichtes Lächeln um seine Lippen, das mir auch schon mehrmals gezeigt hatte, wie er zu meiner Geschichte mit dem Gedächtnisverlust stand.  
  
Überhaupt wurde ich aus diesem Elben nicht schlau. Er hatte ein erhabenes und würdevolles äußeres Erscheinungsbild. Zudem war er groß und schlank. Seine Haare umrahmten ein Gesicht mit markanten und keineswegs hässlichen Gesichtszügen. Seine Augen waren – passend zu seiner Kleidung – so grün wie das Laub der Bäume. Mir gegenüber war Firnwath eher zurückhaltend. Außer an dem ersten Abend, den ich mit ihm in der Wildnis verbrachte und an dem er mir erzählt hatte, wie es zu seiner Bekanntschaft und Freundschaft mit der Hobbitfamilie Neerlock kam, war er stets distanziert geblieben. Der Elb war nicht unfreundlich. Ganz und gar nicht. Aber er hatte etwas unnahbares an sich. Und dieses feine Lächeln um seinen Mund, das ich so oft zu sehen bekam, wirkte auf mich des öfteren auch leicht spöttisch. Warum sagte er es mir nicht, wenn er mir nicht glaubte? Diese Tatsache verwirrte mich zusätzlich.  
  
Und die Anrede! Ich kannte es ja schon aus den Filmen und den Büchern, dass man sich in Mittelerde mit „Ihr"und „Euch"anredete, aber wenn es dann selbst zu einem gesagt wurde, war es mehr als ein seltsames Gefühl. Vor allem musste ich mich zusammenreißen um Firnwath ebenfalls so anzureden. Bodo und Lilie hatte ich immer mit „du"anreden können, mit Orchidee hatte ich zwar gesprochen, sie aber nie direkt angesprochen, so dass dieses Problem nie aufgetreten war. Doch in Firnwaths Gegenwart war es nun unumgänglich geworden. Ich kam mir vor, als wäre ich ins Mittelalter versetzt worden. (Obwohl Mittelerde und Mittelalter schon sehr ähnlich klingen, findet ihr nicht? OK, Spaß beiseite, aber die Welt Mittelerdes erinnert wirklich mehr an das Mittelalter als an die moderne Neuzeit.)  
  
Oh ja. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich bemerkt, wie ich mehr und mehr nachdenklicher wurde. Sogar meine gedanklichen Kommentare ließen nach, was mich erschreckte. Veränderte ich mich jetzt endgültig? Bei dem Gedanken erschauderte ich unwillkürlich. Die Elbin in mir begann sich zu regen.  
  
Ich wurde unsanft aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich beinahe in Firnwath hineinrannte. Der Elb war vor mir stehen geblieben und ich konnte gerade noch so einen Zusammenstoß verhindern. „Warum...?", fragte ich nur verblüfft. „Ihr könntet sicherlich eine Pause gebrauchen", sagte der Elb und (Jaul! Nicht schon wieder!) grinste mich an. Oh ja! In den letzten Tagen hatte er bemerkt, dass ich noch nicht sehr gut zu Fuß war und hatte dementsprechend öfters Pausen eingelegt. Sein Minenspiel verriet leider nicht, wie er dabei über mich dachte. Es war einfach nur unergründlich.  
  
Außerdem hatte er noch gemerkt, dass ich keine Elbensprache sprechen oder verstehen konnte. (Wenn wir die paar Wörter aus den Filmen – ich denk da nur an die Szene vor dem Tor von Moria – auslassen, aber das wollte ich ihm nicht auf die Nase binden.) Sagte er etwas? Nein. Nur (WIEDER!) gelächelt. (Langsam konnte ich diesen Elb mit diesem dämlichen Lächeln echt erwürgen!) Er hatte bis jetzt auf alle Hinweise, die ihm zeigten, dass ich womöglich gar keine richtige Elbin sein könnte, immer nur damit reagiert und nie gefragt. Das verunsicherte mich noch mehr als alles andere. Warum fragte er nicht nach?  
  
Immerhin glücklich über einen Stop, ließ ich mich direkt neben einem einsamen Baum ins Gras sinken. Die letzten vier Tage waren für mich kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen. Mit kurzen Unterbrechungen liefen wir fast den ganzen Tag über. Wenn ich Firnwath mal fragte, wie weit es nach Bree wäre, faselte er immer etwas von Wegstunden. Hätte er etwas von Kilometern gesagt oder Meilen (das könnt ich mit meinen minimalen mathematischen Kenntnissen ja noch umrechnen), dann hätte ich damit etwas anfangen können. Aber so blieb ich unwissend.  
  
Dafür war die Landschaft durch die wir kamen umso schöner. Über dem leicht hügeligen Boden erstreckten sich weithin blühende Wiesen mit vereinzelt stehenden Bäumen oder Baumgruppen. In den Bäumen wohnten kleinere Vogelfamilien, sodass die Luft erfüllt war mit dem munteren Zwitschern der Tiere. Und zwischen all dem schlängelte sich die Straße hindurch.  
  
Doch ich konnte nur kurz unter dem schattigen Baum sitzen, nachdenken, die Landschaft betrachten und den sanften Wind in meinen Haaren spüren, dann brachen wir wieder auf.  
  
***  
  
Am Abend des fünften Tages kamen wir an einem kleinen Bach vorbei, der munter durch die Wiesen plätscherte. Wir machten einen kurzen Halt, den ich dazu nutzte, mich ein wenig mit dem klaren und kühlen Wasser zu waschen (Kein Gewässer war vor mir sicher. Ich wollte schließlich nicht wie eine Wildsau stinken.) und meinen brennenden Füßen etwas Linderung zu verschaffen.  
  
Am sechsten Tag durchquerten wir ein kleines Waldstück. Die Bäume wuchsen hoch und ihr Blätterdach spendete wohltuenden Schatten. An Firnwath hatte ich nichts erkennen können, doch mir missfiel die Sonne, die ständig auf mich herab brannte. (Zuhause wäre ich wohl in kurzer Jeans und Top rumgelaufen, allerdings sind solche Kleidungsstücke in Mittelerde wohl unbekannt. Ich wüsste nur allzu gerne, wie Firnwath auf so ein Outfit reagiert hätte.)  
  
Am siebten Tag erreichten wir Bree in der Abenddämmerung. Wir hatten eine Woche für die Wegstrecke gebraucht.  
  
Ich, die es ja nicht gewöhnt war solange zu laufen und das mehrere Tage hintereinander, war so erschöpft, dass ich mich nicht mehr groß um meine Umgebung scherte. Und so warf Firnwath all seine Pläne, (ich weiß zwar nicht welche, aber egal) um und kehrte mit mir ins Gasthaus „Zum tänzelnden Pony"ein. Jetzt wurde ich wieder zappelig. Endlich etwas, was ich aus den Filmen und den Büchern kannte!  
  
Das Erste was ich sah, als wir das Haus betraten, war ein auf uns zu eilender Mann. „Gäste. Neue Gäste!", rief er erfreut aus. „Und dazu noch Elben. Welch eine Überraschung! Es verirren sich selten Angehörige eures Volkes in mein bescheidenes Gasthaus. Seid Willkommen!" Der Mann stoppte kurz vor uns. Er war etwas kleiner als ich und recht beleibt (Wenn ich noch auf der Erde wäre, würde ich sagen, er war zu oft bei McDonalds oder Burger King. Hier konnte ich das allerdings ausschließen.). Sein rundes Gesicht zierte ein gewaltiger brauner Schnäuzer und seine Haare lichteten sich allmählich. Über seinem Bauch spannte eine Schürze, von der ich annahm, dass sie mal weiß gewesen war. Zudem stellte sich der Mann als der Wirt des Hauses, Herr Butterblume, vor.  
  
„Braucht ihr und eure Gemahlin ein Zimmer für die Nacht?", fragte Butterblume Firnwath. Ich zuckte zusammen und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Der hielt den Elben neben mir doch nicht etwa für meinen Mann?? Firnwath hingegen blieb vollkommen ruhig (In meiner alten Heimat hätte man ihn wohl „cool"genannt.) „Verzeiht mein Herr, doch dies ist nicht meine Gemahlin. Wir sind nichts weiter als Weggefährten. Gegen ein Zimmer hätten wir jedoch nichts einzuwenden", sagte er schließlich freundlich.  
  
Butterblume nickte und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich eure Begleitung für eure Gemahlin hielt." „Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen mein Herr. Ihr konntet es nicht wissen", entgegnete Firnwath immer noch höflich.  
  
„Dann zeige ich euch jetzt euer Zimmer. Wir haben noch eins frei, das euch gefallen dürfte", der Wirt hatte wieder seinen vorigen fröhlichen Ton aufgenommen.  
  
Der beleibte Mann führte uns eine Treppe hinauf und zeigte uns einen mittelgroßen Raum im ersten Stock. Das Zimmer war quadratisch und hatte eine relativ niedrige Decke. An der einen Wand standen zwei Betten, an der Wand gegenüber stand in einer Ecke zwei Stühle in der anderen ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem, wie auch auf der Fensterbank, mehrere Kerzen standen. Es war spartanisch aber zweckmäßig. Ich glaubte sowieso nicht, dass Firnwath sich hier lange aufhalten wollte.  
  
***  
  
Tatsächlich saßen der Elb und ich kurz darauf in der Schankstube im Erdgeschoss. Dieser Raum war um einiges größer, als der im Hobbitgasthaus in Stock (auch wenn man die Verhältnisse betrachtet). Der Fußboden war aus Stein und Holzpfeiler stützen die Decke. Direkt neben der Eingangstür stand der Tresen. Davor befand sich ein kleiner freier Platz. Ansonsten war der ganze Raum voll mit Tischen und Stühlen. Firnwath und ich hatten an einem Tisch in einer Ecke, unweit des Tresens Platz genommen.  
  
Wie ich zunächst nicht bemerkt hatte, war der Raum auch größer und verwinkelter, denn es gab einige dunkle Nischen. Und in einer dieser dunklen Nischen saß etwas abseits von den anderen Gästen ein Mann. Jedenfalls vermute ich, dass es einer war. Denn diese Gestalt trug einen dunklen Mantel mit Kapuze, die weit ins Gesicht gezogen war. Nur der Mund war teilweise zu sehen und im selbigen steckte der Stiel einer Pfeife. So wie diese Person in der kleinen, dunklen Ecke saß, war sie die geborene Inkarnation Streichers, als die Hobbits zum ersten Mal auf ihn trafen. Leider verlor ich die seltsame Gestalt aus den Augen, da sich die Gaststätte füllte.  
  
Die Menschen, die hereinkamen, waren einfache Leute, Bauern oder Handwerker. Aber sie waren fröhlich und heiter und der Geräuschpegel stieg beständig an. Ein paar Männer prosteten sich mit ihren Bierkrügen zu und lautstarke Unterhaltungen wurden über die Köpfe von anderen hinweg gemacht. Ich war schon immer empfindlich gegenüber zu viel Lärm gewesen (jaja, ich bin Feli die Mimose). Deshalb erhob ich mich um vor die Tür zu gehen.  
  
Doch ich kam nicht weit. Ich passierte gerade den kleinen Freiraum vor dem Tresen, als ich einen großen und dunklen Schatten auf mich zuwirbeln sah. Ich hörte nur noch den lauten Ruf „Hûond!"bevor sich etwas gegen meine Brust warf und ich nach hinten umkippte. Dann wurde mir erst einmal schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam, spürte ich als erstes etwas schweres auf meinem Oberkörper, das mir fast die Luftzufuhr abdrückte. Das Zweite was ich spürte, war etwas nasses in meinem Gesicht. (Wenn ich einen Waschlappen brauche, sage ich das auch!) Ich japste nach Luft und öffnete schließlich die Augen. Beinahe hätte ich losgeschrien. Auf meinem Brustkorb hatte es sich ein großer, nein, fast riesiger Hund bequem gemacht, der mir genüsslich das Gesicht abschleckte. (Igitt!) Seine Zunge hatte auch schon ganze Arbeit geleistet. Mein Gesicht war mittlerweile klatschnass. Bevor ich noch etwas tun konnte, zerrte eine große Gestalt den Hund von mir runter und half mir wieder auf die Beine.  
  
„Entschuldigt meinen Hund", sagte der Mann. „Er ist sehr stürmisch."Dann reichte er mir ein Handtuch für mein Gesicht.  
  
Er war niemand anderes als die seltsame Gestalt, die ich in der dunklen Nische gesehen hatte. Doch jetzt war ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf gerutscht und offenbarte sein Gesicht. Er hatte braune Augen und dunkles, relativ kurzes Haar, dazu einen Drei-Tagebart. Nein, dem Aragorn aus dem Filmen sah er kein bisschen ähnlich, aber er strahlte das aus, was man von diesem erwartet hätte.  
  
„Darf ich mich vorstellen?", fragte der Mann. „Mein Name ist Averion. Und der Name meines Hundes lautet Hûond. Dürfte ich den Euren Namen erfahren?" Also stellte ich mich Averion ebenfalls vor. Etwas musste man ihm lassen: er war höflich.  
  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr Euch zurück an Euren Tisch begeben. Die Menschen hier sind schon sehr interessiert", sagte Averion leise. Ich nickte nur und spürte wie ich rot wurde. Es war viel leiser geworden, was ich zuerst nicht bemerkt hatte. Fast jeder anwesende Mensch starrte mich an. Sogar meine Ohrenspitzen begannen unter diesen Blicken zu glühen.  
  
So schnell es ging verdrückte ich mich dahin, wo ich ursprünglich hergekommen war. Und das war der Tisch, an dem auch Firnwath saß. Glücklicherweise schien die anwesende Meute besseres zu tun zu haben, als mich weiterhin anzustarren, sodass ich mich wieder unbehelligt setzen konnte.  
  
Averion und sein Hund waren mir gefolgt. Erst jetzt sah ich den Hund genauer an. Er war wirklich sehr groß und von dunkler Farbe. Vor allem hatte ich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er als „Fang"in den nächsten Harry- Potter-Filmen mitspielen könnte. Er sah dem Hund Hagrids wirklich verdammt ähnlich. Hûond kam auch direkt zu mir und legte seinen schweren Kopf auf meine Beine. Anscheinend mochte er mich.  
  
„Dürfte ich mich zu Euch setzen?", fragte Averion und Firnwath sah auf. Dann sah ich die erste wirkliche Regung im Gesichts des Elbs, der die Augenbrauen verärgert hochzog. „Averion, was führt Euch hierher?", erwiderte Firnwath mit einer Stimme, die durchscheinen ließ, dass es ihn eigentlich gar nicht interessierte. Ich war verblüfft. Kannten die Beiden sich etwa?  
  
„Ich befürchte das Gleiche wie Ihr, Firnwath", antwortete Averion und setzte sich, da ich auf seine Frage heftig genickt hatte. „Was für ein Glück", die Stimme des Elben triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.  
  
Ich wurde immer verwunderter. Die schienen sich ja nicht nur zu kennen, sondern auch nicht sonderlich zu mögen! Und das bei einem Elb!  
  
Averion jedenfalls ließ sich seine Antipathie weniger anmerken als Firnwath. (Und dabei dachte ich immer, Elben könnten ihre Gefühle besser verbergen.) Der Mensch hatte hingegen das gleiche Lächeln aufgesetzt, was der Elb sonst immer bei mir zur Schau trug.  
  
„Ihr kennt Euch?", wagte ich mich schließlich vor. „Das könnte man so sagen. Wir begegneten uns schon des öfteren", sagte Averion und lächelte – diesmal aber echt. „Und seltsamerweise immer in Bree", fügte Firnwath hinzu. „Was nicht wirklich seltsam ist, da in Bree viele Händler und Umherziehende hindurch kommen", bemerkte Averion. Firnwath sagte nichts mehr. Allerdings konnte ich gut erkennen, wie es hinter seiner gerunzelten Stirn brodelte. (Mach das bloß nicht zu oft Firnwath, oder du brauchst noch Anti-Falten-Creme von Uschi Glas.)  
  
„Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen", sagte der Elb schließlich, setzte wieder seine unbewegte Miene auf und erhob sich. Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, war er auch schon verschwunden. Was er wohl zu erledigen hatten?  
  
Nun war ich mit Averion – und Hûond – alleine. (Zumindest wenn man davon absah, dass die Gaststätte ansonsten brechend voll war.) Allerdings fand ich das Ganze nach einer Weile gar nicht mal so übel. Averion war nicht so distanziert wie Firnwath und so konnten wir uns problemlos unterhalten.  
  
Ich erfuhr einiges über Averion. Er war Mitte 30 und zog seit dem frühen Tod seiner Frau durch das Mittelerde westlich des Nebelgebirges. Seine treuen Begleiter waren dabei sein Hund Hûond und sein Pferd Baranon. Seine Wege führten ihn dabei des öfteren auch durch Bree. Er war sozusagen Stammgast im Tänzelnden Pony.  
  
Allerdings schwieg sich Averion darüber aus, wo er Firnwath kennen gelernt hatte und worauf die Antipathie der Beiden beruhte. Gleichermaßen schwieg ich über mein wirkliches Alter und meine Herkunft. Was ich sehr beruhigend fand war, dass Averion nicht weiter nachhakte.  
  
„Wohin geht eure Reise?", fragte er gerade und griff mit einer Hand in Hûonds Nackenhaare um ihn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag von mir fortzuzerren. Der Hund hatte eine Vorliebe für mich entwickelt. Allerdings hatte er auch begonnen, mir auf meine Hose zu sabbern.  
  
„Ich begleite Firnwath nach Imladris", antwortete ich. „Bruchtal", sagte er nur und seine Augen nahmen einen verträumten Ausdruck an. „Wart Ihr schon einmal dort?", fragte ich ihn. „Nein. Und selbst wenn ich wollte, ich würde es gar nicht finden. Doch ich habe schon so viel darüber gehört", erwiderte mein Gegenüber und ich hörte einen traurigen Unterton in seiner Stimme.  
  
Und in dem Moment kam mir eine Idee. „Warum schließt Ihr Euch uns nicht an?", schlug ich vor. Ich wusste, dass ich diesem Mann vertrauen konnte, ich spürte es. Sonst hätte ich diesen Vorschlag nicht gemacht. Zudem fand ich die Aussicht darauf, einen Begleiter zu haben, der mehr mit mir redete als nur das Nötigste, verlockend.  
  
„Es wäre mir eine Freude. Doch dachtet Ihr schon daran, was Euer Weggefährte dazu sagen würde?", entgegnete Averion. Nein, daran hatte ich tatsächlich nicht gedacht. In diesem Moment war es mir jedoch herzlich egal. Um es auf gut deutsch auszudrücken, hatte ich von der distanzierten Art des Elben langsam die Schnauze voll. Und ich war ein Sturkopf der meistens bekam was er wollte. Dieses Mal sollte es nicht anders sein.  
  
Averion würde uns nach Bruchtal begleiten. Das stand für mich fest. 


	7. Sonnenuntergang

Disclaimer: *muha*... so viel kann ich schon mein Eigen nennen (Tini, Firnwath, Averion, Hûond...) und doch verdien ich nix, weil das Meiste dem phänomenalen Gehirn eines Gewissen Tolkiens entstammt... (Pech gehabt)  
  
A/N:  
  
Betaleser vorerst nicht da, also eine Woche kein neues Kapitelchen... ich schreib aber weiter...  
  
Und noch was... wäre ja schön, wenn mal jemand anders, als die Üblichen Verdächtigen mir ein Feedback geben würden... sind auf einmal alle so schreibfaul? *wunder*  
  
***  
  
*** ***  
  
Tinawien  
  
Kapitel 7: Sonnenuntergang  
  
Wenn ich es nett ausdrücken wollte, könnte ich sagen: Firnwath ‚was not amused'. Wenn ich die Wirklichkeit wiedergeben wollte, müsste ich sagen: Firnwath kochte vor Wut. Zumindest auf die Weise, wie es Elben möglich ist.  
  
Wohlweislich hatte ich bis zum nächsten Tag gewartet, um ihn von meinem Alleingang zu berichten. Während wir dabei waren mir neue und vor allem Mittelerde-taugliche Schuhe zu besorgen hatte ich Firnwath beiläufig erzählt, dass Averion uns nach Imladris begleiten würde. Seine Reaktion war köstlich.  
  
Als erstes versuchte er verzweifelt seine elbische Fassung zu bewahren. Dies gelang ihm nur teilweise. Seine Gesichtsfarbe verdunkelte sich leicht und seine Augen verwandelten sich zu Schlitzen. (Wären wir in einem Comic gewesen, hätte er vermutlich sprichwörtlich Dampf abgelassen.)  
  
„Ihr habt was?", fragte er noch relativ ‚gelassen'. „Ich lud Averion ein uns nach Bruchtal zu begleiten", erwiderte ich. Meine Gelassenheit war allerdings echt. Es bereitete mir diebischen Spaß dem Elb mal eine andere Gefühlsregung zu entlocken als seinen sonst so stoischen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Und Ihr tatet dies ohne mich vorher zu fragen?", fragte der Elb. „Ich bin ein freier Me...", (Mist, fast hätte ich mich verraten) „... eine freie Elbin und kann tun und lassen was mir beliebt", entgegnete ich und versuchte meine Stimme so kühl wie möglich klingen zu lassen. „Dabei habt Ihr nur vergessen, dass ihr auf mich angewiesen seid, wenn Ihr nach Imladris wollt", Firnwath hatte die Stimme gesenkt. Vermutlich um seine elbische Selbstbeherrschung nicht überzustrapazieren.  
  
„Ihr verspracht Bodo mich nach Imladris zu bringen."Langsam wurde ich mutiger – und frecher. „Ihr wollt doch nicht dieses Versprechen brechen?" Erfolgreich ließ ich gespielte Empörung in meiner Stimme mitschwingen. „Ich werde Euch nur nach Imladris folgen, wenn Averion sich uns anschließen kann. Er ist ein respektabler, vertrauenswürdiger Mann. Ich weiß das."(Ein Hoch auf die elbischen Sinne!)  
  
Dieses Aussage brachte den Elb zum Kochen – allerdings nur innerlich. Doch da ich selbst eine Elbin war, spürte ich es genau und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Endlich war es mal umgekehrt.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit schien sich Firnwath jedoch zu beruhigen und er spielte sein letztes Argument aus. „Nun denn. Averion ist ein freier Mann, er mag uns folgen, doch wird er dies nicht lange können. Wir reisen nicht zu Fuß", sagte Firnwath.  
  
Nicht zu Fuß? Das war mir neu. Und ich fragte mich, womit wir sonst reisen sollten.  
  
Auto, Bahn, Flugzeug? (Nicht vorhanden.) Warge? (Nun, selbst wenn Saruman noch leben würde, hätte er sicherlich etwas dagegen uns einen abzugeben...) Diese geflügelten Biester von den Nazguls? (Zu unhandlich und ein wenig gefährlich.) Hunde? (Eindeutig zu klein!)  
  
Es blieben nur noch Pferde, obwohl mir schleierhaft war, wo Firnwath so schnell welche besorgen wollte. Immerhin hatte er vor aufzubrechen, sobald ich neue Schuhe hatte – und eventuell eine eigene Waffe.  
  
„Wir werden zu Pferde reisen, wenn Ihr denn reiten könnt", bestätigte Firnwath meine Vermutung. Er sah gar nicht mehr ärgerlich aus, sondern eher selbstzufrieden. Nun, ER konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Averion ebenfalls zu Pferd unterwegs war und ich verschwieg es im Moment lieber.  
  
„Ich habe bereits auf einem Pferd gesessen, wenn Ihr das meint", gab ich zurück. „Es wird sich herausstellen", war Firnwaths Antwort und ein abschätzender Blick ruhte auf mir.  
  
***  
  
Zu meiner Enttäuschung war die Selbstbeherrschung des Elben doch besser als erwartet. Firnwath hatte sich erstaunlich schnell wieder gefangen und war nun endlich bereit, die letzten Erledigungen zu tätigen, bevor wir aufbrechen konnten.  
  
Als erstes war eine Waffe für mich dran. Schon bei dem Gedanken musste ich schlucken. Dachte Firnwath, ich könnte mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen? Ich würde alles treffen (wenn er Pech hatte sogar ihn) nur nicht das Ziel. Und ein Schwert? Nun ja, ich konnte fechten, aber ob man das mit einem echten Schwertkampf vergleichen konnte?  
  
Firnwath schien diese Frage nicht zu kümmern. Bevor ich mich versah hatte ich auch schon ein kurzes Schwert erhalten. „Damit Ihr Euch verteidigen könnt, falls wir angegriffen werden, was kaum zu erwarten ist", sagte der Elb knapp. „Woher wollt Ihr wissen, dass ich damit umzugehen weiß?", fragte ich zurück. „Wie ich schon sagte ist es kaum zu erwarten dass wir angegriffen werden. Und wenn es doch geschieht, so habt ihr wenigstens etwas zu Eurer Verteidigung zur Hand. Ich kann Euch nicht noch lehren es zu gebrauchen. Das würde viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Wenn Ihr es könnt ist das umso besser." Meine Antwort war ein leises Knurren. Unsicher starrte ich auf das Schwert, dessen Knauf nun in meiner Hand lag. Bei dem Anblick war mir absolut nicht wohl in meiner Magengegend.  
  
Danach bekam ich neue Schuhe. Firnwath behauptete, dass es in Bree einen der besten Schuhmacher westlich des Nebelgebirges gab – ausgenommen der Elben natürlich. Es stimmte tatsächlich.  
  
Meine neuen Schuhe waren eher Stiefeletten aus dunkelbraunem Leder. Sie sahen unscheinbar aus, doch sobald ich hineinschlüpfte, spürte ich wie bequem sie waren. Zudem saßen sie wie angegossen. Und dadurch, dass die Schuhe mir über meinen Knöchel reichten, gaben sie selbigen Stabilität. Im Gegensatz zu dem Schwert war ich von dieser neuen Errungenschaft um einiges mehr begeistert.  
  
Weniger begeistert war ich, als wir zum Tänzelnden Pony zurückkehrten, unser restliches Gepäck holten und Firnwath mich schließlich vor besagtem Gasthaus warten ließ.  
  
„Ihr wartet hier", teilte er mir mit. „Was habt Ihr vor?" „Ich werde unsere Reittiere holen. Oder wollt ihr doch noch zu Fuß nach Imladris laufen?" „Ich hatte nichts dagegen. Ihr wart es, der den Weg zu Pferde zurücklegen wollte", schoss ich zurück. „Ihr wartet", wiederholte sich Firnwath bevor er verschwand. Auf meinen letzten Einwand war er klugerweise nicht eingegangen.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich darauf wartete, dass der Elb zurückkehrte. Es war sicherlich mehr als eine halbe Stunde, bevor er wieder auftauchte. Das Klappern der Pferdehufe auf dem Steinboden hörte ich schon bevor er in mein Blickfeld kam.  
  
Firnwath saß auf dem Rücken eines großen und kräftigen Grauschimmels. Es war ein Hengst, der stolz und erhaben wirkte – passend zu seinem Reiter. Ganz nach Elbenart trug das Tier weder Sattel noch Trense.  
  
An seiner Seite lief ein weiterer Hengst. Dieser war jedoch ein wenig kleiner und zierlicher gebaut. Sein Kopf erinnerte mich ein wenig an einen Araber. Doch diese Rasse war ihn Mittelerde wohl nicht bekannt. Im Gegensatz zu dem Grauen trug er Sattel und Zaumzeug.  
  
„Da ich nicht weiß, wie gut Eure Reitkunst ist, habe ich das Tier satteln lassen", sagte Firnwath als er die beiden Pferde vor mir anhielt.  
  
Ich erwiderte nichts, doch innerlich war ich mehr als dankbar. Ich war zwar schon mal ohne Sattel, aber noch nie ohne Zaumzeug geritten. In diesem Moment hatte ich auch nicht vor dies zu tun. Elbin hin oder her. Da war mir meine Gesundheit doch wichtiger als mein Stolz vor Firnwath.  
  
Ich reichte Firnwath sein Gepäck (das eigentlich nur aus den Resten der Verpflegung bestand, die Bodo uns mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte) und übernahm dann das Reittier, welches der Elb für mich mitgebracht hatte.  
  
Es war ein hübscher Fuchs mit einem Stich ins Rötliche. Seinen Kopf zierte eine unterbrochene Blesse, ansonsten hatte das Pferd keine Abzeichen.  
  
„Woher habt Ihr die Pferde?" „Das Graue Pferd, Faron, gehört mir. Er verletzte sich auf meiner letzten Reise nach Bree und ich ließ ihn bei einem vertrauenswürdigen Bauern, damit er gesunden konnte. Das Pferd, das ich Euch mitbrachte, war nicht geeignet für die Feldarbeit, weil es einen zu leichten Knochenbau besitzt. Deshalb wurde es mir gegen ein kleines Entgelt überlassen." Ich hörte, dass er nicht mehr dazu sagen wollte.  
  
„Hat das Pferd einen Namen?", fragte ich trotzdem noch. „Der Bauer nannte mir keinen. Gebt Ihr ihm einen Namen." Firnwath sah mich mit unbewegter Mine an. Wie schnell er doch wieder zum Normalzustand übergehen konnte.  
  
Ich wandte mich von ihm ab und betrachtete das Pferd vor mir. Es erinnerte mich an meine frühere Reitbeteiligung, eine Falbstute namens Sunrise. Ich hoffte, dass er ihr im Verhalten nicht ähnlich war, denn Sunrise war sehr höflich und hatte mich immer vorgehen lassen, wenn ihr etwas nicht behagte. (sprich: ich hatte öfters ein paar Flugstunden eingelegt)  
  
Dann fiel mir der perfekte Name ein. Sunset. Ich kannte keinen einzigen elbischen Namen und was lag da näher, als ihm einen Namen aus meiner früheren Welt zu geben. Sunset, wie der Sonnenuntergang, in Anlehnung an Sunrise, den Sonnenaufgang. Und wegen dem rötlichen Schimmer seines Fells passte der Name doppelt gut.  
  
Ein wenig nervös stieg ich schließlich auf. Weder das Schwert, dass an meiner linken Seite hing, noch meine ungewohnte Kleidung bereitete mir dabei Probleme. Auch das Pferd blieb ruhig stehen.  
  
Erst einmal im Sattel sah alles ganz anders aus, denn das hier war meine Welt. Der Hengst unter mir war recht schmal, noch ein Grund wofür ich Eru dankte, dass ich einen Sattel hatte. (Moment mal! Hatte ich gerade Eru gedacht?).  
  
Verstohlen warf ich Firnwath einen Blick zu. Locker und aufrecht saß der Elb zu Pferde und wandte nun ebenfalls sein Augenmerk auf mich. Nun, diesmal würde er nichts sehen, was zu beanstanden wäre, dachte ich mir mit Genugtuung.  
  
„Lasst uns aufbrechen. Es ist ein weiter Weg bis Imladris", sagte Firnwath mit einem letzten Seitenblick. Dann ließ er seinen Hengst antreten. Ich gab Sunset ebenfalls die Hilfen zum anreiten und folgte dem Elben auf seinem Grauschimmel.  
  
***  
  
Kurz nachdem Firnwath und ich Bree auf der Oststraße verließen, stießen wir auf Averion, der auf seinem kräftigen Braunen Baranon saß, sein Hund Hûond immer in seiner Nähe. Firnwath sagte zu meiner Verwunderung nichts. Nur sein Gesicht wurde zu einer steinernen Maske und er ritt voraus. Anscheinend wollte er soviel Abstand zwischen sich und den Mann bringen, den ich zum ersten Mal im tänzelnden Pony traf.  
  
Während ich von dem Elben und seinem Grauschimmel Faron also den ganzen Tag nur die Rückenansicht sah, ritt Averion in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe.  
  
Inzwischen ritten wir schon ein paar Stunden. Vornehmlich im Schritt, doch es reichte dafür, dass mir meine Kehrseite mehr als alles wehtat. Ich war es gewohnt zu reiten. Doch ich war es nicht gewohnt, dies so lange zu tun. Der Einzige, der mir meine Schmerzen etwas erleichterte, war das Pferd unter mir. Sunset gehorchte mir willig und reagierte sogar auf Dinge, die ich fast nur dachte. Trotzdem war er lebhaft und leichtfüßig. Mir war es schleierhaft, wie jemand so ein gutes Pferd einfach weggeben konnte. Ich mochte ihn schon jetzt.  
  
Am Abend nahm ich mir endlich ein Herz und fragte ihn noch mal nach dem grund von Firnwaths Abneigung, doch der Mann schwieg. Erst nach einer Weile antwortete er mir.  
  
„Es ist seltsam, wie aus einer kleinen Angelegenheit ein großer Streit entstehen kann, findet Ihr nicht?", sprach er und ich war genauso schlau wie vorher. Allerdings wusste ich auch, dass es nichts bringen würde weiter zu fragen. Firnwath würde nie etwas sagen und Averion schien auch nicht bereit zu sein, weiter darüber Auskunft zu geben.  
  
Wir beschleunigten für einige Zeit die Gangart unserer Reittiere. Über einen leichten Trab ging es in einen flotten Galopp. Hier in Mittelerde blieben die Reiter auch in schnelleren Gangarten meistens im Sattel sitzen, so weit einem das möglich ist, denn je schneller die Gangart desto schwieriger wird das. Ich nahm mir daran jedoch kein Beispiel. Sunset musste dank seines leichten Körperbaus einen empfindlichen Rücken haben. Und so entlastete ich ihn ganz leicht während wir ein gerades Stück der Straße entlanggaloppierten und zu Firnwaths Grauschimmel Faron aufschlossen. Nicht, dass wir es gewollt hätten, aber unsere Pferde waren ehrgeizig und so schloss sich die Lücke Stück für Stück, bis alle drei Pferde nebeneinander über die Straße donnerten.  
  
Erst als das lange gerade Stück der Oststraße zu Ende ging verlangsamten wir unser Tempo und ließen die Pferde noch eine Weile traben, bevor sie in einen zügigen Schritt übergingen. Diesmal nahm Firnwath nicht seinen üblichen Abstand ein.  
  
„Wir sollten unser Nachtlager aufschlagen", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Dort unter dem alten Baum ist eine günstige Stelle."  
  
Firnwath zeigte auf eine große Gruppe von dichtstehenden Bäumen. Einer davon hatte einen besonders dicken Stamm und eine große, ausladende Baumkrone. Er stand ein wenig abseits der anderen Bäume.  
  
Baranon und Sunset banden wir an zwei Bäumen mit jüngeren Stämmen an. Faron stand frei daneben. Es war auch in der Dämmerung ein schöner Anblick wie der Grauschimmel, der Fuchs und der Braune einträchtig nebeneinander standen und am Gras zupften.  
  
Nachdem die Pferde versorgt waren, sammelten wir ein wenig Brennholz, um uns unter dem Baum ein kleines Lagerfeuer anzuzünden. Die Flammen prasselten und tanzten bald munter und erhellten die aufkommende Dunkelheit.  
  
Während das Feuer vor uns loderte aßen wir derweil das letzte bisschen Proviant, das Bodo uns mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte. In Bree hatten wir zwar noch ein wenig dazugekauft, aber bald würden wir auf die Jagd gehen müssen um unser Essen zu sichern.  
  
Firnwath sagte immer noch nichts und auch Averion war ungewöhnlich schweigsam. Hûond hatte sich an seiner Seite niedergelassen und gab laute Schnarchgeräusche von sich. Ich hatte das Gefühl von keinem richtig beachtet zu werden, was ich schließlich zum Anlass nahm mich davonzuschleichen.  
  
Als erstes besuchte ich Sunset, der erfreut über eine Abwechslung war. Mein letzter Apfel verschwand im Maul des Pferdes, das genüsslich auf selbigen herummahlte. (Ein wenig Bestechung für den nächsten Tag musste eben sein.) Was ich weniger gut fand war, dass Sunset schließlich sein Maul an mir abputzte. (Ja Pferd, ich mag dich auch.) Ich klopfte ihm noch kurz den Hals, worauf der Hengst ein Schnauben von sich gab, und verschwand dann zwischen den Bäumen.  
  
Es war schon fast ein kleiner Wald, in dem ich jetzt stand und die Dunkelheit der Nacht hatte sich schon völlig ausgebreitet. Ich bedankte mich innerlich für meine guten Elbenaugen, denn so stolperte ich auch im Dunkeln nicht über irgendwelche Wurzeln.  
  
Durch das dichte Blätterdach der Bäume über mir konnte ich hie und da den Mond durchblitzen sehen. War es der gleiche Mond der auch auf meine frühere Heimat und meine Freunde hinabschien? Waren es überhaupt die gleichen Sterne? Erreichte uns das gleiche Licht? Solche Fragen gingen mir auf einmal durch den Kopf. Still sendete ich einen Gruß zum Himmel. Wenn es dieser Mond war, der auch auf der Erde schien, dann sollten meine Freunde wissen, dass es mir gut ging.  
  
Mein Weg zwischen den Baumstämmen führte mich indes an einen kleinen verborgenen Weiher, der von einem kleinen Bach gespeist wurde. Das Wasser schimmerte und glitzerte unter den einfallenden Strahlen des Mondes.  
  
Verstohlen sah ich mich um. War mir auch keiner gefolgt oder hatten die Männer mein Verschwinden wirklich nicht bemerkt? Doch ich konnte keine Regung erkennen oder hören. Nur ab und zu das sanfte Rascheln eines Blattes oder das Knacken eines kleinen Astes, wie wenn ein Eichhörnchen hinüberhuschte. Ich war alleine.  
  
Schnell entledigte ich mich meiner Kleider. Wenn ich schon einmal hier war... Ich tauchte eine Zehe in das Wasser und glitt schließlich ganz hinein. Es war tiefer als gedacht. Bis knapp unterhalb meiner Schulterblätter reichte es mir. Als ich etwas in die Knie ging, schwappte das kühle Nass über meine Schultern und umflutete meinen Körper.  
  
Ich schloss die Augen, ließ mich nach hinten sinken und einfach nur treiben. Das Wasser umspülte meinen Kopf, spielte mit meinen Haaren und klärte meine Gedanken. Es war genau das Richtige nach diesem anstrengenden Tag im Sattel. Lange hatte ich mich nicht mehr so entspannt gefühlt.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
[A/N: *Blinzel* ... Reviewt ihr auch mal?] 


	8. Das Glück von Mittelerde

Disclaimer: Ich will zwar nicht, aber ich muss immer wieder hinzufügen, dass hier nicht viel mir gehört... tja, warum hat auch schon jemand Mittelerde erfunden?... Jemand? Ach ja... der hieß ja Tolkien ^^ 

A/N: So, da Dukkha wieder da ist, gleich das nächste Kapitel ;)

Danke auch :)

**WICHTIG!** Als Genre kommt nun auch AU (Alternative Universe) hinzu, denn falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt habt ist Tini auf dem Weg nach Imladris (Bruchtal) und der liebe Firnwath hat dabei Elrond erwähnt. Der dürfte im 4. Zeitalter da gar nicht mehr sein, also wird diese Geschichte jetzt AU. ;)

Wisst ihr eigentlich das Autoren süchtig nach Feedback werden können? Nein? Nun, jetzt wisst ihr es ... ^^ (also ran an die Tastatur und lasst mich nicht hängen...)

_***_

_***_

_***_

Tinawien Kapitel 8: Das Glück von Mittelerde... 

Fast eine Ewigkeit ließ ich mich einfach nur treiben, vom Wasser umfangen und dachte an nichts. Schaute einfach nur hinauf. Hinauf, in den Himmel.

Doch auch mich erreicht irgendwann die Realität und ich stellte mich wieder auf meine eigenen Beine. Ich war nun hier in Mittelerde, ich war nun eine Elbin (jedenfalls fast). Ich musste das Beste daraus machen. 

Und das Beste in diesem Moment war erst mal eine gründliche Säuberung meines Körpers. Missmutig starrte ich an mir herunter. Der Tag im Sattel hatte mir mehr zugesetzt als ich zugeben wollte. Ich war nicht so fit wie Firnwath oder Averion, auch wenn ich nicht mehr den Körper eines Menschen besaß. Und so hatte ich an diesem Tag recht viel geschwitzt. Mein Bad im Weiher hatte zwar das Meiste abgespült, doch es würde sicher nicht schaden, wenn ich noch den letzten Rest von mir abwaschen konnte.

Und so setzte ich meinen Beschluss in die Tat um. Zwar hatte ich keine Seife, was mich dennoch nicht davon abhielt meinen Körper kräftig mit meinen Händen zu schrubben, bis meine Haut ganz rot wurde. (Eigentlich ist meine Hautfarbe ja sehr hell. Im Sommer werde ich nie braun und bekomme leicht Sonnenbrand. Meine Arme sahen mittlerweile auch so aus, als hätte ich welchen.)

Plötzlich hörte ich hinter meinem Rücken das Knacken eines Astes. Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr ich herum.

Dort am Ufer des Weihers stand niemand anderes als Averion. 

Vor lauter Schreck verlor ich mein Gleichgewicht und tauchte erst mal unter. 

„Was macht Ihr denn da?", rief ich nach Luft schnappend, als mich das Wasser wieder frei gab.

„Ein wenig die Stille der Bäume genießen. Ich ahnte nicht, dass Ihr hier...", Averion brach ab. „Entschuldigt mein Verhalten."

Ich sah ihn wütend an. Entschuldigen? Ja, aber erst wenn er sich umdrehen würde und dazu machte er absolut keine Anstalten.

„Ich dachte, Ihr hättet mehr Benehmen oder ist es normal, dass man eine Dame so anstarrt?", fragte ich ihn aufgebracht. „Und dann noch, wenn sie beim Baden ist und nichts am Leibe trägt?"

Averion sah mich daraufhin mit einem überaus zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Verzeiht, Tinawien. Ich vergaß meine Manieren."

Dann erst drehte er sich um.

Immer noch misstrauisch und Eru dankend, dass das Gewässer nicht ganz klar war, begab ich mich zum Rande des Weihers. Dorthin wo meine Kleidung lag. Averion (sein Rücken trifft es wohl eher) ließ ich jedoch nicht aus den Augen. So leise wie möglich schwang ich mich ans Ufer und kleidete mich hastig an. (Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Beim Baden erwischt zu werden. DAS konnte natürlich mal wieder nur mir passieren. Typisch!)

„Ihr könnt Euch wieder umdrehen", sagte ich, als ich auch in meine Schuhe geschlüpft war (und mir gedanklich notiert hatte, erst zu überprüfen ob ich auch WIRKLICH allein war, wenn ich schon nackt baden gehen musste.).

Den ganzen Weg über zu unserem Lager versuchte mir Averion dann auch klar zu machen, wie Leid es ihm täte, dass er mich beim Baden gesehen hatte. Nein eigentlich viel mehr, dass er überhaupt anwesend war (Gesehen hatte er im Grunde genommen ja nichts). Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, (Darin war ich schon immer gut gewesen.) woraufhin Averion erst einmal verstummte. Ich war ihm nicht ernstlich böse, aber das musste er nicht gleich erfahren. Oder ich wäre demnächst beim Baden nie allein. Man konnte nie wissen.

Firnwath fand die ganze Sache anscheinend recht amüsant. Denn als ein geknickter Averion und ich mit meinem triefendnassen Haar und der hastig angezogenen (also nicht ganz richtig sitzenden) Kleidung, sah ich zum ersten Mal wieder dieses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. (Und dabei hatte ich gehofft, dass er es endlich verloren hatte, aber nein!) Na, wenigstens ihm ging es gut.

Ich zog es schließlich vor bei den Pferden meine Nachtruhe zu halten. Sunset war mir wesentlich mehr wohlgesinnt und immerhin unvoreingenommen.

***

Die nächsten Tage liefen meistens nach dem gleichen Muster ab. Den ganzen Tag über saß ich im Sattel meines Fuchshengstes und ritt über die Oststraße gen Bruchtal. Mein Hinterteil schien eine Hornhaut gegen das tägliche Sitzen im Sattel zu entwickeln, denn nach den ersten drei Tagen tat mir nichts mehr weh.

Was allerdings nicht hieß, dass ich nicht unter kräftigem Muskelkater zu leiden hatte.

Am zweiten Tag hatte Firnwath angefangen zu jagen. Manchmal konnte ich ihn dabei beobachten, wie er konzentriert seinen Bogen spannte und einen Pfeil abschoss. Ich bewunderte es. Nie würde ich so perfekt sein. (Obwohl, wenn ich so überlegte... Firnwath hatte mindestens 1000 Jahre Übung... wenn ich die hätte, könnte ich das auch.)

Firnwaths Fang aßen wir dann abends, wenn wir ein Feuer entzündet hatten. Meistens waren es Kaninchen, wenn wir an einem Bach vorbei kamen, waren auch kleinere Fische darunter. Schwer für mich. Fisch war nie meine Leibspeise gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich Fisch gehasst. Vor allem mochte ich früher nie in die „Nordsee" gehen. (Zählt das jetzt eigentlich auch schon als Schleichwerbung??)

Hier in Mittelerde konnte ich nicht mehr so wählerisch sein. Entweder ich aß den Fisch oder ich hungerte. 

Oft lag Hûond neben mir, wenn wir am Lagerfeuer saßen. Die meiste Zeit ruhte sein schwerer Kopf dabei auf meinem Schoß. Der Hund hatte wahrhaftig einen Narren an mir gefressen, allerdings konnte ich mir nicht erklären warum. Er gehorchte mir schon besser als seinem eigentlichen Herren.

Mit der Zeit gewann ich das Tier genauso lieb wie Sunset. Tiere sind einfacher zu handhaben und unkomplizierter als Menschen. Warum können Menschen (und einige Elben) nicht so einfach sein?

Zwischen Firnwath und Averion wurde kaum ein Wort gewechselt. Obwohl es mehr von Firnwath auszugehen schien. Wenn ich Averion so beobachte, konnte ich weniger Antipathie gegenüber dem Elben erkennen, als andersrum. Vor allem beschäftigte mich die Aussage Averions, es wäre nur ein kleiner Grund gewesen.

Beim einzigen Mal, wo die Beiden wirklich einträchtig nebeneinander standen und Lachtränen in den Augen hatten, war (natürlich!) ich der Grund. Oder besser gesagt: Sunset.

Es war der Tag, an dem wir Bruchtal (oder Imladris, wenn ich es elbisch ausdrücken wollte) erreichten. Die Tage zuvor hatten wir keinen Bach, Fluß oder Teich gesehen oder gehört, so dass ich mich schon bei Averion darüber beschwert hatte. Daraufhin hatte mich dieser nur überrascht angeschaut. (War es etwa unnormal, dass ich nicht so stinken wollte, wie ein Warg?)

Zehn Tage waren wir unterwegs gewesen und jetzt passierten wir endlich die Furt des Bruinen. Der Bruinen war an dieser Stelle bereits ein breiter Strom. Träge plätscherte das Wasser dahin und suchte sich seinen Weg zwischen den Steinen am Ufer. In der Mitte des Flusses floss es ruhig dahin. Ich schätzte, dass es Sunset bis etwa zum Vorderfußwurzelgelenk (Nein, NICHT das Knie!) reichen würde.

Firnwaths Hengst Faron hatte bereits damit begonnen in den Fluß hinein zu waten, während Averion und ich mit unseren Pferden immer noch am steinigen Ufer standen. 

„Folge du ihm zuerst", sagte Averion mir und ich nickte.

Nur Sunset wollte leider nicht so wie ich.

Auf meine Schenkelhilfen zum Antreten hin, ging er nur zögerlich vorwärts und versuchte gleichzeitig über seine rechte Schulter zur Seite wegzulaufen. Dabei wurde sein Hals ganz lang.

Ich saß verzweifelt auf seinem Rücken und fühlte mich in meine hilflosen Anfängerzeiten zurück versetzt. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich nicht mehr ganz so hilflos war. Eine Gerte wäre mir ganz recht gewesen, doch hier musste ich ohne auskommen.

Also verstärkte ich den Druck meines rechten Schenkels und fasste die Zügel nach.

„Nein mein Freundchen", sagte ich leise zu Sunset „ich glaube dir zwar, dass du Seitwärtsgänge beherrschst, aber jetzt sollst du ausnahmsweise vorwärts gehen."

Sunset schien mich nicht zu verstehen, riss den Kopf hoch und machte einen Satz zur Seite. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet und flog erst mal auf seinen Hals, doch ich fing mich schnell wieder und startete einen neuen Versuch. 

Diesmal war ich besser vorbereitet. Mit meinen Schenkeln und Zügeln rahmte ich Sunset ein und ließ keinen einzigen Seitenschritt zu. Der Hengst blähte die Nüstern und streckte den Hals vor. Ich spürte seine Anspannung ganz deutlich. Doch er musste ins Wasser gehen. Schließlich hieß er nicht Pegasus und konnte einfach über den Bruinen fliegen. 

Ich ließ es zu, dass Sunset seine Nase Richtung Wasser zog und hinein schnaubte. Kleine Tröpfchen flogen zur Seite und erschrocken zuckte der Hengst zusammen. 

„Angsthase",  lachte ich. 

Neugierig streckte Sunset seine Nase wieder vor. Ich ließ ihn auch dieses Mal gewähren. Er sollte sich mit dem kühlen Nass anfreunden und keinen Schreck fürs Leben bekommen, wenn ich ihn einfach so hineinzwang.

So freute ich mich auch, als der Fuchs endlich einen Schritt vorwärts wagte und nun mit allen vier Hufen im seichten Wasser stand, das seine Beine umspülte. 

Aufmerksam hatte der Hengst noch immer seinen Kopf gesenkt und ich entspannte mich langsam auf seinem Rücken. Wenn er schon einmal im Fluß stand, würde er merken, dass Wasser nicht gefährlich war und wir würden den Bruinen endlich queren können. 

Firnwath wartete nur ein paar Meter von mir entfernt. Averion und Baranon standen noch hinter mir am Ufer. Allerdings schien der braune Hengst Averions auch keine Angst vor Wasser zu haben.

Ich achtete kaum noch darauf, was das Pferd unter mir anstellte. Auch von Sunset schien die Angst gewichen zu sein. Er hatte den Hals nun ganz tief gesenkt, scharrte ein wenig mit den Hufen und bevor ich mich versah, war es auch schon passiert.

Mit einem wohligen Schnauben und eher genießerisch als überhaupt noch ängstlich (Bei Eru, so schnell kann nicht einmal ich die Meinung ändern! Ich glaube das ist Rekord!) knickte Sunset in den Vorderbeinen ein. Als sein Leib sich zur Seite neigte, schaffte ich es gerade noch von ihm fortzuspringen, bevor auch der Körper des Hengstes im Wasser des Flusses landete. Da saß ich nun ein paar Zentimeter von meinem Reittier entfernt im Fluss, über und über nass (wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, war ich der Länge nach im Wasser aufgekommen) und sah Sunset dabei zu, wie er sich genüsslich zu wälzen begann. 

Schnell brachte ich mich außer Reichweite seiner Hufe und geriet dabei in etwas tiefere Wasser, glitt mit meiner Hand an einem Stein ab und versank erst einmal im Fluss. Nach Luft schnappend und Wasser hustend tauchte ich wieder auf und sah Sunsets Beine durch die Luft zappeln. Was ich noch sah, war Baranon, der nun neben Faron stand und die Reiter der beiden Pferde. In nie da gewesener Eintracht kicherten Firnwath und Averion synchron und mussten sich sogar die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischen.

Als es mir wieder möglich war, sprang ich auf die Beine. Auch wenn ich hier nicht alleine war und ein Pferd der Verursacher war, kam mir die Szene doch ziemlich bekannt vor.  

Diesmal wirklich hilflos starrte ich mein Ross an, wie es sich noch ein paar Mal von einer Seite auf die andere wälzte, bevor es sich dazu bequemte, sich aufzurappeln. 

Nun stand Sunset da. Sein Fell war dunkel und klatschnass (ähnlich wie meine Kleidung), der Sattel hing schief an seiner Seite. Dann schüttelte sich der Hengst wie ein Hund. Wasser spritzte zur Seite und ein Beben ergriff seinen gesamten Körper. 

Das Schlimmste aber war sein Blick. Mit einem richtigen Dackelblick sah der Fuchs in meine Richtung. Es war ein Blick à la „Ich hab gar nichts gemacht".

(Ich sage euch, Pferde können so etwas meisterlich. Die Einzigen, die das noch besser können, sind Kleinkinder.)

Der Sattel war durch Sunsets Wälzgelage leider hin. Der Sattelbaum war gebrochen, er war nun nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Missmutig nahm ich das gute Stück von dem Rücken meines Hengstes und legte ihn am Ufer ab. 

Immer noch betrachteten mich die lachenden Gesichter des Elben und des Menschen. (Klar. Super. Feli ist immer für eine Showeinlage zu haben! Ich unterhalte euch wirklich gerne! Kriege ich dann auch eine Gage?)

Von der Uferböschung aus kraxelte ich schließlich auf Sunsets Rücken. Ich war nass, doch er war es genauso und da machte es nun keinen Unterschied ob ich den Bruinen nun zu Fuß oder auf seinem nassen Rücken durchquerte.

Mit einem stur geradeaus gerichteten Blick, kerzengerade ritt ich an meinen lachenden Begleitern vorbei ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. 

Diesmal zögerte Sunset nicht in das Wasser zu gehen. Eifrig watete er immer weiter in den Fluss hinein, bis wir schließlich die andere Seite erreicht hatten.

Dort begann ich zu zittern. Ich fror nicht, aber es war die angestaute Anspannung und Wut die sich nun löste. 

Averion schloss mit Baranon zu mir auf und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Ihr müsst zugeben, dass Ihr in den Fluss wolltet", sagte er erheitert.

„Ja, aber kein unfreiwilliges Bad", klapperte ich als Antwort mit den Zähnen.

Seine Miene wurde mitfühlender und er nahm seinen Umhang von den Schultern und reichte ihn mir.

„Hier, damit ihr wenigstens etwas trockenes am Leibe habt", fügte er hinzu.

„Danke", sagte ich nur und lächelte ihn an. Averion hatte mal wieder gezeigt, dass er genügend Anstand besaß.

Der weitere Verlauf des Tages enthielt keine besonderen Ereignisse mehr. Ich musste mich nun ohne Sattel zurecht finden und ritt schon früher auf eine gewisse Elbenart, als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. (Nun gut, eigentlich ritten Elben ja auch ohne Trense) 

Sunsets schmaler Rücken war eher unbequem und ich spürte seine Wirbelsäule bei jedem Schritt. Nur meinem guten Gleichgewichtssinn hatte ich es zu verdanken, dass ich nicht des öfteren einfach von seinem Rücken rutschte. Es war doch verdammt wackelig so ganz ohne Sattel.

Unter der Sonne, die durch die Bäume hindurchschien, trocknete Sunsets Fell langsam wieder, noch schneller trocknete meine Kleidung, sodass bald nur noch mein Hinterteil feucht war. 

So konnte ich die verbliebenen Stunden immerhin wieder ein wenig genießen.

Doch nichts und niemand hatte mich auf den Anblick vorbereitet, der sich mir bot, als die Bäume sich langsam lichteten und es zuließen, dass wir direkt auf Bruchtal sahen.

Es war der bezauberndste Anblick, der mich je ereilt hatte. Schöner als auf einem Gemälde lag das Tal in der untergehenden Sonne. Ein geheimnisvolles Licht schien über ihm zu liegen und von ihm auszugehen. Es war tausendmal schöner als im Film. Kein Film der Welt hätte es so darstellen können, wie es war. Niemand hätte es vermocht. Eine Leinwand kann niemals diesen Zauber wiedergeben, den ich fühlte, als ich Bruchtal zum ersten mal sah.

Ich kannte nur ein Wort für diese Szenerie. Es war überwältigend.

~~~

_A/N:_

_Der Titel bezieht sich hier (leicht abgewandelt) auf so ein nettes Sprichwort ;)_

_Das Glück der Erde... (klingelts?)_

_@All, die mir hier reviewt haben:  
Danke für euer Feedback ;) (freut mich immer ganz doll)_

_Ich bemühe mich immer schnell weiterzuschreiben, aber bald sind die Osterfieren vorbei und dann beginnt wieder die Schule... Also geht's dann vielleicht nicht immer so schnell..._

_Reviewt BITTE weiter: Ein FF-Schreiberling geht nämlich ohne Reviews ein und verliert irgendwann die Lust... wollt ihr das? *gg*___


	9. Bruchstücke und Wasserfälle

Disclaimer: Nein, mir gehört immer noch nichts wenn man von ein paar Personen absieht... 

_A/N: Und schon wieder ein neues Kapitel... und dabei hab ich nebenbei noch ein Ficlet geschrieben *gg*_

_~~~_

Tinawien Kapitel 9: Bruchstücke und Wasserfälle 

Hätte ich im Kino gesessen, dann hätte ich mich über diesen unvorstellbaren, fast kitschigen Anblick aufgeregt. Doch hier kam ich nicht dazu. Es war wirklich, 

greifbar nah. (Solange ich nicht im Koma lag und das hier träumte, aber lassen wir die Option außen vor.)

Und nicht nur ich war wie verzaubert. Auf Averions Gesicht sah ich den verzücktesten Ausdruck den ein Mensch zustande bringen kann. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben, Grübchen waren in seinen Wangen und auf seinen Augen lag ein verträumter Ausdruck. Oh, ich verstand ihn nur zu gut.

Ich hätte ewig hier auf Sunsets Rücken sitzen und Bruchtal bestaunen können. Doch nicht nur der Hengst unter mir hatte etwas dagegen. Zum einen war da ja noch Firnwath, der alles andere als glücklich schien. (Klar, ER hatte Bruchtal ja auch schon oft gesehen, in seinem langen Leben hatte er schließlich genug Zeit dazu.) Und zum anderen war da eine Gruppe Elben, die unbemerkt von Averion oder mir, hinter den Bäumen hervor getreten war.

Sie trugen Bögen in ihren Händen und ihre Gesichter waren ernst, doch sie zielten nicht auf uns. Stattdessen ging einer von ihnen, ein Elb mit langen dunklen Haaren, auf Firnwath zu und begrüßte ihn. Ich nahm an, dass sie sich kannten. Tatsächlich wechselten die Elben ein paar Worte auf ihrer Sprache (ich verstand mal wieder absolut gar nichts). Dann kam der dunkelhaarige Elb auf mich und Averion zu.

„Wir haben Euch bereits erwartet, Firnwath", sagte er. „Aber wir wussten nicht, dass Ihr eine Elbenfrau und einen Menschen mitbringen würdet."

Firnwaths warf mir einen kurzen finsteren Blick zu (den ich nicht minder finster erwiderte) und erklärte dann: „Die Elbenfrau begleitet mich seit Stock. Ihr Wunsch war es nach Imladris zu gelangen. Der Mensch begleitet uns seit Bree."

„Ich hab auch einen Namen", brummte ich ärgerlich in einen imaginären Bart, als ich Firnwaths Worte hörte. Leider vergaß ich dabei wie gut Elbenohren hören können.

„So nennt mir den Euren", sagte der dunkelhaarige Elb, der mit Firnwath gesprochen hatte und trat vor mich und mein Pferd. Seine braunen Augen bohrten sich in meine. 

„Ich werde Tinawien genannt", sagte ich hastig und blickte zu Boden um seinem Blick zu entgehen. „Und unser Begleiter heißt Averion."

„Dann seit gegrüßt Tinawien und Averion. Willkommen in Imladris. Mein Name ist Degil." Der Elb deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an und verblüfft tat ich es ihm gleich.  Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

Degil wandte sich nun wieder zu Firnwath und sie redeten auf ihrer Sprache. Die anderen Elben – es waren vier weitere – standen stumm daneben. Sie alle trugen einfache Kleidung, ähnlich der Firnwaths, doch waren ihre Kleider ömehr in Erdtönen gehalten. Die Haare dagegen waren auf die gleiche Art geflochten wie die des Elben, mit dem ich von Stock hierher kam. Jedoch hatte keiner so rote Haare wie ich. Entweder waren die Haare blond oder dunkelbraun, wie die Degils. Die Bögen in ihren Händen waren schön gearbeitet. Ihre Mienen waren ruhig und emotionslos. Was sie wohl von uns dachten?

Mittlerweile hatten Firnwath und Degil ihre Besprechung (oder was es sonst gewesen war) beendet. Der dunkelhaarige Elb aus Bruchtal bedeutete uns ihm zu folgen. Einer der anderen Elben löste sich ebenfalls aus der Gruppe und trat zu uns. So traten wir den Weg in das Herz von Bruchtal an. Und je tiefer wir in diese Welt hinein kamen, desto mehr genoss ich meine neue Umgebung. 

***

Bruchtal, Imladris, Rivendell. Ja, ich war hier. Ich konnte es selbst noch nicht glauben. 

Mein Pferd stand nun irgendwo in einem Stall (ein blonder Elb hatte es übernommen) und ich war von Firnwath und Averion getrennt worden und folgte einer Elbin, die vor mir über die Gänge des Hauses lief – wenn man das hier überhaupt als solche bezeichnen konnte. 

Die Elbin (sie war mir als Gelireth vorgestellt worden) hatte lange blonde Haare und trug ein Kleid aus blauem Stoff. Es sah wunderschön aus und ich kam mir daneben reichlich mickrig vor. Fast unbewusst zupfte ich an meinen roten Haaren herum, die ich immer noch zu einem Zopf geflochten trug.

Gelireth war stehen geblieben und drehte sich um. Ihr Lächeln war breit und sie sagte etwas zu  mir. Dumm dagegen war, dass ich sie nicht verstand.

„Verzeiht Gelireth, aber ich verstand nicht, was Ihr sagtet", erklärte ich und versuchte ebenfalls ein strahlendes Lächeln aufzusetzen. Sie lächelte und sagte wiederum etwas. Verstand sie mich etwa auch nicht?

Die Elbin lächelte und ich wusste, dass sie mich wirklich nicht verstanden hatte. Super, jetzt stand ich hier auf einem Flur, hatte keine Ahnung wo ich genau war (Bruchtal, klar... aber WO da?) und die einzige Person, die ich fragen konnte, sprach meine Sprache nicht (oder ich sprach ihre nicht). 

Gelireth jedenfalls schien damit kein Problem zu haben und bediente sich kurzerhand der Zeichensprache. Mit der Hand deutete sie auf die Tür hinter sich. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass dort eine war. (Schusselig bis zum geht-nicht-mehr gehört anscheinend auch zu meinen Eigenschaften)

Ich öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum. Er hatte eine mittlere Größe und zu der Seite hin, die mir gegenüber lag, war er fast offen. Ein großes, bequem aussehendes Bett stand an der einen Seite, ihm gegenüber ein großer Schrank. Neben ihm hing ein verzierter Spiegel. Die Wände schmückten filigrane Muster.

Alles in allem war es hübsch und gemütlich. Ich vermutete, dass dies mein Zimmer sein sollte. Natürlich konnte ich Gelireth nicht fragen, doch ich musste es auch gar nicht.

Zügig ging die etwa gleich große Elbin an mir vorbei und zum Schrank. Neugierig trat ich näher. In dem großen Möbelstück aus dunklem Holz hingen unzählige Kleider, in der Art wie Gelireth ihres trug. Selbige musterte mich gerade genau von oben bis unten, bis sie hinein griff und ein Kleid herauszog, was sie mir reichte. Ich sah sie erstaunt an. Sollte ich das anziehen?

Fragend deutete ich auf mich. Gelireth lächelte und nickte, dann drückte sie mir das Kleid in die Hand. Allerdings war mir das nicht ganz so recht. Mein Gesicht nahm einen etwas gequälten Ausdruck an. Musste ich wirklich? Ich war noch nie ein Kleider-Freak gewesen und würde hier auch nicht zu einem mutieren. Eigentlich fühlte ich mich in meiner Kleidung (wenn man davon absah, dass es ja eigentlich Firnwaths war) ganz wohl. Doch der Blick der Elbin war bestimmt und ich gab auf. Hinterher könnte sie noch Firnwath holen und das war das Letzte was ich wollte. Schweigend nahm ich das Kleid an mich und in Gelireths Wangen erschienen wiederum Grübchen. 

Allerdings hatte ich nun nicht vor mich umzuziehen, wenn die Elbin mir dabei zusah. Deshalb sah ich ihr fest in die Augen, machte eine Handbewegung zur Tür und hoffte, dass ich nicht unhöflich wirkte. Anscheinend war ich es nicht gewesen, denn Gelireth nickte nur kurz und verschwand aus der Tür.

Als sie weg war, zog ich meine Kleidungsstücke aus und schlüpfte in das Kleid. Es saß perfekt, wie eine zweite Haut schmiegte sich der weiche Stoff an meinen Körper. Ich betrachte mich im Spiegel. Das Kleid (es war grün, was gut zu meinen roten Haaren passte) hatte einen tiefen, aber nicht ZU tiefen Ausschnitt. Die Ärmel waren anders als der Rest des Kleides, aus weißem Stoff und hatten die typische Trompetenform.  Die Borte glitzerte golden. Auch wenn ich keine Kleider mochte – es stand mir.

Ich drehte mich noch einmal kurz um meine eigene Achse (wobei das Kleid durch die Luft wirbelte) und öffnete die Tür. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet Gelireth noch vorzufinden, aber sie war nicht da. Suchend sah ich mich um.

Doch der Gang lag verlassen und einsam da, nirgendwo war ein lebendes Wesen (sei es nun Mensch oder Elb) zu sehen – außer mir. Und da ich kein Mensch... Elb war, der gerne wartete, nahm ich die Sache selbst in die Hand und begab mich nun selbst auf die Suche nach jemanden, der sich mit mir verständigen konnte.

So schnell traf ich jedoch auf niemanden. Ich lief verschiedene Gänge entlang, die allesamt große, fensterähnliche Öffnungen hatten, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass kein Glas vorhanden war. Unter anderem lagen auf dem Flur einige verirrte Blätter, denen der Herbst wohl nicht früh genug kam.

Die Gänge waren des öfteren gesäumt von schönen Vasen oder Statuen, die hie und da auf einem Sockel standen. An den Wänden hingen vereinzelt Bilder. Ich betrachtete das alles staunend.

Und genau in so einem Moment passierte es. Ich lief einen weiteren der unzähligen, offenen Gänge entlang und drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite, als ich ein wunderschönes Landschaftsgemälde entdeckte. So sah ich nicht mehr gerade aus und...

BUMM!

... rannte gegen einen Sockel, der nahe der Wand gestanden hatte. Das, was sich obenauf befand, geriet durch meinen Aufprall gefährlich ins Schwanken und bevor ich noch reagieren konnte, fiel die große Vase, mit den filigranen Bemalungen herunter. Wie in Zeitlupe beobachte ich den Fall, doch ich vermochte ihn nicht zu verhindern. Auf dem Steinboden zerschellte das schöne Stück und die Bruchstücke verteilten sich über den ganzen Flur. 

Super! Da stand ich nun vor einem Scherbenhaufen. Wenigstens wusste ich jetzt, wie Bruchtal zu seinem Namen gekommen war. 

***

„Tinawien! Wir suchen Euch!", klang eine bekannte männliche Stimme an mein Ohr. Ich hörte die Schritte – es mussten mindestens zwei Personen sein – noch bevor Firnwath um die Ecke bog. Knapp hinter ihm kam Gelireth - und ich stand immer noch fassungslos vor der zu Bruch gegangenen Vase. 

Die beiden Elben sahen mich und meine Bescherung genauso ungläubig an.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Firnwath schließlich. „Gelireth machte sich Sorgen um Euch, da sie Euch nicht mehr in Eurem Zimmer vorfand und Ihr Euch in diesem Hause nicht auskennt. Deshalb holte sie mich."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ein wenig vorwurfsvoll. Gelireth sah eher entsetzt aus.

„Es war keine Absicht", rechtfertigte ich mich. „Ich... ich sah die Vase nicht."

„Sie war alt", sagte Firnwath.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid. Reicht das nicht? Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen auch wenn ich es gerne täte", meine Stimme hatte einen etwas schmollenden Unterton angenommen. Ich fühlte mich wie ein kleines Kind, dass seine Schelte bekommen sollte. Doch, Eru sei Dank, schien Firnwath mich mit anderen Absichten gesucht zu haben. 

„Eigentlich hatte ich den Auftrag, Euch zu Herrn Elrond zu bringen", teilte er mir mit. „Doch jetzt sieht es so aus, als müssten wir zuerst die Scherben beseitigen. Über den Vorfall werden wir später reden." 

Sein strenger Blick traf meine Augen und ich konnte mir nur mit Mühe ein ‚Ja, Papi' verkneifen. 

Nachdem wir alle Scherben aufgesammelt hatten, führten mich Firnwath und Gelireth auf kurzen Wegen durch das Haus. 

„Warum versteht sie mich nicht?", fragte ich Firnwath während wir gingen.

„Nicht alle Elben sprechen die Allgemeinsprache", entgegnete dieser. Hier unter Elben und ohne Averion schien der Elb aufgeschlossener zu sein. Wo Averion wohl steckte?

„Meine Schwester hielt es bis jetzt nicht für nötig sie zu erlernen, da sie Bruchtal noch nie verließ", fügte Firnwath hinzu.

Moment mal? Gelireth war Firnwaths Schwester?

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr eine Schwester habt", entfuhr es mir entgeistert.

„Ich hielt es nicht für nötig, es zu erwähnen und Ihr fragtet nicht danach", entgegnete mir der Elb ruhig und wandte seinen Blick wieder auf den Gang.

Klar, mir hätte es schon auffallen können, als sie vor mir gestanden hatten. Sie sahen sich ähnlich – nicht nur was die blonden Haare und die grünen Augen betraf. Auch die Gesichtszüge waren fast die gleichen – wenn  man einmal davon absah, dass auf Gelireths Gesicht ständig ein Lächeln lag, während Firnwath meistens emotionslos aussah. 

Wir hielten an einer Treppe, die hinunter in die Gärten Bruchtals führte.

„Geht dort hinunter und wartet in den Gärten. Herr Elrond wird bald kommen."

„In die Gärten?", fragte ich verblüfft.

„Elben sind naturverbunden. Ihr solltet es wissen, Ihr seid auch eine. Warum nicht dort?", fragte Firnwath zurück und entfernte sich mit Gelireth.

Ich hingegen betrat den Garten. Konnte man hier überhaupt noch von einem sprechen? Es war mehr als das. Es war unberührte Natur gepaart mit einigen elbischen Bauwerken, kleine Unterstände oder Statuen. Doch sie passten sich ihrer Umgebung an. Sie wirkten nicht falsch, dort wo sie standen. Es war prachtvoll. 

Vielerlei Bäume, Büsche, Blumen und andere Pflanzen wuchsen hier und ich bewunderte sie, während ich über einen Weg aus Steinen flanierte. Es lag eine Ruhe in der Luft, die ich genoss und ein Geruch, den ich in mich aufsog. Ohne zu scherzen – es kam mir vor wie das Paradies. Wenn nicht sogar schöner.

Und beinahe rannte ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag und innerhalb kürzester Zeit in etwas hinein. Nur war dieses Etwas lebendig, besaß lange Haare und spitze Ohren – Degil.

„Nicht so stürmisch, Tinawien", lachte der Elb mich an.

„Verzeiht, ich sah Euch nicht", erwiderte ich und senkte beschämt den Blick.

Doch der Elb legte mir seine Hände auf die Schultern, schob mich etwas von sich weg und sagte: „Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen Tinawien. Mir ist nichts passiert."

Ich lächelte ihn an. Das war bis jetzt der freundlichste Elb, den ich getroffen hatte, stellte ich fest. (OK, es waren ja noch nicht wirklich viele gewesen.)

„Zudem seht Ihr zauberhaft aus", fuhr Degil fort. „Das Kleid steht Euch vorzüglich."

Bei dieser Äußerung wurde ich leicht rot im Gesicht. Normalerweise hätte ich widersprochen, nur als ich dieses Kompliment von einem Elben bekam, kam mir nichts über die Lippen. Obwohl ich mir im Vergleich zu Gelireth (und wahrscheinlich auch allen anderen Elbinnen) fast schäbig vorkam. (Ich glaube, ich bekomme langsam Minderwertigkeitskomplexe.)

„Was wolltet Ihr hier in den Gärten?", unterbrach Degil meine Gedanken.

„Ich sollte hier auf Herrn Elrond warten", sagte ich und sah zu Boden. Plötzlich fand ich meine Schuhspitzen sehr interessant.

„Dann möchte ich Euch nicht länger stören."

Der dunkelhaarige Elb entfernte sich in die Richtung, aus der ich gekommen war. Ich ging weiter den Weg entlang und versank in meinen Gedanken. Was wollte Elrond von mir? Hatte Firnwath ihm schon etwas von meinem „Gedächtnisverlust" erzählt?

„Ihr müsst Tinawien sein", sagte in dem Moment eine melodische Stimme neben mir.

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Dort stand,  neben einer Bank, ein weiterer Elb mit dunklen Haaren und einem weiten Gewand. Seine bloße Erscheinung wirkte mächtig, sein Gesicht war – ich kann es nicht anders ausdrücken – gütig und seine Augen leuchteten. Ich wusste, das musste Elrond sein.

„Seid gegrüßt, Herr Elrond." Ich deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Firnwath sagte mir, dass Ihr mich erwartet."

„So ist es", erwiderte Elrond und machte einen einladende Handbewegung zu der Bank. „Setzt Euch."

Ich brauchte kaum noch eine Aufforderung, denn ich fühlte mich mittlerweile reichlich wackelig auf meinen Beinen. Elrond strahlte etwas aus, was ich nicht zu deuten wusste. Und zudem war er ganz anders, als der Elrond aus den Filmen. (Ich sage nicht, dass Hugo Weaving ihn schlecht dargestellt hat, nur er hätte NIE das darstellen können, was Elrond wirklich war.)

„Wo kommt Ihr her?", fragte mich der Elb unvermittelt, nachdem er sich ebenfalls hingesetzt hatte. „Ihr kommt nicht von hier. Ich weiß es."

Seine Augen suchten meine und ich wusste, dass er es erkennen würde, wenn ich log. Doch seltsamerweise wollte ich gar nicht lügen.

„Es stimmt. Ich stamme nicht von hier. Aber woher wisst Ihr das?"

Ich sah ihn regelrecht flehend an.

„Es ist nicht mehr ein Gefühl, das ich hatte, als Firnwath mir von Eurem  Gedächtnisverlust berichtete, der Euch befallen haben sollte. Er hatte ebenfalls seine Zweifel daran."

Elrond erwiderte meinen Blick ruhig und die Ruhe ging auf mich über.

„Habt Ihr Euer Gedächtnis verloren?", fragte der Elb.

„Nein", entgegnete ich. Mir war klar, dass ich es ihm sagen konnte. Es war genauso ein Gefühl, doch ich wusste, dass es mich nicht trog. „Ich gab nur vor mein Gedächtnis verloren zu haben um nicht die frage nach meiner Herkunft beantworten zu müssen zu müssen, woher ich stammte." Jetzt hatte ich es zugegeben, jetzt war es raus.

„Woher stammt ihr dann?"

„Ich... ich komme nicht aus dieser Welt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich hierher gelangte. Mein Vater und ich wir hatten einen ... einen Unfall...", mir fiel es immer schwerer zu reden. Meine Stimme sank und Tränen kamen mir hoch. „Mein Vater starb und als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte... da war ich hier."

Nun gab es kein Halten mehr. Alle Schleusen öffneten sich und was bisher nicht passiert war, passierte nun. Ich weinte. Ich weinte so stark, dass ich dachte, keine Flüssigkeit mehr im Körper zu haben. Meine Augen verschwammen und ich sah nichts mehr. So lange hatte ich es unterdrückt, doch jetzt kam es hervor und ich konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Schweigend reichte mir Elrond ein Tuch, mit dem ich halbwegs versuchte meine Tränen zu trocknen, so dass ich wenigstens wieder etwas sah.

„Ich gehöre nicht hier hin", brachte ich schluchzend hervor. Ich wollte zwar nicht jammern und weinen, aber ich hatte es nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. „Ich bin doch keine Elbin. Ich... ich bin doch ein Mensch."

Als ich das gesagt hatte, wandte Elrond erstaunt den Kopf. Seine Augen trafen meine verheulten.

„Tinawien. Es stimmt nicht alles was Ihr sagt. Ihr seid kein Mensch. Elben sind Wesen, denen Magie im Blut liegt. Kein Mensch kann sich plötzlich in ein solches Wesen verwandeln, auch nicht wenn er aus einer anderen Welt kommt. Ihr könnt nie ein Mensch gewesen sein. Wenn ihr hier ein Elb seid, dann wart ihr es schon immer."

~~~

@ShivaElv: Naja, die Szene musste einfach rein... Nur wenn man kurz nachdem man so etwas beschrieben hat, selbst auf einem Pferd sitzt und durch einen Fluss reitet, ist das nicht ganz so witzig *g* ;-)

@Andariel: Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor eine Romanze zu schreiben ;-)  
  


@Fiz: vielen Dank, dass du meine Story jetzt gelesen hast... du schreibst aber auch klasse *knuddel*


	10. Zuviel

Disclaimer: Nein Elrond und Bruchtal gehören immer noch Meister Tolkien, der Rest gehört zu mir *glücklichistdarüber*

~~~

Tinawien Kapitel 10: Zuviel 

Elronds Worte schockten mich.

Sie schockten mich sogar ganz gewaltig.

Oder anders ausgedrückt: Ich bekam den Schock meines Lebens.

„Herr Elrond", brachte ich nur hervor. „Das ist überhaupt nicht möglich. Meine Eltern sind doch auch Menschen." 

Noch im gleichen Moment, als ich das gesagt hatte, wusste ich, dass daran irgendetwas nicht mehr stimmen konnte. 

Tatsächlich ließ Elrond nur ruhig seinen Blick umherschweifen, bevor er mir eine Antwort gab. „Nein, Tinawien. Ihr seid eine Elbin. Es tut mir Leid dies sagen zu müssen, doch es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass diejenigen, die ihr bis jetzt Eure Eltern nanntet, gar nicht die Euren sind. Eure Eltern müssen Elben gewesen sein, genauso wie Ihr eine seid." 

Ich spürte, wie er mich ernst ansah und wandte meinen Kopf weg. Das war jetzt zuviel für mich. Meine Eltern sollten gar nicht meine leiblichen Eltern sein? Aber wie war das möglich? In meiner früheren Welt gab es doch gar keine Elben... 

Dann fielen mir die letzten Worte meines Vaters ein. Oder die des Mannes, den ich bis jetzt für diesen gehalten hatte. _‚ Auch wenn du es nicht bist...' _Hatte er das gemeint? Hatte er mir sagen wollen, dass ich nicht seine Tochter war? Doch wer waren dann meine Eltern? Waren meine Eltern wirklich Elben? Aber wie konnte das möglich sein?

So viele Fragen und Gedanken purzelten durch mein Gehirn, dass ich irgendwann selbst keinen Überblick mehr besaß und nur noch verwirrt dasaß.

„Aber ich bin doch erst 19", wagte ich schließlich hinzuzufügen. „Ich ... ich meine Elben sind doch ... viel älter, sogar unsterblich... aber sind sie dann auch mit 19 schon..." ich brachte meinen Satz nicht zu Ende.

„Fürwahr, Elben sind mit 19 zumeist noch Kinder. Und ich habe dazu auch keine Erklärung, genauso wenig wie ich weiß, wer Eure wahren Eltern sind. Dies geht über mein Wissen hinaus. Doch da ich sehe, wie verwirrt Ihr in diesem Moment seid, wäre es ratsam, diese Unterhaltung ein anderes Mal fortzuführen, wenn Ihr Euch beruhigt habt, Eure Gedanken klar sind und Ihr auch bereit dazu seid."

Elrond sah mich nachdenklich an und fuhr dann fort.

„Ihr habt viel durchlitten in den letzten Wochen. Es tut mir leid, was mit demjenigen passierte, den Ihr für Euren Vater hieltet. Doch Ihr solltet Euch etwas ablenken, zuviel grübeln tut Euch nicht gut. Ruht Euch etwas aus und kommt heute Abend in die Halle des Feuers."

Die Halle des Feuers? Es sagte meinem Gehirn etwas, also hatte ich den Namen schon einmal gehört – oder gelesen, denn genau in diesem Moment fiel mir ein, dass so etwas im ersten Buch vorgekommen war. Pech für mich, dass ich einige Stellen nicht sonderlich gründlich gelesen hatte, wie ich jetzt bemerkte. Ich wusste nur noch, dass eine der Figuren etwas von Erzählungen und Liedern gesagt hatte, dass war dann aber auch schon alles. Aber ich hielt es für unhöflich das Angebot nicht anzunehmen, also sagte ich: „Ich werde gerne kommen."

(Wobei ich das gerne nicht wirklich meinte.)

Elrond sah mich auch prüfend an. Ich war mir sicher, er wusste es. Doch wenn es so war, wie ich vermutete, dann sagte er nichts. Er nickte nur leicht und sagte: „Es freut mich dies zu hören." Danach ging er. Ich blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und starrte ins Leere bevor ich mich ebenfalls erhob.

***

Was ich mir hätte denken können war, dass ich nach diesem Gespräch natürlich nicht wieder auf mein Zimmer fand. Zuerst irrte ich eine Stunde lang durch den Garten bevor ich die Treppe wiederfand und dann brauchte ich auch noch eine Zeitlang um mein Zimmer wiederzufinden. Ich war mir sicher, dass diese Häuser gar nicht so groß waren, doch die Gänge sahen alle gleich aus.

Ich war richtig verwundert, als ich in meinem Raum stand, ich hatte gedacht ihn alleine niemals finden zu können.

Als allererstes warf ich mich auf das große und wunderbar bequeme Bett (Endlich wieder ein Bett nach all den Tagen in der Wildnis... hatte ich nicht einmal gesagt, ich wollte nie wieder in der Wildnis kampieren?) und sah an die Decke. 

Ausruhen hatte Elrond gesagt. Und das wollte ich auch. Ich wollte einfach einmal an nichts denken und die Fragen in  meinem Kopf zurück drängen. Ich konnte sie nicht beantworten und so wie es aussah nicht mal der mächtige Herr Bruchtals. Aber wer konnte sie mir dann beantworten? Hier ging es doch nicht um so einfache Fragen wie ‚Was ziehe ich heute Abend an?' (OK, DIE Frage ist auch nicht leicht) sondern um Fragen nach meiner... meiner Identität! Alles was ich bis jetzt geglaubt hatte, war regelrecht über den Haufen geschmissen worden. Wer war ich denn nun?

***

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich auf dem Bett lag, nachdem ich es endlich erfolgreich geschafft hatte, meine wirren Gedanken in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Ich weiß nur, dass es mir gut tat. 

Zu der Zeit an der ich bemerkte, wie das Licht draußen langsam einen rötlichen Schimmer annahm, klopfte es an der Tür. 

„Herein", rief ich, doch es tat sich nichts.

Also stand ich seufzend auf und öffnete die Tür von Hand und sah direkt in die grünen Augen Firnwaths. 

„Ich bin damit beauftragt worden Euch abzuholen und zur Halle des Feuers zu geleiten", sagte der Elb ohne mit einer Wimper zu zucken oder sonstige Regungen zu zeigen. Mir fiel auf, dass er festlicher gekleidet war, als zu unserer Ankunft. 

„Wird ein Fest gefeiert?", fragte ich also.

„Nein", sagte Firnwath verwundert „Dennoch wird es einem Feste ähnlich sein. Folgt Ihr mir nun?"

Ich hatte keine Zeit gehabt mich irgendwie umzuziehen (woher sollte ich wissen, ob das Gewand, das ich trug passend war?) oder irgendwie anders herzurichten, aber ich nickte und ging mit Firnwath mit. Nun war es so oder so zu spät sagte ich mir.

Als wir schließlich die Halle des Feuers betraten, war ich fast genauso verzaubert und überwältigt, wie als ich Bruchtal das erste Mal sah.

Die Halle war nicht riesig – bei weitem nicht. In einem Kamin brannte ein Feuer. Die Flammen tanzten und zuckten und warfen ihr Licht auf die Wände und die Personen, die bereits anwesend waren. In mehreren Sesseln und auf dem Boden liegenden Kissen hatten es sich vielerlei Elben gemütlich gemacht. Nahe des Kamins erkannte ich Elrond und auch Averion sah ich unter den Gesichtern. Selbst Hûond war da. Er lag zu Füßen seines Herren.

Firnwath dirigierte mich genau in diese Richtung. 

„Wundert Euch nicht, doch mir wurde der Auftrag gegeben, mich um Averion und Euch an diesem Abend zu kümmern", sagte er leise an meinem Ohr. 

Nun gut, das war eine Erklärung, denn ich hatte eigentlich nicht gedacht, dass Firnwath sich, sobald er hier in Bruchtal war, noch mal in Averions Nähe blicken ließ. 

Ich setzte mich in einen der beiden freien Sessel zu Averions linken, Firnwath nahm in dem anderen Platz. Eine Elbin kam und reichte uns Gläser mit Wein und eine Karaffe zum Nachschenken. Ich nippte nur kurz an meinem Getränk. Der Wein war würzig und recht lecker, aber ich war trotzdem niemand der übermäßig viel Alkohol trank. Die anderen Elben schienen schon mehr zu trinken als ich. Ich meinte mich auch zu erinnern, irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass Elben mehr Alkohol vertrugen als Menschen. Vorsichtig lugte ich zu Averion, dessen Glas nur noch halb voll war. Er musste es selbst wissen.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich nun auf die Mitte der Halle. Ich hatte mich richtig erinnert, in der Halle des Feuers waren Erzählungen und Lieder zu hören und gerade in diesem Augenblick begannen einige Elben-Spielleute eine Melodie zu spielen und ein weiterer Elb trat in die Mitte und sang dazu. Das Feuer des Kamins ließ seine blonden Haare golden schimmern während er die Ballade vortrug. Er hatte eine wunderschöne getragene Stimme, jeder einzelne Ton saß. Doch wie des öfteren verstand ich nicht, was er sang, denn er sang in seiner Sprache.

Averion beugte sich zu mir.

„Wovon singt er?", fragte er leise. ‚Erwischt!' dachte ich.

„Es tut mir leid, Averion, doch auch ich verstehe es nicht", antwortete ich ehrlich und Averion hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen. 

„Ihr sprecht kein Sindarin oder Quenya?", hakte er nach und ich wusste endlich wieder, wie die Namen der beiden Elbensprachen gewesen waren.

„Ich wuchs nicht unter Elben auf", gestand ich ihm. „Ich beherrsche ihre Sprache genauso wenig wie Ihr."

„Nun, einige wenige Worte beherrsche ich schon", erklärte Averion. „Zumindest kenne ich die Bedeutung der Namen meiner Tiere. Doch das eine Elbin nicht die Sprache ihres Volkes beherrscht..."

„Es ist ungewöhnlich, ich weiß das. Doch mir wurden weder Sindarin noch Quenya beigebracht, dort wo ich aufwuchs. Nun sagt mir aber, was bedeuten die Namen eurer Tiere?", fragte ich. Averion hatte mich neugierig gemacht.

„Hûond bedeutet großer Hund" (‚Wie passend', dachte ich) „und Baranon bedeutet der Braune. Es sind einfache Bedeutungen, doch mir gefällt der Klang. Doch sagt mir ebenfalls, was der Name Euren Pferdes bedeutet. Was ist dies für eine Sprache? Ich kenne diese Laute nicht."

„Diese Sprache wird weit weg von hier gesprochen", erwiderte ich und musste dabei nicht einmal lügen. Es war schließlich tatsächlich weit weg – in einer anderen Welt. „Sunset bedeutet Sonnenuntergang."

Averion lächelte.

„Ein schöner Name..."

Eigentlich hatte er noch etwas sagen wollen, doch wir wurden abgelenkt, als Firnwath aufstand um nun ebenfalls etwas zu singen. Wenn ich ehrlich sein wollte, fand ich seine Stimme noch schöner, als die des Elben der davor gesungen hatte. Allerdings war es auch nicht das erste Lied, welches ich von Firnwath hörte. Dieses Mal klang seine Stimme beim Singen sehr traurig, folglich musste es ein trauriges Lied sein.

Als er geendet hatte, kam er auf mich zu.

„Wollt Ihr nicht auch ein Lied singen?", fragte er.

„Ich? Aber ich kenn doch ... gar keine ... elbischen Lieder", stotterte ich. Bei Firnwath hatte ich es mittlerweile aufgegeben ihm eine wirkliche Elbin vorzuspielen. Er wusste, dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmte.

„Dann singt ein Lied, das Euch einfällt", erwiderte der Elb seelenruhig und bot mir die Hand an. Ich nahm diese und erhob mich zitternd. Es war nicht so, dass ich nicht singen konnte. In der Schule war ich im Chor gewesen und hatte in der Musical Aufführung der „Westside Story" sogar den Part der Maria übernommen. Aber hier vor all den Elben singen? Mein Magen krampfte sich ein wenig zusammen. Ganz gefiel mir das nicht.

Da stand ich nun in der Mitte und überschlug im Kopf die Liste der möglichen Lieder. Ich glaubte kaum, dass den Elben irgendwelche modernen Charts-Lieder gut gefallen würden. Als erstes geriet mir natürlich (wenn man schon unter Elben ist) „Into the West" in meine Gedanken, doch es erschien mir ein wenig unpassend. Zudem wusste ich nicht, ob nicht doch einer der Elben etwas verstehen würde, dass wäre dann etwas peinlich geworden. Also sang ich einfach ein Lied, dass ich durch das üben zur „Westside Story" fast bis zur Perfektion beherrschte – „Tonight". Hierbei konnte ich mir wenigstens sicher sein bei keinem Ton daneben zu landen, wo ich dieses Lied doch so oft gesungen hatte.

Also schloss ich kurz die Augen, erinnerte mich kurz an den Text und begann dann zu singen. Zuerst hielten die elbischen Spielleute sich zurück, doch bald konnten sie die Melodie aufzunehmen und begleiteten mich fortan. Mit der Zeit machte es mir sogar Spaß zu singen und ich verlor mich ein wenig in meinem Lied. Als es dann zu Ende war, war ich regelrecht traurig. Den Elben jedenfalls schien es gefallen zu haben. Firnwath nickte anerkennend und Elrond sagte: „Ihr habt eine schöne Stimme, Tinawien." Ich wurde leicht rot unter diesem Kompliment, hatte ich doch vorher schon zwei Elben mit außergewöhnlichen Stimmen gehört. 

Nach mir ging es ähnlich weiter. Unter den Elben, die nun Lieder vortrugen oder auch hin und wieder eine Geschichte erzählten, erkannte ich auch Gelireth. Die Elbin trug jetzt ein rotes Gewand und ihre langen blonden Haare fielen ihr offen über den Rücken. Sie war einfach nur wunderschön.

Im Verlauf des Abends fühlte ich mich auch in der Gesellschaft der Elben wohler. Zwar fiel ich mit meinen roten Haaren auf wie ein bunter (wortwörtlich) Hund, aber das schien die meisten nicht zu stören. Die Stimmung wurde immer fröhlicher – vielleicht auch auf Grund des Weines, den ich kaum anrührte. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Gläser Averion oder Firnwath bereits getrunken hatten.

Bis mir auffiel, dass keiner der beiden noch in der Halle waren. Nur Hûond lag – ausnahmsweise – leise schnarchend vor Averions leerem Sessel. Wo waren die Beiden bloß?

Unweit von mir entfernt sah ich Degil sitzen. Also stand ich auf und sprach ihn an. Mir war es trotz allem noch etwas unangenehm fremde Elben anzusprechen, ich wusste ja nicht einmal, ob sie der Allgemeinsprache mächtig waren.

„Wisst Ihr wo Firnwath und Averion sind?", fragte ich Degil mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Ich sah sie vor einiger Zeit die Halle verlassen", antwortete der dunkelhaarige Elb flüsternd – nicht dass die anderen Elben ihn nicht auch so hören würden, doch ich dachte mir, er wollte nicht den Gesang einer dunkelhaarigen Elbin stören.

„Doch mir ist nicht bekannt, wohin sie gingen."

„Ich danke Euch", sagte ich und verbeugte mich kurz. Dann verließ ich ebenfalls die Halle. Ich spürte den warmen Schein des Feuers noch in meinem Rücken, bevor ich um eine Ecke bog.

Zwar wusste ich immer noch nicht, wo ich genau hin musste, doch ich hatte mir auf dem Hinweg versucht einiges zu merken. Auf den Gängen war jedoch alles ruhig und ich beschloss erst einmal in die Gärten zu gehen. Der Mond stand hell am Himmel als ich den ersten Schritt auf das weiche Gras setzte. Ich hatte nicht wirklich die Hoffnung Firnwath oder Averion zu finden und fragte mich, ob die Beiden wohl zusammen die Halle verlassen hatten. Das hätte mich doch sehr gewundert.

Leise – wenn auch nicht leise im Vergleich zu Elben – bewegte ich mich über das Gras und zwischen den Büschen und Bäumen hindurch. Eine Brise strich sanft und angenehm über den Stoff meines Kleides und durch mein Haar. Ansonsten war die Luft still. Und so hörte ich auch schon von weitem die Stimmen zweier bekannter Personen. 

Averion und Firnwath... aber war das möglich? 

So lautlos wie es mir möglich war schlich ich mich heran, doch keiner der Beiden schien mich wahr zu nehmen, nicht einmal der Elb mit seinen feinen Sinnen. Was sogar sehr ungewöhnlich war, waren ihre Stimmen und wie sie redeten. Ich presste mich an einem Baum und lugte vorsichtig hinter diesem hervor. 

Die beiden Männer saßen auf der Bank, auf der ich auch schon mit Elrond gesessen hatte. Und beide schienen an diesem Abend doch etwas zu tief in ihr jeweiliges Weinglas geguckt zu haben.

„Weischt du Firnwathhhh...", lallte Averion gerade (Seine Stimme war wirklich nichts anderes mehr.) „... ischh hab mischhh scho imma jefrascht warum ihi... ihr Elben sscho einen verschdammten Stolz ham müsst. Sschonst wärscht duu doch niie schauer auf misch geweschen..."

„Isch hatt allen Grund dazu", erwiderte Firnwath. Er sprach breiter, aber sonst schien seine Stimme noch normal zu sein, sein Verstand allerdings weniger.

„Wasch muscht du mir auch..."

„... gehtscht immeeer nochh um die Fraaauuu?", fragte Averion langgezogen. „Isch sachs ja, Elben und i... ihr verschdammter Schtolzz. Nur weeil isch dir zuvor jekommen bin."

„Vor all meinen Männern", klagte Firnwath. (OK, auch er hatte wirklich zu viel getrunken)... „dasch kann isch mein Lebjen lang nisch verjessen. Isch war doch sschon scho weit. Und schie mocht misch auch. Aber dann..."

„Kam isch", brachte Averion hervor und schwankte bedrohlich. Ich presste mich noch fester an den Baum. Es würde etwas unangenehm geworden, wenn die Beiden mich erwischten. 

„... Und nur dscheshalb hasschst du die janze Zzzeit misschh scho be... behandeltt? ... wejen eina Frau!"

„... jaaa", antwortete Firnwath langgedehnt. „... aber wassch mussscht mir die auch vor aall meinschen Männern..."

„... dassch war dochhh keine Absschischt", brummte Averion. „Kommsch du Elb, lassch unsch vertrajen! Eine Frau is dasch nischt wert, dasch wir juns in alle Ewigjeit schtreiten."

„Nein, niemaljs!", erwiderte der Elb euphorisch und hob sein Glas. „Lassch unsch anstosschen." 

[A/N: zu beachten ist, bei s oder ch hab ich meistens ein sch draus gemacht, manchmal auch das s verdoppelt ... ansonsten sind ab und zu noch sch dazwischen geschoben, andere Buchstaben verdoppelt oder ein j reingeschoben, ich hoffe es ist noch lesbar ;)]

Und die Beiden stießen tatsächlich miteinander an, bevor sie den Rest, der noch in ihren Gläsern war, tranken. 

Ich entfernte mich wieder leise, schließlich hatte ich genug gehört um mir einen Reim auf dieses „Gespräch" machen zu können. Anscheinend war eine Frau schuld daran gewesen, dass die beiden sich überhaupt nicht hatten leiden können. Und in dem Punkt musste ich Averion Recht geben. Vermutlich war der Streit dann auch erst über Firnwaths angeknacksten Stolz entstanden... Männer! 

Ich hoffte nur, dass sie am nächsten Morgen auch noch wussten, dass sie an diesem Tage „Freundschaft" geschlossen hatten.  

~~~

[A/N: Ja, ich weiß, dass Lallen ist wirklich unelbisch, aber warum kann nicht mal ein Elb zu tief ins Glas schauen? ;)]

@Shiva: tja, wie Bruchtal zu seinem Namen kam... ^^... danke für deine Reviews übrigens :)


	11. Gespräche

Disclaimer: NEIN *schnüff* und immer gehört mir noch nichts. Ich sollte dem Minderwertikgkeitskomplex-Club beitreten... 

~~~

Tinawien Kapitel 11: Gespräche 

Als ich Averion am nächsten Tag wiedersah, lief er mit mürrischem Gesicht herum und sah auch sonst äußerst verkatert aus. Ich hätte ihm gerne einen Eisbeutel angeboten (für den Kopf), nur ich wusste, dass ich ihn Bruchtal wohl kaum nach einem Kühlschrank fragen konnte. Firnwath konnte zwar einiges hinter seiner elbischen Gesichtsmaske verbergen, doch auch bei ihm sah man, dass er recht angeschlagen war. 

Wann immer ich einen der Beiden erblickte, konnte ich mir ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wenigstens hatten die Beiden noch eine recht gute Erinnerung an den letzten Tag bzw. ihre „Freundschaftsschließung" und Eru sei Dank schienen sie es auch nicht darauf anzulegen wieder ihre früheren Antipathien zu zeigen. 

Endlich war Frieden eingekehrt. Und so verlief die nächste Zeit, die wir in Bruchtal verbrachten, relativ ruhig.

Allerdings ließ mich einer nicht in Ruhe – Hûond. Der große Rüde Averions folgte mir mittlerweile auf Schritt und Tritt und hatte sich sogar in meinem Zimmer einquartiert. Dort schlief er dann, eingerollt und laut schnarchend, am Fußende meines Bettes. Zeitweise fand er sogar Spaß daran, mich morgens zu wecken indem er mir das Gesicht abschleckte. Ich war darüber nicht sehr begeistert. Aber wie sollte man einen Hund davon abhalten? Einmal hatte ich versucht ihn auszusperren. Das Ergebnis war ein minutenlanges Kratzen an der Tür und danach ein nervtötendes Jaulen in den höchsten Tönen. Als Elbin hatte ich schließlich ein sehr empfindliches Gehör und so hatte Hûond schnell was er wollte – Einlass in mein Zimmer. Ich hatte sein Gejaule nicht mal eine halbe Stunde ertragen können und war mir sicher gewesen, dass wenn es so weiter gegangen wäre, irgendwann ein paar wütende Elben angekommen wären. Darauf hatte ich es dann doch nicht ankommen lassen wollen.

Averion beschwerte sich auch schon darüber. Seiner Meinung nach sah Hûond nicht ihn, sondern mich als sein Herrchen (oder Frauchen bzw. Elbchen) an. Ich zuckte jedes Mal nur mit den Achseln. Konnte ich etwas dafür? Hatte ich den Hund gebeten mir wie – nun ja – ein Hund hinterherzulaufen? 

Selbst wenn ich bei Sunset war, wuselte mir Hûond um meine Beine und die des Pferdes herum.

Sunset indes fühlte sich rundum wohl in Bruchtal. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er Freilauf mit den anderen Hengsten und er genoss es sichtlich. Die Elben nannten ihn nur noch Annûn (das Sindarin-Wort für Sonnenuntergang), nachdem ich ihnen die Bedeutung des Namen Sunset verraten hatte. Versuchten sie das englische Wort auszusprechen, hatten sie sich jedes Mal fast die Zunge abgebrochen, wie ich feststellte.

Auf Sunsets (oder Annûns) Rücken unternahm ich viele Ausflüge innerhalb Bruchtals und teilweise über die Grenzen hinaus. Firnwath brachte mir bei wie ich ohne Sattel und Trense reiten musste und mittlerweile hatte ich den Bogen raus. Ich rutschte nicht mehr auf seinem Rücken herum, als wäre dieser etwas ganz glitschiges. Ohne mich anklammern zu müssen oder gar zu verkrampfen, saß ich locker und entspannt auf dem Rücken des Hengstes, der nun wirklich mir gehörte. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Als Kind hatte ich immer von einem eigenen Pferd geträumt – wer tat das nicht? Und jetzt in Mittelerde besaß ich eins.

Seit besagtem Abend hatte sich zudem auch Firnwaths Verhalten gegenüber mir verändert. Er war nicht mehr so distanziert. Nun konnte ich ihn sogar recht gut leiden, was vorher etwas anders gewesen vor. Da hatte ich nicht gewusst, was ich wirklich von ihm halten sollte, denn er hatte mir nie die Gelegenheit gegeben, hinter seine Emotionslosigkeit zu blicken, die so oft sein Gesicht beherrschte. Nun ließ er es öfters zu, Regungen zu zeigen und ich wurde ebenfalls geschulter darin, auch die kleinen Unterschiede zu erkennen.

Außerdem unterrichtete Firnwath Averion und mich in den Elbensprachen Sindarin und Quenya. Dass ich diese lernen musste war nur natürlich, doch auch Averion war interessiert und dadurch, dass wir zur Zeit in Bruchtal weilten, war es doppelt wichtig, dass er sich verständigen konnte. 

Nachdem wir einige Wochen lang die Grundlagen geübt hatten, waren wir soweit, auch mit Firnwaths Schwester Gelireth zu lernen. Zudem unterhielten wir uns soweit es uns möglich war ebenfalls in Sindarin. 

***

Es war wieder einer dieser Übungsstunden. Wir, das heißt: Averion, Gelireth, Firnwath und ich, saßen an einem Tisch, der in einem Raum stand, den man fast schon als kleine Bibliothek bezeichnen konnte. Die Wände waren einzige überquellende Regale. In ihnen standen Bücher verschiedener Größen, dicke Wälzer, die schon beim Ansehen schwer aussahen, aber auch kleine Handbücher. Die meisten hatten einen ledernen Einband, auf dem Staub lag. Ich vermutete, dass der Raum nicht oft genutzt wurde.

Averion und ich lagen teilweise vor Lachen quer über dem mächtigen Eichentisch. Ich weiß selbst nicht mehr warum, aber wir waren sehr ausgelassen an diesem Tag. Firnwath und Gelireth betrachteten uns nur mit Stirnrunzeln. Andere Elben wären mit Sicherheit regelrecht entsetzt über mein Benehmen gewesen, so etwas unelbisches hatten sie garantiert noch nie gesehen, doch ich genoss es auch wieder mal die verrückte Feli zu zeigen, die immer noch in mir steckte. Ich konnte es auch nur machen, weil die drei, sowie Degil, die Einzigen waren, die von meinem Geheimnis erfahren hatten. Elrond hatte es für besser gehalten, einige weitere ins Vertrauen zu ziehen und am naheliegendsten waren da die Personen, mit denen ich am meisten Zeit verbrachte.

Damit ich lernte flüssiger Sindarin zu sprechen, wurde ich immer öfters dazu verdonnert, Geschichten oder andere Dinge aus meiner Welt in der Elbensprache zu erzählen. Nachher diskutieren wir dann darüber. Es war oft sehr unterhaltsam, vor allem, da sich Gelireth zeitweise an unwichtigen Dingen regelrecht festbiss. 

Gerade hatte ich in Sindarin ein Märchen erzählt (Dornröschen) und die blonde Elbin, die es sich in einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte, ereiferte sich gerade über den typischen letzten Satz.

„Das ist doch seltsam. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute. Was hat das bitte für einen Sinn?", fragte Gelireth mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. 

„Naja, entweder sie sind gestorben und wenn nicht, dann müssen sie ja noch leben", kicherte ich über diese Frage.

„Das weiß ich auch", erwiderte Gelireth etwas gereizt. „Aber das ist doch klar, warum muss das dann noch gesagt werden?"

„Dieser Satz steht in meiner Welt eben am Ende von jedem Märchen", gab ich zurück. „So etwas wie... wie Tradition, verstehst du?" (Mittlerweile redeten wir uns konsequent mit du an.)

„Eine seltsame Tradition", sagte Gelireth und spielte mit einer Strähne ihres langen und glänzenden Haares. Sie sah nachdenklich aus. Mir kam die Diskussion langsam skurril vor. Was war an diesem Satz so schlimm bitte? Außerdem würde ich Gelireth niemals die Bedeutung erklären können. Ich hatte mal wieder so gut wie verloren. Und wieder bei so einer Diskussion. Es war zum Haare raufen. Eru sei Dank, gab es auch „richtige" Gesprächsthemen. 

***

Am Nachmittag standen normalerweise Übungsstunden im Bogenschießen oder Schwertkampf an. Elrond hielt es für sinnvoll, dass ich diese beiden Dinge erlernte, zumal ich nicht immer im sicheren Bruchtal bleiben konnte. Diese Stunden gab mir Degil, auch wenn Firnwath es sicherlich gerne gemacht hätte. 

Ich bemerkte, dass meine Kondition, obwohl ich immer Sport betrieben hatte, nicht ausreichend war. Und so gewöhnte ich es mir an, morgens in den Gärten von Bruchtal zu laufen. Die Elben sahen es mit Erstaunen, doch mich kümmerte es nicht. Es dauerte zwar etwas, aber ich merkte, dass meine Kondition langsam besser wurde.

An diesem Nachmittag ritten wir jedoch alle zusammen aus. Firnwath, Averion, Gelireth, Degil und ich saßen auf unseren Pferden (Gelireth auf einem Dunkelfuchs und Degil auf einer braunen Stute) und ritten über einen breiten Weg, der durch Imladris` kleine Wälder führte. Ich spürte die Wärme, die der Körper meines Reittieres ausstrahlte, ich fühlte die Muskeln unter Sunsets glänzendem Fell und ich genoss die sanften und schaukelnden Bewegungen in die mich sein Rücken versetzte. 

Vor mir tänzelten gerade Faron und Baranon um die Wette. Anscheinend wollten sie Degils Stute beeindrucken. Ich war froh, dass Sunset sich nicht mitreißen ließ. Gelireth auf ihrem ungestümen Dunkelfuchs ritt vorsorglich hinter mir. In diesem Moment sprach keiner ein Wort.

Nach etwa einer Stunde erreichten wir eine Lichtung, an deren Rand, der Wind durch die Blätter der Bäume strich.. Ich sah mich verwundert um, hier war ich noch nie gewesen. Es war ein schöner Platz.

Wir ließen die Pferde frei grasen, sie würden nicht weglaufen, das wussten wir. Nur Degils Stute holten wir zu uns, als wir uns ins Gras setzten. Dieses Pferd alleine unter den Hengsten, das wäre dann etwas zu heikel geworden. 

Obwohl das Jahr schon vorangeschritten war, war es noch warm und die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten mein Gesicht. Gerne hätte ich mich auf dem Boden lang ausgestreckt, doch da war jemand der damit nicht einverstanden war – Degil.

Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Nachmittags musste ich immer meine Kampffähigkeiten unter Beweis stellten und nicht einmal an diesem Tag gab es eine Pause.

„Sonst kommst du aus der Übung", erklärte der dunkelhaarige Elb, bevor er sich erhob.

„Aber doch nicht hier", murmelte ich träge und rührte keinen Muskel.

„Warum nicht?", lächelte Degil mich nur an. „Du könntest einmal gegen Firnwath kämpfen. Gelireth ist auch geübt im Umgang mit dem Schwert."

„Aber ich nicht", gab ich zurück. 

„Kein aber mehr", sagte da Gelireth neben mir und gab mir einen Stups. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir um die Wette Bogenschießen?"

„Damit ich verliere?"

„Wer sagt das?", fragte nun Firnwath.

„Ich", kam es aus meinem Mund.

„Sie scheint gute Laune zu haben", bemerkte Averion.

„Die habe ich", brummte ich zurück.

„Und ICH sehe mir das nicht mehr länger an", verkündete Degil und zog mich hoch. 

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er noch, die Hand bereits an seinem Schwert. 

„Nein", antwortete ich ehrlich und zog ebenfalls mein Schwert. Mittlerweile hatte ich ein neues. Es war hier von den Elben in Bruchtal geschmiedet worden. Ich fragte mich, ob es genauso bläulich leuchten würde, wie die Schwerter Frodos und Gandalfs, wenn Orks in der Nähe waren.

Degil lächelte nur bevor sein Angriff erfolgte. Ich hatte alle Mühe seinen ersten Schlag zu parieren, hart prallte sein Schwert auf meines. Ich hatte noch nie die ganze Wucht gespürt, die er in seine Schläge legte, aber ich wusste, dass er zu mehr fähig war. Schnell kam ein erneuter Vorstoß. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Nein, ich hatte schon früher gefochten, ich trainierte auch hier schon länger, ich würde mich nicht so einfach geschlagen geben. Doch zunächst war ich wieder einmal in der Defensive und bekam keine Gelegenheit selbst anzugreifen. Blitzschnell waren Degils Bewegungen. Oh ja, er trug seinen Namen zurecht.

Bei solchen Übungskämpfen verlor ich relativ schnell das Zeitgefühl. Ich spürte wie ich schwitzte und sich Schweiß auf meiner Stirn bildete. Meine Muskeln wurden müde und immer noch trafen mein Schwert und das Degils aufeinander. Zumindest konnte ich stolz sein, dass ich so lange durchhielt. Als wir mit dem Training angefangen hatten, war ich schon nach relativ kurzen Zeitspannen mein Schwert losgewesen. Wenn ich hier entwaffnet würde, müsste ich es wohl auf dem nächsten Baum suchen gehen. Aber diesmal hielt ich bis zum Ende durch.

Endlich ließ Degil sein Schwert sinken und wich geschickt dem Schlag aus, den ich noch zuvor angesetzt hatte.

„Du hast gut gekämpft", sagte er anerkennend.

„Danke", keuchte ich. „Aber ich würde auch einmal gerne in die Offensive gehen."

Ich war vermutlich wieder knallrot im Gesicht. Es fühlte sich jedenfalls so an. Degil machte eher den Eindruck, als hätte er gerade einen gemütlichen Spaziergang hinter sich. Ich war richtiggehend neidisch und beschloss die Versuche meine Kondition auf Vordermann bzw. Mittelerde-Niveau zu bringen, zu verdoppeln. 

Am Rande der Lichtung klatschte Averion in die Hände.

„Dafür, dass du noch nicht so lange mit dem Umgang mit einem Schwert vertraut bist, war das wirklich sehr gut, Tinawien." (Langsam gewöhnte ich mich ja an diesen Namen, aber bisher hatte ich vergeblich versucht sie dazu zu bringen mich mit der Abkürzung anzureden. ARGH!)

„Ich habe bereits in meiner früheren Heimat Umgang gefochten, doch unterscheidet es sich sehr von hier", gab ich zu.

„Darüber hast du uns noch nichts erzählt", sagte Gelireth erstaunt. „Sag, kämpfen Menschen in deiner Welt nicht mit Schwertern?"

„Nein, das tun sie nicht mehr. Früher, ja, da kämpften sie noch damit. Aber mittlerweile kämpfen sie mit anderen Dingen."

„Aber mit was kämpfen sie dann?", fragte Degil.

„In der heutigen Zeit gibt es viel schlimmere Waffen als Schwerter. Die Menschen haben es nicht mehr nötig Schwert oder Pfeil und Bogen zu benutzen", erwiderte ich. Meine Stimme war traurig. Nein, dafür war ich fast froh nicht mehr in meiner alten Heimat zu sein. Wenn ich an den Schrecken dachte, den die Kriege mit sich brachten und die Angst... 

„Wie kann es noch schlimmere Waffen geben, als diese?", erkundigte sich Firnwath. „Gibt es dann etwa auch schrecklicher Wesen als Orks?"

„Schlimmeres als Orks?" Ich gab ein hohles Lachen von mir. „Die Menschen selbst sind schlimmer als Orks. Sie führen nicht nur Kriege, auch einige kleinere Gruppen verüben Anschläge auf Unschuldige. Und die Menschen zerstören die Natur. Jeden Tag wird auf der Erde unvorstellbar viel Wald abgeholzt."

Auf die naturverbundenen Elben musste letzteres genauso schlimm wirken wie die Kriege.

„Es hört sich schlimm an", sagte Gelireth nun. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie Menschen zu so etwas fähig sind."

„Wie? Kriege führen oder Bäume abholzen?", fragte ich. „Die Menschen sind alle nur an sich interessiert – jedenfalls die meisten. Und die Wucht und Kraft der Waffen, die sie kennen, übertrifft das was ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Es gibt Waffen, die können mit einem Schlag eine riesige Menge Menschen töten."

„Was sind dies bloß für Waffen?", fragte Averion und sah mich mit Entsetzen an.

Ich konnte diesen Gesichtsausdruck gut nachvollziehen.

„Vielerlei Waffen sind es, Averion. Und alle sind sie gleich schrecklich. Selbst Alltagsgegenstände können als Waffen eingesetzt werden. Es ist einfach nur grauenvoll an so etwas denken zu müssen." 

Ich erschauderte. Nein, ich wollte wirklich nicht daran denken.

„Dann denke nicht daran", flüsterte Gelireth, als sie mich spontan umarmte. „Du bist hier, du gehörst hierher. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr über deine alte Heimat zu machen", fuhr sie dann lauter fort. Ich sah sie an.

„Lieb von dir. Aber ihr könnt es nicht verstehen. Meine Freunde leben immer noch dort und um sie mache ich mir Sorgen."

„Ist es denn so schlimm?", fragte Degil.

„Ich empfand es immer so", entgegnete ich und hob die Schultern. „Es ist wie ein Vulkan, von dem man weiß, er wird ausbrechen, nur man kann nicht sagen wann."

„Ist deine Welt wirklich so kalt und grausam?", fragte Firnwath ein weiteres Mal.

„Nicht nur", erwiderte ich. „Zwar es ist schlimm zu sehen, wie die Menschen aneinander vorbei leben, sich nicht für die Belange anderer interessieren. Besonders in den großen Städten ist das so. Und es ist schlimm von den Kriegen zu hören. Doch auch in dieser Welt gibt es Ausnahmen. Nur verliert man die leicht aus den Augen." Ich seufzte. 

Es herrschte erst mal Stille. Niemand wusste, was er noch dazu sagen sollte. Ich wusste es ebenso wenig. Es hatte mich traurig gemacht, daran zu denken und meine ausgeflippte Stimmung des Vormittages war verschwunden. Dafür war mein Innerstes aufgewühlt. Hier in Mittelerde zu sein führte mir erst recht vor Augen, wie meine... meine alte Welt wirklich war. Selbst wenn ich es gekonnt hätte. Ich wusste, ich wollte nicht mehr zurück. Mittelerde war meine neue Heimat.  

~~~

[A/N: So *puh*… hab noch nie wirklich Kampfszenen geschrieben und mich deshalb von anderen FFs inspirieren lassen… ich hoffe es klingt nicht geklaut oder so… ^^]

~~~

Reviews are so Welcome! ;) 


	12. Spielerisch

Disclaimer: Huch, nein... ist das denn wahr? Da macht man sich so viele Mühe und nix gehört einem... *grmpf* 

A/N: Schneller als erwartet kommt Kapitel 12 ;) ... weiß nur leider nicht, wie lange das 13. (oder das Kapitel danach) dauern werden, denn ich schreib nächste Woche 3 Klausuren in 4 Tage *juchu* *ironischist*

_~~~_

Tinawien Kapitel 12: Spielerisch 

Es verstrich einige Zeit, bevor sich wieder jemand regte. Diesmal war es Firnwath. Doch er sagte kein Wort, sondern teilte nur den Proviant aus, den wir mitgenommen hatten. Es war das Elbenbrot Lembas. Schweigend aßen wir die Wegzehrung. Ich aß Lembas nicht zum ersten Mal, ich hatte es schon einmal auf einem meiner Ausflüge gegessen, doch es schmeckte auch diesmal wunderbar. Die Würzung war schmackhaft und es zerging beim Kauen regelrecht auf der Zunge. Schade, dass ich so was nicht schon früher hatte essen können. Überhaupt waren die Speisen hier zwar den mir bekannten ähnlich, aber doch ganz anders. Ich war noch nie ein Allesesser gewesen, doch hier hatte ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Probleme mit dem gehabt, was mir zu Essen aufgetischt wurde. Es war seltsam. 

Nach dem ich mein Lembas verzehrt hatte, legte ich mich etwas abseits von den anderen an einen Baum ins Gras. Ich wollte ein wenig Ruhe haben. Sie schienen es zu verstehen. Ich zog erst meine Schuhe aus, dann schloss ich meine Augen. Nicht dass es nötig gewesen wäre, doch so spürte ich die Natur besser. Seit ich in Imladris angekommen war, verbesserten sich meine Sinne deutlich und meine Naturverbundenheit, die ich schon früher gespürt hatte, wurde noch ausgeprägter.

Die weichen Grashalme kitzelten meine nackten Füße und ich musste lachen. Es war angenehm so im Gras zu liegen. An meiner rechten Hand, die ich unter meinen Kopf gelegt hatte, spürte ich die raue Rinde des Baumes. Es war ein alter Baum. Wie lang er wohl schon dort stand? 

Ich hörte das Zwitschern der Vögel und das leise Flüstern des Windes. Es klang wie Musik in meinen Ohren und entspannte mich. Allerdings war es mir nicht vergönnt diesen Zeitpunkt lange auszukosten.

Als ich die Augen öffnete stand Gelireth neben mir und sah mich an. In der Hand hielt sie ihren Bogen. 

„Wir wollten doch noch Bogenschießen", sagte sie freundlich.

„Du wolltest das", sagte ich, wiederum überhaupt nicht gewillt einen Muskel zu rühren. „Ich kann es nicht."

„Dann ist es doch besser wenn wir gemeinsam üben."

„Ich habe gegen dich doch keine Chance", lautete meine Antwort und mit der linken Hand machte ich eine Bewegung in ihre, sowie Degils und Firnwaths Richtung.

„Wer sagt das?", fragte Gelireth wiederum freundlich.

„Ich. Schließlich übst du schon tausend Jahre und ich vielleicht ein paar Wochen. Wetten, dass ich gegen dich keine Chance hab?"

„Wenn du willst?", lachte die Elbin mich an.

„Was?", fragte ich verdutzt zurück.

„Wetten!", lachte Gelireth weiter.

(Bingo! 100 Punkte für das Dämelchen Tinawien! Elben und Wetten. Erwähne NIE Wetten in Gegenwart eines Elben, die tun das nämlich wahnsinnig gerne. Auch wenn ich eine Elbin bin geht es mir absolut nicht so.)

„Ich will nicht", brummte ich unverständlich, aber noch hörbar für Gelireths feine Ohren.

„Wie du willst", entgegnete sie „Aber üben solltest du trotzdem. Das wird dir Degil nicht erlassen."

„Ja", sagte ich während ich meine Schuhe zusammensuchte und sie anzog. Es stimmte. Degil war ein freundlicher und netter Elb, doch wenn es um mein  - von Elrond hochpersönlich angeordnetes - Kampftraining ging, kannte er keine Gnade, wie man sicherlich auch schon bei den Schwertübungen bemerkt hatte.

„Worauf sollen wir eigentlich zielen?", fragte ich, als ich endlich meinen Bogen und Köcher vom Boden aufgelesen hatte. Firnwath deutete stumm auf das andere Ende der Lichtung. Auch er hielt bereits seinen Bogen in den Händen. 

Ich kniff aus alter Gewohnheit die Augen zusammen und erkannte braun-grüne Scheiben auf den Baumstämmen. Es kam mir fast so vor, als hätte man diese getarnt, denn ich hatte diese drei Zielscheiben bis jetzt nicht bemerkt. Ich seufzte.

„Muss ich wirklich?", versuchte ich es noch ein letztes Mal. Degil zog mich mit sanfter Gewalt in Position und sagte: „Ja." Ich ließ einen weiteren Seufzer hören und fing an Degil über meine Menschenrechte aufzuklären, was ihn allerdings nicht sonderlich beeindruckte. Zum ich-weiß-nicht-wievielten Mal half er mir meine Arme und Beine richtig zu sortieren, bevor ich den Bogen richtig packte (bzw. bevor ich den Versuch dazu unternahm) und einen Pfeil an die Sehne legte. 

„Ist es so richtig?", fragte ich noch und im nächsten Moment schnellte der Pfeil fort von mir.

„N – nein", seufzte Degil – allerdings etwas zu spät. Der gefiederte Pfeil war irgendwo zwischen zwei Bäumen gelandet – weit weg vom eigentlichen Ziel.

„Nun, zumindest würde sie etwas treffen, wenn sie in eine Horde Orks zielen würde", bemerkte Firnwath trocken. Ich war versucht ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken, tat es dann jedoch nicht.

„Dann zeig du mir doch wie es geht", sagte ich ein wenig ärgerlich. 

„Nur allzu gerne." Über Firnwaths Gesicht lief ein mir allzu bekanntes Lächeln, doch diesmal war es freundschaftlicher Natur. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mich ein wenig ärgern, dachte ich bei mir.

Schon hatte der Elb einen Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen lassen, bevor ich überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass er diesen in der Hand gehalten hatte. Zudem traf der Pfeil genau die Mitte der Zielscheibe. Gab es einen besseren Weg als mich so zu entmutigen? Wohl kaum. Degil bemerkte es und erklärte mir (wie schon tausende Male zuvor) die richtige Haltung und Spannung. Trotzdem traf keiner meiner nächsten Pfeile sein Ziel, während die der anderen Elben und auch die von Averion zumindest immer auf der Zielscheibe landeten. 

„Ich lerne das nie", seufzte ich und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Sag das nicht, denn du kannst es noch lernen", erwiderte Gelireth und sah mich ernst an. „Ich erlernte das Bogenschießen auch nicht an einem Tage."

„Degil versucht es mir schon seit einigen Wochen beizubringen."

„Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn du es in dieser kurzen Zeit schon perfekt gelernt hättest", mischte sich Firnwath ein.

„Ich mag Wunder. Schließlich hat mir eins das Leben gerettet", war meine finstere Antwort. Ich starrte zu Boden. Meine Laune, die sich noch vor kurzem gebessert hatte, erreichte nun einen neuen Rekord-Tiefstand. Warum musste das eigentlich immer mir passieren?

„Sie sieht ein wenig entmutigt aus", bemerkte nun Averion leise zu Degil. Pech für ihn, dass ich ihn mit meinen Elbenohren bestens verstehen konnte und so erwiderte: „Das siehst du ganz richtig."

Averion sah mich an. 

„Sollte ich möglicherweise einmal mit dir üben, Tinawien?", fragte er.

„Warum?", kam es verblüfft von mehreren Seiten.

„Bogenschießen ist Bogenschießen. Warum solltest du mir etwas neues beibringen können?", setzte ich hinzu.

„Vielleicht würde ich es nur anders versuchen", sagte Averion schmunzelnd. „Und damit sage ich nichts gegen Degil, er ist ein hervorragender Bogenschütze."

Ich sah Averion fragend an. „Sollte das klappen?"

„Warum nicht?", meinte nun auch Degil. „Einen Versuch ist es wert. Vielleicht ist Averions Technik ein wenig anders oder er vermag es dir auf eine bessere Art und Weise beizubringen."

Die Elben zogen sich also an den Rand der Lichtung zurück, während Averion mir auf seine Art und Weise versuchte das Bogenschießen (bzw. das Treffen) besser beizubringen. Ich erkannte nicht wirklich viele Änderungen in seinen Erklärungen, aber wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich so oder so auch keine wirkliche Ahnung von dem was ich tat.

Zudem wechselten wir unseren Standpunkt und gingen ein paar Meter näher zu den Zielscheiben heran. 

„So triffst du eher", sagte Averion lachend. „Es ist einfacher mit kleineren Entfernungen anzufangen."

Ich warf einen Blick zu Degil. Warum hatte er nicht ebenfalls diesen Versuch gemacht?

Nach weiteren Anweisungen Averions legte ich schließlich einen Pfeil an die Sehne und spannte den Bogen. Ich versuchte mich an alles mögliche zu erinnern, was er und die Elben mir erzählt und beigebracht hatten. Dann ließ ich den Pfeil abschnellen. Diesmal traf ich die Zielscheibe.

***

„Tinawien? Ihr sollt zu Herrn Elrond kommen", sagte eine fremde Stimme hinter mir, als ich einige Tage später durch die Gärten spazierte. Ich drehte mich um und erkannte ein Elbin mit langen dunklen Haaren.

„Mein Name ist Caladúnil", erklärte sie noch, als sie meinen fragenden Blick bemerkte. Ich nickte ihr lächelnd zu.

„Sollt Ihr mich zu ihm bringen?", fragte ich.

„Ja", sagte Caladúnil schlicht und bedeutete mir ihr zu folgen.

Wir gingen durch die langen und luftigen Gänge des Hauses. Mir war es schleierhaft, wie ich mich noch vor einiger Zeit hier hatte verlaufen können. So viele Gänge wie ich angenommen hatte, gab es gar nicht. Mittlerweile fand ich im Schlaf durch sie hindurch.

Schließlich brachte mich Caladúnil in eine der „Bibliotheken" wie ich diese Zimmer insgeheim nannte, da manche vor Büchern überquellten. Hier war es ein wenig geordneter. Hell strahlte der Sonnenschein durch die großen Fenster und tauchte das Zimmer in ein wechselndes Licht. Elrond war noch nicht anwesend.

„Herr Elrond wird in Kürze kommen. Ihr könnt Euch hinsetzen und etwas trinken", sagte die braunhaarige Elbin. „Kann ich Euch nun alleine lassen?"

Ich nickte automatisch und machte es mir in einem Sessel bequem. Aus einer Karaffe goss ich mir etwas Wasser in ein Glas und trank ein paar Schlucke.

Erst nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und der Herr Bruchtals kam herein. Automatisch stand ich auf.

„Bleibt sitzen, Tinawien", sagte Elrond lächelnd und nahm in einem Sessel Platz, der meinem gegenüber stand. Ich setzte mich ebenfalls wieder.

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?", fragte ich ruhig.

„In der Tat, das wollte ich", erwiderte Elrond und sah mich ernst an. „Wisst Ihr, wie lange Ihr schon hier in Imladris seid?"

„Ein paar Wochen, denke ich."

„Ihr kamt im Sommer hierher", sprach der Elbenherr und schenkte sich ebenfalls etwas aus einer Karaffe ein. „Doch nun nähert sich schon das Frühjahr."

Moment mal: Frühjahr? Ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. So lang weilte ich schon in Imladris? Elrond musste meinen entsetzen Blick bemerkt haben.

„Dieses Tal liegt sehr geschützt, weshalb man meinen könnte, hier herrschte eine andere Jahreszeit als außerhalb des Tales. Aber es stimmt. Ihr verbrachtet einige Monate hier, Tinawien, nun ist es jedoch an der Zeit für Euch zu gehen."

Ich wollte empört etwas erwidern, doch Elrond beschied mir mit einer Handbewegung still zu sein und Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Nein, ich will Euch nicht des Tals verweisen, allerdings gibt es einige Dinge, die Ihr beachten solltet. Ihr habt hier gelernt zu kämpfen und Ihr unterhieltet Unterricht in Sindarin und Quenya. Ihr habt viel gelernt über die Elben in Mittelerde und seid fähig Euch zu verteidigen, solltet Ihr angegriffen werden. Nun, da Ihr vorbereitet seid, solltet Ihr euch auf den Weg machen."

„Wohin?", fragte ich nur.

„Zu Galadriel, der Herrin des goldenen Waldes. Ihr wisst, dass ich Euch nicht mit den Fragen zu Eurer Herkunft helfen konnte. Galadriel weiß noch viele Dinge mehr als ich, vielleicht wird sie dazu in der Lage sein. Deshalb solltet Ihr bald in Richtung Lorien aufbrechen."

„Soll ich alleine reisen?" Meine Stimme musste recht erschrocken wirken.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Elrond belustigt. „Auch wenn Ihr Euch verteidigen könnt und mehr Kenntnisse über Mittelerde besitzt, als zu Eurer Ankunft, heißt das nicht, dass Ihr Euch alleine zurecht finden würdet. Nein, Ihr werdet Begleitung erhalten."

„Und wer wird mich begleiten?", fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Beruhigt Euch Tinawien. Es werden Euch diejenigen begleiten, die Euch auch durch das tägliche Leben in Imladris begleiten. Degil, Firnwath, Gelireth und Averion werden Euch begleiten. Ihr werdet zu Pferde reisen."

„Wann werden wir aufbrechen?", fragte ich automatisch.

„In zwei Wochen", antwortete Elrond und nippte leicht an seinem Wein. „Bis dahin werdet Ihr noch weiter im Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen unterwiesen werden."

Ich dachte nach. Nun war es also soweit, ich würde Imladris bald verlassen. Schade, denn die Zeit hier hatte mir gefallen. Und es war seltsam, aber ich betrachtete einige der Elben die hier lebten (und auch einen Menschen) fast als meine Freunde (ihr wisst schon WEN ich meine). Auch fühlte ich mich wohl hier in dieser Umgebung. Aber wenn ich etwas über mich und meine wahre Identität erfahren wollte, dann musste ich Imladris verlassen und darauf vertrauen, dass vielleicht Galadriel mehr wusste als Elrond. Ich seufzte. Elrond... er war so freundlich zu mir gewesen, er hatte mich hier in Imladris aufgenommen und so einiges für mich getan.

„Sagt mir, Herr Elrond, wie kann ich Euch danken?", fragte ich auf Grund dieser Gedanken. Der Elb erwiderte meine Frage mit einem überraschten Lächeln.

„Ihr seid mir nicht zum Dank verpflichtet, Tinawien."

„Ja... aber", ich begann herumzudrucksen. „Gibt es nicht etwas, womit ich mich Euch erkenntlich zeigen kann?"

„Es ist schon genug, dass Ihr mir einen Einblick in Eure Welt vermitteltet. Doch wenn es Euch glücklich macht, dann überlegt selbst, womit Ihr Euch erkenntlich zeigen könnt."

Genau in diesem Moment schoss mir eine ziemlich verrückte Idee durch den Kopf. Um genau zu sein, war sie mehr als verrückt, aber warum eigentlich nicht? An diesem Tag trug ich ein weites Kleid, dass einige gut versteckte Taschen besaß und in diesen schleppte ich schon seit meiner Ankunft in Bruchtal etwas kleines, elektronisches, mit leerem Akku herum, was mir absolut nichts mehr nützte – mein Handy. Und nachdem Elrond sein Interesse an meiner früheren Welt so sehr bekundet hatte und vor allem weil ich ihm einige der Errungenschaften wie das Telefon hatte erklären müssen (Ich verfluche noch immer den Tag, an dem ich aus Versehen etwas vom „verständigen über weite Distanzen, was nichts mit Telepathie oder einem Palantir zu tun hat" gesagt habe), war es etwas, was Elrond ebenfalls sehr interessieren konnte.

Und tatsächlich. Als ich den – für mich – alltäglichen Gebrauchsgegenstand in einer fließenden Bewegung hervorzog, wechselte der Ausdruck seines Gesichts von entsetzt über erstaunt bis zu verzückt. 

„Ist das einer dieser Gegenstände von denen Ihr erzähltet?"

„Ja", meinte ich gleichgültig. „Es funktioniert nicht mehr, aber wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr es Euch näher betrachten." Ich hatte keine Bedenken. Selbst wenn Elrond das alte Ding auseinander nehmen würde, könnte er höchstens über diese Technik staunen, verstehen würde er nichts davon und wahrscheinlich hatte er auch keinen Ehrgeiz dies zu tun.

Elrond nahm das Handy fasziniert in seine Hände und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Es kam mir fast so vor, als säße ein kleines Kind vor mir, dem man einen Ball zum Spielen gegeben hatte und welches diesen nun verzückt betrachtete. Der Unterschied war nur, dass Elrond ein Elbenherr war, das Kindesalter schon weit hinter sich gelassen hatte und sich in diesem Moment etwas unelbisch verhielt. Ich zog es vor zu verschwinden. Langsam wurde mir die Situation etwas unangenehm – und peinlich.

„Ich werde nun mein Zimmer aufsuchen. Habt Ihr noch etwas mit mir zu besprechen?", fragte ich in einem ruhigen Ton.

„Nein, Tinawien", kam die abwesende Antwort von Elrond. Nun, DA hatte ich ja was angerichtet... 

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich ich aus dem Raum und ging zügig auf mein Zimmer. Ich war noch nicht so leise wie die anderen Elben, doch ich hatte immerhin gelernt, mich nicht mehr fortzubewegen als wäre ich ein Olifant im Porzellanladen. 

Ich warf mich auf das große Bett, das frisch bezogen war und vergrub meinen Kopf in ein weiches Kissen. Ja, bald würde ich nicht mehr hier sein und wieder in der Wildnis übernachten. Nur mittlerweile grauste mir nicht mehr vor dem Gedanken, auch wenn ich dieses Bett allen Naturböden Mittelerdes vorzog. In diese Gedanken versunken glitt ich in einen leichten Schlaf. Auch wenn ich normalerweise nach Elbenart ruhte, passierte mir dies immer noch. Einfach weil mein Körper so lange daran gewöhnt war.

~~~

Hier gibt's so einen kleinen netten Knopf, der zum Reviewen da ist ;)


	13. Fünf Gefährten

Disclaimer: Nein mir gehören nur meine Charas (und das sind ne Menge) und nur Mittelerde gehört Tolkien... und noch ne Geschichte, die in diesem Kap erzählt wird ;) 

A/N: Also wirklich... nein, ich bin nicht verrückt... ganz und gar nicht... bis gestern hatte ich grad mal eine Wordseite und jetzt hab ich ein ganzes Kap... und wer ist dran Schuld? Gala... ^^... aber mehr dazu am Kap-Ende ;)

A/N2: Was ich noch einmal betonen will: Mir war es IMMER wichtig, dass meine Hauptperson (Tini) nicht einfach grundlos nach Mittelerde gelangt. Deshalb sag ich an dieser Stelle einmal: Es gibt einen Grund, doch der gehört zu ihrer Identität und darum dreht sich ja die Story... wenn ihr hier weiter lest, werdet ihr irgendwann erfahren, warum sie in Mittelerde landete ;)

A/N3: *lauert mit Bratpfanne bewaffnet auf alle die das hier lesen* FEEDBACK???__

_~~~_

Tinawien Kapitel 13: Fünf Gefährten 

Als ich erwachte, fühlte ich mich weder belustigt (von Elronds Verhalten) noch entspannt und ausgeruht (vom Schlafen). Stattdessen verspürte ich eine Mattigkeit, die sich meiner bemächtigte und wusste sofort, was dahinter steckte.

„Nein", stöhnte ich auf und krabbelte fast aus meinem Bett. Ich war nun solange in Mittelerde, dass ich gehofft hatte, dass Elben vielleicht nicht davon geplagt wurden, weil es bis jetzt nie aufgetreten war und nun???? Alle Hoffnungen waren mit einem Schlag zunichte gemacht worden, die wohlbekannte schlechte Laune, die mich ergriff, sprach dafür. Wie hatte ich nur glauben können, dass Elbinnen nicht von solch Alltags-Frauen-Problemen heimgesucht werden?

Vorsichtig stand ich auf und betete zu Eru, dass mir nicht die Beine wegknickten, wie sie es schon oft getan hatten. Warum bei Saurons Auge musste ich ausgerechnet jetzt meine Tage bekommen? Ich fühlte mich gerädert und beschloss Gelireth aufzusuchen, die mir vielleicht helfen konnte. Ich hoffte nur für die anderen Elben, dass mir keiner von ihnen über den Weg lief. Mit meiner Übellaunigkeit hätte ich in diesem Moment selbst eine Horde Orks vergraulen können. 

Die blonde Elbin war auch recht erstaunt, als ich mit missmutigem Gesicht an ihre Tür anklopfte. Als ich ihr jedoch erklärte was mit mir los war, nickte sie verstehend und bat mich herein.

„Das ist eine unangenehme Sache, aber ich habe genau das Richtige für dich, Tinawien", sagte Gelireth und verschwand hinter einer Wand. Ich hörte das Klappern von Schranktüren, die geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurden. Nach einiger Zeit kam sie mit einer Tasse wieder, aus der ein wenig Dampf entwich. 

„Trink diesen Tee, er wird dir helfen", erklärte sie, als sie mir die Tasse reichte. Ich nahm sie dankbar entgegen und tat wie mir geheißen wurde. 

„Bald dürften die Beschwerden gelindert sein", lächelte die Elbin mich an. „Wenn du es noch mal brauchst, komm wieder bei mir vorbei."

„Danke Gelireth", erwiderte ich und suchte wieder mein Zimmer auf. Im Laufe der nächsten Stunden verschwanden meine Bachschmerzen und meine üble Laune tatsächlich, sodass man mich wieder auf die Bevölkerung Mittelerdes loslassen konnte.

***

„Tinawien? Wo bist du?", hörte ich eine Stimme, als ich gerade vor meinem geöffneten Schrank stand und das Kleid, was ich bis jetzt getragen hatte, zurück hängte. 

„Ich bin hier", lachte ich und lugte hinter der Tür hervor. Im Zimmer stand Gelireth – wer hätte es auch sein sollen. Keine der weiblichen Elben sprach mich sonst mit „du" an, auch wenn ich mich schon mit einigen unterhalten hatte.

„Suchst du mich? Ich ziehe mich um", erklärte ich anschließend. Die blonde Elbin trug bereits ihre Reisekleidung, während ich noch etwas zu lange in meinem Kleid vor dem Spiegel verweilt hatte. Wann kam ich so schnell denn wieder dazu, ein solch schönes Gewand zu tragen? (Genau! Konnte wohl etwas dauern.)

„Du bist ein wenig spät."

Erschrocken blickte ich sie an.

„Unpünktlichkeit war ja schon immer eine meiner Schwächen, aber eigentlich dachte ich diese abgelegt zu haben."

Gelireth lächelte. „So schlimm ist es nicht Tinawien. Doch ich neige dazu sehr pünktlich zu sein und zudem sollten wir noch verabschiedet werden. Ich hoffe du hast das nicht vergessen?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht", erklärte ich und bat Gelireth noch mir beim weiteren Einkleiden zu helfen. Wir waren fast wie Freundinnen, sodass ich keine Scheu davor hatte. Warum auch?

Draußen vor den Häusern Bruchtals trafen wir auf den Rest unserer Reisegemeinschaft. Degil, Firnwath und Averion standen dort neben den Pferden, waren bereits fertig angekleidet und trugen zudem ihre Waffen. Automatisch schnellte meine Hand an meine Seite, wo ich den Griff des Schwertes spürte. Ich seufzte auf, also hatte ich es nicht vergessen. Hûond sprang wie schon so oft kläffend um Baranon herum. (An Faron wagte er sich nicht mehr heran, da der Hengst einmal nach ihm getreten hatte.)

Auch Elrond und einige weitere Elben waren anwesend. 

„Nun werdet ihr euch auf die Reise begeben", bemerkte der Elbenherr und sah uns alle an, die wir nun zusammen standen. Als sein Blick meinen traf glitzerte es in seinen Augen kurz auf. Ich musste schmunzeln. Mein Einfall hatte wohl voll ins Schwarze getroffen. „Da nicht nur Degil Euch begleitet, muss ich mir wohl keine Sorgen um Euch machen, Tinawien", wandte er sich dann an mich. Ich schmunzelte erneut.

„Nein", sagte ich.

„Dennoch, seid vorsichtig im Nebelgebirge. Noch immer hausen dort Orks."

Ich sah ein wenig verständnislos drein. Daran hatte ich nicht wirklich gedacht. Mir schauderte es, wenn ich darüber nachdachte wirklich kämpfen – und vielleicht sogar töten – zu müssen.

Allerdings kam ich nicht weiter zum Nachdenken, denn jetzt ging es schnell. Elrond verabschiedete uns, wir verabschiedeten uns ebenfalls von einigen weiteren Elben, saßen auf (oder kletterten, das tat ich zumindest) und verließen Imladris auf dem Rücken unserer Pferde. Es kam mir schon fast zu schnell vor. Jetzt lag meine Zeit hier hinter mir und kam mir – im nachhinein gesehen – einfach nur viel zu kurz vor. Dafür konnte ich mich jetzt immerhin auf Lorien freuen. Ich fragte mich wie es dort wohl werden würde.

***

Nachdem wir Imladris verlassen hatten, wandten wir uns nach Süden und ritten entlang der Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges. Es war eine schöne Landschaft, die wir durchquerten. Zu unserer Linken sahen wir die Berge, an deren Fuße sich Wälder erstreckten. Zu unserer Rechten waren meistens weite verschneite Flächen.  Es ging auf den Frühling zu, doch noch war Winter. Immer wieder überwanden wir sanft ansteigende Hügel oder durchritten kleine, plätschernde Flüsse mit klarem Wasser. Dann machten wir öfters Pause und ließen die Pferde in Ruhe saufen. Sunset machte bislang keine weiteren Eskapaden, doch ich war recht misstrauisch wenn er wiederum stehen blieb und anfing mit einem Huf im Wasser herum zu platschen. Keines der Gewässer war zugefroren, dafür war es trotz allem bereits zu warm. Firnwath versicherte mir auch, dass der Schnee zumindest hier im Tiefland nicht mehr lange liegen bleiben würde. Bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es ohnehin nicht mehr als eine äußerst dünne Decke, der kalten, weißen Pracht. Wenn wir erst das Nebelgebirge überquerten, vermutete ich, dass wir auf um einiges dickere Schneedecken treffen würden.

„Werden wir jagen müssen?", fragte ich Averion leise, als ich mich umsah. „Oder haben wir genug Proviant dabei?"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann sah mich verblüfft an.

„Tinawien!", stieß er hervor. „Sag, hast du es wirklich nicht gehört? Wir wurden mit reichlich Lembas ausgestattet, doch wird es schwerlich bis zu unseren Ziel reichen. Allerdings werden wir in zwei oder drei Tagen, durch ein kleines Dorf kommen, wo wir möglicherweise günstig etwas erwerben können. Wenn das nicht reichen sollte, müssen wir auf die Jagd gehen."

„Aber es ist doch noch Winter", wandte ich ein.

„Trotzdem müssen wir uns verpflegen", zwinkerte Averion bevor er Baranon anhielt um auf Hûond zu warten, der mal wieder etwas interessantes gerochen hatte.

„Hûond", sagte er, doch der Hund reagierte nicht.

„Soll ich es probieren", grinste ich und wendete Sunset um zu Averion zurückzureiten.

„Wenn du bessere Chancen hast als ich, bitte."

„Hûond? Komm her du braver Hund", schmeichelte ich und hörte gleichzeitig Averion leise kichern. Bald darauf verging ihm das jedoch, denn der Hund, der sich vorher kein bisschen für sein Herrchen interessiert hatte, sah nun auf und kam auf Sunset und mich zugetrottet.

„Was hast du denn Averion? Er gehorcht sehr gut!", erklärte ich.

„Ja dir, Tinawien. Dir gehorcht er gut", gab Averion zurück und seufzte. „Vielleicht solltest du dir überlegen Hûond zu dir zu nehmen. Mich sieht er anscheinend wirklich nicht mehr als seinen Herren an." 

„Übertreib nicht Averion", versuchte ich zu schlichten. Allerdings konnte dieser Mann so stur sein wie ich, wenn er erst mal einen Gedanken in seinen Kopf gelassen hatte.

„Nein, Tinawien. Ich sehe, dass ihm mehr an dir liegt. Also wäre es für uns alle das Beste, wenn du dich um ihn kümmern würdest", sagte er und bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, war er bereits angeritten und schloss zu Gelireth auf, die zur Zeit als Vorletzte ritt. Ich sah auf Hûond herunter.

„Kann ich jetzt etwa einen Hund mein Eigen nennen?"

Der Rüde kläffte mich an und ich seufzte.

„Anscheinend schon."

Dann ließ ich Sunset antreten. Hûond folgte mir auf dem Fuß. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, warum er mir so gut gehorchte, doch es war Tatsache. Vielleicht hatte Averion sogar Recht. 

Ich ließ Sunset in einen leichten Galopp fallen um die anderen einzuholen. Sanft kanterte das Pferd dahin, die dünne Schneedecke knirschte unter seinen Hufen. Dort, wo die anderen geritten waren, war sie bereits zerwühlt und man sah den Boden und einige spärliche Grashalme. Wenn der Schnee wich, würden hier sicherlich weite Wiesen von sattem Grün und voller Blumen sein. Ich freute mich schon auf meinen ersten Frühling in Mittelerde.

Den ganzen Tag über ritten wir durch diese Gegend. Mittags machten wir eine kurze Pause unter einigen alten Tannen. Dort lag kein Schnee mehr und wir konnten uns setzen ohne unsere Kleidung zu durchnässen. Die Pferde knabberten derweil an den Nadeln der Bäume. Sunset ließ es sich sehr schmecken und hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass Pferde dies normalerweise nicht konnten, dann hätte ich gesagt er sah verzückt aus.

Wir aßen unterdessen unseren eigenen Proviant, zuerst würde der aufgebraucht werden, der nicht aus Lembas bestand, da sich das Elbenbrot länger hielt und auch weniger Platz weg nahm. Als ich meine Ration aß, kam Hûond an und sah mich bettelnd an. Ich lachte und kraulte ihn am Nacken, ließ mich jedoch nicht erweichen. „Nein, Hûond", erklärte ich streng. „Das ist mein Essen, du hast deins schon bekommen, also fange nicht das Betteln an."

Beleidigt trollte sich der Rüde.

„Keine Sorge", kam es da von meiner rechten Seite, wo Averion saß. „Er hat einen solchen Narren an dir gefressen, dass er bald wieder kommen wird. Ich frage mich nur, warum eigentlich?"

„Warum was?", erwiderte ich frech. „Das er mich bevorzugt? Vielleicht mag er ja rote Haare." 

Gelireth begann auf meine Aussage hin zu lachen und die anderen beiden Elben, ja selbst Averion stimmte mit ein.  Die Stimmung war gelöst und wir verstanden uns besser denn je. Ich freute mich sehr darüber. Freunde zu finden war nicht einfach und ich konnte wirklich behaupten, dass ich hier welche gefunden hatte.

Der Abend verlief ähnlich. Nach unserer Pause waren wir noch einige Stunden geritten, bevor wir uns einen geeigneten Lagerplatz für die Nacht suchten, der sich am Rande der Wälder befand. Zusammen mit Gelireth verschwand ich kurz im Wald um geeignetes Holz zu suchen, was wir zu einem Feuer aufschichten wollten und um einige andere Dinge zu erledigen die man (bzw. Frau) machen mussten. (Von denen werde ich HIER nicht berichten oder seid ihr etwa Spanner?)

Es war schwierig geeignetes Holz zu finden, denn das meiste war durch den Schnee, der auf den Bäumen anfing zu tauen, nass geworden und würde so nicht richtig brennen können. Die Stücke, die am wenigsten feucht waren, sammelten wir dann auf. Allerdings trug ich nur ein kleines Bündel im Arm, während in Gelireths Armen schon ein ganzer Stappel ruhte.

„Ich denke das genügt", sagte die Elbin schließlich und blieb stehen. „Ich kann kein Stück mehr tragen."

„Aber ich", kam es von mir. „Wie findest du bloß so viel trockenes Holz? Das was ich finde ist immer feucht und wird kaum Feuer fangen."

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Gelireth und hätte wohl mit den Schultern gezuckt, wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre. „Setze doch deine Sinne ein."

Ich wandte mich ab. Elbensinne einsetzen um trockenes Holz zu finden? War ich etwa ein Spürhund? (Ich sah mich schon mit Führleine auf dem nächsten Polizeirevier. Ok, ich weiß, dass es in Mittelerde keine Polizei gibt, aber dennoch kam mir diese Assoziation.)

Wir kehrten zu Degil, Firnwath und Averion zurück und übergaben das Holz. Nun konnten wir uns etwas ausruhen, denn Averion war die Aufgabe übertragen worden das Feuer zu entzünden. Gemütlich sah ich zu, wie er das Holz aufschichtete und war insgeheim froh mich nicht rühren zu müssen. Doch Averion brauchte nicht wirklich lange um die ersten Holzscheite zu entzünden. Munter begann das Feuer zu prasseln und verzehrte dabei das Holz, welches wir mitgebracht hatten. Die Flammen flackerten bald wild und leuchteten weit in der einsetzenden Dämmerung.

Ich saß bald neben Averion und Degil, während Gelireth und Firnwath auf der anderen Seite Platz genommen hatten. 

„Wie wird unserer weiterer Weg aussehen?", fragte ich in die Stille hinein, die nur durch das Knistern des Feuers gestört wurde.

„Nun, zuerst werden wir weiter nach Süden reiten. Dort ist ein kleines Dorf, eigentlich nur eine winzige Siedlung. Die Menschen, die an diesem Platz wohnen, leben hauptsächlich von den Reisenden, denen sie ihre Waren und Erträgnisse anbieten. Auch wir werden von ihnen einige Dinge kaufen. Danach wenden wir uns nach Osten und überqueren das Nebelgebirge über den Rothornpass." 

Ja, der Rothornpass war mir ein Begriff. Selbst ich, die das Buch nur einmal gelesen hatte, wusste, dass die neun Gefährten damals diesen Weg hatten nehmen wollen. Nun, wir waren ja auch Gefährten, wenn auch nicht neun. Ich musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln. Degil, Firnwath, Gelireth, Averion und ich – die fünf Gefährten. 

"Wir können von Glück reden, dass die Zeiten sich geändert haben, und es nun sicherer ist, über diesen Pass zu reisen", sagte Degil nun etwas nachdenklich. 

Ich sah ein wenig verwirrt sein Profil an, das sich deutlich vom dunklen Himmel abhob. „Ich hörte doch, dass immer noch Orks das Nebelgebirge bevölkern. Warum sollte es dann sicherer sein?"

„Es ist wahr, Tinawien. Noch immer gibt es dort Orks, doch nicht mehr so zahlreich wie früher und somit auch nicht mehr so gefährlich", warf Firnwath ein. 

"Nun, du hast in deiner kurzen Zeit in Bruchtal wahrscheinlich nicht von der tragischen Geschichte über Elronds Frau Celebrían gehört, oder?" fragte Degil an mich gewandt und ein Anflug von Bedauern huschte über seine Züge.  

„Ich verweilte nicht wirklich kurz in Imladris, doch für diese Verhältnisse wahrscheinlich schon. Nein, ich hörte nichts davon", erwiderte ich und senkte die Stimme. 

"Es geschah vor langer Zeit, doch ist es mir noch immer in Erinnerung, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, auch wenn ich nicht direkt daran beteiligt war. Frau Celebrían war damals ihre Mutter Galadriel im Goldenen Wald besuchen. Als sie mit ihrem Gefolge über den Rothornpass zurück ritt, wurde sie von einer Horde Orks überfallen und verschleppt. Von ihren Gefolgsleuten überlebte kaum einer den Angriff, und wären nicht die Zwillinge und Glorfindel gewesen, so hätte Elronds Gemahlin damals auch den Tod gefunden." 

Ein leises Seufzen kam über seine Lippen, als er die Geschichte erzählte. "Elladan und Elrohir ritten ihr entgegen und stießen auf einige der Orks am Rande des Nebelgebirges. Während Elladan und Glorfindel die Horde verfolgten und töteten, ritt Elrohir mit einigen Elben zu den Höhlen der Orks, denn er hatte einem der Orks entlocken können, dass seine Mutter dort hin verschleppt wurde. Viel erzählt hat keiner von ihnen, als sie endlich nach Bruchtal zurück kehrten, doch kam Elrohir gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Celebrían zu retten. Allerdings ist ihr dort in den dunklen Höhlen Schreckliches widerfahren. Sie war nie wieder die Selbe wie zuvor, und du musst wissen, Frau Celebrían war eine fröhliche, sanftmütige Frau gewesen, doch als sie zurück kam, war ihr Blick nur noch leer und voller Schmerz. Ich habe es damals gesehen, und es hat mich zutiefst erschüttert und erschreckt, doch noch viel grausamer muss dies für sie selbst und ihre Familie gewesen sein. Nicht ganz ein Jahr später segelte sie nach Valinor, denn sie drohte dem Leben zu entschwinden. Und so wurde es ein trauriger Abschied für ihren Gatten und ihre Kinder. Seit dem Tag jedoch kämpften die Zwillinge verbissen gegen die Bestien, die ihrer Mutter solches Leid zugefügt hatten, und seit je her zogen sie durch die Lande, um einem jeden Ork, der ihren Weg kreuzte, einen qualvollen Tod zu bereiten. Auch heute - über 500 Jahre nach dem Überfall am Rothornpass - jagen sie sie, und sie werden nicht eher ruhen, bis der letzte Ork sein Leben durch ihre Klingen verliert."

Es herrschte eine Weile Ruhe, bevor ich wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Sind sie... sind sie immer dort im Nebelgebirge und jagen die Orks?", fragte ich und konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme zu zittern begann. Diese Geschichte, die Degil gerade erzählt hatte, sie jagte mir Schauer über den Rücken. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich sie auch hätte lesen können, vermutlich stand sie in den Anhängen oder im Silmarillion, doch die hatte ich nicht gelesen und so kannte ich auch das Schicksal von Celebrían nicht.

„Nicht immer", erklärte Gelireth leise. „Oft verweilen sie in Imladris, bei ihrem Vater, dem Herren von Bruchtal. Die restliche Zeit verbringen sie dann mit der Jagd der Orks. Deshalb hast du sie in Imladris selbst nie getroffen. Wundertest du dich nie, dass du ihnen nie vorgestellt wurdest?"

„Nein, denn ich wusste nicht, dass Elrond Söhne hat", log ich, da ich niemanden auf die Nase binden wollte, dass ich dies durch gewisse Erzählungen in meiner Welt durchaus wusste. „Werden wir auf sie treffen, wenn wir das Nebelgebirge queren?"

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist gering", entgegnete Degil. „Die Orks bevölkern eher die dunklen Höhlen, manche sind sicherlich auch noch in Moria, doch diesen Ort werden wir nicht betreten."

‚... und darüber bin ich froh...', fügte ich im Stillen hinzu. Ob im Buch oder Film, die Höhlen von Moria waren mir immer schrecklich erschienen und ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen, wie sie dann erst in Wirklichkeit waren – wahrscheinlich düster und grauenvoll. 

Obwohl ich eine Elbin war und mir die Kälte somit nichts anhaben konnte, begann ich zu zittern. 

„Willst du eine Decke, Tinawien?", fragte Averion mich und bot mir zeitgleich seinen Umhang an. Ich lehnte ab.

„Nein, Averion. Du hast sie nötiger denn ich", sagte ich und versuchte ein Lächeln, war mir nicht recht gelang. Stumm starrte ich in die Flammen die unbekümmert vor sich hin prasselten und versuchte mich an ihnen aufzuwärmen. Es sollte mir an diesem Tag nicht mehr gelingen. 

~~~

A/N: So... an dieser Stelle muß ich Gala ganz lieb danken… sie hat für mich nämlich die Geschichte von Celebrían aufgeschrieben, so dass sie in meine Story passt... ich hatte zwar davon gehört, hätte es aber niemals so aufschreiben können... Also wirklich vielen Dank *knuddel*... 

Außerdem hat Gala es damit auch geschafft, dass das Kapitel so schnell fertig geschrieben wurde... ist übrigens zahlenmäßig das längste bis jetzt ;-) ... aber nur ganz knapp *gg*

~~~

Warum reviewt mir hier eigentlich keiner mehr? Ist das so schwer? :(


	14. SchneeElben

Disclaimer: Nur meine Charas gehören mir :)  
A/N: Sodele... wieder recht schnell kommt Kap 14 :) ... diesmal ist es Fiz zu verdanken lölz, obwohl eine Idee hier von Gala stammt ;) Vielen Dank auch ... freuz Tinawien 

_Kapitel 14: Schnee-Elben _

In der folgenden Nacht zogen Wolken herauf, Regen fiel vom dunklen Himmel und löschte das Feuer. Ich vermisste das matte Funkeln der Sterne, während ich so dasaß und immer noch nachdenklich in das weite Land blickte. Unter dem Baum, an dem wir lagerten, erreichte mich der Regen zwar kaum, doch ein wenig nass wurde ich schon – ich bemerkte es kaum. Um mich herum herrschte Stille. Averion lag auf seinem Mantel und unter einer Decke, die er von Firnwath bekommen hatte. Selbiger ruhte ebenfalls, genauso Gelireth. Nur bei Degil war ich mir nicht sicher, doch ich hörte keinen einzigen Laut, also nahm ich es an.

Als der Morgen graute, lag noch immer ein feiner grauer Schleier über dem Land und ich stand missmutig unter dem dichten Blätterwerk des Baumes. Die Pferde standen nicht weit entfernt dicht zusammengedrängt unter der gewaltigen Krone eines anderen Baumes. Trotzdem sah ich, dass Sunsets Fell dunkel vor Nässe war und auch die anderen Tiere sahen nicht trocken aus. 

„Werden wir heute weiter reiten können?", fragte Averion, der leise zu mir getreten war. Ich hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er wach war.

„Es sieht nicht aus, als würde es aufhören zu regnen. Ich denke wir werden es versuchen müssen", entgegnete ich.

„So sieht es aus", sagte Gelireth und trat ebenfalls zu uns. „Es wäre nicht gut den Tag hier zu verbringen, zumal wir nicht wissen, ob das Wetter morgen ein besseres ist. Wir werden weiter reiten, wenn möglich im Schutz der Bäume."

Dies war leichter gesagt als getan. Der Wald war an einige Stellen recht dicht und wir hatten Mühe hindurchzukommen. Zudem blieben wir in Nähe des Waldrandes. Die ganze Zeit hörten wir den Regen auf die Erde und die Blätter der Bäume niederprasseln. Gegen Mittag ließ der Regen ein wenig nach und wir konnten den Wald verlassen und über die Wiesen reiten, die nun voller Schneematsch waren. Es war wärmer geworden, sodass der wenige Schnee, der noch gelegen hatte, nun taute und der Regen tat sein übriges dazu.

Den restlichen Tag nieselte es nur noch leicht, doch es reichte dazu, dass wir nass wurden, während wir unseren Ritt – nun schneller – fortsetzten. Die nächsten Tage verliefen indes ähnlich. 

Wir brauchten doch länger als drei Tage, bevor wir an einem Morgen das Dorf erreichten, von dem Averion und auch Firnwath gesprochen hatten. Schon von Weitem sahen wir die Ansiedlung von vielerlei kleinen Häusern, die nahe der Straße standen. Es herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Stände wurden aufgebaut und es gab auch schon Reisende, die darauf warteten etwas zu kaufen. Wir wollten uns unter sie mischen. Degil und Firnwath blieben zurück um auf die Pferde aufzupassen, während Gelireth, Averion und ich losgingen um die Dinge zu kaufen, die wir brauchten. Hûond folgte mir wie immer auf dem Fuße. 

Nach kurzer Suche fanden wir einen geeigneten Stand. Hinter den Tischen, auf denen die Waren plaziert waren, stand eine kleine und hagere Frau. Ihre Haare hatte sie unter einem Kopftuch verborgen, was jedoch nicht verhinderte, dass einige wirre Strähnen darunter hervorschauten. Zudem trug sie ein einfaches Kleid mit Schürze.

„Was wünscht ihr?", fragte die Frau in einem gesitteten Ton. Während Averion ihr antwortete gerieten meine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft. Ich sah die Berge, deren ersten Ausläufer nur unweit von uns endeten. Im Gegensatz zu dem weiten Land indem wir uns befanden waren die Berge noch tief verschneit. Die meisten Gipfel waren von den Wolken verhüllt aus denen spärliche Regentropfen fielen. Ich hatte mich schon fast an den düsteren Himmel gewöhnt, jedoch hoffte ich trotzdem bald wieder die Sonne zu sehen.

„... Tinawien", hörte ich eine Stimme neben mir. Ich schrak auf.

„Was? Wie?", fragte ich reichlich verwirrt und fuhr mit meiner Hand an mein Gesicht um eine Haarsträhne aus selbigem zu streichen.

„Wir haben das, was wir brauchen, wir können nun gehen", erklärte Averion belustigt. 

„Verzeih, ich war in Gedanken nicht hier", entgegnete ich ein wenig beschämt. 

„Nicht möglich", gab Gelireth trocken zur Auskunft. „Du bist recht oft in Gedanken. Gibt es dazu einen bestimmten Grund?"

„Lorien wird sie schon auf andere Gedanken bringen", sagte Averion und blickte uns träumerisch an. Es war genau der gleiche Blick, den er auch bei der ersten Erwähnung Imladris bekommen hatte. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Elbenreiche wirkten regelrecht verzaubernd – selbst auf mich.

„Verzeiht, aber ihr reist nach Lothlórien?", vernahmen wir die Stimme der Verkäuferin und wandten uns um. Gelireths Stirn runzelte sich. Wahrscheinlich war sie nicht damit einverstanden, dass Averion so einfach unser Reiseziel ausplauderte. Ich wusste, dass die Elben sehr misstrauisch sein konnten. 

„Gewiss, dies ist unser Reiseziel", erwiderte Averion jedoch ungerührt. Die Frau sah uns mit seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Man hört so viele Dinge... Haltet ihr es für klug?", ihre Stimme erreichte ein Flüstern.

„Ich weiß welche Dinge man hört", warf Gelireth ein. „Doch wir wissen wem wir Glauben schenken", ergänzte Averion. Er wandte sich zum Gehen und die Frau sah uns verwundert nach.

„Es ist immer das Gleiche", sagte die Elbin, während wir zu unseren Reisegefährten und Pferden zurückkehrten. „Die Leute wissen nicht, was sie von der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes denken oder glauben können. Es werden viele Dinge erzählt – Gute und Schlechte. Einerseits wird Galadriel bewundert, andererseits gefürchtet. Sie ist eine mächtige Elbenfürstin und das ist bekannt." Ich hörte den leicht verärgerten Unterton, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang. Sie reagierte empfindlich auf dieses Thema. Averion schien es nicht zu bemerken. 

„Woher sollen die Menschen denn wissen welche Geschichten die wahren sind? Sie hören beide Seiten und hegen gleichzeitig Bewunderung und Respekt, andererseits möglicherweise ein wenig Furcht. Wer mag es ihnen verübeln, da sie die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes nicht kennen und noch nie dort waren?"

Gelireth gab einen Ton von sich, der irgendwo zwischen einem Schnauben, einem gereizten Grummeln und einem ungläubigen Seufzer lag. Ich kicherte in mich hinein. Sie hätte glatt Karen Konkurrenz machen können.

Mittlerweile waren wir wieder bei unseren Gefährten angekommen.

„Wir haben Nüsse gekauft – sie sind nahrhaft und leicht zu transportieren. Zudem noch ein wenig Pökelfleisch für uns und für den Hund. Mehr sollten wir nicht brauchen", berichtete Averion. Degil nickte zustimmend und half ihm beim Verstauen „unserer" Erwerbungen. (Wenn man es genau nahm, war ich wohl weniger daran beteiligt gewesen.)

Firnwath zog mich derweil zur Seite. 

„Komm mal mit Tinawien. Ich habe etwas entdeckt, was dir gefallen könnte." 

Ich sah sie verdutzt an. „Was denn?", fragte ich ein wenig dümmlich. Firnwath lächelte amüsiert. „Folge mir einfach." 

Immer noch verdutzt wurde ich von dem Elben mitgezogen, während Sunset, der mich freudig begrüßt hatte, hinter uns hertrottete. Es war mir zwar ein Rätsel, doch der Hengst schien klug zu sein und wusste immer ganz genau, wann er an einem Ort zu sein hatte und wann er mir folgen konnte. Ich wunderte mich immer wieder darüber. Unterdessen hatten wir den Zaun einer Koppel erreicht, die sich etwas abseits der Häuser befand. Mir entfuhr nur ein „Oh!"

Auf der Wiese die vor uns lag, graste eine kleine Pferdeherde an dem wenigen, schon sprießenden Gras. Es waren ein halbes Dutzend Stuten wie ich zählte. Vier hatten noch dicke und runde Bäuche, doch auch zwei Fohlen standen auf der Koppel. Das Eine lugte neugierig hinter der sicheren Flanke seiner Mutter hervor, während das andere trank und dabei mit dem kleinen Stummelschwanz hin und her wackelte. So niedlich und entzückend. 

„Wie goldig", sagte ich und seufzte. 

„Ich wusste es würde dir gefallen", erwiderte Firnwath und sah mich von der Seite an. „Du sagtest schon in Bruchtal wie sehr du Fohlen liebst."

„Ich erinnere mich", seufzte ich leise. „Es erscheint mir schon so lange her. Und seitdem habe ich mich immer mehr verändert."

„Du bist immer noch die Tinawien, die ich kennen lernte", sagte Firnwath und lächelte.

„Mag sein, doch ich fühle mich nicht so. Ich verändere mich, ich spüre es. Trotzdem bleibe ich zu einem Teil immer noch diejenige, die ich in meiner früheren Welt war. Es ist als würde es mich innerlich zerreißen."

„Lass das nicht zu. Es zerreißt dich nur, wenn du an dir selbst zweifelst. Es gehört zu dir, kämpfe nicht dagegen an." Ich sah ihn an. 

„Das ist schwierig. Manchmal fühle ich mich irgendwie... verrückt und dann wieder nachdenklich. Es ist merkwürdig." 

Ich richtete meinen Blick wieder auf die Koppel, wo die Fohlen miteinander herumtobten. „Pferde machen sich nicht solche Gedanken", brummte ich. „Warum tue ich es eigentlich?" 

Ich erhielt keine Antwort, aber ich wollte auch keine. Ich wusste, dass Firnwath es bemerkt hatte.

Ich bekam keine Gelegenheit mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn neben mir begann sich Sunset zu regen. Er spitzte seine feinen Ohren und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Seine Mähne wippte leicht, als er den Hals aufwölbte und stolz schnaubte. Ich sah erst mein Pferd verwundert an, bevor ich entdeckte was die Ursache war. Eine der Stuten war näher zum Zaun gekommen und Sunset warf sich (ganz Hengst) in Imponierhaltung. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Besser wir gehen jetzt oder ich kann für Sunset nicht mehr garantieren", grinste ich und verdrängte meine Gedanken. Zusammen mit Firnwath kehrte ich wieder zu den anderen zurück, die nicht weit von uns entfernt standen und bereit waren weiter zu ziehen.

Den weiteren Tag ritten wir fast die ganze Zeit über das hügelige Land auf die Berge zu und rasteten kaum. Erst bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit suchten wir uns ein Lager, doch verzichteten diesmal auf ein Feuer.

„Morgen werden wir mit dem ersten Aufstieg beginnen", sagte Degil. „Es wäre nicht klug dies schon heute zu tun. Wir würden nicht weit kommen und müssten dann an einem Hang nächtigen." Ich nickte nur, denn das leuchtete mir ein.

In der Nacht hörte es kurz auf zu regnen, was ich durch meinen leichten Schlaf, den ich hier hatte, bemerkte. Hûond lag neben mir zusammengerollt und gab Schnarchgeräusche von sich. Ich gab dem Hund spielerisch einen Klaps. „Du bist doch kein Sägewerk", kicherte ich leise. Hûond schien sich für meinen Vorwurf jedoch nicht zu interessieren denn er schnarchte munter weiter. Ich verdrehte gespielt die Augen und versuchte mich wieder in einen Ruhezustand zu begeben – egal welcher Art. 

Der Aufstieg am nächsten Tag war beschwerlicher als ich gedacht hatte, denn entgegen meiner Erwartungen bewältigten wir diesen nicht zu Pferde, sondern führten diese hinter uns her. Der Weg wand sich in Kurven den Berghang hinauf, doch teilweise war er steinig und steil. Kleine Steinchen lösten sich ab und zu unter meinen Füßen auch wenn ich versuchte noch so vorsichtig aufzutreten. Zudem hatte der Regen wieder eingesetzt und als wir höher kamen ging er in Schneefall über. Die weißen Flocken setzen sich auf unsere Kleidung, unser Haar und das Fell der Tiere. Sunset und Hûond sahen bald relativ gescheckt aus und Firnwath lachte mir zu, dass mir das Weiße in den Haaren gut stände. Diesmal konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken und ihm huschte wieder sein Lächeln über das Gesicht. Solange wie wir uns kannten, schienen wir nun schon damit anzufangen uns gegenseitig zu ärgern. Es erinnerte mich an meine Freundinnen früher. Wir hatten uns auch immer gegenseitig geneckt wenn es möglich war, doch es war immer auf spaßiger Ebene geblieben.

Insgesamt war es ein anstrengender Vormittag und ein nicht weniger anstrengender Nachmittag (wobei ich gestehen muss, dass ich das nicht wirklich voneinander differenzieren konnte). Erst zur Zeit des späten Nachmittages hörte es auf zu schneien und die Wolken hoben sich etwas. 

Als wir einmal kurz stehen blieben um den Tieren eine Verschnaufspause zu gönnen, schüttelte sich Hûond direkt neben mir um das Wasser aus seinem Fell loszuwerden. Ich wurde zum wiederholten Male nass und sah bedröppelt drein, während sich meine Gefährten köstlich amüsierten. Ich sah nur finster in die Runde und fasste im Hinterkopf einen Entschluss. So leicht würde ich sie nicht davon kommen lassen...

Wir wanderten noch so lange bergauf bis wir den Bergrücken erreichten, dort suchten wir uns einige geschützte Felsen, zwischen denen wir die Nacht verbringen konnten ohne von wieder einsetzenden Schneefällen überrascht zu werden. Averion bekam wieder alle Decken zugeteilt die wir fanden, weil es in der Höhe relativ kalt war. Die anderen Elben und ich benötigten keine Decken und Firnwath scherzte, dass wenn uns trotzdem kalt wäre, wir uns ja immerhin gegenseitig wärmen konnten. Gelireth erklärte daraufhin scherzhaft ihr wäre kalt. Diese Aussage erhielt dann doch keine Beachtung, weil wir dabei waren das Fell der Pferde mit den verbliebenen Decken ein wenig trocken zu reiben, was sich als schwierig erwies. Sunset versuchte es Hûond nachzumachen und schüttelte seinen Hals. Ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit springen oder ich wäre wiederum nass geworden.

„Warum immer auf mich?", begann ich loszuschimpfen, was einen erneuerten Lachanfall Averions zufolge hatte. Die anderen Elben hielten sich diesmal zurück, doch ich sah wie sie bei meinem Anblick schmunzelten. 

Nachdem wir also die Tiere versorgt hatten, aßen wir ein wenig von unserem eingekauften Proviant. Hûond bekam etwas Fleisch, während wir einige Nüsse und ein paar Bissen Lembas aßen. Ich war relativ schnell gesättigt, verließ die schützenden Felsen und ging ein wenig über den Schnee. Ich wusste nicht wie tief er war, denn als Elbin sank ich nicht ein. (Um ehrlich zu sein fand ich das recht praktisch.)

Ich bückte mich und nahm mit den Händen eine handvoll Schnee und formte sie zu einer kleinen Kugel. Das kalte Weiß war noch sehr flockig, doch ich begann damit mehr Schnee zusammen zu ballen bis auf dem Boden ein mittelgroßer Ball lag. Auf diesem begann ich dann weiter Schnee aufzutürmen. Ich wusste nicht was mich dazu brachte dies zu tun, allerdings machte es mir Spaß und ich vergaß für einen Moment alles andere um mich herum. Langsam begann der Schnee vor mir unter meinen Händen Form anzunehmen. Es war richtig kindisch was ich machte, stellte ich insgeheim fest, aber das brauchte ich ja niemanden auf die Nase zu binden. Ich glaubt kaum, dass die Elben oder Averion so etwas schon einmal gesehen hatten. Nach einiger Zeit beendete ich mein Werk. Mit dem Finger zeichnete ich noch einige Linien in den Schnee bevor ich es zufrieden betrachtete.

Im selben Moment spürte ich eine Bewegung hinter mir. Es waren Gelireth und Firnwath. 

„Tinawien? Warum bist du fortgegangen, was machst du hier?", fragte mich die blonde Elbin, bevor sie erstaunt die Augen aufriss. „Was ist denn das?"

Ich kicherte über den verdutzten Gesichtausdruck, den Firnwath ebenfalls zur Schau trug.

„Das....", begann ich vorzustellen und zeigte mit der Hand auf die Schneegestalt neben mir. „... ist ein Schneemann. ... Oder Schnee-Elb, wenn ihr wollt." Ich kicherte fröhlich weiter.

„Was... was ist ein Schnee-Elb?", fragte Firnwath langsam und sah mich verwundert an. Ich hätte mich am liebsten vor Lachen zu Boden geworfen, allerdings wollte ich mich nicht gerade im Schnee wälzen und ließ es so bleiben.

„Ein Elb aus Schnee", prustete ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor und verkniff es mir nur mühsam laut heraus zu lachen. „Bauen Kinder in meiner Welt sehr gerne im Winter." 

Gelireth und Firnwath sahen sich nur verwundert an. Ihnen musste meine Heiterkeit wohl mehr als merkwürdig vorkommen. Mir war es egal. Zurzeit fühlte ich mich einfach nur wie die ausgeflippte und übermütige Feli zu der diese Tat perfekt passte. 

Bevor einer der Beiden noch reagieren konnte, hatte ich bereits blitzschnell weiteren Schnee vom Boden aufgehoben und ihn in ihre Richtung geschleudert. Ich traf perfekt. Wie Puderzucker verteilte er sich auf Firnwaths Gesicht und Gelireths Haare. Die beiden Elben starrten mich verblüfft an. Anscheinend wussten sie nun nicht, wie sie reagieren sollten. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit hinter einem Felsvorsprung in Deckung zu gehen, denn als die beiden Elben aus ihrem Schockzustand erwachten, ergriffen sie ebenfalls die Initiative. Eine Ladung Schnee flog über den Felsen hinweg und ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Arme hochreißen. „Na wartet!", rief ich gespielt gekränkt und verließ kurz meine Deckung um den Angriff zu erwidern. 

Ich hätte es mir nie träumen lassen, dass die Elben jemals bei einer Art Schneeballschlacht mitmachen würden, doch da hatte ich mich gründlich getäuscht. Ich fühlte mich regelrecht in meine Kindheit zurückversetzt, als meine Brüder und ich uns gegenseitig mit Schnee bombadiert hatten. Auch hier flogen bald Schneebälle hoch durch die Luft. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich nur wie Degil hinzukam und das ganze Szenario kopfschüttelnd betrachtete. Ich bemerkte wie er Firnwath etwas zuraunte, bevor ich ihn mit einem Schneeball traf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich innerhalb von Sekunden in ein ungläubiges Entsetzen, was mir ein weiteres Lachen entlockte. Nun schien auch Degil alle elbischen Verhaltensregeln über Bord zu werfen und ergriff ebenfalls eine Hand voll Schnee... Jedoch warf er diesen nicht und bevor ich wirklich begriff was geschah, war er schon hinter meinem dem Felsen aufgetaucht, den ich als Deckung benutzte. Bevor ich mich versah landete ich im Schnee und mit mir ein gewisser Elb, den ich noch im Sturz mitgerissen hatte. 

Vor Lachen hielt ich mir den Bauch und auch Degil neben mir grinste breit über das ganze Gesicht. Firnwath und Gelireth tauchten ebenfalls auf. Als ich ihre Gesichter sah musste ich noch heftiger losprusten. Es war einfach zu köstlich. Die Elben stimmten in mein Lachen mit ein. Es war wirklich kindisch und zudem noch mehr unelbisch gewesen. Ich hatte nie erwartet, dass sich Firnwath, Gelireth aber auch Degil zu so was würden hinreißen lassen. Allerdings musste ich zugeben: es hatte gut getan und die Elben schienen ähnlich zu empfinden. Nicht einmal sie konnten die ganze Zeit ernst bleiben und seltsamer Weise erfüllte es mich mit Genugtuung. Ich war nicht alleine, ich wusste es.

Reviewt doch mal!!!


	15. Kämpfe

Disclaimer: Egal, wie wenig mir von dieser Story gehört... Tini gehört MIR, damit das klar ist ;-) 

A/N: Schimpft mich verrückt, denn ich bin es wirklich... so schnell hab ich noch kein Kap geschrieben... abgesehen vom ersten... Ich versprech aber nicht, dass weitere auch so schnell kommen... hängt ganz von meinen Kreativ-Phasen ab ;-)

..... Tinawien 

_Kapitel 15: Kämpfe_

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, musste ich immer noch schmunzeln. Zu lustig und eigenartig wirkten die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages. Ich stand auf und klopfte mir den Schnee von der Kleidung, der fein zu Boden rieselte. Obwohl es noch dunkel war wusste ich, dass die Sonne bald aufgehen würde. Leise, um Averion nicht zu wecken, dessen Brust sich unweit von mir gleichmäßig hob und senkte, schlich ich mich durch den Schnee davon. In der Dunkelheit der sich zu Ende neigenden Nacht erkannte ich den Felsen, den ich am Tag zuvor als Deckung genutzt hatte. Ein Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht, als ich ein wenig Schnee wegstrich und ich mich auf den glatten Stein setzte, das Gesicht gen Osten gewandt, dort würden die ersten Strahlen der Sonne den Horizont erhellen. Ich erkannte schon jetzt, dass sich die Wolken fast ganz zurück gezogen hatten, so dass ich diesen Sonnenaufgang richtig genießen würde können.

Regungslos saß ich da, bis ein Glimmen am Horizont das nahende Kommen der Sonne verkündete. Und noch jemand anderes näherte sich, denn ich verspürte deutlich eine Bewegung hinter meinem Rücken.

„Firnwath?", fragte ich flüsternd und wusste selbst nicht woher ich wusste, dass er es war.

„Ja, Tinawien, ich bin es", hörte ich seine Stimme ebenfalls leise antworten. „Ich sah, dass du dein Lager verließt, deshalb folgte ich dir. Ich möchte nicht stören."

Ich drehte mich um und erkannte im schalen Morgenlicht sein Gesicht. 

„Du störst nicht", sagte ich und lächelte ihn leicht an. Firnwath trat näher heran.

„Du hast noch nie den Sonnenaufgang in Mittelerde gesehen?", fragte er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein", sagte ich ein wenig traurig. „Es war mir noch nicht vergönnt."

Eine Bewegung an meiner Seite sagte mir, dass Firnwath sich neben mich gesetzt hatte. „Du?", fragte ich dann überflüssigerweise und hätte mir im nächsten Moment am liebsten selbst eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Konnte ich noch dämlicher fragen? Firnwath lachte auf.

„Nun, ich habe das Nebelgebirge schon so oft überquert, dass dies nicht der erste Sonnenaufgang wird, den ich beobachten werde", bemerkte er dann trocken. „Aber jeder neue ist anders und auf seine Art besonders", fügte der Elb dann noch hinzu.

„Ich würde auch gerne das Meer sehen", bemerkte ich. „Früher waren wir manchmal am Meer. Es war immer so schön. Das Brausen der Brandung und der Wellen, der Strand, die Möwen in der Luft, Wasser bis zum Horizont..." 

Ich brach ab. Schon wieder erinnerte ich mich an das „Früher" und es machte mich wehmütig daran zu denken, auch wenn Mittelerde meine Heimat war.

Leise begann ich zu singen.

_One more night   
To bear this nightmare   
What more do I have to say   
  
Crying for me was never worth a tear   
My lonely soul is only filled with fear   
  
Long hours of loneliness   
Between me and the sea   
  
Losing emotion   
Finding devotion   
Should I dress in white and search the sea   
As I always wished to be - one with the waves   
Ocean Soul   
  
Walking the tideline   
I hear your name   
Is angels wispering   
Something so beautiful it hurts   
  
I only wished to become something beautiful   
Through my music, through my silent devotion_

Ich spürte eine sanfte Berührung auf meiner Schulter. 

„Ein schönes Lied", sagte Firnwath leise. „Doch du klingst traurig, Tinawien."

„Das bin ich auch, wenn ich mich erinnere. Und dieses Lied gehört zu meinen Erinnerungen. Ich habe es früher gerne gehört und jetzt sehe ich meine frühere Welt, meine Freunde, wie wir zusammen am Meer waren. Es tut so weh", flüsterte ich mit erstickter Stimme. Ich musste gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, die sich ihren Weg nach draußen bahnten.

„Weine nicht. Die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer ist allen Elben gemein. Und das du dich nach deiner alten Heimat und deinen Freunden dort sehnst... es mag dir weh tun, so wie es jedem Lebewesen weh tut, geliebte Dinge loszulassen... es ist jedoch so, dass dies jedem widerfährt. Glaube mir Tinawien, es ist mir auch schon oft passiert – und ich lebe schon lange in dieser Welt, mehr als 3000 Winter erlebte ich bereits."

„Dann darf ich nichts mehr sagen, denn ich bin erst neunzehn Jahre alt. Ich habe gar nicht so viel erlebt und durchlebt, als das ich mir anmaßen könnte meine Lebenserfahrung mit der deinigen oder der deiner Schwester zu vergleichen."

„Du hast in neunzehn Jahren vielleicht mehr erlebt als mancher Mensch in seinem ganzen Leben. Selbst Gelireth war selten außerhalb Imladris unterwegs", sagte Firnwath sanft und sah mich an. Mein Blick kreuzte seine grünen Augen, sie waren so tief wie das Meer. Dann richtete der blonde Elb sein Augenmerk in die Ferne und sah an den Horizont, wo sich nun die ersten Strahlen der Sonne abzeichneten. Seine Hand ruhte noch immer auf meiner Schulter. Ich empfand es als tröstend und war froh nicht alleine zu sein. Meine Tränen versiegten, doch die Wehmut und Melancholie blieb.

Schweigend beobachten wir (kein komma) wie die Sonne sich langsam hinter den Bergen hervorhob und ihre Strahlen über den ganzen Himmel erstreckte. Die Wolken waren fast vollständig verschwunden. Nur noch die schneebedeckten Gipfel zeugten von dem Schneegestöber der letzten Tage. Als die Sonne in ihrer ganzen Pracht am östlichen Himmel stand vernahm ich hinter uns die ersten Bewegungen. Ich wandte mich um und erkannte Averion, der gähnte und sich ausgiebig streckte. 

„Einen Guten Morgen, Tinawien und Firnwath. Ihr seid recht früh auf den Beinen", begrüßte uns Averion. Firnwath nahm seine Hand von meiner Schulter und stand auf. „Wir Elben haben andere Ruhephasen als Menschen und wir lieben die Natur. Tinawien und ich sahen uns den Sonnenaufgang an, welcher hier in den Bergen besonders schön ist."

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort, doch mein Schlaf ist mir lieber, denn ich benötige ihn dringend um diesen Marsch jeden Tag aufs Neue angehen zu können", erklärte Averion und gähnt noch einmal kurz. „Degil und Gelireth schicken mich. Wir wollen bald aufbrechen, heute werden wir lange unterwegs sein."

Firnwath nickte. „Wir werden aufpassen müssen. Diese Gegend ist sicherer als zuvor, doch immer noch treiben Orks hier ihr Unwesen. Wir sollten hoffen, ihnen nicht zu begegnen."

Die Beiden entfernten sich. Ich wusste, dass sie unser Lager aufräumen würden und alles zusammen packten, was wir dabei hatten, nur konnte ich mich nicht aufraffen und es ihnen gleich tun. Immer noch starrte ich über die Bergrücken hinweg und auf das Land, das sich dahinter schwach abzeichnete. Es war so weit weg, so ungreifbar und doch so wirklich. Und ich war mitten drin. Ich war hier und ich gehörte hierher. Manchmal kam ich mir immer noch so vor, als befände ich mich in einem Traum. Langsam erhob ich mich ebenfalls. Dort wo Firnwaths Hand auf meiner Schulter gelegen hatte spürte ich immer noch ein leichtes Kribbeln. Es war angenehm gewesen mit ihm zu reden. Immerhin kannte ich ihn schon am längsten, auch wenn ein halbes Jahr nicht als wirklich lang zu bezeichnen war.

Ich ging zu meinen beiden Tieren, die neben einem anderen Felsen standen. Hûond begrüßte mich schwanzwedelnd und Sunset spitzte die Ohren und ließ ein freundliches Schnauben ertönen. „Na ihr zwei Hübschen", sagte ich liebevoll und beugte mich zuerst zu Hûond um ihm den Nacken zu kraulen. Der Rüde genoss es offensichtlich und ich lehnte meinen Kopf kurz an seinen. Ich würde am heutigen Tag sonst nicht mehr viel Zeit haben mich so um ihn zu kümmern und ich wusste er liebte es gekrault zu werden. Dann wandte ich mich Sunset zu, der den Hund schon fast eifersüchtig anstarrte. „Na na, Sunset. Ich hab dich doch nicht vergessen", lächelte ich und klopfte ihm sanft auf den Hals. Sein Fell war jetzt im Winter recht dick, er hatte einen richtig schönen Teddybären-Pelz entwickelt. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner langen Mähne und seufzte leise. Manchmal fragte ich mich, womit ich das hier verdient hatte. Freunde zu finden und an meiner Seite zu wissen und zudem zwei solche Tiere, die mir ebenfalls Freunde waren. 

Ich verspürte ein leichtes Stupsen an meiner Hüfte. Aus seinen großen, dunklen Augen sah Sunset mich an. Ich strich ihm liebevoll über die Nüstern, sein warmer Atem kitzelte meine Haut. „Wir werden bald aufbrechen mein Guter, hoffentlich erreichen wir Lorien bald. Dann hast du wieder eine Ruhepause." Der Fuchshengst senkte leicht den Kopf. Ich nahm es als Bestätigung hin und tätschelte noch mal kurz seinen Hals bevor ich mich aufraffte und meine Waffen anlegte, die noch am Boden lagen. Mein Schwert, das von den Elben geschmiedet war, meinen Bogen aus glattem, hellem Holz und meinen Dolch, den Bodo mir geschenkt hatte und den ich immer bei mir trug. 

Kurz danach brachen wir auf. Wir stiegen zuerst den Weg hinab in ein kleines Tal, sodass wir die Sonne nicht mehr sahen. Verkrüppelte Büsche und kleine Bäume wuchsen hier, auf denen der Schnee zentimeterdick lag. Ansonsten gab es keine weitere Vegetation. Kahl ragten die Gipfel der Berge um uns herum auf - abweisend und unfreundlich. Ein leichter Schauer rann über meinen Rücken. Ich fühlte mich unwohl und konnte nicht sagen, was diese Gefühl verursachte. Allerdings sagte es mir nichts gutes voraus. Etwas lag in der Luft. Es war schwer zu deuten, doch ich wollte es niemandem sagen. Entschlossen schüttelte ich den Kopf und schimpfte mich innerlich aus. ‚Was siehst du auch immer für Gespenster, Tini?', fragte ich mich selbst. Antwort bekam ich nicht.

Wir überquerten einen niedrigen Sattel und stiegen weiter in ein Tal hinunter, bis wir die Baumgrenze erreichten. Der Weg führte zwischen den Tannen hindurch und war gesäumt von einigen kleinen Blumen, die ihre Köpfe aus dem Schnee steckten. Auch dieses Tal war vor der Sonne geschützt und dunkel. Ich fühlte mich wieder unbehaglich. Diesmal trog mich mein Gefühl nicht.

Aus dem Unterholz des Waldes brachen plötzlich eine Unzahl Gestalten hervor. Noch dunkler als der Schatten des Waldes waren die auf uns zustürmenden Kreaturen. Ihre Gesichter waren hässlich und ein bestialischer Gestank wehte mir entgegen. Sunset neben mir wieherte panisch und stieg bevor er sich auf der Hinterhand herumwarf und davongaloppierte. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, auch ich wäre am liebsten vor diesen Monstern davon gelaufen. Ich wusste, es waren Orks.

In ihren klauenartigen Händen hielten sie krumme Säbel, die Augen in ihren zu Fratzen entstellten Gesichtern funkelten uns mordlustig an. Grausige Laute und Kampfesrufe drangen an mein Ohr. Schon von ihrem Anblick wurde mir speiübel und entsetzt wich ich zurück. In den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Degil blitzschnell seinen Bogen spannte. Ein Pfeil schnellte von der Sehne und mit einem entsetzlichen Schrei brach einer der Orks zusammen – Degils gefiederter Pfeil hatte ihn mitten in die Brust getroffen. Wie eine Welle brach das Kampfgetümmel über uns herein. Überall blitzen Klingen auf, Pfeile flogen durch die Luft und fanden ihre Opfer, schwarzes Blut wurde verspritzt und Orks kamen zu Fall.

Ich sah wie eine der hässlichen Gestalten auf Firnwath zustürmte. Seine Schritte donnerten auf dem Grund, als sein Schwert hervorblitzte und sich auf den Elben herabsenkte. Doch Firnwath schaffte es den Schlag zu parieren, wirbelte herum bevor ihn die herabsausende Klinge treffen konnte und trieb seine eigene in die Seite des Orks, der schwerfällig wie er war, nicht auf Firnwaths flinke Bewegungen reagieren konnte.

Als ich sah, wie ein weitere Ork auf mich zustürmte, überkam mich lähmende Angst. Mein Instinkt sagte mir, ich sollte weglaufen, doch mein Verstand flüsterte, dass ich keine Chance hätte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig riss ich mein Schwert hoch, dessen Klinge bläulich schimmerte und ich verspürte wie es vom Orksäbel getroffen wurde. Meine Arme zitterten unter dem heftigen Hieb und Panik drohte mich zu überwältigen. Meine Moment des Zögerns wurde von meinem Gegner gnadenlos genutzt und nur weil ich schnell zur Seite auswich, entging ich dem tödlichen Hieb, der mich nun an meiner Schulter traf. Schmerz zuckte durch meinen Körper und ich schrie auf. Doch der Schmerz entfachte auch meinen Willen zu überleben, der in mir aufloderte und die Angst verdrängte. Meine Schulter brannte, als ich mit meinem Schwert zum Schlag ausholte und noch bevor der Ork reagieren konnte, sank er mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle zu Boden.

Mir wurde keine Pause gegönnt, denn ein neues Fratzengesicht stürmte mit funkelnden Augen auf mich zu. Der Ork brüllte und stürzte sich auf mich – bereit seinen toten Kameraden zu rächen. Ich sah seinen Rachen, sah seine vermoderten Zähne und seine hässlichen Züge. „Schonmal was von Zähneputzen gehört, Freundchen?", knurrte ich bevor ich mein Schwert herumschwang. Dieser Ork machte es mir jedoch nicht so einfach. Hart waren die Schläge, die auf meiner Klinge landeten. Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffte ich es sie zu parieren und mehrmals durchbrach sein krummer Säbel meine Deckung, schlitzte meine Kleidung auf und hinterließ blutige Spuren auf meiner Haut. Schließlich wurde mir mein Schwert aus der Hand geschleudert, klirrend traf es meterweit entfernt auf dem Boden auf. Völlig schutzlos wich ich zurück bis ich einem Baumstamm in meinem Rücken spürte. In den Augen des Orks blitzte Häme auf, als er sich nun langsam auf mich zubewegte, wohlwissend, dass ich ihm nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hatte. Mit seinen Klauen hob er die Klinge, bereit einen tödlichen Streich zu landen, doch er führte ihn nicht aus. Blitzschnell war ich nach vorne geschnellt und hatte meinen Dolch in seine Brust gerammt. Überrascht keuchte der Ork auf, schlapp klappten seine Arme herunter und der Ork sank zu Boden.

„Tinawien, pass auf!", hörte ich eine panische Stimme rufen. Ich wirbelte herum und fand mich Auge in Auge mit einem gehässig grinsenden Ork und nun ohne jede Chance mehr. Fast schon dachte ich sein Schwert würde mich durchbohren, als der Ork plötzlich heftig taumelte und geräuschvoll auf den Boden stürzte. Ein gefiederte Pfeil stach aus seinem Rücken. Nur wenige Meter von mir sah ich den Bogenschützen – einen dunkelhaarigen Elben, doch es war nicht Degil. Langsam ließ der Unbekannte seinen Bogen sinken. Die Orks waren besiegt, der Waldboden war bedeckt von ihren Leichen und ihrem Schwarzen Blut. Ich rang nach Atem und begann zu zittern. Die Anspannung hatte mich geschafft und ich wusste, dass ich nur knapp dem Tod entronnen war.

Hinter dem Elben trat nun ein weiterer Elb mit langen dunklen Haaren hervor, der dem ersten wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten schien. Ich kannte sie beide nicht, allerdings ging Degil mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu. 

„Elladan, Elrohir! Was für eine Freude euch zu treffen. Danke für eure Hilfe..."

„Diese Orks hättet ihr auch alleine töten können, Degil", erwiderte der eine Elb trocken und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Allerdings wundere ich mich, dass eure Begleitung dann doch unserer Hilfe benötigte." Sein Blick traf mich. Das waren also die Zwillinge, die Söhne Elronds? Ich hatte sie mir nicht so vorgestellt wie sie nun vor mir standen. 

„Das ist Tinawien", ergriff Degil wieder das Wort. „Sie ist noch nicht lange in der Kunst des Schwertkampfes und des Bogenschießens unterrichtet und das war ihr erster richtiger Kampf."

„Dann habt Ihr Euch gut geschlagen", sagte einer der Elben zu mir und ich sah wie in seinen Augen flüchtig Anerkennung aufblitzte. War es Elladan? Oder doch Elrohir? Ich vermochte es nicht zu sagen.

„Was führt Euch hierher?", wandte er sich schließlich wieder an meine Begleiter. „Wir verweilten einige Zeit in Lorien. Die Grenzen wurden mehrmals von Orks angegriffen und wir töteten sie zusammen mit Haldir und einigen anderen Elben. Einige. Einige Orks konnten jedoch entkommen und ihnen folgten wir bis hierher. Ihr seid vor uns auf sie getroffen."

„Unser Weg führt uns dorthin, wo ihr herkommt. Wir sind auf der Reise nach Lorien", erklärte nun Firnwath ruhig, der sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt zurück gehalten hatte. Die Mienen der Zwillinge hellten sich auf, als sie seine Stimme vernahmen. 

„Firnwath, Ihr seid auch mit dabei?", fragte der eine und lächelte freudig. „Wir sahen und hörten lange nichts von Euch. Es freut mich, dass es Euch gut geht."

„Es freut mich auch euch zu sehen, doch wir sollten nicht zu lange an diesem Ort verweilen. Lasst uns zur Talsohle vorgehen, dort können wir rasten und reden", erwiderte Firnwath. 

„Wartet", rief ich, als sie sich schon zum Gehen wandten. „Wo ist Sunset? Er galoppierte panisch davon, wir müssen ihn suchen."

„Dort ist er doch", lachte Gelireth und zeigte hinter mich. Man sah ihr bis auf das besudelte Schwert, welches in ihrer Hand lag, nicht an, dass sie einen anstrengenden Kampf hinter sich hatte. Ich blickte hinter mich und sah Sunsets Kopf hinter den Bäumen hervorlugen. Hûond war ebenfalls dort und lief freudig auf mich zu. Die anderen Pferde hatten sich zwar ebenfalls erschreckt, als die Orks uns anfielen, doch sie waren nicht weit davon gelaufen und standen schon längst wieder bei ihren Herren. Ich seufzte erleichtert auf. Sunset war also nichts passiert. Mir kam selbst nicht in den Sinn, dass es mit mir ja ganz anders stand.

Erschöpft hob ich mein Schwert auf und nahm meinen Dolch wieder an mich, dann gingen wir weiter. Die Talsohle, von der Firnwath gesprochen hatte, erreichten wir recht bald und ließen uns dort auf den Boden sinken, der geschützt von den Bäumen um ihn herum schneefrei war. Averion war gezeichnet vom Kampf. Auch er hatte einige Verletzungen und Gelireth begann sich sofort um ihn zu kümmern. Ich fing an zu zittern und mir wurde der brennende Schmerz bewusst, der durch meine Schulter, Arme und Hüfte tobte. Leise stöhnte ich auf und ließ mich mehr zu Boden fallen, als dass ich mich hinsetzte.

Ein erschrockener Blick seitens Firnwath traf mich.

„Tinawien, du bist ja verletzt", rief er aus und eilte auf mich zu. Bei mir angelangt, kniete er sich neben mich und fasste mich an die Schulter.

„Aua!", rief ich als er mich berührte und es mir vorkam, als hätte er einen Dolch in meine in meinen Körper gejagt. Firnwath sah mich prüfend an und entfernte dann das Stück Stoff, dass über der Wunde klebte. 

„Tinawien, ich werde deine Wunden jetzt versorgen", sagte er zu mir. „Ich habe eine Kräutermischung, die heilend wirkt, doch es wird ein wenig weh tun. Danach wird es dir besser gehen."

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte. Was blieb mir auch anderes übrig? Firnwath berührte meine Wunden und Schnitte so sanft es ihm möglich war, doch trotzdem brannten die heilenden Kräuter, die er auftrug, wie Feuer. Eine Träne trat aus meinen Augenwinkeln, als ich die Lippen fest aufeinander kniff um nicht laut herauszuschreien.

Tröstend strich Firnwath die Träne von meiner Wange und ich sah ihn überrascht an. „Du hast dich wirklich tapfer geschlagen, Tinawien", sagte er leise. „Es muß schwer für dich sein, wo du doch noch nie kämpftest. Ich kann dir nur meine Bewunderung entgegenbringen." 

„Ich verdiene keine Bewunderung", entgegnete ich leise und sah weg.

„Doch, das tust du", sagte Firnwath nur schmunzelnd und beendete seine Arbeit.

„Du verdienst sie mehr als jeder andere, den ich jemals traf. Erst ein dreiviertel Jahr bist du in Mittelerde und schon so weit, dass du dich so geschlagen hast." Beruhigend nahm er mich in seine Arme als ich wieder anfing zu zittern. Er vermittelte mir Geborgenheit und ich fühlte seinen warmen Körper an meinem. In diesem Moment war ich ihm unendlich dankbar.

...

Ist es so schwer zu reviewen???


	16. Nach Lórien

**_Valinja_**_: WARUM? ... Mir gehören Tini, Firnwath, Degil, Gelireth, Averion, Hûond, Sunset, Faron, Baranon und die anderen Pferde..._ **_Disclaime_**_r: Und Tolkien gehören Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, das Nebelgebirge, der Rothornpass, Lórien, Caras Caladhon... und Mittelerde sowieso :P _**_Valinja_**_:... Mist, überstimmt... _

_A/N: Hm... das kam dann auch was schneller... verlegengrinst... geht aber nicht immer so... also erwartet es bloß nicht_

_A/N2: Wenn ich kein Feedback bekomme, hole ich die Bratpfanne wieder raus!_

_Kapitel 16: Nach Lórien_

Die folgenden Stunden zogen an mir wie in Trance vorbei. Ich lag auf dem Boden, eingewickelt in eine Decke, auch wenn mir nicht kalt war und ich sie somit nicht gebraucht hätte. Noch immer brannte mein Körper und ich kuschelte mich enger in den weichen Stoff der Decke hinein. Ich wusste meine Schnittwunden würden gut verheilen, selbst die tiefe in meiner Schulter, schließlich waren Elben für ihre Heilkunst bekannt – zumindest einige von ihnen.

Nicht weit von mir entfernt saßen um ein niedriges Feuer herum die anderen Elben und redeten. Ich verstand nur selten etwas von den Dingen, die sie erzählten – viel zu weit weg war ich in Gedanken. Ein paar Worte schnappte ich jedoch auf. Anscheinend wollten Elladan und Elrohir nach Imladris zurückkehren nachdem sie einige Zeit mit dem Jagen der Orks im Nebelgebirge und ihrem Aufenthalt in Lórien verbracht hatten. Degil erzählte ihnen im Gegenzug warum wir auf der Reise in den Goldenen Wald waren, doch Elronds Söhnen war das nichts neues.

„Galadriel weiß bereits von eurem Kommen", sagte Elladan (ich glaubte jedenfalls, dass er es war). „Doch wir dachten nicht euch hier bei einem Kampf mit Orks bereits zu treffen."

„Was auch nicht verwunderlich ist", kommentierte Firnwath trocken. „Keiner von uns hat darum gebeten auf Orks zu treffen, im Gegenteil. Allerdings ist es weniger verwunderlich euch bei einem solchem Kampfe zu treffen."

„Ihr kennst uns, Firnwath, alter Freund", lachte Elrohir auf. „Wir werden keinen von ihnen, die unsere Wege kreuzen, am Leben lassen. Doch sage uns wohin dich deine Reisen führten in den letzten Jahren. Wir hörten lange nichts von Euch."

Ich sah wie Gelireth ebenfalls kurz auflachte, wie Degil schmunzelte, wie Firnwath mir einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf und meine Gedanken schweiften wieder ab. Ich spürte immer noch die Angst, die mich ergriffen hatte. Es war mein erster Kampf überhaupt gewesen und dann direkt auf Leben und Tod. Und ich hatte selbst getötet auch wenn ich in dem Moment nicht gewusst hatte, was ich wirklich tat. Dieser Gedanke ließ mich erschaudern. Ich hatte nie gedacht zu so etwas fähig zu sein, obwohl ich genau wusste, hätte ich gezögert, so hätten die Orks mich ebenfalls getötet. Mit diesen und weiteren Gedanken fiel ich in einen leichten und unruhigen Schlaf.

„Tinawien!"

Ich verspürte ein Rütteln an meiner unverletzten Schulter und schrak hoch.

„Was?", rief ich noch bevor ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Die blonde Elbin, die mich berührt hatte, wich erschrocken zurück. „Ruhig Tinawien! Ich wollte dich bloß wecken, wir ziehen weiter."

Etwas benommen schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Entschuldige Gelireth, mir ist immer noch nicht ganz wohl nach dem heutigen Vormittag."

Die Angesprochene sah mich mitfühlend an. „Das macht jeder durch nach seinem ersten Kampf", sagte sie leise. „So grausam es auch klingen mag, doch man gewöhnt sich daran und irgendwann wirst du nicht mehr darüber nachdenken."

Ich sah Gelireth in die Augen. „Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast."

Mit der Hilfe der Elbin stand ich schließlich auf. Tief atmete ich durch und versuchte die finsteren Gedanken zu verscheuchen, die mich schon die ganze Zeit verfolgten. Gelireth überprüfte noch kurz die von Firnwath angelegten Verbände bevor sie mich in Richtung der Pferde zog.

„Den Rest des Tages werden wir reiten können. Das kommt dir doch sicher gelegen?", fragte sie mich. Ich nickte stumm. Gelegen? Es kam mir mehr als gelegen, da ich das Gefühl hatte, dass mich meine zitternden Beine nicht weit hätten tragen können. Angespannt saß ich kurz darauf auf Sunsets Rücken. Der Hengst spürte dies und tänzelte mit gewölbten Hals, gespitzten Ohren und geblähten Nüstern auf der Stelle herum. Ich zwang mich zur Ruhe, meinem Pferd brachte es schließlich nichts, wenn ich wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinem Rücken hing.

Wir verabschiedeten uns noch von Elladan und Elrohir, die nun den Weg nahmen, den wir gekommen waren. Ich vermochte mir nicht wirklich eine richtige Meinung von den Elbenzwillingen zu bilden. Auf der einen Seite hatte ich bemerkt wie sie mit Degil und Firnwath gescherzt hatten, ansonsten wirkten sie eher nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt. Oder täuschte mich dieser erste Eindruck?

„Ihr solltet euch vorsehen. Bei dem Orkangriff waren auch Warge beteiligt. Es ist möglich, dass sie noch in der Nähe sind und euch angreifen werden", erklärte Elrohir noch bevor die beiden Brüder im Wald verschwanden. Ich sah ihnen nach.

„Konnten sie das nicht früher sagen?", fragte ich. „Ich möchte nicht noch gerne ein paar Wargen begegnen. Die Orks haben mir vorerst gereicht." Während ich dies sagte kam ich mir zwar vor wie ein kleines, jammerndes und quengelndes Kind (was irgendwie auch zu mir passte), aber ich konnte nicht anders. An weitere Kämpfe denken zu müssen, gab mir schon den Rest.

Degil legte die Stirn in Falten. „Diese Information ist wirklich nicht sehr erfreulich, doch wir können keinen anderen Weg mehr einschlagen. Hoffen wir, dass wir keine Warge antreffen."

Ich verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel und stöhnte auf.

„Hoffen? Ihr hofft?? Wenn alles worauf ich hoffen würde in Erfüllung gehen würde, dann hätte ich mich nach Lórien gebeamt anstatt wochenlang unterwegs zu sein, nur um mich mit ein paar Orks zum Kaffeeklatsch zu treffen! ", teufelte ich los und erntete noch verwirrtere Blicke seitens meiner Gefährten, die sich plötzlich in lebende Fragezeichen verwandelten. Entnervt drückte ich Sunset die Schenkel in die Seiten worauf dieser eine verschreckten Satz nach vorne machte. Ich konnte ihre verwunderten Blicke richtig im meinem Rücken spüren, doch es war mir egal. Das, was sich angestaut hatte, hatte nun seinen Weg nach draußen gefunden - ich hatte Dampf abgelassen und jetzt fühlte ich mich besser.

„Warum regt sie sich so auf?", hörte ich Gelireths leise Stimme.

„Ich denke das, was sie hier erlebt ist mehr, als sie zurzeit verkraften kann", war Firnwaths nicht minder leise Antwort – ich hörte es trotzdem. Dann vernahm ich endlich Hufgeklapper, anscheinend hatten sie endlich beschlossen mir zu folgen. Was auch gut so war – wie ich mir eingestehen musste – schließlich war ich ja nicht diejenige, die den Weg kannte.

Eine Weile sagte keiner ein Wort und ich hatte das starke Gefühl sie mit meinem Ausbruch etwas verschreckt zu haben. Wir ritten auf das Ende des Tales zu, um schließlich einen Pfad zu nehmen, der sich sanft einen Berghang hinaufschlängelte bis er zu einem felsigen Grad kam. Da die Sonne mittlerweile hoch am Himmel stand und stark auf uns und unsere Umgebung herabstrahlte und wir auch nicht mehr in solcher Höhe ritten, lag dort kaum noch Schnee. Wir überquerten den Bergrücken im Laufe des Nachmittages. Ich sah weit in das Land östlich des Nebelgebirges. In der Ferne zog sich ein glitzerndes Band dahin – der Anduin. Näher jedoch sah ich die Wälder Lóriens.

„Dorthin führt uns unsere Reise", sagte Degil und ritt neben mich. Seine Stimme war betont ruhig und emotionslos. „Wir werden nun den Abstieg beginnen. Auf halber Höhe befindet sich eine kleine Holzhütte, in der wir die Nacht verbringen können."

„Also werden wir Lórien nicht mehr heute erreichen können?", fragte ich.

„Nein, der Eindruck täuscht, es ist weiter als du denkst, Tinawien", entgegnete Degil. Ich seufzte. Ich hatte mich so auf ein richtiges Bett gefreut und nun musste ich doch noch länger darauf warten.

„Keine Sorge, länger als diese zwei Tage werden wir nicht mehr bis zu den Grenzen Lóriens benötigen", fügte Degil hinzu, der mein Schweigen richtig gedeutet hatte. Ich warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf den hohen Grad von dem wir am Morgen aufgebrochen waren, dann begann der Abstieg.

Es war recht mühsam und lang. Der Pfad war nur schmal und der Hang fiel steil ab, so dass die Pferde keinen einzigen Tritt daneben setzen durften. Ich musste voll und ganz auf Sunsets Trittsicherheit vertrauen. Ab und zu hörte ich Hûond hinter mir jaulen, wohl weil er gerne herumgetobt hätte, doch dies war hier nicht möglich. Als der Pfad endlich in eine sanft abfallende Wiese überging, atmete ich hörbar auf. Bald darauf erreichten wir auch die Hütte, von der Degil gesprochen hatte. Sie war nicht groß, aber aus stabilem und dunklem Holz des Waldes gebaut. Wir ließen die Pferde draußen vor der Hütte und machten es uns selbst im Inneren für die kurze Nacht bequem. Am nächsten Tag brachen wir bereits vor Anbruch der Dämmerung auf um Lórien erreichen zu können.

Wir ritten die sich langsame absenkenden Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges entlang, bis wir unter einigen Bäumen hindurchkamen, deren Äste bereits kleine Blätter und Blüten bedeckten. Die Luft war nun angenehm frisch und ein leichter Wind strich durch meine zu einem Zopf geflochtenen Haaren. Als die Sonne schließlich voll und ganz am Himmel stand, hatten wir schon fast die Ebene erreicht. Obwohl wir noch vor kurzem durch Winterlandschaften geritten waren, erblühten die Wiesen mit ihren Blumen und Sträuchern hier schon in voller Pracht. Der Pfad wurde nun ganz schmal und war zwischen den hohen Gräsern kaum noch zu erkennen. Zu unserer Rechten lag ein weiteres Waldstück, an dem wir nahe vorüberritten und das sich an die Hänge des Nebelgebirges schmiegte. In der Ferne zu unserer Linken erblickte ich die Wälder von Lothlórien.

Sunsets Ohren spielten aufmerksam. Mal zuckten sie vor, dann wieder zurück. Ich strich ihm flüchtig über den Hals und murmelte ein paar Worte auf Sindarin, doch das Pferd unter mir spannte sich immer mehr an. Seine feinen Sinne nahmen manchmal schon Dinge war, bevor ich sie überhaupt ansatzweise bemerkte – und dabei waren Elben doch ebenfalls feinsinnig.

Plötzlich waren aus dem Waldstück einige laute Geräusche zu vernehmen – ähnlich einem Knurren oder einem Bellen. Nur waren es keine Hund, die diese ausstießen, denn auf einmal kamen unter den Bäumen Kreaturen hervorgeschossen, deren Anblick noch schlimmer war, als der der Orks. Zottelige Haare an großen und plumpen Körpern, schwarz glänzende Augen, gefletschte Zähne und geöffnete Mäuler, in denen man den Sabber sehen und riechen konnte. Selbst ihr Geruch war noch schrecklicher und erbärmlicher als der Orkgestank. Dies alles erkannte ich innerhalb dem Bruchteil von Sekunden. Sunset, dessen Nerven in den letzten Tagen anscheinend überstrapaziert worden waren, erkannte es noch schneller, denn zuerst stieg er (ich hatte alle Mühe mich auf seinem Rücken zu halten, der einer Rutschbahn glich), dann warf er sich auf der Hinterhand herum und galoppierte davon. Ich konnte gerade noch in die Mähne greifen, bevor ich fast auf dem Boden gelandet wäre und saß jetzt auf dem panisch dahin laufendem Pferd. Völlig kopflos rannte der Fuchshengst immer weiter von dem Wald weg. Mir war noch nie ein Pferd durchgegangen und mein Magen machte eigenartige Saltos. Der Wind pfiff mir nur so ins Gesicht, trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen und immer noch machte Sunset keine Anstalten seinen schnellen Lauf zu verlangsamen. Seine Hufe trampelten durch das hohe Gras, über Blumen, Kraut und Ginster. Inständig hoffte ich, dass der Hengst nicht stolpern würde, bei diesem Tempo wäre es tödlich gewesen.

Ich bemerkte kaum, wie Sunset den Wald erreichte, der mir so weit weg erschienen war. Wie lange war er mir auf und davon galoppiert? Ich wusste es nicht. Allmählich spürte ich wie der Fuchs seinen Lauf verlangsamte, doch auf meine Hilfen wollte das Pferd immer noch nicht reagieren. Den Kopf in die Höhe gereckt, rannte er immer weiter in den Wald hinein, bis er plötzlich abrupt stoppte. In schönster Manier segelte ich über seinen Kopf hinweg und landete unsanft auf dem Boden, sodass mir für einen Moment die Luft wegblieb und kleine Elben vor meinen Augen herumtanzten.

Als ich wieder normal atmen konnte, rappelte ich mich mühsam hoch. Wenigstens meine Knochen schienen wundersamer Weise heil geblieben zu sein. Sunset stand unweit von mir entfernt und zupfte die Blätter von einem kleinen Strauch ab. Langsam und mit ein wenig steifen Gelenken ging ich auf ihn zu und das Pferd hob den fein geschnittenen Kopf und sah mich aufmerksam an.

„Sunset, also wirklich", ächzte ich und streckte mich. „Ich weiß ja, dass du schnell laufen kannst und vielleicht bist du ja auch als Westernpferd talentiert, aber musst du mir das direkt mit einem Sliding Stop beweisen?"

Der Hengst schnaubte als Antwort und senkte sein Haupt leicht. „Darf ich das als Nicken interpretieren?", fragte ich, legte meine Hand auf den Hals des Pferdes und spürte das verschwitzte Fell.

„Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr hier?", ertönte da eine barsche Stimme, die ich nicht orten konnte. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und verursachte damit ein nervöses Kopfhochreißen von Sunset. Dann sah ich zwei Elben zwischen den Bäumen hervortreten - beide zielten mit ihren Pfeilen auf mich. Ich musste erst einmal gehörig schlucken.

„Mein Name ist Tinawien und ich bin mit meinen Gefährten auf dem Weg zu Galadriel, der Herrin Lothlóriens", erwiderte ich dann mit zitternder Stimme.

Die beiden Elben sahen sich an. Sie hatten lange, blonde Haare, die jedoch silbrig glänzten. Ihre Körper waren groß und schlank, sie waren in Grau gekleidet, ihre Haltung war ähnlich denen einer Raubkatze, anmutig und elegant – jedoch allzeit bereit anzugreifen.

„Wir sehen keine Gefährten, sondern nur ein Pferd. Uns ist nur von einer Gruppe bekannt, die von der Herrin Galadriel erwartet werden, keine einzeln Reisenden", sagte dann einer von ihnen.

„Ich reise nicht alleine. Mein Pferd ging durch als wir von Wargen angegriffen wurden", erwiderte ich angespannt. „Meine Gefährten werden mir bald folgen."

„Woher wissen wir ob Ihr die Wahrheit sprecht?", erklärte der Elb zur Linken mit unbewegter Miene. Ich hielt die Luft an.

„Ich sagte bereits, dass meine Gefährte mir folgen werden. Sie bestätigen es euch sobald sie hier sind."

„Doch hier sehe ich niemanden und solange werdet Ihr uns folgen müssen."

Blitzschnell standen die Beiden mit ihren Bögen neben mir und ließen keine Bewegung meinerseits zu. „Ich rate Euch, macht keine Schwierigkeiten und wir werden Euch nichts tun."

„Was gibt Euch überhaupt Anlass mich so grob zu behandeln?", fragte ich säuerlich. „Ich tat Euch nichts und ich habe auch nicht vor wegzulaufen."

„Umso besser", erwiderte einer der blonden Elben ungerührt. „Werdet Ihr uns freiwillig folgen?"

Ich knurrte als Antwort und sah über meine Schulter zu Sunset. „Und wer kümmert sich um mein Pferd?"

„Dem geschieht nichts", sagte der andere Elb und fasste mich am Arm. Unwillig stieß ich seine Hand weg.

„Ich folge Euch auch so", erklärte ich hitzig. Meine Stimmung wurde immer wütender. Warum bei Eru sollte ich mir das gefallen lassen? Doch mein Verstand riet mir, ihre Anweisungen zu befolgen. Sobald Firnwath, Degil, Gelireth und Averion auftauchten, würde sich das klären. Ich hoffte nur, dass es bald sein würde.

Die beiden Elben führten mich auf einem Pfad unter den Bäumen hindurch, die sich hoch über den Weg wölbten. Die Stämme schimmerten seltsam grau und die Blätter hatten eine Andeutung vom fahlen Gold. War das der Grund warum Lothlórien auch der Goldene Wald genannt wurde? Erstaunt wandte sich mein Blick zu den Seiten. Es war so anders, so merkwürdig und doch so vertraut.

Ich wurde zum Fuße eines Baumes geführt, der einen mächtigen Stamm besaß. War es einer der Mallornbäume? Eine Strickleiter, die gräulich schimmerte, wurde aus dem Blätterwerk heruntergelassen und mir wurde bedeutet hinauf zu klettern. Obwohl die Stricke dünn waren, war die Leiter äußerst tragfähig und ich konnte leicht hinaufsteigen. Fast waagerecht wuchsen die Äste des Baumes aus seinem Stamm und zum Wipfel hin teilte sich der Hauptstamm in eine Krone aus vielen Ästen und dort war eine hölzerne Plattform angebracht worden. Durch ein Loch in der Mitte erreichte ich das sogenannte Flett oder Talan. Ein weiterer Elb saß hier oben und sah uns entgegen. Sein Blick war weitaus freundlicher als der der anderen Elben.

„Seid gegrüßt, Tinawien!", sagte er und half mir auf die Plattform. „Verzeiht, wenn Himon und Nethven Euch nicht Glauben schenkten, doch sie müssen den Besuchern dieses Waldes äußerst vorsichtig begegnen. In letzter Zeit führten sie oft unwissentlich Orks hierher. Mein Name ist Fainchílon."

„Seid gegrüßt Fainchílon", erwiderte ich ebenfalls und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Danach schwieg ich. Der blonde Elb wies mir einen Platz zu um mich niederzusetzen und richtete sein Augenmerk auf den Elben, der nach mir die Leiter hinaufkam.

„Nethven wartet auf weitere Ankömmlinge", berichtete dieser und musste demzufolge Himon sein. Dann wandte er sich an mich. „Verzeiht auch mir, dass ich Euch so grob behandelte, doch wie Fainchílon bereits sagte, sind wir zurzeit äußerst vorsichtig, wenn andere Elben oder gar Menschen diese Grenzen überqueren."

Ich nickte leicht und Himon setzte sich an meine andere Seite. Die beiden Elben boten mir Lembas und Wasser aus einem Trinkbeutel an. Dankbar nahm ich es, der Ritt hatte mich doch mehr angestrengt als ich wahrgenommen hatte.

Von nun an sprachen die Elben freundlich mit mir, doch mit der Zeit, die verstrich, wurde ich immer unruhiger. Ich sorgte mich um Firnwath, Degil, Gelireth und Averion – auch um Hûond, der mir nicht gefolgt war. Waren sie dem Angriff entkommen, hatten sie die Warge töten können?

„Ruht Euch aus", sagte Fainchílon zu mir, der meine Gedanken erriet. „Eure Gefährten werden auftauchen und wenn dies nicht so ist, dann werden wir Euch trotzdem morgen nach Caras Galadhon bringen wie es uns aufgetragen wurde."

Betrübt nickte ich und die Angst um meine Gefährten ließ mich wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf sinken.

......

A/N: Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das ich mir ein paar Beschreibungen bei Tolkien ausgeliehen habe ;)

Oh... endlich mal Reviews ... freu

Morgenstern: öhm ja... ich hab Firnwath auch lieb ... grins... ;-)  
LittleLion1: also das ist schön, wenn du findest, dass ich der Idee Leben eingehaucht hab :D ... allerdings weiß ich nicht wie lange diese Story noch dauern wird...

Amrun: Tja... ich muß dich leider enttäuschen, aber Elladan und Elrohir ham nur einen ganz klitze-kleinen Gastauftritt... mehr nicht ;-)


	17. Von Träumen, Magie und einem Herrn Tolki...

Disclaimer: Und wenn ich auf den Mars auswandern würde, täte mir hier nix gehören... 

A/N: ich muß noch mal ganz doll meine Betaleserin Dukkha knuddeln und natürlich auch Gala die mir auch sehr viel hilft :)

FEEDBACK? Seid doch so lieb...

_Kapitel 17: Von Träumen, Magie und einem Herrn Tolkien_

Es war ein Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit, welches mich umgab. Es war eigenartig fremd, doch gleichzeitig so vertraut, als hätte ich es schon einmal gespürt. Einmal – nur lange Zeit her.

Dann sah ich etwas und dieses Gefühl war noch eigenartiger. Ich war in einem Raum, doch viel mehr war es mir als schwebte ich als unbeteiligte Beobachter über allem. War ich wirklich hier? In einem Kamin prasselte ein kleines Feuer und warf tanzende Schatten an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Auf dem Boden lag ein Teppich mit feinen Mustern und die Wand über den hochgeschwungenen Fenstern war mit filigranen Bemalungen verziert worden. Wenige Möbel standen in dem Raum, außer einem Schrank und einem großen Bett, beide aus glatt poliertem und glänzenden Holz. Draußen war die Dämmerung hereingebrochen und Kerzen flackerten im Zimmer. Inmitten des Raumes standen zwei – zuerst dachte ich es wären Menschen, doch dann erkannte ich die Gestalten besser – Elben. Die langen Haare fielen über ihre Rücken. Es waren ein Elb und seine Frau und diese hielt ein kleines Kind, vielleicht ein paar Tage alt. Friedlich schlief es in den Armen seiner Mutter. Allein der Anblick ließ ein nie erkanntes Gefühl in mir aufsteigen.

Leise sprachen die beiden Elben miteinander, ihre Stimmen waren verzückt und sie besaßen nur Augen für das kleine Wesen.

„Eines Tages wird sie so hübsch sein wie ihre Mutter", sagte der Elb zärtlich und gab seiner Frau einen sanften Kuss. Im Schein der Kerzen und des Kaminfeuers errötete die Elbin leicht.

„Du weißt wie verlegen mich deine Komplimente machen, Celairon", erwiderte die Elbin leise und sah dann wieder auf ihr Kind. „Es kommt mir vor wie das größte Geschenk, das die Valar uns machen konnten."

„Das ist es, Maileth, meine Liebste", sagte der Mann und zog die Elbin an sich – immer noch mit lachenden Augen auf das Elbenkind sehend.

Diese Szene berührte mich, wie ich sie sah, doch dann verwischte sich das Bild plötzlich vor meinen Augen. Ich wollte es festhalten, aber es entschwand dahin. Ich erwachte mit keuchendem Atem auf dem Talan. Mir wurde klar, dass es ein Traum gewesen war, nur war es so echt gewesen, so greifbar, so vertraut, so bekannt. Und dann wusste ich warum. Die Elben, die Elben in diesem Raum... sie hatten rote Haare gehabt... und nicht nur das. Ohne Zweifel – es waren meine Eltern gewesen.

„Tinawien, was ist mit dir?", hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme nahe an meinem Ohr und spürte gleichzeitig zwei Hände, die sich mir sanft auf die Schultern legten. Erstaunt, aber auch verwirrt drehte ich mich um.

„Firnwath", hauchte ich. „Aber... wieso... was macht ihr hier... die Warge..."

Im Hintergrund sah ich die Gesichter Gelireths, Degils und Averions.

„Ruhig Tinawien", lächelte Firnwath mich an. „Wir töteten die Warge und nahmen dann so schnell wie möglich deine Spur auf, was nicht schwierig war angesichts der Spuren, die Sunset hinterlassen hatte. Am Rande der Wälder trafen wir auf Nethven, der uns von deiner Ankunft berichtet und uns zu diesem Talan brachte. Wir fanden dich schlafend vor und wollten deine Ruhe nicht stören. Allerdings schienst du unruhig zu sein."

„Ich... ich sah... meine Eltern", stammelte ich undeutlich und Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen. Nun kam auch Averion zu uns herüber und legte seine Arme tröstend um mich.

„Weine nicht, denn ist es nicht ein großes Glück für dich deine Eltern gesehen zu haben?"

Ich stand dort zwischen Averion und Firnwath und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen – nicht einmal eine Erwiderung fand ich. Und so ließ ich mich von den Beiden trösten, bis die Tränen versiegten.

Alsbald kam ein Elb die Leiter hinauf geklettert. Es war Himon, der seinen Bogen in der Hand hielt.

„Nun, da ihr soweit seid, sollten wir uns auf den Weg nach Caras Galadhon begeben. Die Herrin Galadriel gab Anweisung, dass sie euch erwartet sobald ihr eintrefft. Nethven und ich werden euch begleiten. Fremde dürfen nicht alleine durch die Wälder Lóriens reisen."

„Werden wir Caras Galadhon noch heute erreichen?", fragte ich, da ich keine Ahnung hatte zu welcher Tageszeit ich hier angekommen war und welche Tageszeit nun war.

„Sorgt Euch nicht", erwiderte Himon freundlich. „Wir werden die Stadt noch vor der Abenddämmerung erreichen."

Wir gingen zum Loch im Boden des Talans und Gelireth war die Erste, die wieder hinunter stieg. Ich sah den Erdboden und musste schlucken. Mir war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie hoch der Talan lag und als ich dies bemerkte, erfasste mich ein kurzer Schwindel. (Erwähnte ich schon, dass ich Höhenangst habe? Nein? Gut, jetzt wisst ihrs.) Entschlossen schüttelte ich den Kopf und begann mit mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend ebenfalls den Abstieg, wobei ich darauf bedacht war nicht nach unten zu sehen. Es gelang mir nur leidlich und ich war mehr als froh, als ich wieder den sicheren Boden unter meinen Füßen spürte.

Himon führte unseren Gang durch den Wald an. Der Boden war eben und weich und verschluckte die Geräusche, welche von den Hufen der Pferden verursacht worden, die neben ihren Herren schritten. Reiten wollten wir nicht, da auch Himon und Nethven keine Reittiere dabei hatten. Manchmal überquerten wir Lichtungen und ich sah wie die Sonne sich langsam über die Baumkronen senkte. Doch was hieß das, bei der Größe, welche die Mallornbäume erreichen konnten mit ihren dicken Stämmen und prächtigen Kronen? Ich hörte Vögel singen und Blätter rascheln, während wir weiter wanderten. Es waren schöne Stimmen und Melodien und ich fühlte mich als wäre ein Zauber auf mich gelegt worden. Wir gingen weiter bis die Dämmerung einsetzte.

Ich fragte mich immer mehr, woher Tolkien dies alles gewusst hatte. Woher wusste er über die ganze Geschichte Mittelerdes, dessen Völker und Sprachen Bescheid, woher kannte er die Geschichte des Hobbits Bilbo Beutlin oder die des Ringkriegs? Wie kam er an diese Informationen? Und warum bei Eru verweilten Galadriel, Elrond und so viele Elben überhaupt noch hier in diesen Landen obwohl sie nach Tolkien schon längst in Valinor sein sollten? Ich kannte die Antwort nicht und fragen konnte ich nicht, denn ich hatte meinen Gefährten zwar erzählt, dass ich aus einer anderen Welt stammt, jedoch nicht, dass es in dieser Welt Erzählungen über Mittelerde gab.

Dann erreichten wir Caras Galadhon. Die Stadt der Elben Lóriens war ganz und gar außergewöhnlich und so anders als alle Dinge, die ich hier bereits gesehen hatte. Eine grüne Mauer von enormer Größe umgab einen Berg auf dem viele riesige Mallornbäume wuchsen. Zwischen ihnen schimmerten grüne, goldene und silberne Lichter. Erstaunt klappte ich den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder - ich hätte meine Gedanken nie in Worte fassen können. Averion ging es ähnlich wie schon beim Anblick von Imladris, doch das hier war auf seine eigene Art und Weise fast noch imposanter.

Auf einer weiß gepflasterten Straße umrundeten wir einen Teil des Mauerwerkes bevor wir vor den Toren von Caras Galadhon standen und durch die hohen Bögen hindurchschritten. Wir gingen durch Gassen hindurch und hörten liebliche Stimmen, die in der Luft erklangen. Mein Kopf drehte sich zu allen Seiten, so sehr wollte ich die neuen Eindrücke in mich aufsaugen. Ich bekam noch viel Zeit dazu, denn wir schritten über viele Straßen, Wege und Treppen bevor wir schließlich zu einem Baum kam, der alle anderen noch überragte und mächtiger nicht sein konnte.

An seinem Fuße war eine weiße Leiter neben der Elben saßen – waren es Wachen? Freundlich grüßten sie uns und wechselten ein paar Worte mit Himon und Nethven bevor sie uns hinauf klettern ließen - ich musste schon wieder schlucken. (Ich erwähnte bereits, dass ich Höhenangst besitze?? Ja? Vor kurzem? GUT!)

„Mir gefällt das nicht", murmelte ich leise und versuchte krampfhaft nicht in die Höhe zu schauen, wo sich irgendwo die gewaltige Baumkrone über uns erhob. Ich hörte ein leises Lachen hinter mir, das eindeutig von Gelireth kam. Die Elbin legte mir die Hand auf den Arm und flüsterte so laut, dass alle Elben in der ganzen Stadt es hätten hören können: „Du wirst schon nicht von der Leiter fallen." Ich antwortet mit einem Grunzen. Freundlich. Wirklich. Und vor allem: es half mir so sehr!

Ich stieg nach Himon und Degil auf die Leiter und begann hinauf zu klettern. Ich kletterte, kletterte und kletterte und es schien kein Ende zu kommen. Ab und zu passierten wir andere Talane, doch der mächtige Stamm des Baumes wurde kaum schmaler und noch immer war ich am Klettern. Auch wenn meine Kondition und meine Muskeln sich verbessert und verstärkt hatten seit ich hier in Mittelerde war, ging mir dann doch langsam die Puste aus, als wir endlich einen riesigen Talan erreichten. Über uns erhob sich die Baumkrone und vor uns stand ein richtiges ovales Haus. Der Stamm musste mitten durch dieses hindurch gewachsen sein. Ich bekam vor Staunen schon wieder den Mund nicht zu.

Himon wartete bis auch Averion, der als letzter die Kletterei gewagt hatte, angekommen war und sprach dann zu uns.

„Ich werde euch nun in das Haus der Herrin Galadriel führen und euch dann alleine lassen. Sie erwartet bereits euer Kommen und weiß darüber Bescheid, dass Ihr, Tinawien, ihren Rat sucht. Worüber entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis."

Der Elb nickte leicht und wir traten zusammen ein.

Es war tatsächlich eine ovale Halle, die sich vor mir erstreckte und wie ich vermutet hatte, war sie um den Stamm des Mallornbaumes gebaut. Die Wände waren in grün und silber gehalten, das Dach war golden und sanftes Licht erfüllte den Raum. In einem Sessel am Stamm des Baumes saß eine wunderschöne Elbin, Galadriel die Herrin des goldenen Waldes.

Als wir eintraten erhob sie sich und begrüßte uns während ihre Augen über die Reihe huschten, die wir bildeten. Sie hatte eine große und schlanke Gestalt und sah einfach nur wunderschön aus mit ihren goldenen Haaren und dem weißen Gewand, das leichter als Luft zu sein schien und ihren Körper umschmeichelte. Ernst blickten ihre Augen als ihr Blick auf mich fiel.

„Tinawien", sagte sie und schritt auf mich zu. Mir war schleierhaft woher sie meinen Namen wusste, doch andererseits war ihr ja auch bekannt gewesen, dass wir nach Lórien aufgebrochen waren. „Es freut mich Euch begrüßen zu dürfen, Tochter der Elben Mittelerdes. Lange irrtet Ihr herum und nun fandet Ihr den Weg zurück in Eure Heimat." Die Elbin stand nun vor mir und ich sah zu Boden, da ich nicht wusste, was ich erwidern sollte. Anstatt einer Antwort schossen mir eine Menge von Gedanken durch den Kopf. In den Filmen war Celeborn an ihrer Seite gewesen. Nur warum war er nicht auch hier?

„Celeborn, mein Gemahl, weilt in Eryn Lasgalen", erklärte die blonde Elbenfrau in diesem Moment und ich biss mir auf die Zunge. Beherrschte Galadriel nicht so etwas ähnliches wie Telepathie? Hieß das, sie wusste, was ich dachte? Mir wurde ein wenig unbehaglich zumute.

„Elrond schickte Euch hierher, da Ihr meinen Rat suchtet", fuhr Galadriel fort und führte mich zu einem Sessel. Sie bedeutete mir mich hinzusetzen und ließ sich dann ebenfalls in ihrem Sessel nieder. Averion, Degil, Firnwath und Gelireth hatten bereits Platz genommen und kein Wort gesagt. Es kam mir vor als wäre ich ganz alleine mit der Elbenfrau. „Doch welchen Rat Ihr wollt, dies müsst Ihr mir noch sagen. Ihr kamt hierher aus einer anderen Welt, wie lautet die Frage, auf die Ihr eine Antwort sucht?" Sie fixierte mich kurz mit ihrem Blick und ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätte man mir mit Tesafilm den Mund zugeklebt. Trocken waren meine Lippen und meine Finger zuckten, so nervös war ich.

„Ja, es ist wahr, dass ich aus einer anderen Welt komme. Ich lebte dort 19 Jahre als Mensch. Vor kurzem starb mein Vater bei einem Unfall und ich kam hierher. Ich weiß nicht wie dies passieren konnte und erst recht entzieht es sich meinem Wissen, warum ich plötzlich eine Elbin bin. Herr Elrond entgegnete mir auf diese Frage, dass ich schon immer eine Elbin gewesen sein muss. Allerdings, in meiner Welt gibt es keine Elben." Jetzt sah ich Galadriel wieder direkt an. „Woher komme ich? Ich habe das Gefühl meine Identität nicht mehr zu kennen."

Galadriel blickte schweigend zurück. Einige Minuten verstrichen bevor sie zum Sprechen anhob.

„Ihr wisst, dass Elben magische Wesen sind?", fragte die Elbin. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nun, dann wisst Ihr es jetzt. Nicht alle Elben sind in der Lage die Magie, die in ihrem Blut fließt, zu nutzen. Nur wenigen ist dies möglich, wie dem Herrn Elrond von Bruchtal, den Ihr bereits kennen lerntet. Auch ich verstehe es sie zu nutzen."

Die Elbin brach ab und ihre Augen schweiften durch die Halle. „Zudem sind die magischen Kräfte im Blut der meisten Elben oft nicht sehr stark. Die Noldor sind es, denen die stärkste Magie zugeschrieben wird."

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?", unterbrach ich Galadriel stirnrunzelnd. „Oder wollt Ihr mir erzählen, ich sei eine Noldor?"

„Nein, dies will ich nicht damit sagen. Seid nicht so ungeduldig, Tinawien."

Freundlich sah mich die Elbin an und ich kam mir nicht zum ersten Mal vor wie ein kleines Kind, dem man sagt, was es zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Denn auch wenn sie es nicht gesagt hatte wusste ich, dass sie mich damit für meinen Einwurf tadelte.

Galadriel schwieg noch einen kurzen Augenblick und sprach dann weiter. „Fast gänzlich unbekannt hingegen ist eine kleine Gruppe der Nandor, in deren Blut die Magie Ardas nur schwach fließt. Doch hörte ich, dass jene Magie, so gering sie in unseren Augen auch zu sein scheint, vermag, sie zwischen den Welten wandeln zu lassen und gar in andere zu reisen."

Die Elbin schwieg und es war fast totenstill in der Halle, sodass ich vermocht hätte die berühmte Stecknadel fallen zu hören.

„Zum ersten Mal drang dies am Ende des ersten Zeitalters an mein Ohr. Damals zogen die Eldar in der großen Wanderung gen Westen, doch die Nandor weigerten sich, und blieben in Mittelerde. Dies sollen die Tage gewesen sein, in denen sie zum ersten Mal eine Möglichkeit fanden, fremde Welten zu betreten. Vielleicht war dies sogar der Grund, warum sie nicht nach Aman ziehen wollten, jedoch entzieht sich dies meiner Kenntnis. Viele Jahre, durch die Zeitalter hindurch, hielten sie daran fest. Immer wieder hörte man Nachrichten, dass die Nandor eine andere Welt bereisten, und dann wieder zurückkehrten. Lange blieben sie nie, doch auch der Grund hierfür blieb mir verborgen."

„Verzeiht, aber wie soll es möglich sein die Welten zu wechseln?", fragte ich zweifelnd.

„Auch dies vermag ich nicht zu beantworten, Tinawien", erwiderte die Elbin. „Vor einigen Jahrhunderten kamen die letzten von ihnen zurück. Seitdem habe ich nie wieder gehört, dass ein Elb auf diese Weise Mittelerde verlassen hat. Fast überstürzt schienen sie von dort zu fliehen und kamen auch durch den Goldenen Wald auf ihrer Reise in die Heimat. Sie sprachen von Aberglauben, lodernden Feuern, Mord und Verfolgung, doch niemand verstand gänzlich, was sich in jener Welt zugetragen hatte."

Jetzt war es Galadriel, die mich fragend ansah als ob sie erwartete, dass ich ihr diese Frage beantworten konnte. Ihre Wörter gaben mir zu denken. Aberglauben und brennende Feuer? Ich glaubte zu wissen wovon sie sprach.

Zögernd begann ich zu sprechen.

„Früher hatten viele Menschen Angst davor verhext zu werden. Wie besessen jagten sie damals angebliche Hexen und verbrannten sie auf Scheiterhaufen. Über viele Jahre und Jahrhunderte hinweg ging dies so und manchmal überlebten nur wenige Frauen eines Dorfes diese Massaker. Der Aberglaube trieb sie dazu an. Wenn tatsächlich Elben in dieser Welt waren... vielleicht bemerkten die Menschen, dass sie echte Magie besaßen und die Elben fielen ihrem Wahn zum Opfer."

„Grausam müssen die Menschen sein, wenn sie Wesen jagen, die nichts böses tun. Magie kann mißbraucht werden, jedoch waren es selten Elben, die dies taten", sagte Galadriel und ich nickte bestätigend.

„Ja, doch diese Zeiten sind vorüber, zumindest hoffe ich das."

„Dann mag dies der Grund sein, warum die Zeiten der Wanderungen vorüber gingen. Doch ist es eigenartig, denn vor nicht einmal einem Jahrhundert kam ein Mann, der behauptete aus jener Welt zu sein, hierher. Er war der Einzige von dort, der jemals Mittelerde betreten hat, und nicht einmal die Nandor vermochten zu sagen, wie ihm dies gelungen war."

Neugierig hob ich den Kopf. Ein Mann?

„Wie hieß dieser Mann? Zufällig John Ronald Reuel Tolkien?", fragte ich und war ganz stolz darauf Tolkiens vollständigen Namen zu wissen. Nun war es an Galadriel erstaunt zu blicken und auch meine Gefährten sahen überrascht aus.

„Woher wisst ihr das? Denn genau dies war der Name, den er nannte. Er war ein junger, wissbegieriger Mann, der viel über die Geschichte und die Sprachen Mittelerdes lernte in der Zeit, die er hier verbrachte. Die Elben erzählten ihm viele Dinge und er sog alles in sich auf und vergaß es nicht. Immer wieder verlangte er mehr zuhören und so berichtete man ihm schließlich auch von der Entstehung der Welt, von den Valar und der Loskettung Melkors bis hin zum Fall Saurons. Einige Zeit verbrachte er hier in Lórien, und ich ließ ihn in den Spiegel blicken. Lange stand er davor und später war er nicht bereit zu sagen, was er gesehen hatte. Kurze Zeit später verschwand er unvermittelt, und nie wieder drang Kunde von ihm zu uns."

In meinem Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Tolkien sollte hier gewesen sein? Vor so vielen Jahren als der Ringkrieg noch nicht statt gefunden hatte? Hatte er die Ereignisse in Galadriels Spiegel gesehen und sie deshalb niedergeschrieben? Doch dies erklärte vielleicht auch, warum er berichtete, dass die Elben Mittelerde verließen und es hier dennoch nicht so war. Wenn er in den Spiegel Galadriels gesehen hatte, waren ihm möglicherweise auch Dinge gezeigt worden, die nicht passiert waren oder er hatte fehlende Stellen mit seinen Ideen gefüllt. Automatisch musste ich an den Film denken, an die Szene in der Frodo in den Spiegel Galadriels sah und dann schließlich daran, wie er im Schicksalsberg stand und es nicht vermochte den Ring in das Feuer zu werfen.

Genau der Moment war es, in dem der blonden Elbenfrau und Herrin Lothlóriens (um es nett auszudrücken) die Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Ein entgeisterter Blick traf mich und mir fiel siedendheiß ein, dass die Elbin wohl Telepathie beherrschte.

„Woher wisst ihr das?", fragte Galadriel mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der irgendwo zwischen Entsetzen und Verwirrung lag. „Tinawien, sagt mir, woher kommen diese Bilder?"

-----------

A/N: so, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir neuerliche Anlehnung an die Bücher (Beschreibungen etc.)? ;)

Ach ja... zu Galadriels Telepathie muß ich sagen, dass ich die Theorie habe, dass sie die Gedanken anderer nur erkennen kann, wenn diese dazu „bereit" sind und der liebe Tolkien hat sich dann halt etwas gewehrt ...

Aber ist das nicht eine schöne Erklärung... nicht ich bin AU sondern Tolkien fiesgrins... ok, ich nehms ja zurück gg

Danke für Review, bitte macht weiter :)


	18. Unter den Sternen

Disclaimer: Wie weit muß ich auswandern, dass mein Geschreibsel auch mir gehört? ;) 

A/N: So, das hat jetzt etwas länger gedauert... zu meiner Entschuldigung habe ich zu sagen, meine Muse hat es in Disneyland anscheinend so gut gefallen (hüstel, anders als mir), dass sie wohl da geblieben ist...

Tinawien 

_Kapitel 18: Unter den Sternen_

Es herrschte absolute Stille. Nichts rührte sich, kein Geräusch drang an mein Ohr. Die Welt schien still zu stehen, alles hielt den Atem an. Und vor allem warteten alle meine Antwort ab.

Ich sah Galadriels fassungsloses Gesicht vor mir und konnte ganz genau die Augen meiner Gefährten spüren, die mich und die Herrin von Lórien überrascht und gleichzeitig erschrocken ansahen. Sie wussten nicht, was in meinem Kopf abgelaufen war, doch Galadriels Frage war Anlass genug auch für sie, sich zu wundern. Ich blickte so nervös wie nie zu Boden. Wie bei Eru sollte ich das denn nun erklären? Lügen konnte ich nicht, denn Galadriel würde es sofort wissen. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl als ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

„Der Mann, von dem Ihr erzähltet, dass er hier war, ist dort wo ich herkomme nicht unbekannt. Er schrieb die Geschichten, die ihm berichtet wurden, auf, gleichfalls eine Erzählung des Ringkriegs, den er vermutlich in Eurem Spiegel sah."

Verunsichert blickte ich in Galadriels Augen. Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen bevor eine Reaktion eintrat, die ich nicht erwartet hatte. Die Elbin schmunzelte und nicht nur das.

„Er hat es _aufgeschrieben_?", fragte Galadriel leise lachend. Ich konnte nur nicken und mich wundern. Ein Blick zu meinen hinter mir sitzenden Gefährten brachte nichts anderes. Averion, der wohl als einziger nicht so recht verstand worum es nun ging, sah weiterhin verwirrt aus, während Gelireth und Degil wie Galadriel nur mit Mühe ein schmunzeln unterdrücken konnte. Firnwath blickte mich zudem unverblümt an und ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Nun war es an mir überrascht zu sein.

„Ja, er schrieb Bücher darüber, die sehr bekannt sind und von vielen Menschen begeistert gelesen werden. Man... man drehte auch Filme dazu", sagte ich und ignorierte die Tatsachen, dass 1.) bei allem was meine Gefährten oder Galadriel über meine frühere Heimat wussten, sie trotzdem keine Ahnung davon hatten was nun ein Film war und dass 2.) ich die Bücher nicht mit Begeisterung gelesen hatte.

„Mich wundert, dass die Geschichte des Ringkriegs in einer anderen Welt in erzählter Form Anklang finden soll, doch dies ist nicht der Grund, warum Ihr um Rat batet. Ich fühle, dass Ihr Euch dagegen wehrt uns mehr darüber zu erzählen und so wird Euch niemand dazu zwingen", hörte ich erleichtert als sich Galadriels Stimme nach einiger Zeit erhob. „Deshalb sollten wir unser Augenmerk auf den eigentlich Grund Eures Kommens richten. Und wenn ich Euch richtig verstand, dann war dies die Frage, warum ihr hierher kamt, Tinawien und warum Ihr in einer anderen Welt lebtet obwohl ihr eine Elbenfrau seid?"

Ich nickte und Herrin Lóriens seufzte leise.

„Nun, was ich dazu berichten kann habe ich getan und so vermag ich letztendlich auch nicht eine Antwort auf Eure Fragen zu geben. Jedoch kann ich Euch den Rat geben nach Ithilien zu gehen. Die letzten in Mittelerde verbliebenen Nandor, denen die Gabe die Welten zu wechseln zuteil ist, leben dort und vielleicht vermögen sie dir die Antwort zu geben, die weder Elrond noch ich finden können."

In mir drehte sich alles. Keine Antwort – schon wieder – und dann sollte ich jetzt nach Ithilien. Langsam kam ich mir vor wie ein Paket, das man zuschnüren und beliebig verschicken konnte. Doch ich wollte nichts sagen, denn ich hatte immerhin einige Dinge erfahren die vielleicht wichtig sein konnten. Und wenigstens wusste ich jetzt, was es mit Tolkien auf sich hatte. (Um ehrlich zu sein: Das ist doch auch nicht schlecht, oder?)

Galadriel verabschiedete uns und wir verließen die Halle. Im Hinausgehen hörte ich immer noch, wie sie vor sich hin murmelte: „... er hat es _aufgeschrieben_." Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Züge und mir wurde klar, dass nicht nur ich in der nächsten Zeit genügend Stoff zum Nachdenken hatte.

Himon führte uns zu einem kleinen Haus, das auf einem weiteren Talan, unweit entfernt, gebaut war.

„Hier könnt ihr wohnen", erklärte er uns. „Die Herrin Galadriel lässt euch mitteilen, dass ihr eingeladen seid solange zu bleiben und unsere Gastfreundschaft in Anspruch zu nehmen, wie es euch beliebt. Ebenfalls lässt sie ausrichten, dass morgen Abend ein Fest statt finden wird, zu dem ihr ebenfalls eingeladen seid."

„Und wie sollen wir dort hin gehen?", mischte ich mich ein. „In dieser Kleidung?" Ich sah an mir herunter, meine Reitkleidung, in der ich gereist war, war nun dreckig und sicherlich nicht festtauglich. Himon lächelte auf meine Frage.

„Dies wird gewiss kein Problem sein. Ich werde euch Elben schicken, die euch passend einkleiden."

Nachdem Himon sich entfernt hatte, wandte sich Gelireth lachend zu mir.

„Tinawien, du bist reichlich ungeduldig", sagte die blonde Elbin munter. „Wenn du uns aussprechen lassen würdest, dann wäre die Hälfte von dem, was du zu erfahren wünschst, schon gesagt."

Ich zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. Mochten sie denken, was sie wollten, doch ich war schon immer so voreilig gewesen und nie hatte ich es mir abgewöhnen können, auch wenn meine Freundinnen mich ständig damit aufgezogen hatten. Wie es aussah, würde es hier nicht anders sein, manchmal waren die Welten sich doch ähnlicher als man (oder frau) glaubte.

Wir begaben uns zur Ruhe und als der nächste Tag anbrach, verschwand Degil um einige Elben aufzusuchen mit denen er bekannt war, während Firnwath und Gelireth Averion und mir Lórien zeigten. Die Wälder waren voller lieblicher Klänge und die Schönheit der Natur war atemberaubend – fast noch bezaubernder als Bruchtal war es und ich dachte daran, dass kein Film der Welt dies so hätte darstellen können, wie ich es hier empfand.

Als der Abend näher rückte, begaben wir uns wieder zu unserem Talan. Kurze Zeit später kamen die Elben, welche die Gewänder für uns brachten. Ich bekam ein Kleid in weiß mit einer silbrig glänzenden Borte, Gelireths Kleid war hingegen tiefrot. Beide Kleider besaßen die typischen Trompetenärmel und waren aus leichtem Stoff gemacht, der angenehm auf der Haut lag.

„Soll ich dir die Haare flechten?", fragte Gelireth und drehte sich lachend um ihre eigene Achse, sodass der Rock des Kleides um ihre Beine herumwirbelte. Ich nickte erfreut. Gelireth besaß geschickte Hände und hatte mir bereits in Imladris mehrmals die Haare gerichtet. Dabei machte sie es so, dass sie nur den oberen Teil der Haare zu einem Zopf flocht, während das untere Haar locker hinunterfiel. Die Elbin trug ebenfalls eine solche Frisur und sah wunderschön in ihrem Festgewand aus, wohingegen ich mir eher mickrig vorkam. Allerdings sagte ich kein Wort, da ich wusste, dass Gelireth mir widersprochen hätte, denn sie teilte meine Meinung nicht im geringsten.

Bald waren wir fertig und traten auf das Flett hinaus, wo unsere Gefährten bereits auf uns warteten. Firnwath und Degil waren in helle Grau- und Silbertöne gekleidet. Averion, der ein blaues Gewand trug, betrachtete uns von oben bis unten, bevor er verkündete: „Ihr beiden könntet nicht bezaubernder aussehen."

Ich sah wie es um Firnwaths Mundwinkel zuckte und Degils erheitertes Schmunzeln, als ich rot anlief. Gelireth nahm das Ganze dagegen mit einem gutmütigem Lächeln auf.

Die anschließende Kletterpartie gestaltete sich im Kleid noch schwieriger als in Reitkleidung. Einmal rutschte ich fast auf dem Saum meines Rockes aus und wäre um ein Haar den letzen Meter, der mich vom Ende der Leiter trennte, hinunter gefallen. Firnwath, der bereits unten stand, bemerkte es und warf mir einen Blick zu, den ich nicht recht deuten konnte. Las ich da etwa Besorgnis in seinen Augen? Ich schüttelte den Kopf um diesen Gedanken los zu werden und folgte Gelireth und Degil, die bereits in Richtung der Festwiese gingen.

Das Fest fand unter den Mallornbäumen Lóriens auf einer kleinen Lichtung statt. Um den freien Platz herum erhoben sich die mächtigen Stämme bis sie sich im Dunkel des Abendhimmels verloren. Lichter funkelten zwischen den Ästen und am Rande der Lichtung standen einige kleine Tische, perfekt an die Umgebung angepasst, sodass sie das Bild nicht störten. Eine liebliche Melodie ertönte und ich entdeckte die Elbenspielleute, die an ihren Instrumenten – vorwiegend Harfen – saßen.

Himon war der Erste, der uns freundschaftlich begrüßte. „Seid gegrüßt. Es ist erfreulich, dass ihr die Einladung annahmt. Setzt euch doch an unseren Tisch und leistet uns Gesellschaft."

„Gerne nehmen wir auch diese Einladung an", erwiderten Firnwath und ich fast gleichzeitig, was Averion zu einem Kichern veranlasste, das er hinter vorgehaltener Hand in einen Hustenanfall umlenkte. Freundlich klopfte ich ihm auf den Rücken und flüsterte ihm mit zuckersüße Stimme ein paar Worte ins Ort, welche die neben mir stehenden Elben nur allzu deutlich verstanden. Averion lief ein wenig rot an und sagte die nächsten paar Minuten nichts mehr.

Am Tisch Himons herrschte fröhliche Stimmung. Bereitwillig wurde uns Neuankömmlingen Platz gemacht und wir ließen uns neben Himon und Nethven nieder. Zu meiner Rechten saß Averion, während Degil, Firnwath und Gelireth mir gegenüber saßen und zu meiner Linken ein mir unbekannter Elb Platz nahm, der sich als Thalon vorstellte. Es wurde Wein eingeschenkt, gegessen und man unterhielt sich.

„Woher stammt Ihr?", fragte mich der neben mir sitzende silber-blonde Elb nach einer Weile. Ich verfiel fast in meine alte Gewohnheit auf meinem Stuhl herumzurutschen. Zwar hatte Elrond mir eine Geschichte zurecht gelegt, die ich erzählen sollte, falls mich jemand fragte, allerdings hatten wir diese nach dem Gespräch mit Galadriel etwas umgestellt.

„Ich stamme aus Ithilien", antwortete ich deshalb „doch reise ich schon durch Mittelerde seit dem Kindesalter und war lange nicht mehr an meiner Geburtstätte." Und es war nicht einmal gelogen.

„Dann ist Euch mehr Glück beschieden als mir, denn ich verbrachte fast mein ganzes Leben in den Wäldern Lóriens. Ein einziges Mal reiste ich in den Wald von Eryn Lasgalen. Wie gerne würde ich in Mittelerde herumreisen." Thalons Augen waren einen Moment verklärt, bevor er sich dem Essen zuwandte. Ich griff mir ebenfalls ein Stück des hiesigen Obstes und leerte mein Weinglas. Ich war immer noch kein großer Alkoholtrinker, doch den starken Elbenwein trank ich seit ich in Imladris gewesen war öfters einmal. Allerdings reagierte mein Körper zum Teil recht stark auf das Getränk, sodass ich nie mehr als ein Glas davon zu mir nahm.

„Ich hoffe, dass es mir noch vergönnt sein wird", fügte der Elb noch hinzu und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz auf Gelireth, die aufgestanden war um mit Degil auf der Wiese zu tanzen.

Schon wollte Thalon ansetzen eine weitere Frage zu stellen, jedoch kam ihm Firnwath zuvor.

„Willst du auch tanzen, Tinawien?", fragte er und zwinkerte mir freundlich zu. Ich sah ihn ein wenig entsetzt an.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen, Firnwath, vielleicht solltest du dir jemand anderen suchen, der dies vermag", entgegnete ich (ich hatte wirklich nie Tanzen gelernt) und Firnwath lächelte sein Standard-Lächeln als Antwort.

„Keine Ausrede, Tinawien", erklärte er gut gelaunt. „Dann wirst du es lernen."

Dann ging er um den Tisch herum zu mir und hielt mir galant seine Hand hin. „Wenn ich bitten darf", lachte er und ich ergriff seine Hand.

„Auf deine Verantwortung", gab ich ihm knurrend zur Antwort, stand auf und glättete den Rock meines Kleides. Dann folgte ich Firnwath, der auf die Wiese ging, wo bereits mehrere Elben zu den Klängen der Musik tanzten. Ich sah nervös zurück zu dem Tisch, an dem sich Averion umgedreht hatte und mir zunickte. Ich schluckte – es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Es wurde eine schwungvolle Melodie gespielt und Firnwath ergriff meine Hand und legte die andere Hand auf meine Taille.

„Höre den Takt der Musik und lass dich von ihr tragen", sagte er zu mir. Wir begannen zu tanzen, ich mehr schlecht als recht, allerdings ertrug es der Elb mit Fassung wenn ich aus Versehen auf seinen Füßen landete, was zugegebenermaßen recht oft passierte. Firnwath führte mich gut und mit der Zeit begann ich mich wirklich einzutanzen und Spaß an der Sache zu finden. Die Musik erfüllte die Lichtung und sprang auch auf die anderen Tanzpaare über, sodass ich richtig traurig wurde, als das Lied vorbei war.

Firnwath bemerkte es und sah mich an. „Würdest du mir noch einen Tanz gewähren?", fragte er. Diesmal willigte ich erfreut ein. Die Elbenspielleute stimmten eine ruhige Melodie an und ich blickte Firnwath unsicher an. Wie sollte ich nun tanzen? Der Elb erwiderte meinen Blick mit einem Lächeln und zog mich näher zu sich heran. „Verlasse dich auf die Musik und mich", sagte er leise. „Dann wirst du wissen, wie du tanzen musst."

Ich sah wie Gelireth mit Averion und Degil mit einer unbekannten Elbin tanzten. Auch Firnwath begann sich langsam zur Musik zu bewegen und ich lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter und versuchte ihm zu folgen. Wenigstens konnte ich bei einem solchen Lied nicht meine Füße verwechseln und mir sonstige Knoten in die Beine machen. Die Wärme von Firnwaths Körper floss auf mich über und ich schloss die Augen. Nun fühlte und hörte ich auf die Melodie, welche weich und sanft auf mich überging. Langsam wiegte ich mich zum Takt der Musik, immer dicht an Firnwath geschmiegt der mich zu dem traurig anmutendem Lied führte. Mit der Atemluft sog ich seinen Duft ein, der an der Kleidung haftete und ich war überrascht wie gut er doch roch und wie angenehm mir seine Nähe war. Und ich wunderte mich über mich selbst, dass ich dies erst jetzt bemerkte, schließlich war Firnwath derjenige, den ich schon am längsten kannte, auch wenn ich ihn anfangs nicht wirklich hatte leiden können. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Züge, als mir bewusst wurde, wie lange ich nun schon in Mittelerde war.

Als das Lied endete war ich fast enttäuscht. Firnwath sah meinen Gesichtsausdruck und lachte mich an. „Nicht doch, Tinawien. Wenn du es willst wird das nicht unser letzter Tanz sein, doch jetzt sollten wir uns hinsetzen und das Tanzfeld den anderen überlassen." Der blonde Elb kehrte zu unserem Tisch zurück, der mittlerweile verwaist war.

Ich schenkte mir noch ein wenig Wein ein und setzte mich dann neben Firnwath. Es war dunkel geworden und zwischen dem mächtigen Blätterwerk schimmerten die Sterne hindurch. Die Musik klang immer noch schmeichelnd an mein Ohr, doch mittlerweile wurde ich ihr überdrüssig. Mein Körper verlangte nach Ruhe. Verstohlen sah ich mich um. Würde es bemerkt werden, wenn ich verschwand? Schon wollte ich erheben, als mich Firnwaths Hand zurückhielt.

„Warte Tinawien, wo willst du hin?", fragte er. „Willst du das Fest schon verlassen?"

Ich nickte. „Mir steht der Sinn nicht mehr nach der Musik sondern nach der Ruhe des Waldes."

„Dann werde ich mit dir kommen", erklärte der Elb und stand ebenfalls auf. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Ich hatte schon längst bemerkt, dass Firnwath es durchaus mit meinem Dickschädel aufnehmen konnte.

Lautlos und unbemerkt von den anderen Elben verschwanden wir im goldenen Wald. Flink trugen mich meine Füße voran, bis wir soweit weg waren, dass die Musik nur noch von ferne zu kommen schien.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte ich, worauf mir Firnwath einen amüsierten Blick zu warf.

„Fragst du mich das, Tinawien? Du wolltest fort, da dachte ich bei mir du wüsstest wohin." Seine Augen funkelten mich gutmütig an und in seine Züge glitt ein verschmitztes Lächeln. „Doch wenn du es selbst nicht weißt, dann lass mich etwas vorschlagen." Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter und mein Gesichtsausdruck immer misstrauischer. Was hatte der Elb nun vor? Ich sah kaum wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, doch seine Worte hatte ich einen Moment später genau im Ohr.

„Schwimmen?", stieß ich ungläubig hervor und der blonde Elb nickte schmunzelnd. „Aber wo denn?", setzte ich hinzu.

„Nicht weit von hier ist ein kleiner See", lachte Firnwath und begann mich mit sich zu ziehen. Ich gab jeden Widerstand auf. Es war zwecklos.

Als wir zu dem Gewässer kamen, schimmerte das Wasser im Licht des Mondes, der seine Strahlen durch die Kronen der Mallornbäume sendete und goldene Spuren auf den Blättern hinterließ. Ich sah auf die glitzernden Lichtperlen auf der Oberfläche des Sees und bevor Firnwath etwas sagen konnte, war ich ins Wasser gesprungen – so wie ich war, gekleidet in das Elbenkleid. Wahrscheinlich war es der Alkohol, der mir langsam zu Kopf stieg und mich dies tun ließ. Kurz darauf ertönte ein weiterer Platscher und im nächsten Moment war Firnwath aus meinem Blickwinkel verschwunden. Suchend sah ich mich um, jedoch tauchte der Elb nicht wieder auf.

Stattdessen traf mich von hinten unerwartet ein Schwall Wasser und ich ging unter um prustend und hustend wieder aufzutauchen. Ruckartig drehte ich mich um und sah Firnwath, dessen lachendes Gesicht hinter mir aus dem Wasser ragte. Übermütig stürzte ich mich auf den Elben und tauchte ihn ebenfalls unter Wasser. Im Nu war die schönste Wasserschlacht im Gange und das kühle Nass spritze nur so durch die Gegend während Firnwath und ich versuchten uns gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen. Der Alkohol hatte mich aufgepeitscht und außer Rand und Band sprang ich im Wasser herum bis ich ganz außer Atem war und nicht mehr konnte.

Erschöpft zog ich mich aufs Ufer und ließ mich rücklings in Gras fallen. Mein nasses Gewand klebte an mir, eine Haarsträhne zog sich quer durch mein Gesicht, es war mir egal. Ich spürte wie Firnwaths Körper neben mir im Gras landete.

„Ich dachte mir doch, dass du dir dies nicht entgehen lässt", hörte ich sein leises Lachen.

„So gut kennst du mich also schon?", gab ich neckend zurück.

„Besser als du denkst, Tinawien", erwiderte Firnwath. Ich wandte kurz den Kopf und sah ihn an. Sein Blick ging in den Himmel und ich folgte ihm. In ihrer vollen Pracht erstrahlten die Sterne und der Mond über uns am Firmament. Ich blinzelte und der Zauber, den ich schon so oft gespürt hatte, ging auf mich über.

„Es ist wunderschön", flüsterte ich.

„Ja das ist es", kam Firnwaths Stimme und der Elb drückte sachte meine Hand.

„Sie sind die gleichen wie damals", sagte ich leise.

„Erinnerst du dich?"

„Oh ja, immer wenn ich die Sterne erblicke. Als ich klein war, gingen wir in der Nacht oft in den Feldern spazieren und dann sah ich sie. Es erinnert mich an damals und an meinen Vater... jedenfalls denjenigen, der für mich immer einer war", ich spürte wie meine Stimme zitterte.

„Schmerzlich muss es sein, sich immer wieder daran zu erinnern, doch auch mich erinnert es an meine Eltern." Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein und ich sah Firnwath überrascht an. Noch nie hatte er etwas über seine Eltern erzählt.

„Was passierte mit ihnen?", fragte ich ihn und Firnwath sah mich traurig an.

„Mein Vater kämpfte in der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses in der Sauron fiel. Er verlor sein Leben und meiner Mutter brach fast das Herz. Kurze Zeit später segelte sie in den Westen. Gelireth war damals noch sehr jung und so schlossen wir uns als Geschwister eng zusammen."

Firnwath blickte wieder in den Himmel und was ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte, passierte nun. Ich sah wie eine einsame Träne sich ihren Weg über Firnwaths Wange bahnte. Und die Traurigkeit erfasste auch mich. Nie hatte ich gewusst, dass auch Firnwath solche Erinnerungen quälten. Instinktiv umarmte ich den Elben tröstend.

„Danke", sagte Firnwath und ich drückte ihn erneut und schwieg. In einigen Dingen waren wir uns ähnlicher als ich je für möglich gehalten hätte, ich wusste dass ich ihn sehr mochte und nun begann ich mich zu fragen, ob er für mich mehr war als ein Freund.

_------_

_A/N: Ok, ist ein wenig kitschig... ich gebs ja zu ;)_

__

_Danke übrigens _Kaya Unazuki


	19. Aufbruch

Disclaimer: Fast alles gehört zu Tolkien, der Rest ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. 

_A/N: Ok... wieder ein wenig aus den Büchern entliehen ;)_

_Hat diesmal ein wenig gedauert, aber zur Zeit bin ich nicht so ganz kreativ... _

__

_Kapitel 19: Aufbruch___

Ich musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich die Augen aufschlug, lag ich in einem Bett und das helle Sonnenlicht drang durch die Fenster des kleinen Hauses herein, das wir bewohnten. Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, doch sobald ich mich bewegte begann mein Kopf fürchterlich zu schmerzen und ich verzog gequält das Gesicht. So schnell würde ich keinen Elbenwein mehr trinken, beschloss ich und machte einen weiteren Versuch mich aufzusetzen. Zwar drehte sich noch alles, doch diesmal gelang es mir. Stille lag im Raum und nur das Zwitschern von Vögeln drang an mein Ohr. Ich sah mich mit meinem schmerzenden Kopf um und hätte alles für ein Aspirin gegeben – oder wenigstens einen Eisbeutel. Nur in Mittelerde brauchte ich mir darauf keine Hoffnungen zu machen, wusste ich.

Schließlich stand ich auf und trat hinaus ins Freie. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die zwischen den Blättern auf den Boden fielen, zeichneten fröhlich tanzende Muster auf das Holz. Ich war immer noch alleine und fragte mich, wo meine Gefährten waren. Und vor allem: wo war Firnwath und wie war ich wieder in mein Bett gekommen? Ich erinnerte mich nur bruchstückhaft an den gestrigen Abend – ein weiterer Grund vorerst die Finger von weiterem Alkohol zu lassen.

„Schön, dass du wach bist", hörte ich in diesem Moment eine Stimme. Es war Gelireth, welche die Leiter hinauf geklettert kam und nun vor mir stand. Das blonde Haar der Elbin glänzte im Licht und sie trug wieder ihr Reisegewand.

„Wollten wir schon heute aufbrechen?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Firnwath war der Meinung, dies wäre besser, doch es ist nicht zwingend. Du bist diejenige, die entscheiden soll, wann wir Lórien letztendlich verlassen."

„Erst einmal brauche ich etwas gegen meine Kopfschmerzen", gab ich als Antwort und versuchte ein gequältes Lächeln, woraufhin Gelireth herzhaft auflachte.

„Ja, Firnwath erzählte uns schon, dass dir der hiesige Wein nicht so gut bekommen wäre. Aber wenn du mich fragst, er hat auch ein wenig zuviel davon gekostet." Über ihr Gesicht zog ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln und sie zwinkerte mir mir zu.

„Du magst Recht haben, doch ich würde trotzdem gerne mit Firnwath oder Degil sprechen wegen unserer Abreise. Wo finde ich die beiden?"

„Als ich bei ihnen war, sahen sie noch nach unseren Pferden."

„Danke, ich werde sie aufsuchen", erwiderte ich. Dann ging ich an der Elbin vorbei zur Leiter und stieg diese hinunter. Die Luft war angenehm warm, doch auch frisch. Ich merkte deutlich, dass es Frühling war.

Da ich nicht wirklich wusste, wo die Pferde untergebracht waren, glich mein Weg eher einem planlosen Herumirren oder einem morgendlichen Spaziergang. Ich wandelte unter den hohen Blätterdächern der Mallornbäume und mein Weg führte mich bis an den Südhang Caras Galadhons, wo ich das Plätschern eines Baches vernahm.

Und plötzlich stand Galadriel vor mir. Ich hatte keinen Schritt gehört und doch war sie da. Ihre Haare umfluteten ihr Gesicht wie Gold und ihr weißes Gewand schimmerte sanft im Sonnenlicht.

„Tinawien, seid gegrüßt!", sagte sie mit ihrer melodischen Stimme und lächelte mich an. „Ihr wollt heute aufbrechen?"

Ich nickte nur, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Galadriel schmunzelte.

„Willst du in meinen Spiegel sehen?", fragte sie, was ich mit einem Starren erwiderte. In Galadriels Spiegel? Dort hatte auch Tolkien hinein geschaut und noch so viele andere. Was hatte im Buch noch gestanden, was man darin sah? ‚Denn er zeigt Dinge, die waren, und Dinge, die sind, und Dinge, die noch sein mögen.' Es war eins der wenigen Abschnitte aus dem Buch, die ich mir wirklich hatte merken können. Doch ich wollte nicht.

„Nein, Herrin", sagte ich und senkte den Blick. „Ich kenne meine Vergangenheit und meine Gegenwart. Warum sollte ich hinein schauen um etwas über die Zukunft zu erfahren, wenn doch niemand weiß ob sie wirklich so geschieht."

Galadriel sah mich freundlich an und sprach dann leicht überrascht: „Nun, so soll es sein. Weise sind die Worte, die nicht jeder findet."

Ich blickte nur noch verwirrter und bevor ich bemerkte was ich da tat, fragte ich hastig: „Ich suche meine Gefährten, welche nach unseren Pferden schauen wollten. Sagt Herrin Galadriel, wo sind die Pferde untergebracht?"

„Da seid Ihr den falschen Weg gegangen", sagte die Elbenfrau lächelnd und wies mir die richtige Richtung. Ich bedankte mich und bevor noch weitere Worte gewechselt werden konnten, ging ich schnellen Schrittes den neuen Weg. Ich wusste selbst nicht warum ich so Hals über Kopf davoneilte, doch mir war seltsam zumute und ich wollte endlich meine Gefährten finden.

Ich brauchte nicht wirklich lange um die Stelle zu erreichen, wo unsere Tiere untergebracht waren. Schon vom weiten vernahm ich ein lautes Kläffen und wie ein Blitz schoss ein großes und haariges Etwas auf mich zu. Ich konnte Hûond gerade noch ausweichen oder ich hätte wie bei unser ersten Begegnung am Boden gelegen. Laut kläffend umsprang mich der große Rüde und machte ein Theater als wäre ich jahrelang fort gewesen.

„Tinawien?", hörte ich dann eine Stimme. „Wir erwarten dich bereits, aber sag hast du dich verlaufen?" Es war Degil, der aus dem Schatten eines der Mallornbäume trat. Ich nickte und erklärte ihm, wo ich mich wiedergefunden hatte.

„Gelireth sagte mir zwar, dass ihr nach den Pferden sehen wolltet, doch ich wusste nicht, wo sie sich befinden", schloss ich und runzelte die Stirn. Es war typisch für mich, dass ich mir keine Gedanken um solche Dinge machte. Manchmal konnte ich mich dafür ohrfeigen.

„Doch jetzt hast du uns gefunden", lächelte Degil. „Wir haben darüber beraten, wann wir aufbrechen wollen, was Gelireth dir sicher schon mitgeteilt hat. Nun musst du entscheiden. Wir sind bereit, falls du es bald tun möchtest, doch wir können auch noch eine Weile in Lórien verbringen."

Ich überlegte kurz. Einerseits war es wirklich verlockend, wir waren von Imladris hierher gereist und eine Pause würde uns gut tun, nur wollte ich dies? Wollte ich nicht vielleicht sofort weiterreisen, damit ich endlich mehr über mich und meine Herkunft erfuhr, soweit die Elben in Ithilien mir mehr dazu berichten konnten und wollten? Und letztendlich, entschied ich, war mir dies wichtiger.

„Nein, Degil, ich denke wir sollten heute weiterziehen. Ich würde gerne bald aufbrechen, ist das möglich?"

Der Elb nickte langsam. „Sicher, Tinawien", antwortete er dann. „Die Pferde sind bereit, genauso wie wir. Doch wir sollten es Himon und Nethven mitteilen und uns von ihnen verabschieden", fuhr Degil dann lächelnd fort. „Der Herrin Galadriel begegneten wir schon am Morgen und berichteten dabei, dass wir womöglich schon bald aufbrechen würden. Wenn du keine Einwände hast, werde ich nun Gelireth und unser Habe aus dem Talan holen, damit wir schnellstens aufbrechen können."

Degil zwinkerte mir freundlich zu und eilte davon. Ich blieb verdutzt zurück. Einen so schnellen Aufbruch hatte ich nun doch wieder nicht gewünscht und erwartet. Ich blickte Degil noch nach, wie er auf dem Weg verschwand, den ich gekommen war und ging zu den Gebäuden, in denen ich Stallungen vermutete. Es waren die einzigen Gebäude, die hier am Boden standen, die Häuser der anderen Elben standen alle auf diesen Fletts.

Es waren große und luftige Häuser, welche mir den Eindruck vermittelten, immer noch im Wald zu sein. Ich entdeckte Firnwath und Averion nahe am Eingang stehen, nur unweit entfernt waren unsere Pferde untergebracht. Erfreut ging ich zu den beiden Männern und berichtete ihnen, was Degil und ich besprochen hatten. Firnwath nickte nur schweigend, kein Anzeichen war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, was am letzten Abend geschehen war. Ich musste mir immer wieder sagen, dass er – bei Eru! – geweint hatte. Und jetzt? Nichts war ihm anzumerken, vielleicht hatte ja auch er zuviel des Elbenweines genossen.

Ich wandte mich um zu Sunset, der mir schon erfreut den Kopf entgegenstreckte und leise blubberte. Seine dunklen Augen blickten sanft und ich strich ihm liebevoll über die weichen Nüstern.

„Dann wirst du schon bald wieder laufen können", flüsterte ich dem Hengst zu und wie auf Kommando nickte Sunset ganz leicht mit dem Hals. Ich lächelte und lehnte mich gegen sein weiches Fell. Wenigstens wusste ich bei diesem Pferd, woran ich war.

----

Himon und Nethven begleiteten unseren Ritt bis zu den Rändern der Wälder, um dann wieder nach Caras Galadhom umzukehren. Die Pferde, welche sie ritten, waren zwei schlanke und hochbeinige mit wohlproportionierten Hinterbeinen. Das Fell der Tiere glänzte und leicht wippten die Mähnen im Takt, als wir in einem raschem Schritt unter den Bäumen herritten. Ich selbst war froh, wieder auf Sunsets Rücken zu sitzen. Mittlerweile war ich so daran gewöhnt, dass mir das sanfte Auf und Ab ein Gefühl der Ruhe vermittelte.

Wir waren am Vormittag aufgebrochen und nun, am Nachmittag, erreichten wir die Grenzen Lóriens. Kurz parierten wir die Pferde zum Stand durch um uns von den Galadhrim, die uns begleitet hatten, zu verabschieden.

„Möget ihr eine gute Reise haben", sagte Himon und blinzelte freundlich in meine Richtung. „Aber seht euch vor. Immer noch kann man nahe des Nebelgebirges auf Orks treffen. Ihr müsst mit Angriffen rechnen."

Ich stöhnte auf.

„Glaube mir, Himon, diese Begegnung suche ich nicht, darauf lege ich keinen Wert!", erklärte ich mit Nachdruck, was meine Gefährten zum Lachen animierte und ich eine gespielt beleidigte Miene machte. Das Lachen verstärkte sich.

„Nun Tinawien, dann hoffen wir für Euch, dass Eure Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen", fügte Nethven noch hinzu und lächelte leicht.

„Wir werden euren Rat beherzigen", erklärte Firnwath schmunzelnd und blickte in meine Richtung. Seine grünen Augen gaben nicht preis, was er in diesem Moment dachte.

Nun verabschiedeten wir uns endgültig und wendeten unsere Pferde um die Wälder Lóriens zu verlassen. Himon und Nethven blieben zurück und als ich über meine Schulter blickte, sah ich sie stumm und reglos auf ihren Reittieren sitzen wie aus Stein gemeißelte Statuen.

Vor uns lag eine weite Graslandschaft. Hier sah man deutlich, dass der Frühling eingekehrt war. Überall waren die Wiesen bedeckt mit den Blüten und Knospen junger Pflanzen, die Welt erstrahlte in ihren schönsten Farben und ich sog die frische, duftende Luft in meine Lungen. Sunset tänzelte übermütig und warf den Kopf, seine Muskeln spannten sich immer wieder an. Ich spürte seine überschüssige Energie, die sich angesammelt hatte. Er wollte laufen – laufen bis an den Horizont. Ich schielte hinüber zu Degil, der neben mir ritt und dessen Pferd sich heute auch wild gebärdete. Der dunkelhaarige Elb hatte mein Problem bemerkt und nickte mir zwinkernd zu.

Dann ließ ich Sunset gehen. Das Pferd explodierte nahezu unter mir, als ich ihm bedeutete zu laufen und mein Fuchs schoss mit mir davon. Im schnellen Galopp ging es über die weiten Wiesen und die Hufe des Hengstes trommelten über den Boden. Es war fast so wie an dem Tag, an dem ich Lórien ohne meine Gefährten erreichte. Wieder trieb mir der scharfe Gegenwind die Tränen in die Augen. Doch diesmal ging mir der Fuchs nicht durch, diesmal ließ ich Sunset einfach laufen solange er wollte und bis er müde wurde verging einige Zeit.

Wir hatten die Anderen weit hinter uns gelassen, als Sunset endlich seinen Lauf verlangsamte und in einen gemächlichen Kanter überging. Ich ließ ihn noch eine Weile galoppieren bevor ich schließlich zum Schritt durchparierte und mich nach meinen Gefährten umsah. Einige dunkle Punkte, in einiger Entfernung verrieten mir, dass sie in schneller Gangart in meine Richtung ritten. Ich beschloss ihnen ein wenig entgegen zu reiten und wendete Sunset. Willig folgte der Hengst meinen Hilfen. Sein Fell zierte ein leicht nasser Schimmer, doch wirklich geschwitzt hatte er kaum. Und nun, nachdem er sich ausgetobt hatte, schritt er ruhig und gelassen über das sattgrüne Gras.

Degil und Firnwath waren die Ersten, die mich einholten, Averion und Gelireth folgten später, als letzter kam Hûond hechelnd angesprungen. Von da an ging es ruhiger voran. Wir ließen die Pferde noch eine Weile traben, bevor wir den restlichen Tag nur noch Schritt ritten. Entspannt saß ich auf dem Rücken Sunsets und betrachtete die Landschaft am Fuße der mächtigen Berge des Nebelgebirges. Ab und zu passierten wir einzeln stehende Baumgruppen und in den Ästen saßen Vögel und zwitscherten uns melodisch zu. Manchmal sah ich auch einige vor den Hufen unserer Pferde durch das Gras huschende Kleintiere, Kaninchen und dergleichen.

Das brachte dann auch Firnwath auf die Idee uns für das Abendessen einige Tiere zu erlegen. Zwar hatten wir wie immer Lembas dabei, doch Fleisch bildete die meiste Zeit eine willkommene Abwechslung.

So gingen die beiden Elbenmänner gegen Abend, als wir unter einer alten und knorrigen Eiche unser Nachtlager aufgeschlagen hatten, bewaffnet mit ihren Bögen auf die Jagd. Leichtfüßig liefen sie in die Abenddämmerung hinein, während Gelireth sich ebenfalls auf den Weg machte und die Wiese, auf der wir uns befanden, nach nützlichen Kräutern absuchte. Ich wollte sie begleiten, doch erklärte sie mir, ich wäre ihr keine Hilfe gewesen. Lange schon war ich nun in Mittelerde, nur die einheimische Pflanzenwelt war mir kaum bekannt.

Stattdessen war ich nun mit Averion dafür verantwortlich ein Feuer zu entzünden und es soweit anzufachen, dass wir die erlegten Tiere anschließend über ihm braten konnten. Nur wenig geeignetes Holz lag unter der Eiche, meistens waren es nur dünne Ästchen und so mussten wir reichlich improvisieren, bevor ein kleines munteres Feuer brannte und wir uns gemütlich davor niederlassen konnten um auf die Rückkehr der Anderen zu warten. Die Sonne versank langsam am Horizont und die letzten glutroten Strahlen tauchten den Himmel in ein immer dunkler werdendes Orange. Erst als die Finsternis der Nacht sich schon fast eingestellt hatte, kehrten Degil und Firnwath in Begleitung Gelireths zurück. Ihr Fang bestand aus drei Hasen und irgendwie erinnerte mich die Situation stark an die Szenen aus den Filmen (bzw. den Büchern) in denen Gollum Sam zwei Hasen brachte. Abgesehen davon, dass ich natürlich nicht klein und dicklich war und Sam hieß und dass weder Firnwath noch Degil Ähnlichkeit zu einem Gollum aufwiesen. Über die Vorstellung musste ich dennoch kichern, was mir erstaunte Blicke einbrachte.

Bald saßen wir zusammen um das kleine Feuer und warteten darauf, unser Essen zu verzehren. Ich blickte kurz in den Nachthimmel mit den funkelnden Sternen – fast genauso hatten sie auch am gestrigen Tage geschienen. Die Erinnerung überkam mich, ich wusste ich hatte zu viel getrunken, vielleicht war ich sogar betrunken gewesen, doch auch im Nachhinein war es mir nicht unangenehm.

Ärgerlich schob ich den Gedanken beiseite und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gespräch zu, was am Feuer im Gange war.

„... auf dem Weg werden wir Rohan queren", sagte Degil in diesem Moment und zeichnete mit einem kleinen Stock Linien auf den Boden. „Danach werden wir Gondors Grenzen durchreiten."

„Nun fragt sich, ob wir geraden Wegs nach Ithilien reiten oder erst einmal nach Minas Tirith, um dort weitere Verpflegung zu kaufen", sagte Firnwath nachdenklich und blickte auf die Linien am Boden. Ich hatte natürlich mal wieder keine Ahnung wie ihre Bedeutungen waren.

„Ich wäre dafür nach Minas Tirith zu reiten", kam Averions Stimme aus dem Dunkeln. Er saß ein wenig abseits, an den Stamm der Eiche gelehnt und blickte zu uns Elben hinüber. Degil runzelte die Stirn.

„Jedoch wäre das nicht nötig", erklärte er. „Unsere Verpflegung ist ausreichend, sodass wir direkten Weges nach Ithilien reiten können."

„Darum geht es mir nicht", erwiderte Averion und beugte sich vor. Eine Strähne des dunklen Haares fiel in sein Gesicht und in seinen Augen sah ich die Feuersflammen tanzen.

„Was bewegt dich dann dazu, nach Minas Tirith zu wollen?", fragte ich neugierig.

Der Mensch seufzte und blickte an uns vorbei in die Schwärze der Nacht.

„Meine Schwester lebt dort. Als sie jung war heiratete sie einen Mann aus Gondor, dem in Minas Tirith ein kleines Gasthaus gehörte. Sie zog mit ihm und ich hörte lange nichts von ihr. Nachdem meine Eltern starben, war ich rastlos, doch meine Wege führten mich nicht durch Gondor oder zu seiner Hauptstadt. Trotzdem würde ich Aurigae, so ist ihr Name, gerne wieder sehen. Zulange liegt unser letztes Treffen zurück."

Averions Stimme war nachdenklich und ich spürte deutlich die Trauer, die in ihr lag. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich nicht einmal gewusst, dass er eine Schwester hatte und dass seine Eltern gestorben waren.

„Wenn die Dinge so liegen, dann verstehe ich Averions Bitte. Lasst uns zur Hauptstadt Gondors gehen", warf Gelireth ein, die bis jetzt still gewesen war.

Firnwath nickte nur zustimmend und blickte zu Degil, der die Stirn in Falten gezogen hatte. Dann lächelte der Elb.

„Also reiten wir nach Minas Tirith", verkündete er und Averion lächelte ebenfalls wieder.

„Und wer fragt mich?", kam es von mir, worauf sich meine Gefährten erstaunt mir zu wendeten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass von mir ein Weinwand kommen könnte.

„Wärst du dagegen?", fragte Degil überrascht und Averion sah mich regelrecht entsetzt an. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Züge.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich wollte euch nur daran erinnern, dass ich auch noch hier sitze", erklärte ich todernst. „Und außerdem wollte ich schon immer mal eine Sightseeing-Tour durch Minas Tirith machen."

Vier Fragezeichen blickten mir entgegen und mein schallendes Lachen wurde weit über die Ebenen getragen.

-----

Danke Nephthys und Sarah... und Scheclair, hast du es jetzt auch gelesen? ;-)  
Eirien: wer dazu nein sagen kann? Also ich nicht... Firnwath - MOINER! … (grins)


	20. Verbranntes Holz

_Disclaimer: ... ich hab beschlossen nix mehr zu sagen... nein... neein... NEIN!... grmpf... muss ich doch? ... ok... plapper... mir gehört nix.. zufrieden? Ja? ... Danke ;-) _

_A/N: nachdem Kap 19 solang gedauert hat, gibt's Kap 20 (und Kap 21) auf jeden Fall schneller... danach... mal sehen ;)_

_****_

_**Kapitel 20: Verbranntes Holz**___

Das Feuer war hinunter gebrannt und aus dem kleinen Haufen verkohlter Asche stieg eine schmale Rauchfahne hoch. Vom leichten Wind erfasst, zuckte sie hin und her bevor sie sich auflöste. Ich saß dort, wo einst das Feuer geprasselt hatte und starrte verloren den Rauch an. Um mich herum hatte die Morgendämmerung schon längst eingesetzt.

Am gestrigen Abend war noch viel geredet und erzählt worden, doch nachdem Averion von seinen Eltern erzählt hatte, war das Thema auch von den anderen Gefährten aufgenommen worden. Neben Degil hatte auch Gelireth von ihrer Mutter und dem Vater berichtet und ich hatte bemerkt, dass je länger sie sprach, Firnwath immer ruhiger geworden war und nachdenklicher geworden war. Ich hatte es in seinen Augen glitzern sehen und mich gefragt, ob es wieder eine Träne gewesen war, so wie er auch am Abend davor geweint hatte. Als ich wieder hingesehen hatte, hatte sich Firnwath in den Schatten des Baumes zurückgezogen. Seinen Blick hatte er in die Nacht gerichtet. Schmerz erfüllte ihn und auch mein Herz hatte sich zusammengekrampft. Ich hatte zu ihm gehen wollen, ihn wie zuvor trösten wollen, aber es war mir nicht gelungen. Und ich hätte auch nicht gewusst, was ich hätte sagen sollen.

Ich seufzte. Warum mussten manche Dinge so kompliziert sein? Warum hatte ich mich so verändert seit ich hier war? Wenn ich so gewesen wäre wie früher, als ich noch in dem Haus in der Eifel lebte, dann wäre es anders abgelaufen, dennoch war es eine Tatsache, dass ich mich fast vollständig verändert hatte. Feli war nur noch ein kleiner Teil von mir, der größte Platz wurde von Tinawien, der Elbin, in Anspruch genommen.

„Wir wollen weiter reiten, Tinawien", hörte ich in diesem Moment eine Stimme hinter mir. Es war Degil, der dort stand. Ich drehte mich um und nickte. Dann rappelte ich mich auf. Vom langen Sitzen waren meine Beine ein wenig steif und wie auf Stelzen ging ich hinüber zu Sunset, der in der Nähe friedlich graste. Nur nicht mehr lange, dachte ich mir, es würde wieder ein langer Tag werden, soviel war sicher.

Die folgenden Stunden verbrachten wir auch fast nur auf dem Rücken unserer Tiere. Gemütlich und sanft wurden wir von den Pferden in ihrer Bewegung durchgeschaukelt. Das Gefühl war so gleichmäßig, dass ich dachte einzuschlafen. Nur mit einem Ohr hörte ich, wie Degil und Firnwath leise miteinander sprachen.

„... ein Dorf?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige und Firnwath nickte.

„Ja, unweit von hier, nur eine handvoll Häuser", erwiderte der Blonde. „Ich sah es einige Male von weitem, aber ich kam nie hindurch. Die Menschen dort scheinen in Abgeschiedenheit zu liegen und es ist kaum groß genug, dass ein Markt statt finden könnte." Firnwath schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder anderen Dingen zu. Weiter vorne ritt Averion schweigend neben Gelireth. Sanft trieb ich Sunset an, um zu ihnen aufzuschließen. Die Hufe des Pferdes trappelten über das kurze Gras, das die Ebene bedeckte. Über uns stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel, es war Nachmittag, doch wir hatten beschlossen noch keine Rast zu machen. Erst wollten wir eine weitere Wegstrecke hinter uns bringen – vielleicht eine Wegstunde. Nachdem was ich von Firnwath und Degil gehört hatte, würde es uns sogar in die Nähe des Dorfes bringen, von dem sie geredet hatten.

Zu unseren Linken tauchte mittlerweile ein schmales Wäldchen am Horizont auf. Nun hätte ich wirklich gerne eine Pause eingelegt und mich in den Schatten eines der Bäume gesetzt, aber ich wusste, dass dies nur Wunschdenken war. Die Pferde trotteten stetig voran und ein seltsames Gefühl der Langeweile überkam mich. Ständig war ich auf der Reise, wo ich dennoch so gerne an einem Platz bleiben würde. Ich wünschte mich inständig schon nach Ithilien, der Ort an dem vielleicht die Antwort auf all meine Fragen wartete. Aber war meine Reise dann auch dort zu Ende?

Ich verlor mich in meinen Grübeleien und merkte gar nicht, wie die Baumgruppe langsam näher rückte. Erst als wir ihr ganz nah waren, kehrte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück. Die Stämme der Bäume waren von einem dunklen Braun. Dicht beieinander standen sie, so dass wohl kaum ein Pferd hindurch gekommen wäre. Aber da war noch etwas...

Zwischen den Bäumen gab es ein lautes Rascheln und einige unverständliche Grunzlaute drangen an mein Ohr. Fast war ich versucht mir selbige zuzuhalten, denn ich erkannte diese Laute. Und tatsächlich, einige Momente später stolperten drei dunkle Gestalten aus dem Wäldchen heraus. Wild redeten sie in ihrer Sprache miteinander und bedrohten sich gegenseitig mit ihren Säbeln. Es waren Orks – und sie hatten uns nicht bemerkt. Angewidert zog ich die Stirn in Falten. Der Gestank, den die Kreaturen ausströmten, war grauenhaft, ihr Aussehen schrecklich, an ihren Klingen haftete schwarzes Blut. Dann bemerkten sie uns. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Bosheit, als sie ihre Schwerter hoben, doch sie kamen nicht dazu einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts zu machen, denn genau in diesem Moment sirrten drei gefiederte Pfeile durch die Luft und bohrten sich in die Körper der Orks. Ich hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass die anderen Elben nach ihren Bögen gegriffen hatten.

„Seltsam, dass sie uns nicht bemerkten", wunderte sich Averion und ritt neben mich.

„Sie haben gestritten", erwiderte Firnwath. „Sieh! An ihrer Klinge klebt schwarzes Blut." Der blonde Elb war vom Pferd gestiegen und zu einem der nun toten Orks geschritten. „Nicht selten ist es, dass Orks sich gegenseitig meucheln, wenn sie über eine Begebenheit oder womöglich ein Stück Beute in Streit geraten."

Ich sah wie Averion angewidert schluckte und Firnwath mit seinem Bogen in der Hand leichten Schrittes in dem Wäldchen verschwand. Gelireth warf mir einen raschen Blick zu was auf meinen Zügen ein Grinsen auslöste, auch wenn ich selbst nicht wusste, warum eigentlich.

Nur kurze Zeit später kehrte Firnwath zurück.

„Unter den Bäumen liegen noch zahlreiche Orkleichen. Es muss so sein, wie ich vermutete... Sie töteten sich gegenseitig. Überall war schwarzes Blut, doch...", der Elb machte eine kurze Pause und sah uns an während sich seine Stirn kräuselte. „... doch an einigen Klingen haftete auch Menschenblut."

Firnwath verstummte und ich biss mir auf die Lippen, als Averion die Augen vor Schreck weitete.

„Aber ich fand keine Menschen dort", fuhr Firnwath fort. „Nur steht es fest, dass sie mit welchen gekämpft haben. Und die einzigen Menschen, die in dieser Umgebung leben, sind die aus dem kleinen Dorf von dem ich Degil erzählte."

Der dunkelhaarige Elb sah den Blonden an.

„Und das heißt nun, dass die Orks in diesem Dorf waren", schloss er und seine Augen blickten ernst. „Wir sollten umgehend dorthin reiten und sehen was geschehen ist. Bei den Valar! Lasst uns hoffen, dass wir in unserer Annahme irren."

Ich sah das Schrecken, dass sich über die Gesichter meiner Gefährten ausbreitete und auch mich ergriff. In diesem Moment wollte wohl keiner daran glauben, was uns erwarten würde wenn Firnwath recht hatte.

Wir trieben unsere Pferde zu Eile an und ließen das kleine Wäldchen mit den toten Orks hinter uns. Sunset schnaufte geräuschvoll und angespannt unter mir, als wir so dahin jagten und die Pferdehufe über den Boden trommelten, wie der schnelle Rhythmus eines Tanzes. Die Landschaft zog sich vor uns in sanften Hügeln dahin und ich hörte auch die Reittiere der Anderen von der unerwarteten Anstrengung schnaufen.

Vor mir galoppierte Firnwath auf Faron eine Anhöhe hinauf und hielt am höchsten Punkt urplötzlich an. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wurde Sunset ebenfalls langsamer, wenige Zentimeter von Farons Hinterhand entfernt kam mein Hengst schwankend zum Stehen. Die Anderen parierten neben uns durch und ihre Pferde tänzelten unruhig, weil sie nach dem schnellen Lauf nicht stehen wollten.

Knapp unterhalb unseres Standpunktes lag das Dorf. Die Häuser waren ringförmig um einen Platz angeordnet, jedoch alles war ausgestorben. Kein Mensch war zu sehen. Stattdessen sah ich den Rauch, der aus einigen Ruinen aufstieg. Brandgeruch stieg mir in die Nase. Noch vor kurzem musste hier ein Feuer gelodert haben.

Angstvoll folgte ich meinen Gefährten, die ihre Reittiere angetrieben hatten und nun auf die Grasfläche ritten, die den Platz darstellte, um welchen die Hütten gruppiert waren. Unruhig sag ich mich um. Die Dächer von manchen der kleinen Häuser bestanden tatsächlich nur noch aus verkohlten Überresten und die Wände waren verrußt.

„Sollen wir in den Häusern suchen?", fragte Degil in die atemlose Stille hinein. Firnwath nickte.

„Gehe du mit Averion zur Linken. Gelireth und ich gehen zur Rechten, Tinawien kann bei den Pferden bleiben."

Ich sah ihn bei seinen Worten empört an.

„Warum soll ich hier warten? Warum kann ich nicht mitkommen?", begehrte ich auf und blickte meine Gefährten wütend an. Ich hatte das Gefühl, von ihnen in Watte gepackt zu werden und das war das Letzte was ich wollte. Firnwath musterte mich mit undurchdringlicher Miene.

„Nun, wenn es dein Wunsch ist, dann kann Gelireth bei den Tieren bleiben und du kommst mit mir", sagte er und stieg im nächsten Moment von seinem Pferd. Ich nickte nur und verfluchte mich innerlich für meine vorlaute Stimme. Mit zittrigen Beinen glitt ich von Sunsets Rücken und ging hinüber zu dem blonden Elben, welcher bereits auf mich wartete. Gelireth warf mir einen stummen Blick zu, der mich zu warnen schien, aber es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr.

Degil und Averion waren bereits verschwunden und Firnwath zog mich nun zu einem der leicht qualmenden Häuser. Die Holztür, welche der blonde Elb aufstieß war angekokelt, aber noch intakt. Der Raum, in den wir nun traten, war eher klein, eine Wand war abgebrannt, das Holz war schwarz, Aschehäufchen lagen auf dem Boden, der Tisch, welcher in der Mitte stand, war zusammengebrochen und lag nun halb auf der Seite in einem weiteren Haufen Asche. In der Ecke lag ein weiterer verkohlter Haufen, der wahrscheinlich einmal ein Bett gewesen war. Ich schlug mir die Hand vors Gesicht um nicht loshusten zu müssen.

In dieser Hütte gab es kein weiteres Zimmer mehr und so gingen Firnwath und ich zum nächsten Haus, was nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen war. Die Balken des Holzdaches lagen rabenschwarz über den ehemaligen Einrichtungsgegenständen verteilt. Firnwath schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und ging wieder hinaus. Hier konnten wir nichts mehr finden.

Das letzte Haus, das wir aufsuchten, lag etwas abseits der anderen. Es schien das Einzige zu sein, in dem kein Feuer gebrannt hatte, zudem war es um einiges größer und aus richtigem Stein gebaut. Diesmal ging ich voraus.

Die Wohnstube war wohl einst warm und freundlich eingerichtet gewesen, zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch lag alles kreuz und quer übereinander. Der Tisch und die Stühle lagen zu Kleinholz verarbeitet auf dem Boden, der Inhalt des Küchenschrankes war ebenfalls dort verteilt und über allem befand sich ein Wandteppich. Nur eine mittelgroße Kommode schien noch intakt zu sein.

„Anscheinend haben sie hier ziemlich gewütet", brachte ich schließlich hervor.

„Es bereitet ihnen Freude zu verwüsten und zu töten", erwiderte Firnwath bedrückt. „Sei froh, dass wir noch niemanden fanden und hoffe, dass die Bewohner überlebten."

„Nur wo sind sie dann?", fragte ich zurück. Firnwath schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht schafften sie es vor den Orks zu flüchten, denn ich zweifle nicht daran, dass dies hier ihr Werk ist."

Wir gingen in die anderen Räume, dennoch fanden wir die Situation immer wieder unverändert vor. Schon wollten wir das Haus verlassen, als ich ein Wimmern vernahm. Überrascht hielt ich inne.

„Firnwath, hast du das auch gehört?", fragte ich fast lautlos. Der blonde Elb begann ebenfalls zu lauschen, dann nickte er. „Ja, ich höre es. Es kommt aus dem Raum, in dem wir als erstes waren."

Gemeinsam folgten wir dem Geräusch, dass wie ein leises Weinen klang, der Raum aber war nach wie vor leer.

„Hier ist niemand", bemerkte Firnwath, als er sich ein weiteres Mal umgesehen hatte. Schon wollte er gehen, als ich ihn zurückhielt.

„Doch, hier war es wieder", flüsterte ich und beugte mich hinunter zu der Kommode aus hellem, leichten Holz. Das Möbelstück reichte mir bis zur Hüfte und so kniete ich mich davor und öffnete die kleine Tür. Fast ließ ich vor Schreck meinen Dolch fallen, den ich schon die ganze Zeit über fest in meiner Hand hielt.

In dem Schrank saß, mit dem Rücken zur Wand gepresst, ein kleines Kind, dem die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Seine Arme waren um die schmächtigen Beine geschlungen, seine Kleidung und sein Gesicht waren braun und schmutzig. Mit angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen starrte es mich an. Zitternd versuchte es noch weiter zurückzuweichen - es konnte nicht.

„Habe keine Angst", sagte ich automatisch und streckte dem kleinem Mädchen meine Hand hin. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung schlug die kleine Hand des Kindes nach meiner dargebotenen, als wolle sie eine Fliege verscheuchen. Erschrocken zog ich meine Hand zurück.

„Wir werden dir nichts tun", versprach ich freundlich. Das Mädchen blieb stumm, seine Augen blickten weiterhin angstvoll und es rührte sich immer noch nicht.

Ich streckte meine Hand wieder aus. Es kam keine Reaktion außer einem erneuten Zittern.

„Lass sie", sagte Firnwath leise und zog mich weg. „Sie hat Angst. Vielleicht hat sie auch Angst vor uns. Es ist nicht so selten, dass Menschen die Elben fürchten."

„Und was sollen wir dann tun?", erwiderte ich heftig.

„Ruhe bewahren und Averion rufen. Er ist ein Mensch, vielleicht hat er mehr Glück als du", erklärte der Elb bestimmt und zog mich fort, hinaus aus dem Haus. Immer noch hörte ich das Schluchzen des Mädchens. Wie in Trance stolperte ich zu Gelireth, die bei den Pferden wartete und sah wie Firnwath mit Averion redete. Der Mensch verschwand mit Firnwath zu dem Haus, indem wir das Kind entdeckt hatten, Degil hingegen trat zu mir und Gelireth. Hûond sprang winselnd an mir hoch, aber ich wehrte ihn ab. Ein seltsames Gefühl hatte mich ergriffen, das ich nicht mehr aushielt.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte ich mich wortlos um und erklomm den Hügel, den wir hinunter gekommen waren. Ich lief über das Gras und stolperte den Hang auf der anderen Seite hinunter, bis ich außer Sicht war. Dann setzte ich mich ins Gras und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Mein innerstes war aufgewühlt, nur wusste ich nicht warum. War es das kleine Mädchen gewesen oder doch der Anblick der herunter gebrannten Häuser gewesen und die Ungewissheit was hier geschehen war? Ich vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Und so saß ich eine ganze Weile lang dort. Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verging, es schien eine Ewigkeit zu sein, denn als sich meine Gedanken wieder klärten, war die Dämmerung bereits hereingebrochen und immer noch nicht verspürte ich die Bereitschaft zurückzugehen.

Nur wenige Momente fühlte ich eine warme Hand, die sich auf meine Schulter legte und eine melodische Stimme, die nah neben mir sprach.

„Tinawien?" Es war Firnwath, der hinter mir stand und sich hinunter gebeugt hatte. Ich gab ein unwilliges Brummen zur Antwort und hörte ein leises Lachen seitens des Elbens.

„Averion hat das Mädchen aus dem Haus herausholen können", sagte er dann nach einiger Weile. „Ich dachte, dass du es vielleicht wissen wolltest. Die Kleine scheint tatsächlich Angst vor uns Elben zu haben, denn zu ihm als Menschen fasste sie schneller Vertrauen, auch wenn es trotz allem eine Weile dauerte. Sie sagte noch nichts zu uns, dennoch hofft Averion, dass sie ihm bald erzählen kann, was hier passierte."

„Du meinst, ob die Orks... oder ob die Bewohner fliehen konnten?", fragte ich leise und wandte den Kopf. Firnwath nickte.

„Wir hoffen es herauszufinden. Wenn nicht, werden wir sie mitnehmen müssen. Averion nimmt sich vorerst ihrer an, doch wissen wir nicht, wie es dann weiter gehen soll." Der Elb seufzte. „Du hast Angst vor dem, was passiert sein könnte, habe ich Recht?", fragte er dann. Ich sah ihn stumm an. Ja, es war so. In der Zeit, die ich hier war, hatte ich einst bemerkt: so schön Mittelerde auch war, so gefährlich konnte es auch sein. Ich wollte nicht daran denken, was passiert sein konnte, was die Orks gemacht haben konnten. Ich hatte schließlich schon selbst gegen sie gekämpft und war nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Hätte nicht einer der Söhne Elronds einen Pfeil auf den Ork abgeschossen, der mich angriff, so wäre ich vermutlich nicht mehr am Leben. Und daran musste ich in diesem Augenblick denken. Diese dunklen Kreaturen waren einfach zu grausam, ich hoffte, dass sie die Menschen hier nicht hatten töten können.

Firnwath schien meine Gedanken zu erraten.

„Es ist nicht nur deine Hoffnung. Selbst ich kann mich nicht vor dem Schrecken zurückziehen, welcher immer noch verbreitet wird von den dunklen Kreaturen, auch wenn es immer weniger werden, jetzt, da der dunkle Herrscher nicht mehr ist und sie sich gegenseitig ermorden. Und genauso schlimm ist es für unschuldige Menschen, wenn sie in den Weg dieser Geschöpfe geraten. Bei den Valar, ich hoffe, dass diesen hier nichts geschehen ist."

Ich sah Firnwath bedrückt an.

„Und wenn nicht?"

Dann wandte ich meinen Kopf wieder ab, nur um kurz später den Arm des Elben auf meiner Schulter zu spüren. Die Situation kam mir merkwürdig bekannt vor, aber am Abend vor zwei Tagen waren die Rollen etwas anders verteilt gewesen. Und eigentlich musste ich auch nicht getröstet werden, sowie ich den blonden Elben vor zwei Tagen getröstet hatte. Trotzdem tat es mir gut, dass Firnwath mich einfach nur in eine sanfte Umarmung zog und nichts sagte. Es war angenehm, als ich seinen warmen Körper so nahe an dem meinen spürte, in etwa so wie es auch beim Tanzen gewesen war. Jedoch diesmal waren wir nicht auf einer Tanzfläche, niemand spielte Musik, es wäre nicht nötig gewesen und trotz allem lehnte ich mich einfach gegen den blonden Elben und schloss die Augen. Ich wollte einfach nur seine Gegenwart fühlen, die mich beruhigte. Fast schien es mir, als würde er mich so sanft wiegen wie ein kleines Kind, nur störte es mich nicht im geringsten.

Und so verstrich wieder einige Zeit, bevor ich mich rührte. Ein Strecken durchlief meine Glieder, als ich mich versuchte aufzurichten. Halb drehte ich mich zu Firnwath. „Ich denke wir sollten zurückkehren, wahrscheinlich werde ich schon vermisst."

Firnwath lachte.

„Nein, sie wissen, dass du nicht weit weg bist und deshalb schickten sie mich um mit dir zu reden."

Ich sah in seine Augen und bemerkte das Funkeln darin. Noch etwas anderes konnte ich in ihnen lesen, was ich noch nie zuvor bemerkt hatte, mich mehr als alles andere überraschte und mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Und bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war Firnwath mir plötzlich näher, als er es je zuvor gewesen war.

_-----_

_A/N: Bin ich fies oder bin ich fies? ;-)_

Scheclair: wie sich das noch entwickelt? Nu ja... (Stirn in Falten zieht)... leider bleibt nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit zum entwickeln, da die Story gar nicht mehr so lange geht... der Hauptaugenmerk liegt ja darauf, warum Tini nach ME kommt... der Rest ist „Beigabe" ;-)... und ob Tini eine MS ist... na ja... kommt auf die Definition an, nicht? (grinst)... aber schön, dass es dir gefällt :)

Darklayka: Auch schön, wenn es dir gefällt... und hier geht's dann auch weiter! ... wie gesagt... Kap 21 wird auch auf jeden Fall schneller kommen, als Kap 19 ;) (das hatte ja ziemlich gedauert)...


	21. Die Stadt aus Stein

_Disclaimer: ich glaub ich sach nix mehr dazu, denn hier weiß doch eh jeder, dass mir nix gehört davon, oder? heul_

_A/N: sssssooooooo... ein neues Kap… hehe… teuflischgrinst… das war doch mal ein feines, fieses Ende, was? :D_

_----_

_**Kapitel 21: Die Stadt aus Stein**_

Als ich die weichen Lippen Firnwaths auf meinen spürte, lief mir ein kalt prickelnder Schauer über den Rücken. Es war nicht so, dass dies mein erster Kuss war, ich hatte zu meiner Schulzeit zwei feste Beziehungen gehabt, doch ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass ich einen Kuss jemals so intensiv erlebt hatte und vor allem hatte es mich nie so unerwartet getroffen. In diesem Moment nahm ich nichts anderes war als das angenehme Gefühl, was sich in meinem Körper ausbreitete, als ich den Kuss erwiderte. Gleichzeitig jedoch machte sich auch ein anderes Gefühl in meinem Körper breit. Als Firnwath sich von mir löste, war ich es erst einmal, die ihn über alle Maße verwirrt ansah und als meine Gedanken sich wieder klärten, wich die Benommenheit, die mich ergriffen hatte, einer Verwirrtheit über das soeben Geschehene. Ich wusste nicht wirklich wie es hatte passieren können, ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt denken, fühlen, tun sollte und so stand ich wie vom Blitz getroffen auf und stolperte den Hügel hinauf, zurück zum Dorf und meinen anderen Gefährten. Das alles passierte blitzschnell und ich konnte immer noch Firnwaths Augen spüren, deren verletzter Blick sich in meinen Rücken bohrte, als ich das Lager der anderen erreichten, die mittlerweile ein Feuer entzündet hatten. Immer noch schmeckte ich den Geschmack von Firnwaths Lippen auf meinen und spürte seine Umarmung. Es machte mich nur noch verwirrter.

Keiner meiner Gefährten sagte etwas, als ich so spät zurückkehrte. Sie fragte nicht, was ich solange gemacht hatte, genauso wenig fragten sie nach dem blonden Elben, den sie geschickt hatten mich zu suchen. Niemand sagte etwas. Ich sah nur die Blicke, die mir insbesondere Gelireth und Averion zuwarfen. Letzterer saß neben dem kleinen Mädchen, das nahe dem Feuer friedlich zu schlafen schien und aß den Rest seines Lembas. Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte ich, wie hungrig ich selbst war. Gelireth gab mir bereitwillig meinen Anteil des Proviantes, doch sie sprach nicht zu mir. Ich sah, dass sie sich Gedanken machte, nur worüber blieb mir verborgen. Auch als Firnwath kurze Zeit später zurückkehrte, sagte niemand ein Wort. Es war mir ganz recht so und ich zog mich in den Schatten eines der Häuser zurück um für die Nacht zu ruhen.

Als der Morgen dämmerte, herrschte Aufbruchsstimmung in unserem Lager. Gelireth lief umher und sammelte einige verstreute Stücke ihres Hab und Guts, während die anderen beiden Elben damit beschäftigt waren die letzte Glut des Feuers zu löschen. Averion saß immer noch bei dem kleinen Mädchen, das jetzt wach und furchtsam umher blickte. Trotzdem schien sie immer noch nichts gesagt zu haben.

Gelireth entdeckte in diesem Moment, dass ich bereits wach war und eilte zu mir.

„Das Kind sagte noch immer nichts. Es scheint Vertrauen zu Averion zu fassen, nur sein Mund bleibt verschlossen. Und da wir nichts zu tun vermögen, solange wir nicht erfahren, was hier geschah, brechen wir auf. Halte dich bereit und packe dein Habe."

Mit den Worten verschwand Gelireth wieder und ich blickte ihr ein wenig verdutzt nach. Zusammenpacken brauchte ich kaum etwas, wie ich wusste, denn außer meinem Dolch, Schwert, Bogen (den ich immer noch nicht richtig zu benutzen wusste) und meiner Kleidung, welche ich am Leibe trug, hatte ich keine weiteren Besitze hier in Mittelerde.

Ich stand auf und ging leichten Schrittes zu den Pferden hinüber. Nicht nur Sunset begrüßte mich freudig, auch von Seiten Farons bekam ich einen sanften Stupser. Ich klopfte dem Fuchs und dem Grauschimmel freundlich den Hals und warf über Farons Rücken hinweg einen unsicheren Blick zu Firnwath. Der Elb sprach mit Degil und bemerkte es nicht. Seufzend wandte ich mich wieder meinem Hengst sowie Hûond zu, der nun auch aufgewacht war. Ich fühlte mich hilflos, weil ich nicht wusste wie ich mich verhalten sollte, dennoch wollte ich nicht hilflos sein. Wo bei Eru war meine alte Selbstsicherheit und vor allem mein freches Mundwerk geblieben? Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl sie wären in meiner alten Heimat verblieben.

----

Die nächsten Tage liefen immer im selben Rhythmus ab, welchen ich schon von den vorangegangen Reisen kannte. Fast die ganze Zeit saß ich auf Sunsets Rücken, doch bereitete es mir nicht mehr so viele Probleme wie zu früheren Zeitpunkten, an denen ich jeden Tag unendlich steif von meinem Reittier abgestiegen war und mich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Averion hatte das Mädchen vor sich auf sein Ross, dem Braunen Baranon, gehoben und dort saß das Kind nun, sagte kein einziges Wort, sah uns Elben angstvoll an, aber kuschelte sich immer eng an den Menschen, zu dem das Mädchen wahrlich Vertrauen gefasst hatte. Trotzdem verriet sie uns nicht einmal ihren Namen.

Es war an einem Abend, als wir bereits Rohan, das Land der Pferdeherren, durchquerten, als wir auf der weiten Ebene, im Schutz einiger Bäume und nahe eines kleinen Baches, der mit seinem kristallklarem Wasser friedlich dahin plätscherte, ein weiteres Lagerfeuer entzündeten. Nachdem wir unsere Verpflegung für den Tag verzehrt hatten wurde es still im unserem Lager, die anderen Elben ruhten schon früh und auch das kleine Mädchen war eingeschlafen. Nur Averion und ich wachten noch und so setzte ich mich zu dem Menschen, als er mich heranwinkte.

„Sagt sie immer noch kein Wort?", fragte ich und blickte auf das Land, welches in Dunkelheit getaucht war.

„Nein", Averion schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nicht einen Laut gibt sie von sich, ich frage mich ob sie stumm ist, doch dies ist nicht der Grund warum ich mit dir reden wollte, Tinawien", fuhr der Mensch fort.

„Welcher dann?", fragte ich und fokussierte meinen Blick nun auf die zuckenden Flammen des Feuers.

„Ich habe gemerkt, dass sich dein Verhalten in den letzten Tagen unseres Rittes verändert hat und du dich mit ihm. Tinawien, ich bin kein Elb, doch auch ich kann wahrnehmen wie verwirrt du in deinem Innersten bist. Sag mir, was ist geschehen?"

Ich gab keine Antwort und starrte weiter schweigend in das leuchtende Orange des Feuers. Averion sah mich von der Seite an und sprach weiter.

„Mir fiel auf, dass du einen Abstand zu uns allen eingenommen hast, vor allem zu Firnwath. Ich sehe wie ihm dies weh tut, Tinawien. Auch wenn wir des anfangs keine Freunde waren, so sind wir dies jetzt und selbst wenn man es nicht zu denken vermag, stehen wir uns sehr nahe. Nun sind wir wirklich Freunde und ich spüre immer wieder die Traurigkeit, die ihn auf Grund deines Verhaltens ergreift. Tinawien, ich weiß, dass Firnwath viel für dich empfindet, sehr viel sogar."

Der Mensch brach ab. Kurz wandte ich den Kopf und sah die tanzenden Schatten auf seinem Profil, welche vom Feuer geworfene bizarre Muster schufen.

„Und was soll mir dies sagen? Was meinst du, soll ich nun tun?", frage ich langsam ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Nun sah mir Averion direkt in die Augen.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst, denn das kannst nur du alleine entscheiden. Dennoch kann ich dir eins sagen: Höre auf dein Herz. Es wird dich nicht fehlleiten."

Danach schwieg Averion und auch ich erwiderte nichts.

Lange noch saßen wir stumm nebeneinander bis sich ein jeder von uns zur Ruhe begab.

Averion erwähnte dieses Thema nie wieder und er hätte es auch gar nicht gebraucht. Schon alleine seine Bemerkung, dass Firnwath viel für mich empfand, brachte mich in den Tagen, die wir noch ritten, immer wieder zum Grübeln. Ich wusste ja, dass er Recht hatte, oder warum hätte Firnwath mich sonst küssen sollen? Aber ich war immer noch verwirrt, denn ich wusste nicht was ich empfand. Ja, der Elb stand auch mir nahe und ich hatte mich selbst schon gefragt, ob wir mehr waren als nur Freunde... eine Antwort fand ich zunächst jedoch nicht und so blieb ich die ganze Zeit über in mich gekehrt.

Erst Tage später erreichten wir Minas Tirith, die Hauptstadt Gondors. Während wir die Felder des Pelennor überquerten, konnte ich einen guten Blick auf die Stadt werfen, die auf einem vorgeschobenen Sattel des Mindolluin lag. Das Licht der Sonne traf auf die mächtigen und alten Mauern aus Stein, sieben an der Zahl. Erhaben und imposant war die Stadt in meinen Augen. Sie sah eher so aus, als wäre sie aus dem Gestein des Mindolluin herausgeschlagen worden, als dass sie von Menschenhand erbaut worden war. Vor Staunen bekam ich den Mund kaum mehr zu und vergaß für diesen Moment selbst meine Grübeleien der letzten Tage. Und als die Mauern, welche den ersten Ring markierten, immer näher rückten, verdrehte ich mir fast den Kopf um den Turm zu sehen, der innerhalb des ersten Rings in den Himmel ragte wie der Bug eines Schiffes.

Schließlich durchquerten wir das große Mithril-Tor von Minas Tirith und waren nun in der Stadt. Die dicken Mauern wirkten fast furcheinflössend, als ich ihnen so nah war. Beeindruckt ließ ich meinen Blick herum schweifen, als ich von dem Rücken meines Fuchshengstes glitt. Neben mir stiegen auch die anderen von ihren Tieren. Doch keiner von ihnen staunte so wie ich, sie alle hatten die prächtige Stadt der Könige bereits besucht, so viel war mir klar und wenn nicht, dann konnten sie ihr Erstaunen gut verbergen.

Averion führte unseren kleinen Trupp an, als wir die erste Straße mit den Pferden an unserer Seite hinaufschritten. „Das Gasthaus des Gemahls meiner Schwester ist nicht weit. Ich hoffe, dass wir dort über Nacht ruhen können", sagte er und sein Gesicht strahlte uns an. Der Gedanke seine Schwester bald wieder zu treffen, beglückte ihn sichtlich. Ich warf währenddessen weitere Blicke auf die Häuser, an denen wir vorbeizogen. Sie waren wie die Mauern der Stadt aus weißem Stein erbaut und wirkten nicht minder imposant.

Schließlich erreichten wir ein Haus, das wegen seiner Größe ein wenig hervorgehoben war. Ich vermutete, dass wir uns bereits im zweiten Ring befanden. Als Averion vor das Tor des Hauses trat, weiteten sich seine Augen jedoch erstaunt. Die Tür war verschlossen und kein Schild hing davor, das den Menschen davor gewarnt hätte.

„Warum ist das Gasthaus geschlossen?", fragte Averion verwirrt und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich konnte ihm keine Antwort geben, vielleicht aber einer der vielen Gondorianer, die geschäftig durch die Straßen eilten. Schließlich erklärte uns eine Frau mit leicht angegrauten Haaren und ausgeblichenen Kleidern: „Das Wirtshaus des Gelidion ist bereits seit einigen Tagen geschlossen, doch kann ich Euch nicht sagen warum, Herr. Am besten geht ihr zum Gasthaus ‚Zum weißen Stein', welches sich im dritten Ring befindet. Dort sah ich die Frau des Besitzers vor zwei Tagen."

Die Frau senkte den Blick und eilte weiter davon. Der Korb, den sie trug, wippte leicht an ihrer Armbeuge.

Averion sah weiterhin verwirrt aus.

„Aber warum ist es denn geschlossen?", brachte er nur hervor und ich hörte zum ersten Mal seit langem, wie es mir schien, dass Firnwath das Wort ergriff.

„Das werden wir vermutlich nicht erfahren, wenn wir hier verweilen. Lasst uns zu dem Wirtshaus gehen, welches die Frau uns nannte. Vielleicht treffen wir dort auf deine Schwester. Sie wird es dir erklären können. Kannst du uns zu dem Gasthaus führen?"

Der angesprochene Mensch schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Ich weiß, das dies das Gasthaus ist, welches ein entfernter Verwandter meiner Familie leitet, dennoch weiß ich nicht, wo es liegt."

„Ich war schon einmal dort und werde uns führen", erklärte dann überraschenderweise Degil. Averion blickte ihn dankbar an und unser Zug setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Diesmal achtete ich weniger auf meine Umgebung, als dass ich auf Firnwath schielte, der schräg vor mir neben seinem Grauschimmel ging. Wieder lief mir ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken und verwirrt sah ich in eine andere Richtung. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, wie Gelireth mich aufmerksam anblickte.

Eine große, windschiefe Holztafel mit der Aufschrift „Zum weißen Stein" hing in Höhe des ersten Stockes an der Hauswand. Langsam näherten wir uns. Diesmal schien es tatsächlich das richtige Gasthaus zu sein. Die kleinen Fenster waren erleuchtet, da die Sonne langsam am Horizont versank und die Dämmerung sich ausbreitete.

Nun standen wir vor einem neuen Problem, da wir schließlich kaum das Gasthaus in Begleitung unserer Reittiere betreten konnten und Stallungen waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen. So nahmen sich Degil und Firnwath der Pferde an.

„Geht ihr schon hinein und sucht nach Averions Schwester. Wir werden später nachkommen", sagte Degil leise zu Gelireth und mir. Wir taten wie geheißen und betraten zusammen mit Averion, dem kleinen Mädchen, dass zitternd seine Hand umklammert hielt und dem winselnden Hûond, der immer wieder um uns herumsprang um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen. Er bekam sie jedoch nicht.

Der Raum, den wir nun betraten, war im Gegensatz zu den fast blendend weißen Steinen, aus denen die Stadt aufgebaut war, klein und dunkel. Ein Tresen, aus grobem und dunklem Holz stand genau gegenüber der Eingangstür an der grauen Wand. Zur Linken ging es in den Schankraum, zur Rechten sah ich eine Steintreppe in höhere Stockwerke steigen. Eine beleibte Frau stand hinter dem hölzernen Tresen.

„Was wünschen sie?", fragte sie mit kräftiger Stimme. Averion sah sich kurz um bevor er antwortete.

„Verzeiht, aber ich suche meine Schwester Aurigae, die Gemahlin des Gelidion. Mir wurde gesagt, ich könne sie hier finden."

„Aurigae?", fragte die Frau und runzelte die Stirn, als sie nachdachte. „Ja, mein Mann sagte sie sei eine entfernte Verwandte. Er hat ihr ein Zimmer im ersten Stock gegeben. Die erste Tür rechts, einfach anklopfen", fuhr sie schnaufend fort und betrachtete uns dann von oben bis unten mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Dabei fuhren ihre Augen auch interessiert über die Spitzen unserer Ohren. Ob sie oft Elben hier sah?

Averion jedenfalls zog uns zur Seite.

„Ich werde das angegebene Zimmer aufsuchen. Das Kind werde ich mitnehmen. Setzt euch solange in den Schankraum und wartet auf mich. Degil und Firnwath werden hoffentlich auch bald kommen." Bei der Erwähnung von Firnwaths Namen warf der Mensch mir einen kurzen Blick zu, dem ich jedoch stand hielt. Wieso bei Eru kamen meine Gedanken über den blonden Elben einfach nicht zur Ruhe?

Gelireth und ich betraten nun den Schankraum. Er war kaum größer und genauso dunkel, obwohl in den Fenstern und überall auf den Tischen und an den Wänden Kerzen brannten. Wir ließen uns an einem Tisch in der Ecke nieder. Mir war das ganz recht, denn so konnte ich mich an das kühle Mauerwerk lehnen. Mein Gesicht fiel fast vollständig in den Schatten, der darüber lag. Aufmerksam beobachtete ich die wenigen Menschen, die sonst noch hier saßen, selber beachtet wurde ich jedoch nicht, was mir ganz recht war. Sogar Hûond zog es vor still unter dem Tisch zu liegen und seine Pfoten zu besabbern. Ich grinste leicht.

„Tinawien?", begann Gelireth und meine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich augenblicklich der Elbin, welche mir gegenüber saß, zu.

„Ja?", fragte ich zurück. Der Anfang und wie sie meinen Namen aussprach gefiel mir schon gar nicht. Zudem kam es mir seltsam bekannt vor. „Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?", versuchte ich schließlich die Situation zu lockern, aber Gelireth blieb ernst. „Wohl weniger auf meinem Herzen", sagte sie. „Nein..."

Die Elbin sah auf den Tisch herab und seufzte kurz. „Es geht um meinen Bruder."

Ich quittierte das, was sie sagte mit einem verdutzten Blick. Wollte sie mir nun auch ins Gewissen reden?

„Was ist mit Firnwath?", erwiderte ich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Bemerkst du es nicht?", fragte Gelireth zurück. „Wir haben alle gemerkt, dass du dich vor ihm zurückziehst, nur wissen wir nicht den Grund. Tinawien, ich weiß, das dies eine Sache ist, die du mit dir alleine regeln musst, doch überdenke es bitte. Firnwath ist mein Bruder. Ich weiß, dass es ihm weh tut und ich weiß, dass er..."

„... dass er viel für mich empfindet", beendete ich den Satz für Gelireth, welcher die Kinnlade vor Erstaunen hinunter fiel.

„Aber...", begann sie.

„... jaja, ich weiß. Du brauchst nicht weiter reden", unterbrach ich sie ein weiteres Mal. „Glaub mir, du bist nicht die Erste, die mir versucht ins Gewissen zu reden. Averion tat dies bereits vor ein paar Tagen."

Gelireths Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Averion?", hauchte sie. „Ich wusste nicht... aber Tinawien, sag... wieso... wieso verhältst du dich dann immer noch so? Und was hat Averion denn gesagt?"

„So ziemlich das gleiche wie du", entgegnete ich. „Und das ich auf mein Herz hören soll. Doch sage mir, Gelireth, wie kann ich herausfinden, was mein Herz mir sagt?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", schüttelte die Elbin den Kopf. „Das musst du selbst herausfinden."

„Müsst ihr alle das Gleiche sagen?", fragte ich wiederum. „Warum muss das überhaupt so kompliziert sein?"

Ich seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen. Warum mussten sie eigentlich alle mit mir darüber reden? Es fehlte nur noch, dass Degil nun anmarschiert käme und das gleiche Thema anschnitt. Und wenn sie es taten, dann sollten sie mir wenigstens erklären, wie ich die Lösung fand auf ihre und auf meine Fragen, jedoch hüllten sie sich auf diesem Gebiet in Schweigen. Innerlich wusste ich dennoch, das es wirklich alleine bei mir lag.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür zum Gasthaus aufging und Degil und Firnwath eintraten. Kurz verstummen die Gespräche, die bis dahin den Raum erfüllt hatten, nur um wenig später erneut einzusetzen.

Die beiden Elben kamen an unseren Tisch und setzten sich neben uns auf die Bänke. Ich rutschte mit einem unbehaglichem Gefühl in der Magengegend zur Seite um Degil Platz zu machen. Unruhig wich ich den fragenden Blicken des dunkelhaarigen Elbens aus, ebenso den Blicken, die von der anderen Tischseite zu mir hinüber kamen.

„Die Pferde stehen in den Stallungen eines anderen Gasthause im zweiten Ring", erklärte Degil. „Nur sagt mir, wo ist Averion hin?"

„Er sucht seine Schwester", erwiderte ich. Endlich hatte ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden. „Sie soll ein Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk bewohnen. Er ging hinauf und da er noch nicht wieder hier ist nehme ich an, dass sie tatsächlich dort ist."

Doch bereits im nächsten Moment gab es ein lautes Gepolter von der Steintreppe und ein völlig aufgelöster und atemloser Averion kam an unseren Tisch gestürmt.

Degil wer der erste der aufsprang.

„Bei den Valar, Averion, was ist passiert?"

Ich sah wie der Mensch schwer schluckte, bevor er antwortete.

„Es geht um meine Schwester Aurigae. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann euch von diesem Zeitpunkt an nicht weiter begleiten, verzeiht."

Seine dunklen Augen blickten traurig in unsere erschrockenen Gesichter.

„Aber warum?", stießen Gelireth und ich gleichzeitig hervor. Wir konnten nicht glauben, was Averion uns da mitgeteilt hatte. Er wollte uns nicht mehr nach Ithilien folgen – oder konnte es nicht, nur was war der Grund?

-----

soooo... (duckt sich mal vor darklaykas Hundeblick und versteckt sich vor Andvagoriels Herde Orks) ... tz tz... wie soll man denn da weiterschreiben??? Lol.... aber schön zu wissen, dass solche fiesen Enden ankommen (teuflisch grins) ;-)


	22. Von Pech, Glück und Überraschungen

_Disclaimer: Alles Tolkiens (schnäuzt sich die Name), nix meins... na ja... FAST nix ;-), denn meine Charaktere gehören immer noch mir... Moins, moins ;-)_

_**Widmung:** Dieses Kapitel widme ich Fizban, die mir bei der Beschreibung einer bestimmten Szene ganz lieb geholfen hat! knuddel_

----- 

**_Kapitel 22: Von Pech, Glück und Überraschungen_**

Averions Augen blickten uns weiterhin traurig an. In den dunklen Augen spiegelte sich gespenstisch der Schein der Kerzen. Doch der Mensch sprach nicht weiter, da genau in diesem Moment die Tür aufging und weitere Gondorianer unter lautem Gepolter die Schankstube betraten. Dann beugte sich Averion vor, stützte sich mit den Ellebogen auf den Tisch und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Aurigae, meine Schwester... sie braucht mich hier. Ich kann sie jetzt nicht alleine lassen", brachte Averion hervor und ich konnte hören, wie schwer es ihm fiel zu sprechen.

„Was ist denn geschehen, Averion?", fragte ich und legte meine rechte Hand sanft auf seinen Arm, Firnwaths Blick, welcher auf mich gerichtet war, ignorierend.

„Ich erzählte euch bereits, dass sie mit einem Mann hier aus Minas Tirith verheiratet war... Gelidion."

Wir alle nickten und Averion fuhr fort. „Nun, er führte das Gasthaus ‚Zur aufgehenden Sonne'. Jedoch wurde er vor einer Woche des Morgens im Schankraum... tot aufgefunden."

Averions Stimme verstarb wiederum und einige Zeit verging, bevor er die Schultern straffte und mit fester Stimme weitersprach: „Keiner weiß, was vorgefallen ist und Aurigae ist am Boden zerstört. Sie versteht es nicht, dass der Mann, den sie liebte, tot sein soll. Manchmal scheint sie noch zu denken, er wäre auf einer Reise und käme bald zurück. Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen, nicht jetzt.... Es tut mir leid. Die Nacht über könnt ihr hier bleiben, aber morgen solltet ihr bei Tagesanbruch weiterziehen, ohne mich. Das Mädchen wird bei mir und meiner Schwester bleiben."

Er sah uns alle der Reihe nach an und ich sah in seinen Augen, dass er keinen Widerspruch gelten lassen würde, ich hatte ohnehin nicht vor etwas dagegen zu sagen, auch wenn es mir im Herzen weh tat, dass er uns hier verlassen würde.

------

Am nächsten Morgen fanden wir uns bereits vor Sonnenaufgang im Schankraum des Gasthauses ein um ein wenig Essen zu verzehren, bevor wir aufbrachen. Auch Averion kam hinzu um uns zu verabschieden. Eine bedrückte Stimmung hing über unseren Köpfen wie eine dunkle Wolke. Selbst als Averion uns mitteilte, dass das Mädchen langsam anfing ein wenig zu sprechen, konnte uns das nicht aufheitern. Doch wir beschlossen zurückzukehren, wenn wir in Ithilien gewesen waren. Falls das Mädchen Averion mehr mitteilen würde, so könnten wir dann zu dem Dorf zurückkehren, aus dem es stammte und vielleicht herausfinden was dort geschah.

Als wir schließlich das Wirtshaus verließen und uns auf den Weg zu den Pferden machten, sagte niemand ein Wort, alle waren verstummt. Selbst Hûond lief mit eingekniffenem Schwanz und hängenden Ohren neben uns her. Ich hatte beschlossen ihn bei Averion zu lassen. Auch wenn der Mensch das Gegenteil sagte, so war er doch sein Hund und nicht meiner. Ich wollte die Beiden nicht trennen, denn sie gehörten für mich einfach zusammen, auch wenn der Rüde mich sehr zu mögen schien und mir ständig nachlief. Und da ich immer noch meinen ausgeprägten Dickschädel besaß, hatte ich schließlich auch das erreicht was ich wollte.

Jedoch erwartete uns im Stall die nächste Überraschung. Ich war gerade dabei Sunset aus der ihm zugewiesenen Box herauszuführen, der Hengst schien unternehmungslustig, denn er tänzelte mit gespitzten Ohren und hoch aufgerichtetem Hals neben mir her, als er auf dem Steinboden der Stallgasse mit einem Hinterbein wegrutschte und beinahe stürzte. Abrupt verstarben alle weiteren Geräusche um uns herum und Degil, der mir am nächsten stand, eilte herbei.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte", stotterte ich, als ich bemerkte, dass Sunset sich wieder gefangen hatte, nun aber nur noch auf drei Beinen stand. Das vierte hatte er leicht angehoben, so als könne er es nicht belasten.

„Dich trifft keine Schuld, Tinawien", entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige Elb und besah sich Sunsets Bein, dann wies er mich an, Sunset ein Stück zu führen, doch schon beim ersten Schritt sahen wir, dass der Hengst stark lahmte.

„Das wird nichts bringen", sagte Averion rasch. „Tinawien wird ihn nicht reiten können, ihr müsst ihn hierlassen."

„Und wen soll ich dann reiten?", fragte ich. Natürlich war mir klar, dass Sunset der unruhig mit den Ohren spielte, nicht reitbar war, nur welches Pferd blieb mir sonst?

„Baranon", bot mir Averion auf meine Frage hin an, allerdings schüttelte Gelireth den Kopf.

„Und wenn du dein Pferd brauchst, bevor wir zurück sind? Ich halte diesen Vorschlag nicht für gut. Jedoch werden wir schwerlich ein neues Pferd kaufen können. Tinawien muss bei einem von uns mitreiten", erklärte die Elbin und sah Degil und Firnwath an. Ich stand immer noch mit bedröppeltem Gesichtsausdruck neben Sunset, welcher den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Und bei wem?", entgegnete Degil. „Dein Pferd ist oft zu ungebärdig, als dass du jemand anderen mit dir auf ihm reiten lassen könntest. Mein Pferd kann mich tragen, aber zwei Reiter werden zuviel Last sein."

„Dann wird sie eben mit auf Faron reiten", ließ sich in diesem Augenblick Firnwath vernehmen. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn und ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in meiner Magengegend aus, als der Elb mich ansah, der Ausdruck seines Blickes hatte sich nicht verändert.

Ohne das noch jemand was sagen musste wusste ich, dass dies beschlossen war. Und so konnten wir dann doch noch schnell aufbrechen. Ich wollte Sunset zwar nicht alleine lassen, aber Averion versprach mir sich gut um ihn zu kümmern. Ich strich dem Hengst ein letztes Mal über den Hals, bevor Degil mir half hinter Firnwath auf Faron zu steigen. Der Grauschimmel war größer und kräftiger als Sunset und nachdem ich einige Monate nur auf diesem Pferd zugebracht hatte, war das Sitzen auf Farons Rücken eine Umstellung. Firnwath drehte sich nur kurz nach mir um, bevor wir die Stadt verließen und „Halte dich fest" war seine einzige Anweisung an mich.

Averion begleitete uns noch bis zum Tor der Stadt und als wir begannen den Pelennor zu überqueren, sah ich ihn immer noch dort stehen und uns nachschauen. Ich war traurig, dass er nicht mehr mitkam, aber wir alle verstanden sein Handeln.

Schließlich trabten die Pferde an und da ich es vorher nicht getan hatte, schlang ich schnell meine Arme um Firnwaths Körper. Faron hatte anders als Sunset einen schwungvollen, weit ausgreifenden Trab und zuerst hatte ich Mühe mich in seine Bewegung einzufühlen. Als Passagier war es dann doch ganz anders auf dem Pferderücken. Ich war froh mich an dem Elben vor mir festhalten zu können, jedoch war dies bedingt durch den Bogen und den Köcher, die Firnwath auf seinem Rücken trug, alles andere als bequem. Trotzdem war es mir angenehm, da mein Körper wohlig kribbelte und ich musste ein weiteres Mal über Gelireths und Averions Worte nachdenken. Was wollte ich? Ich wusste es immer noch nicht wirklich, das Einzige, was ich wusste, war, dass mir mein Verhalten gegenüber Firnwath leid tat, selbst wenn ich im ersten Augenblick mehr als verwirrt gewesen war.

„Verzeih mein Verhalten, Firnwath", murmelte ich so leise hinter seinem Rücken, dass es nur die feinsten Ohren verstehen konnten. Zunächst erhielt ich keine Antwort. Ich hörte nur das leise Atmen des Elben vor mir und das Stampfen der Hufe auf dem Untergrund aus Gras. Doch dann spürte ich wie sich eine Hand sanft um meine schloss und diese kurz drückte. Es war fast mehr als eine Antwort.

Wir ritten bis zum Mittag, bevor wir eine Rast einlegten. Der Anduin war während der Zeit immer näher gekommen. Einem schmalen, glitzernden Band gleich hatte er vor uns gelegen und je näher wir heranrückten, desto breiter erschien er. Mittlerweile hatten wir den Fluß längst überquert und waren einige Zeitlang an seinem Ufer entlang geritten. Die blühende Landschaft war durchzogen von sanft ansteigenden Hügeln. Zwischen den Gräsern entdeckte ich viele wild wachsende Kräuter, ab und zu sah man Büsche und einzelne Bäume mit Blättern von einem kräftigen Grün.

In einer kleinen Senke machten wir schließlich Pause. Gelireth entfachte sofort ein kleines Feuer und verkündete „Ich werde uns nun etwas zu Essen kochen", was von allen begeistert aufgenommen wurde. Ich beugte mich neugierig zu ihr, da ich mich fragte, was sie vorhatte zu kochen, immerhin hatten wir keine Tiere erlegt, aber die Elbin sah mich nur fröhlich an und deutete auf den Proviant, den uns Averion noch mitgegeben haben. „Kartoffeln werden dabei sein", lächelte Gelireth dann und ich säuselte nur kurz: „Tüften? Was sind Tüften mein Schatzzz?"

Drei verdutzte Augenpaare richteten sich auf mich. Ich hatte es mal wieder nicht lassen können. Ein vergnügtes Grinsen zog über mein Gesicht, ich wusste zwar nicht warum ich dies gesagt hatte, allerdings hatte es meine Laune beträchtlich gehoben und schwungvoll drehte ich mich um und ging unterbrochen von Hüpfern den kleinen Abhang hoch. In meinem Rücken hörte ich nur noch erstauntes Gemurmel.

Ich setzte mich außer Sichtweite der Gruppe an einem Baumstamm und schloss die Augen. Ein leichter Wind kitzelte mein von der Sonne beschienenes Gesicht. Es war angenehm und warm. Und wie schon so oft in den Momenten in denen ich einfach nur allein sein wollte, hörte ich einige Zeit später, Schritte, welche auf mich zukamen. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, wusste ich wer es war – Firnwath. Ich spürte wie der Elb sich neben mir auf den grasbedeckten Boden setzte. Doch er sagte kein Wort. Lange Zeit blieb es still, bevor ich endlich die Augen öffnete und mich halb zu Firnwath umwandte. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich meine Entschuldigung vom Vormittag wiederholen sollte. Schon wollte ich den Mund öffnen, als Firnwath sanft seinen Zeigefinger auf meine Lippen legte.

„Nein, Tinawien, sage nichts", erklärte der Elb leise und mein Herz begann unwillkürlich schneller zu schlagen. „Sage nichts, denn du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen."

Langsam ließ Firnwath seine Hand sinken und ließ sie auf meiner ruhen. „Ich weiß nicht einmal warum du dieses Bedürfnis verspürst." Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht des Elben.

„Aber... ich bin doch einfach gegangen", erwiderte ich fast tonlos.

„Dies ist wahr, nur ich kann dich auch verstehen", entgegnete der Elb und ich sah ihn überrascht an. „Ja, Tinawien. Eigentlich bin ich es der sich entschuldigen sollte, denn ich habe dich wahrscheinlich überrumpelt mit meinem Verhalten", fuhr Firnwath fort. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich begann heftig den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Wenn ich mich nicht entschuldigen brauch, dann brauchst du es auch nicht", sagte ich und blickte in seine grünen Augen. „Du hast mich nicht überrumpelt, keineswegs. Nur... ich war überrascht und verwirrt, weil ich selbst nicht wusste, was ich denken, fühlen und tun sollte."

Firnwath lächelte und als ob er geahnt hätte, was ich wollte, zog er mich dann sanft in seine Arme. Mit einem Seufzen ließ ich den Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken und schloss wieder die Augen. Es war mir wieder als würde mein Magen Saltos schlagen und mein Herz schien sich nicht beruhigen zu wollen, so schnell schlug es. Und sollte es allein Firnwaths Nähe sein, welche dies auslöste?

Ein wenig verwirrt löste ich mich von dem Elben und stricht mir einige der roten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. In diesem Moment sahen wir uns einfach nur an, keiner sagte ein Wort, eine gespannte Stille lag in der Luft. Dann beugten wir uns gleichzeitig vor, als hätten wir uns abgesprochen. Auf halbem Wege trafen wir aufeinander.

Zuerst spürte ich nur seine kühlen, leicht geöffneten Lippen. Weich und glatt lagen sie auf den meinen und erwärmten sich langsam. Es war nicht mehr als ein erster vorsichtiger und zurückhaltender Kontakt. Ich öffnete selbst meine Lippen und zärtlich berührten sich unsere Zungen. Wieder schloss ich die Augen und ich spürte, dass ich gar nicht mehr zu fragen brauchte – mein Herz hatte für mich entschieden. Ich spürte wie Firnwaths Hand sanft über meine Wange strich und ich drängte mich näher an ihn heran. Sanft zog er mich zu sich und ich schmiegte mich an ihn, spürte und genoss seine Wärme und Umarmung. Ich erzitterte, als seine Zunge mutiger wurde und in meinen Mund glitt, meine Zunge umspielte. Dann löste ich mich zärtlich von ihm und lehnte meine Stirn gegen die seine. Die Hände verschränkte ich in seinem Nacken, strich mit den Handflächen sanft über ihn und sah ihm einfach nur in die Augen. Ich erkannte die Liebe, die aus ihnen sprach, und tief in mir spürte ich, dass ich genauso empfand. Sanft trafen sich unsere Lippen ein weiteres Mal, doch diesmal war es nur ein flüchtiges übereinander Streifen, bevor wir uns trennten und ich mich nah an Firnwath kuschelte. Glücksgefühle durchströmten mich, als der Elb mich einfach nur noch im Arm hielt und ich den zärtlichen Schimmer sah, der aus seinen Augen sprach. Lange Zeit saßen wir so beieinander und rührten uns nicht.

Doch dann wurde unsere traute Zweisamkeit jäh unterbrochen. Wir beide hörten das Geräusch hinter uns und fuhren beinahe erschrocken auseinander. So fand uns Gelireth.

„Wo bleibt ihr denn? Die Mahlzeit ist bereitet, Degil und ich warten auf euch", sagte die Elbin und sah von ihrem Bruder zu mir und wieder zurück. Firnwath erhob sich, reichte mir seine Hand und zog mich ebenfalls hoch.

„Wir hatte nicht vor eine Ewigkeit fort zu bleiben, Gelireth", erwiderte Firnwath, der wohl verspürte, dass ich in diesem Moment nicht in der Lage war selbst eine Antwort zu geben. „Ich glaubte Tinawien könnte ein wenig Gesellschaft gut tun. Aber nun kommen wir gerne zum Essen."

Kurz wandte er sich zu mir und ich nickte nur stumm, woraufhin er noch einmal sanft meine Hand drückte. Gelireth beobachtete das Ganze still. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie sich ihren Teil dachte.

Das Essen jedenfalls war köstlich. Ich saß dicht bei Firnwath, der nicht von meiner Seite zu wichen schien und aß die Kartoffeln, die Gelireth mit Kräutern gewürzt hatte, welche sie in der Umgebung gefunden hatte. Degil saß mir gegenüber. Im Gegensatz zu Firnwaths Schwester schien er nicht zu wissen, was zwischen mir und dem blonden Elben vorgefallen war. Ich schielte kurz zu Firnwath hinüber und sah wie er meinen Blick erwiderte. Nun, Degil würde es schon noch früh genug bemerken.

Nach dem Essen brachen wir wieder auf. Gelireth löschte die letzte Glut und wir verließen die Senke so wie wir sie vorfanden. Firnwath half mir hinauf auf Faron und diesmal bedauerte ich es wirklich, dass ich mich während unseres Rittes nicht an den Rücken des Elben schmiegen konnte. Leise verfluchte ich Bogen und Köcher. Firnwath lachte daraufhin kurz und trocken auf. Mit einer Hand griff er hinter sich und strich einmal zärtlich über meine.

„Bogen und Köcher brauche ich nun einmal zum Jagen und dazu uns zu verteidigen, sollten wir angegriffen werden", flüsterte er mir zu und ich verstummte. Er hatte ja Recht. Noch am Morgen hatte ich nicht wirklich gewollt, mit ihm auf Faron zu reiten und jetzt war ich mehr als froh darüber. Nur der Bogen störte eben, aber ich nahm es nun in Kauf.

„Wie weit werden wir heute noch reiten?", fragte ich schließlich, als wir bereits eine Weile wieder auf den Pferden sitzen.

„Wir wissen nicht, wen wir genau suchen sollen, also werden wir als erstes die Elbenkolonie aufsuchen. Wir können sie heute Abend erreicht haben", erwiderte Degil ohne sich umzudrehen. Die Landschaft hatte sich hier an den Ufern des Anduins immer noch nicht verändert. Immer noch sah ich blühende Wiesen auf fruchtbarem Boden. Es war herrlich und angenehm in einem fleißigem Schritt durch diese Umgebung zu reiten.

Gegen Nachmittag erreichten wir schließlich die Straße und kamen nun schneller vorwärts. Ich saß hinter Firnwath und dachte darüber nach, was mich erwarten würde. Sollten wir einfach zu den Elben marschieren und sie so nebenbei mal fragen, ob welche von ihnen zu dieser Gruppe der Nandor gehörten, welche es vermochten die Welt zu wechseln? Wieder sprach ich meine Gefährten darauf an. Diesmal antwortete Gelireth.

„Was sollen wir denn sonst tun?", fragte sie mich. „Hast du einen anderen Vorschlag, Tinawien? Nein? Etwas anderes bleibt uns nicht übrig."

Die Elbin hatte ihr Pferd angehalten und es tänzelte unruhig auf dem Weg herum. Firnwath parierte neben ihr zum Stand durch, als eine Stimme abseits der Straße ertönte.

„Es gibt einen anderen Weg!"

Erstaunt sahen wir uns um, dann erkannten wir den Sprecher. Eine Frau trat hinter einem hohen Gebüsch hervor. Sie trug einfache Reisegewänder wie wir, Hosen, Hemd, Schuhe aus Leder, einen Bogen in der einen Hand und einen Korb mit Kräutern in der anderen. Die Farbe ihrer langen, zu einem Zopf geflochtenen Haare war verblichen, doch ich erkannte helle, rote Strähnen darin. Einige Falten durchzogen ihr Gesicht, um ihre Augen waren zudem tiefe Lachfältchen eingegraben.

Die Frau sah wie verdutzt wir sie ansahen und lachte uns an.

„Seid gegrüßt in Ithilien", sie deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Trotz ihren Alters schien sie so beweglich zu sein, als wäre sie noch jung. „Es freut mich, Euch endlich kennen zu lernen, Tinawien", fuhr sie dann fort und ein vergnügtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Ich dagegen riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Wer war sie und woher kannte sie meinen Namen?

----

darklayka: hhhmm... keine Reviews mehr von dir? Das ist aber schade... :(...

Andvagoriel: Orks? Wenn die Orks da sitzen schreib i nit weiter ;) ... aber wenn dir das letzte Kap gefallen hat, dann wird dir das hier au gefallen (hoff ich jedenfalls mal)

amlugwen: och, ein wenig von mir steckt schon in Tini denk ich, ist wohl unvermeidbar, wenn man aus der Ich-Perspektive erzählt... aber viele Eigenschaften sind auch ihre eigenen ;-) ... Tinawien hat übrigens keine Bedeutung, sollte einfach ein elbisch klingender Name sein, ähm... und das mit den roten Haaren? Ich wollte halt gerne etwas außergewöhnliches haben ;-) Und wer sagt eigentlich, dass Elben nicht mal rote Haare haben können... (hihi)... vielleicht hat Tolkien ja nicht einfach alles erzählt? (fiesgrins)... und das mit dem Nachthemd? Klar... Rüschen und Spitzen, säh doch toll aus, gibs zu ;) :D


	23. Deine Geschichte

_Disclaimer: Nein, Mittelerde gehört immer noch zu Tolkien, aber dafür gehört hier auch etwas gaaaanz zu mir eg... _

_A/N: So bei diesem Kap hatte ich ein wenig Hilfe grins... Ich hoffe es gefällt, mir hats beim Schreiben VIEL Spaß gemacht :)_

_**Widmung:** Und dieses Kapitel widme ich hiermit Gala (Leandra Nendalored), die mir geholfen hat :D_

****

**_-----_**

**_Kapitel 23: Deine Geschichte_**__

Nicht nur ich war erschrocken, ich spürte genauso wie Firnwath, der vor mir saß, sich anspannte. Auch die Blicke meiner anderen Gefährten wirkten verwirrt. Die Frau jedoch schien das noch mehr zu amüsieren.

„Ja, ich kenne deinen Namen, Tinawien, Tochter Celairons und Maileths", sagte sie noch einmal und lächelte. Sie war mir unheimlich, denn woher sollte sie nun auch wissen, wer meine Eltern waren, wo selbst ich es nur durch einen Traum wusste? Trotzdem spürte ich, dass von dieser Frau keine Gefahr ausging. Vielmehr konnte sie uns vielleicht das verraten, nachdem ich nun schon so lange suchte.

„Und was für einen anderen Weg meint Ihr?", ließ sich in diesem Augenblick Degil vernehmen, der seine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte. Stolz aufgerichtet und mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, den ich bei ihm noch nie vernommen hatte, saß er auf seinem Pferd und sprach. „Verratet uns, woher kennt Ihr den Namen unserer Gefährtin. Warum glaubt Ihr zu wissen, wer Ihre Eltern sind? Und wer seid Ihr überhaupt?"

Die Frau ließ sich von den leicht harschen Worten Degils nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Ihre Augen blickten immer noch klar und fixierten der Reihe nach jeden von uns.

„Folget mir und ihr werdet es erfahren. Dieser Ort eignet sich nicht zur Beantwortung der Fragen, die ihr mir stelltet."

Verunsichert blickte ich zu Degil hinüber, auch Gelireth suchte seinen Blick. Der dunkelhaarige Elb nickte uns nur mit emotionsloser Miene zu und wir verstanden. Auch Degil wusste, dass dies vielleicht unsere Chance war mehr zu erfahren und so würden wir ihr folgen. Ich ergriff kurz das Wort.

„Wir werden mit Euch kommen, nur da Ihr bereits meinen Namen wisst, verratet mir auch den Euren."

Die Frau blickte mich überrascht an, aber dann schlich sich wieder ein breites Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Mein Name ist Golwen", sagte sie. „Und seid versichert, ich werde nicht versuchen euch in eine Falle oder ähnliches zu locken. Ich weiß nur, dass ihr Fragen habt, auf die ihr Antworten sucht. Es ist möglich, dass ich sie euch geben kann."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging raschen Schrittes davon, über die blühenden Wiesen, abseits der Straße. Firnwath drehte sich kurz zu mir um. Ich sah wie sich seine Stirn runzelte, doch dann trieb auch er Faron an und folgte Golwen. Für das Alter, dass sie zu haben schien, bewegte sie sich elegant und genauso geräuschlos wie ich es von Firnwath, Degil oder Gelireth kannte. Der lange Zopf und die ein wenig zersausten Haare wippten leicht um ihren Kopf. Die Frau schien für mich voller Rätsel zu sein. Woher wusste sie was für Fragen ich hatte? Gab es darauf überhaupt eine Antwort?

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so querfeldein ritten. Golwen schien nicht müde zu werden. Locker bewegte sie sich hinfort und schien voller Kraft und Energie zu sein. Es entlockte mir einige Verwunderung.

Wir erreichten Golwens Haus, als die Sonne bereits tief über dem Horizont stand. Es war nicht groß und lag einsam und allein im Schatten einiger Bäume. Gebaut war es aus hellem Holz und eine kleine Bank stand an der Vorderseite.

„Die Pferde könnt ihr auf den Wiesen lassen, sie werden euch nicht weglaufen", wandte sich Golwen uns zu. „Folgt mir nun ins Haus. Es ist nicht groß, doch ich freue mich Gäste begrüßen zu dürfen."

Ich sah in ihren Augen, dass sie es ehrlich meinte. Und so taten wir wie sie uns geraten hatten. Firnwath half mir von Faron hinunter und schloss mich kurz in seine Arme, was Degil mit einem verwunderten Blick registrierte. Ich grinste ihn nur fröhlich an und ging dann zu dem kleinen Haus hinüber. Die Pferde begannen sofort zu grasen, als wir sie verließen. Gelireths Hengst beschloss sogar sich einmal kurz zu wälzen. Um die Tiere brauchten wir uns also keine Sorgen zu machen. Hinter Golwen betraten wir das Haus.

Wir gelangten in eine kleine gemütliche Stube. In der Mitte des Raumes stand auf einem groben Teppich ein runder Tisch aus dunklem Holz, um den drei Stühle aus gleichen Holz angeordnet waren. Zu unserer Rechten und Linken standen, unter kleinen Fenstern, eine Art Sofa sowie ein Diwan. An der hinteren Wand des Raumes waren Regale angebracht, auf denen die verschiedensten Gegenstände und Kräuter lagen. An den Wänden hing Schmuck aus Blumen. Es war außergewöhnlich und die einzelnen Gegenstände schienen auf den ersten Blick nicht zusammen zupassen, doch ergaben sie ein faszinierendes Bild.

Golwen stellte ihren Bogen und ihren Köcher neben der Türe ab und ging hinüber zu den Regalen um ihren Korb zu leeren.

„Setzt euch", gebot sie uns freundlich und nickte uns zu. Zögernd ließ ich mich auf dem Sofa nieder, Firnwath setzte sich zu mir und Degil sowie Gelireth nahmen auf dem gegenüberliegenden Diwan Platz. Mein Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die helle Tür, welche neben den Regalen zu finden war. Führte sie ins Schlafzimmer? Dann jedoch stutzte ich. Schwungvoll sprang ich auf und war mit zwei Schritten an der Tür angelangt. Fassungslos starrte ich auf das Bild, das neben ihr hing. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Es war eine Foto. Und abgesehen davon, dass es in Mittelerde gar keine Fotografie gab, dass sie nicht bekannt war, zeigte sie auch noch einige mir mehr als bekannte Personen. Am rechten Bildrand stand Golwen. Lange hellrote Haare fielen ihr offen über die Schultern. Sie schien noch nicht ganz so alt zu sein und ein wenig verwundert blickte sie den Betrachter an. Dann musste ich vor Schreck keuchen, als ich die Mitte des Bildes betrachtete. Dort standen meine Eltern – jedenfalls jene, die ich solange Zeit für sie gehalten hatte, denn ich erkannte das Gesicht meines Vaters und auch meine Mutter kannte ich von weiteren Fotografien – und sie hielten ein kleines Kind auf dem Arm. Zögernd streckte ich meine Hände aus und nahm das Bild von der Wand. Ungläubig strich ich über die ein wenig zerknitterte Oberfläche. Mein Mund stand offen.

„Ja, Tinawien. Das sind deine Zieheltern", sagte in diesem Moment Golwen und der Blick ihrer Augen haftete auf mir.

„Aber... aber woher habt Ihr dies? Wie ... wie ist das... möglich?", stotterte ich.

Sanft nahm mir Golwen die Fotografie aus der Hand und seufzte leise.

„Dies frage ich mich manchmal auch, glaubt mir", sagte sie und blickte auf das Bild. Dann sah sie wieder hoch und mich an. „Ich bin Eure Tante, Tinawien", erklärte sie dann ruhig.

Ich schnappte nach Luft. Alles um mich herum schien sich zu drehen, diese Eröffnung war dann doch ein wenig viel für mich. Halt suchend griff ich nach einem der Regale, stützte mich ab und sah verwirrt zu Boden.

„Setzt Euch besser wieder", ließ sich Golwen vernehmen, die mich am Arm fasste und zu dem Sofa zurückführte, auf dem Firnwath saß und mich besorgt anblickte.

„Wie... wie könnt Ihr meine Tante sein?", fragte ich verwundert, als meine Beine nicht mehr zitterten. „Ihr seid doch nicht einmal eine Elbin."

„Bin ich das nicht?", entgegnete Golwen und sah mich durchdringend an. Dann stricht sie sich mit einer Hand die Haare, welche ihre Ohren bis jetzt bedeckt hatten, zurück. Ohrspitzen kamen zum Vorschein und nun war ich nicht mehr die Einzige in diesem Raum, die erschrocken auf diese Frau blickten. War sie wirklich eine Elbenfrau?

„Ich denke, dass ich euch etwas erklären sollte", fuhr Golwen dann fort und setzte sich an den runden Tisch. Ich erwiderte ihre Worte mit einem Nicken.

„Das solltet Ihr wirklich. Woher wisst Ihr dies alles? Warum seid ihr eine Elbenfrau und seht dennoch aus, als wäret ihr ein älterer Mensch... Warum...?"

Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Golwen gebot mir mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen.

„Lasst mich reden, Tinawien", sagte sie bestimmt und ich verstummte. Nun war es mucksmäuschenstill in dem kleinen Raum.

„Warum ich Eure Tante bin kann ich Euch leicht erklären", lächelte Golwen dann. „Schließlich war ich die Schwester Maileths, Eurer Mutter. Allerdings denke ich, dass Ihr mehr über Euch selbst erfahren wolltet. Seid Ihr nicht deswegen hier?"

Ich nickte nur als Antwort, Golwen schmunzelte.

„Nun, dazu muss ich Euch weitaus mehr erzählen, als Ihr wahrscheinlich denkt, dass es dafür notwendig ist", fuhr sie dann fort. Ich nickte wiederum, gespannt was sie zu erzählen hatte.

„Wieviel wisst Ihr bereits über die Magie, welche uns Elben im Blute liegt?", fragte Golwen.

„Nicht... nicht viel", erwiderte ich zögernd und ein wenig nervös. „Wir waren bei der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes, Galadriel, die uns hierher schickte. Sie sagte hier lebten die letzten Nandor, denen es möglich war oder ist, die Welten zu wechseln."

„Das ist wahr", erwiderte Golwen. „Und du, Tinawien, bist eine der Nandor, so wie es auch deine Eltern waren und so wie ich es bin. Die Magie, welche durch unsere Adern fließt, ist nicht sonderlich stark, es gibt Elbenstämme, welche eine weit aus mächtigere Magie besitzen, doch ist es diesen Elben nicht möglich zwischen den Welten zu wandeln."

Die Elbenfrau machte eine Pause und stand auf. Aus einem Regal hob sie einen Krug und ein Glas. „Wollt ihr auch ein Glas Wasser?", fragte sie und blickte in die Runde. Wir bejahten alle und so verteilte Golwen vier Gläser und schenkte uns allen ein wenig Wasser ein. „Verzeiht, aber ich habe keinen Wein hier", sagte sie dabei und Firnwath lachte leise auf. Unschlüssig nippte ich ein wenig an meinem Wasser um dann wieder Golwen zuzuhören, die weitersprach.

„Es gibt viele dieser Welten, das wissen selbst wir, nur existiert in den meisten keinerlei Formen der Magie. Zudem sind die meisten Welten weit voneinander entfernt, sodass es niemandem möglich ist, sie zu erreichen. Die Grenzen der unsrigen Welt und der Welt, in der Ihr, Tinawien, lange lebtet, liegen jedoch nah beieinander. Nur können sich nicht einfach Wesen aus der einen Welt in der anderen verirren. Dennoch können wir mit unserer Magie die Welt der Erde betreten. Uns ist es möglich, die Grenzen der Welten, welche sonst eine so klare Trennung bilden, zu verwischen. An diesen Stellen vermögen wir es dann zwischen den Welten zu wandeln. Das erste Mal geschah dies in den Zeiten als die Eldar gen Westen zogen und die Nandor sich weigerten mitzuziehen. Damals fanden sie diese Möglichkeit, welche nur mit dieser geringen Magie zu bewirken ist."

„Dass die Nandor zum ersten Mal in dieser Zeit diese Welt betraten, konnte uns auch schon die Herrin Galadriel berichten", erklärte ich, als Golwen kurz innehielt. Wie als Antwort lächelte sie.

„Nun, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie auch berichten konnte, was sie dort erlebten, was damals genau passierte, warum sie wieder zurückkamen."

Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ihr Wissen darüber war begrenzt, ist sie doch keine Nandor", entgegnete ich. „Aber dann erklärt Ihr uns, was die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes nicht zu erzählen vermochte."

„Dies werde ich, denn nichts anderes wollte ich tun", entgegnete Golwen und fuhr dann fort. „Diese Zeit der ersten Wanderung liegt nun schon mehr als 8000 Jahre zurück. Ein paar der Elben blieben damals auf der Erde, an einem großen Fluß siedelten sie, welcher dem Anduin ähnelte, doch war das Land trocken und heiß. So kehrten die Nandor bis in das zweite Zeitalter hinein immer wieder in diese Landen zurück. Sie teilten viel von ihrem Wissen mit dem dort lebenden Volk, etwa die Kunde der Heilpflanzen oder die Grundlagen der Architektur. Von den Menschen wurden sie damals wie Götter verehrt und vielleicht ist dies der Grund, warum sie der Erde den Rücken kehrten. Allerdings kehrten anfangs des dritten Zeitalters manche der Nandor in diese Welt zurück. Die Grenzen hatten sich verschoben und so betraten sie ein unbekanntes Land, welches von allen Seiten vom Wasser umgeben war. Damals stellten sie fest, dass die Menschen dieser Erde leicht zu beeinflussen waren. Schon damals in den Zeiten der ersten Wanderung war dies so gewesen und auch als sie in diesen Zeiten vor 3000 Jahren die Erde betraten, konnten sie die Menschen in ihrer Kultur beeinflussen."

Leise kicherte ich in mich hinein, ich konnte nicht anders. Die Vorstellung, dass die Götter der Antike auf den Valar beruhten, dass die Elben den Anstoß zum Bau der Pyramiden gegeben haben könnten (Nein, es waren keine Aliens!) oder auch noch die Kultur der Kelten beeinflussten (denn ich war mir sicher, dass mit dem Land, das von Wasser umgeben war, das damalige Britannien gemeint war und für die alten Kelten hatte ich mich bereits mit 15 brennend interessiert), war einfach zu komisch. Ich musste an die Fairies denken, hochgewachsene und hellhäutige Naturgeister der englischen Sagenwelt. Konnten diese Fairies Elben gewesen sein? Oder war die keltische Göttin Ceridwen sogar selbst eine Elbin? Ich wusste das „–wen" die Silbe für Frau war und dass es mehrere Sindarinworte gab, die cerid ähnelten. War dies etwa möglich? War unsere Welt so von den Elben beeinflusst worden?

Meine Gefährten sahen mich, verwundert über meine Heiterkeitsausbruch, erstaunt an, aber ich schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und nickte Golwen zu, sie solle fort fahren. Und die Elbenfrau sprach weiter.

„Eins jedoch blieb lange Zeit unbeachtet. Da in dieser Welt weder Magie noch Elben existierten, hatten die Nandor, welche dort lebten, die Gestalt der Menschen und entwickelten sich auch so. Sie wurden alt, einige starben sogar. Das ist auch der Grund, Tinawien, warum ich aussehe wie eine alte Frau. Ich verweilte einfach zulange auf der Erde. Und dies ist auch der Grund dafür, warum Ihr Euch in 20 Jahren so weit entwickelt habt und gewachsen seid wie ein Elb es hier in Mittelerde niemals getan hätte. Kein zwanzigjähriger Elb in Mittelerde wäre bereits dem Kindesalter entwachsen, Ihr seid es. Hattet Ihr Euch denn nie gefragt wie es dazu kam?"

„Doch schon", erwiderte ich leise. „Nur wusste ich nicht, dass es in diesem Zusammenhang steht."

„Es ist noch zu erwähnen, dass einige Elben dennoch Nachkommen auf der Erde hatten", erklärte Golwen dann. „In den Adern dieser Menschen floss ebenfalls die Magie, welche auch ihre Vorfahren besaßen und da sie mit ihr in die Welt hinein geboren wurden, konnten sie mit dieser Magie auch in ihr bestehen. Denn es ist so, dass einige Elben auch zurück nach Mittelerde kamen, da die Welt der Erde ihre Magie nicht zuließ. Dies ist auch der Grund warum keiner der Elben, welche große Magie innehaben, je zwischen den Welten wandeln konnten. Während der Zeit, welche die Elben auf der Erde verbrachten, mussten sie die Magie in ihren Adern unter Kontrolle halten können, denn sobald sich diese zeigte, kehrten sie unfreiwillig zurück nach Mittelerde, wurden sie von der Erdenwelt, welche die Magie nicht kennt, ausgestoßen. Stärkere magische Kräfte sind demnach schwieriger zu kontrollieren und so könnten beispielsweise die Noldor nie die Erde betreten."

„Aber wie konnte dann ein Mensch aus unserer Welt hierher kommen?", fragte ich und dachte an Tolkien. „Und wie konnte ich überhaupt in diese Welt kommen und vor allem auch dort bleiben?"

„Bleibt ruhig, Tinawien, denn das wollte ich Euch gerade erklären", erwiderte Golwen. „Ich kenne den Menschen, von dem ihr hier sprecht. Ja, sein Name war Tolkien, ich traf ihn einst in der Nähe des Goldenen Waldes und er erzählte mir, dass er von der Erde stammte. Ich merkte, dass in seinen Adern das magische Blut der Elben floss, demnach musste er einer der Nachkommen sein, welche die Nandor auf der Erde hatten. Wohl unbewusst hatte er in seiner Sehnsucht nach einer anderen Welt die Grenze zu der unsrigen verwischt und war so nach Mittelerde gekommen. Er war der Einzige, der dies je geschafft hatte. Ich half ihm damals zurückzukehren und er kam nie wieder nach Mittelerde."

Golwen machte eine Pause und sah aus dem Fenster, hinein in die Welt, in der die Sonne am Horizont versank.

„Und nun zu Euch, Tinawien", wandte sie sich dann an mich. „Ihr wurdet geboren, kurz bevor der Ringkrieg ausbrach. Es waren schwere Zeiten, der Schatten zog herauf, wir Elben merkten es deutlich. Die dunklen Kreaturen vermehrten sich, immer mehr Angriffe erfolgten. Eure Eltern waren damals sehr besorgt um dich und so beschlossen sie nach Lothlórien zu reisen, denn sie hofften dich dort in Sicherheit zu sehen. Ich begleitete sie auf ihrer Reise. Allerdings kamen wir nie in Lórien an. Unterwegs wurden wir von Orks überfallen. Es waren so viele und der Überfall kam so plötzlich, dass wir keine Chance hatten zu fliehen. Die einzige Möglichkeit uns in Sicherheit zu bringen, war das Überschreiten der Schwelle in die andere Welt. Lange hatten die Nandor dies nicht mehr getan, denn viele ließen vor einiger Zeit ihr Leben, als die Menschen dort, wahnsinnig und grausam, sie unter Anklage der Hexerei auf Scheiterhaufen verbrannten. Aber gab es in unserer Situation nur noch diesen Ausweg. Als wir angegriffen wurden, war ich es, die Euch in Armen hielt, Ihr wart noch ein kleiner Säugling. Ich floh mit Euch durch die Grenzen der Welten und erwartete, dass meine Schwester und ihr Gemahl mir folgten, doch sie kamen nicht. Ich wartete noch einige Zeit und erhielt kein Lebenszeichen. Da wurde mir bewusst, dass die Orks sie getötet haben mussten. Nun hätte ich mich um Euch kümmern müssen, war ich doch diejenige, die Euch am nächsten stand, doch ich brachte es nicht über mein Herz, denn ich war in Trauer über das, was vermutlich geschehen war. Und so suchte ich Zieheltern für Euch. Ich fand sie in Form eines Paares, in derer beiden Körpern die Magie zu finden war, auch sie waren Nachkommen der Nandor. Sie hatten selbst noch keine Kinder, wünschten sich jedoch sehnlichst welche und so gab ich Euch zu ihnen und bat sie Euch einen elbischen Namen zu geben. Kurz bevor ich zurückkehrte nach Mittelerde entstand nun dies, was Ihr in Euren Händen haltet und was sie ein Foto nannten."

Golwen brach kurz ab und trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, ihre Augen schienen müde. Dann sprach sie weiter.

„Durch die Magie, welche in ihnen war und dadurch, dass sie Euch als ihr Kind annahmen, banden sie Euch an sich und somit an ihre Welt. Solange sie lebten und das Band zwischen ihnen und Euch nicht getrennt wurde, konntet Ihr so auf der Erde verweilen. Nun aber seid ihr hier und dies kann nur bedeuten, dass dies nun doch geschah. Starben Eure Zieheltern, Tinawien?"

Unfähig etwas zu sagen, nickte ich.

„Dann ist dies der Beweis", fuhr Golwen fort. „Durch ihren Tod wurde die Verbindung durchtrennt und nichts mehr band Euch nun an die Erde. Da Ihr selbst nie lerntet die Magie welche Euch gegeben wurde unter Kontrolle zu halten, wurdet ihr somit von der Erdenwelt ausgestoßen kurz nach dem Tod des letzten Ziehelternteils. So kamt Ihr wieder in Eure wirkliche Heimat und nun hierher."

Bei ihren letzten Worten waren Tränen in die Augen der Elbin getreten und auch ich war erschüttert. Wortlos und spontan stand ich auf und ging zu Golwen um die Elbenfrau, die in diesem Moment so alt und müde wirkte, zu umarmen. Immerhin – sie war meine Tante.

Und zudem hatte ich jetzt das was ich wollte. Nun wusste ich wer ich war, ich kannte meine Identität und ich kannte meine Geschichte.

_-----_

_**A/N:**_

_Und was lernen wir aus diesem Kapitel?_

_Genau... das ich total einen an der Waffel hab, aber das wussten wir ja schon :D_

_Jetzt müsst ihr mir aber auch sagen, wie ihr meine „Theorien" fandet :D... grins_

_**Ankündigung:** Abgesehen davon, dass ich vielleicht noch Kap 16 überarbeite, wird es noch genau zwei Updates geben, das 24. Kapitel und den Epilog. Ob ich danach wieder was längeres mache weiß ich noch nicht. Eine Idee hab ich, aber noch keine Story... _

_Und da ich am WE nicht da bin kommt das 24. Kap auch erst Sonntag oder Montag ;)_

_----_

_darklayka: du hast aber eine lange Nase ;) ... war das schnell genug? Nein, sicha nicht :D..._

_Scheclair: sooo... ich hoffe mal dein Herz schlägt noch? (krempelt schon mal die Ärmel für Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen auf)  
  
_

_Andvagoriel: alle waren wohl gespannt wer da jetzt auf dem Weg steht, was? :D... aber danke, dass du die Orks wieder mitgenommen hast_

_Amlugwen: ähm ja... ich reite... war heut wieder da.. mensch, äh... elb... bin fast verbrutzelt ... :D ___


	24. Ein Platz im Herzen

_Disclaimer: also Tolkien gehört ME, wem die Menschen gehören ist nicht geklärt und ... ähm... Tini gehört zu mir ... grins_

_A/N: So... das letzte Kapitel… nur noch der Epilog folgt schnüff... _

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 24: Ein Platz im Herzen**_

Es war still in dem Raum geworden und ich spürte wie die Blicke meiner Gefährten auf meiner Tante und mir ruhten. Ich konnte es selbst ja kaum glauben, was mir soeben erzählt wurde. Wie ungläubig mussten dann erst Degil, Gelireth oder gar Firnwath sein? Noch einmal drückte ich Golwen kurz, bevor ich wieder zurücktrat. Die Elbenfrau, die meine Tante war, sah mich mit tränenden Augen an.

„Es gab Zeiten, da fühlte ich mich schuldig, mich nicht selbst um Euch gekümmert zu haben und Euch in einer anderen Welt zu lassen. Doch versteht mich auch, denn ich war in Schmerzen um den Tod meiner geliebten Schwester. Nun aber seid Ihr hier und ich weiß nicht was ich Euch noch sagen sollte außer der Bitte, dass Ihr mir verzeiht."

„Verzeihen?", fragte ich mit erstickter Stimme. „Nein, Golwen, es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, denn es gibt auch nichts wofür Ihr Euch entschuldigen müsstet. All die Jahre war ich glücklich, Eure Entscheidung war nicht falsch. Nur bin ich traurig darüber Euch genauso wenig zu kennen wie meine wahren Eltern. Aber bitte... bitte sagt nicht dauernd ‚Ihr' und ‚Euch' zu mir. Ihr seid meine Tante, sagt ‚du'."

Langsam trat Golwen näher und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Wenn du es wünschst... Dann tu du es jedoch auch, denn du bist meine Nichte und diese..." Sie sprach ihren Satz nicht zu Ende und ich schlug die Augen nieder. Eine einsame Träne rollte über meine Wange. Ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich mit der Situation umgehen sollte, war mir sicher nur Unsinn zu reden. Was sollte ich noch sagen? Meinen Gefährten schien es ähnlich zu gehen und auch Golwen schwieg.

Mein Blick schweifte zum Fenster. Draußen war die Sonne bereits untergegangen, Dunkelheit senkte sich über das weite Land, die grasbedeckten Ebenen, die blühende Natur. In dem kleinen Raum war es fast finster, nur einige Kerzen flackerten durch die Schwärze, setzten kleine, helle Punkte des Lichtes.

„Vielleicht sollten wir nun hinausgehen", begann Gelireth zögernd in die Stille hinein zu sprechen. „Nach den Pferden sehen und... die Nacht dort ruhen. Das Haus ist zu klein und wir sind es gewohnt draußen unser Lager aufzuschlagen. Vielleicht sollten wir auch Euch, Tinawien und Golwen, nun alleine lassen."

Ich hörte, das Unbehagen, welches aus ihrer Stimme sprach, doch sah ich dann wie Golwen nickte.

„Ich hätte euch anbieten können hier in meinem Hause die Nacht zu verbringen, auch wenn es nicht groß ist. Nun, wenn ihr es so wünscht, dann könnt ihr jedoch auch das Lager in meinem Garten aufschlagen. Denn ja, es stimmt, ich würde auch gerne mit meiner Nichte", bei diesen Worten sah sie mich mit freundlichen Augen an, „sprechen. Nur möchte ich euch nicht des Hauses verweisen."

„Das glauben wir auch nicht, Golwen", erwiderte Degil. „Aber wir verstehen Euer Bewegen. Wenn Ihr erlaubt, werden wir uns nun zurückziehen."

Golwen nickte nur und die Elben verließen lautlos den Raum. Nun war ich alleine mit meiner Tante, die ich kaum kannte. Zwar war ich meinen Gefährten dankbar, dass sie uns die Chance gaben, unter vier Augen miteinander zu reden, andererseits hätte ich doch gerne Unterstützung in Form ihrer Anwesenheit gehabt, am meisten hätte ich Firnwaths gebraucht, aber ich verstand sie auch.

Golwen gebot mir mich an den Tisch zu setzen. Sie selbst ging hinüber zu den Regalen und kam zurück mit einem Kerzenständer in der Hand. Drei Kerzen flackerten darauf und erhellten ihr Gesicht. Erst in diesem blassen Licht sah ich wirklich die vielen Falten und Furchen, welche ihr Gesicht durchzogen. Doch waren es wirklich nur die Jahre, welche sie auf der Erde verbrachte, die sie so hatten altern lassen? Oder war sie auch am Tode ihrer Schwester – meiner Mutter – zerbrochen. Überhaupt, war ich nicht deswegen hier? Wollte ich nicht etwas über meine Eltern erfahren, mehr als sie mir bis jetzt erzählte, mehr als einfach nur ihre Namen?

„Möchtest du noch mehr wissen?", fragte Golwen in diesem Moment und setzte sich zu mir. „Oder... verzeih, hast du Durst oder Hunger? Ich vergaß es dir vorher anzubieten."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und hob mein Glas.

„Zu trinken habe ich noch und ich verspüre ich keinen Hunger, dennoch Danke", sagte ich mit warmer Stimme. „Aber bitte, erzähl mir mehr von meinen Eltern", fügte ich dann hinzu und sah sie flehentlich an.

„Was möchtest du genau wissen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... erzähl einfach, was dir einfällt, über meine Mutter, über meinen Vater. Wie waren sie? Wann lernten sie sich kennen? Ich möchte soviel wissen, denn vielleicht lerne ich mich so auch besser kennen."

„Tinawien", erwiderte Golwen sanft. „Brauchst du das Wissen um deine Eltern dazu? Aber will ich dir deinen Wunsch nicht verwehren."

Kurz verstummte die Elbenfrau und nahm mit einem liebevollem Blick das Bild, was auf dem Tisch lag. „In diesem Moment, in dem dieses Bild entstand, wusste ich noch nicht ob meine Schwester, deine Mutter, tatsächlich von den Orks getötet wurde. Maileth, ja, sie war jünger als ich, geboren irgendwann in den Jahren am Anbeginn des dritten Zeitalters. Es waren fröhliche Zeiten, als wir noch jung waren. Sie war ein Kind, das von allen gemocht wurde, ihr Wesen bezeichneten die Meisten als bezaubernd, doch still und ruhig wurde sie, als unsere Eltern gen Westen zogen. Unseres Vaters Herz war beinahe zerbrochen und unsere Mutter segelte mit ihm fort. Ich weiß noch wie ich damals an den Grauen Anfurten stand um Abschied zu nehmen. Die Sonne schien hell herab, leicht wehte der Wind durch unsere Haare, das Wasser glitzerte. Ich glaubte, meine Tränen, die ich vergoss, würden das Meer heben. Maileth hingegen sagte nichts, nicht einmal weinte sie. Ich wusste nicht, was in ihrem Inneren vorging, aber ich spürte ihre Traurigkeit. Und seit diesem Tage war sie nie mehr so fröhlich wie zuvor. Vielmehr war Maileth ernst und zurückhaltend. Ich sah sie erst wieder aufblühen, als sie damals deinen Vater kennen lernte. Ich weiß nicht viel über Celairon, doch ich weiß, dass er Maileth liebte und sie liebte ihn."

Golwen seufzte. „Ja, diese Liebe konnte damals vieles in Maileth heilen. Und als sie dann wusste, dass sie dich erwartete, du hättest sie sehen sollen. So glücklich hatte ich sie lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und dann währte ihr Glück nur kurze Zeit. Es tut mir weh daran zurückzudenken."

Die Elbenfrau hörte auf zu sprechen und so saßen wir eine ganze Weile ruhig da und kein Wort wurde gesprochen. Mir war es ganz recht, musste ich doch so viele Dinge verarbeiten, über soviel nachdenken.

Erst nach einer Weile wurde die Stille und mein Grübeln durchbrochen, als Golwen dann nach meinem Leben in der anderen Welt fragte. Ich erzählte ihr bereitwillig davon, erzählte sie mir schließlich auch von meinen Eltern. Wir sprachen lange Zeit und über viele Dinge. Sie berichtete ebenso von Mittelerde, ihren Erlebnissen und den Erlebnissen auf der Erde, wie ich ihr davon berichtete. Ich erzählte von meiner Kindheit, den glücklichen und auch traurigen Stunden. Viel lachten wir zusammen und – ich konnte es einfach nicht anders ausdrücken – die Elbenfrau wuchs mir in dieser kurzen Zeit schon sehr ans Herz.

Schließlich erzählte ich ihr auch von meinen alten Freunden und das war der Moment, in dem ich wieder traurig wurde. Auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben mochte, ganz hatte ich es nicht überwunden, dass ich einfach so von ihnen getrennt wurde, dass ich nicht wusste ob es ihnen gut ging. Liebevoll legte mir Golwen ihre Hand auf den Arm.

„Wahrlich, dies ist eine schlimme Situation für dich, doch kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich weiß auch nicht wie es deinen Freunden geht und du wirst schwerlich zurückkehren können. Aber sieh doch. Hast du nicht auch hier Freunde gefunden? Sind Degil und Gelireth keine? Und was ist mit Firnwath? Ich sah seinen Blick – und glaube mir, einen solchen Blick sah ich schon oft. Du bedeutest ihm sehr viel, er liebt dich. Und auch wenn du es noch nicht wirklich erkannt hast, so ist die Gewissheit dennoch in dir. Und nun gehe hinaus, denn ich spüre, dass du mit deinen Gefährten reden willst."

Sie sagte das so bestimmt, dass ich kaum wagte zu widersprechen. Ich wollte sie nicht wirklich alleine lassen – noch nicht. War sie nicht die einzige Verwandte, die ich hatte? Wollte ich mich nicht noch mehr mit ihr unterhalten, reden, erzählen? Aber irgendwie musste ich zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte. Und so stand ich auf. Bevor ich hinausging fiel mein Blick jedoch wieder auf die Fotografie.

„Kann... könnte ich das Bild vielleicht haben?", fragte ich fast schüchtern. Golwen blinzelte.

„Gewiss, Tinawien. Eigentlich behielt ich es, weil ich hoffte es dir einmal zeigen zu können. Obwohl ich nicht einmal wusste, ob ich dich je wieder sehen würde." Ein verzagtes Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht und ich lächelte zurück. Es war noch nicht wirklich das Verwandtenverhältnis, das wir hatten, aber es war eine erste Annäherung. Ich war froh darüber.

Draußen traf mich die erfrischende Kühle der Nacht. Ein leichter Wind wehte, strich durch die Blätter der Bäume und säuselte in meinen Ohren. Dunkle Schatten lagen auf dem Gras, welches, beschienen vom Mondlicht, seltsam blau glänzte. Irgendwo dort in der Ferne musste der Anduin fließen. Ein silbernes Band in den nachtblauen Feldern. Ich musste über mich selbst lachen, dass ich in solchen nahezu poetischen Worten dachte, gehörte das etwa zu der Elbin in mir? Ich war mir nicht sicher, was war ich denn nun?

In der Dunkelheit ging ich hinüber zu den Pferden, die Schattengestalten gleich auf der Wiese standen. Mir fehlte Sunset, der nun sanft geblubbert und seinen Kopf an mir gerieben hätte, doch auch Faron begrüßte mich freundlich. Ich strich ihm kurz über die samtene Nase und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren, bevor ich die Pferde wieder verließ. Faron sah mir mit gespitzten Ohren nach und Degils Pferd ließ ein leises Schnauben hören. Ich stellte fest, dass mir auch Hûond fehlte, der jetzt sicher bellend um mich herumgetobt wäre, wenn er zu dieser Uhrzeit nicht schon geschlafen hätte. Ein schiefes Grinsen zog über mein Gesicht als ich daran dachte.

Dann ging ich zu meinen Gefährten. Gelireth saß unter einem Baum an einen Baumstamm gelehnt und ruhte. Degil saß unweit von ihr entfernt, doch war er noch wach. Leise trat ich zu ihm und setzte mich auf das weiche Gras. Der Elb sah mich nicht an als er in die Nacht hinein fragte: „Du suchst Firnwath nicht?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon", gab ich zögernd zur Antwort. „Aber ich wollte auch mit dir und Gelireth reden... eigentlich mit euch allen..."

Degil ließ ein leises Lachen hören.

„Tinawien, so oft haben wir schon geredet. Wir sind deine Freunde, du kannst jederzeit mit uns reden, nur jetzt spüre ich, dass du mit Firnwath reden willst, vielleicht auch solltest. Meinst du nicht ich weiß wie ihr zueinander steht?"

Ich spürte wie ich bei Degils Worten leicht errötete und so dankte ich für die Dunkelheit der Nacht und dafür, dass er mich immer noch nicht ansah.

„Wo ist er denn?", fragte ich dann um mich abzulenken.

Degil nickte kurz zu einer kleinen Anhöhe hin, die sich hinter Golwens Haus erstreckte. Ich dankte ihm noch, bevor ich mich auf den Weg machte.

Die kleine Anhöhe war nicht mehr als ein niedriger Hügel, der kreisförmig anstieg und auf dessen höchstem Punkt ein niedriger Baum stand. Das Blätterdach wiegte sich sanft im Wind.

Im Schatten des Baumes saß Firnwath. Ich spürte wie er mich schon von weitem kommen sah, spürte seinen Blick auf mir ruhen, doch es war mir nicht mehr so unangenehm wie früher. Neben dem blonden Elben ließ ich mich zu Boden sinken und sah die Anhöhe hinunter zu Golwens Haus, indem ich noch immer Kerzen flackern sah. Firnwath sagte kein Wort, ich ebenso. Jedoch bemerkte ich, dass mir selbst seine bloße Anwesenheit gut tat und meine Gedanken beruhigte.

Schließlich spürte ich wie Arme mich sanft umfassten und Firnwath mich in seine Umarmung zog. Ich blieb weiterhin stumm und ließ es geschehen, lehnte mich nun vertrauensvoll an den Elben und starrte weiterhin in die Nacht.

„Hat sie dir noch mehr erzählt und bist du deshalb so schweigsam?", brach Firnwath schließlich nach einiger Zeit das Schweigen. Leicht senkte ich den Kopf.

„Ja... aber das ist es nicht nur das", entgegnete ich leise murmelnd.

„Was dann?", fragte der Elb sanft.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denken soll, was ich fühlen soll. Weißt du... zuerst dachte ich, ich hätte Eltern. Meine Mutter kannte ich nie, aber mit meinem Vater... wir haben uns so gut verstanden. Dann stirbt er, ich komme hierher und erfahre - es waren gar nicht meine Eltern. Dafür sollen meine Eltern Elben gewesen sein und nun, wo ich endlich eine Verwandte getroffen habe erfahre ich auch noch, dass meine wahren Eltern ebenfalls tot sind. Ich fühle mich irgendwie zerissen, was soll ich jetzt denken, was soll ich jetzt tun? Außer Golwen scheine ich keine Verwandten mehr hier zu haben, doch sie lerne ich erst kennen... Wer..."

Mit erstickter Stimme brach ich ab. Ich konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen und Firnwath ließ mir die Zeit, die ich brauchte um meine Stimme wiederzufinden. Meine Kehle schien mir heiser und trocken. Ich war plötzlich so unendlich traurig.

„Was wolltest du sagen?", fragte Firnwath leise und strich mir zärtlich über den Arm, es war eine Berührung, die mich immer noch erschaudern ließ. Ich atmete tief durch bevor ich weitersprach.

„Wenn ich keine Eltern habe, wenn alle tot sind, die es sein könnten, wer soll denn dann in meinem Herzen wohnen? Es tut weh... einfach nur weh", brachte ich hervor und einige Tränen kullerten über meine Wangen. Unwirsch strich ich sie mit dem Handrücken hinfort. Mit einem Ruck löste ich mich von Firnwath und stand auf. Meine Beine zitterten leicht als ich aus dem Schatten des Baumes hervortrat und über die weite Grasebene blickte. Von meinem Standpunkt aus konnte ich nun sogar in der Ferne den Anduin ausmachen, ein schmaler Streifen am Horizont. Trotzdem verschwand der Fluß vor meinen Augen, als immer mehr Tränen herausquollen.

Wieder war es Firnwath, der leise von hinten an mich herantrat und mir sanft seine Hände auf die Schultern legte.

„Was bin ich eigentlich?", fragte ich ihn. „Ich war so lange Zeit ein Mensch... und diese Seite, sie steckt immer noch in mir, ich spüre es, aber sie wird immer mehr verdrängt. Ich habe das Gefühl ein Stück von mir zu verlieren."

„Das wirst du nicht", erwiderte Firnwath leise und zog mich zu sich herum, so dass ich ihm in die Augen blicken musste. „Diese Seite wird dich nie verlassen, denn du bist Elbin und Mensch zugleich und das macht dich zu dem interessantesten Wesen, das ich je treffen durfte. Anfangs war ich nahezu fasziniert von der menschlichen Seite in dir, doch deine elbische Seite, die nun stärker wird, sie gefällt mir ebenso."

Ich sah das leichte Glimmen in seinen Augen und wusste, er meinte es ehrlich, wie hätte dieser Blick auch die Unwahrheit sagen können?

Ich seufzte und ließ meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken, schmiegte mich an ihn und fühlte seine Wärme, roch seinen Geruch. Er roch gut – so vertraut. Eine Weile standen wir so da, wie zwei Statuen, auf diesem Hügel, eng aneinander gepresst. Dann hob ich wieder den Kopf und sah Firnwath erneut an.

„Danke", sagte ich schlicht und der verwunderte Blick des Elben traf mich.

„Wofür?", fragte er.

„Dafür, dass du da bist für mich. Eben war es mir vielleicht noch nicht klar, aber nun weiß ich, spüre ich..."

Ich brach kurz ab, als Firnwath mir liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„... das du zumindest einen Platz in meinem Herz einnimmst", vollendete ich den Satz.

Firnwath sagte nichts, doch das Mondlicht was sein Gesicht erhellte und seine Haut und seine Haare silbern glänzen ließ, es enthüllte mir das Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel umspielte, als er sich leicht zu mir vorbeugte und mich liebevoll küsste. Sanft strichen seine Lippen über die meinen, zärtlich berührten sich unsere Zungen, zurückhaltend, sich zurückziehend um dann erneut einander zu umspielen. Es war fast noch intensiver als der Kuss am Mittag und als wir uns voneinander lösten und er mir sanft über die Wange strich, da erfüllte mich ein Gefühl des Glückes, wie eine Welle, die mich zu überrollen drohte und meine Traurigkeit, die Zerrissenheit vorerst unter sich begrub.

Dann fasste ich Firnwath an der Hand und zog ihn mit mir nach vorne, ein kleines Stück den Hügel hinunter und sah auf das Land, das im blassen Licht der Sterne dalag, den sanften Schimmer, den der Mond darüber warf. Oh ja, Mittelerde, meine Heimat, hier waren meine Freunde, hier war mein Herz zuhause, ein Teil gehörte bereits Firnwath. Ja, mein Herz, es würde heilen, auch wenn es dauern würde. Und Feli, die Feli in mir, meine menschliche Seite, wenn auch sie immer mehr verstummte, ich würde mich immer an sie erinnern und so würde sie nie ganz verschwinden.

Und so stand ich da. Der Wind fuhr durch meine Haare, ließ sie flattern. Leise lachte ich und drückte freudig Firnwaths Hand. In diesem Moment spürte ich es wirklich – ich wurde zu dem, was ich war. Tinawien, die Elbin.

* * *

darklayka: schnüff... wenigstens einer der zu meinem 23. reviewt hat... ich dachte da kommen mehr... schneller gings hier leider nicht, ich war ja weg ;) ... aber trotzdem danke fürs Review...

und zu deiner Frage: NEIN, Legolas hat mit dieser Story nicht im geringsten etwas zu tun und außerdem schrieb ich bereits (in kap 18), dass Firnwaths Vater in der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses starb.

**

* * *

**

Gute Nachrichten: ich hab (mit Fiz' Hilfe) einen groben Plot für ein Sequel entwickelt :)... Ich hoffe mal, dass ich das auch so schreiben kann, wie ich es mir denke... wenn hier der Epilog draußen ist, werd ich mich an den Prolog setzen :)


	25. Epilog

Antwort auf Reviews habe ich diesmal auch als Review geschrieben ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Weder gehört mir Mittelerde, noch das hier verwendete Lied ;-) gehört alles jemand anderem 

**Ankündigung:** Es wird jetzt also ein Sequel namens „Im Fluss der Zeit" geben. Der Prolog ist bereits fertig und liegt beim Betalesen, am 1. Kapitel arbeite ich zur Zeit. Allerdings wird es nicht um Tini, sondern um Anorfael und Saeloriol gehen. Wer wissen will von wem ich hier rede: Epilog lesen ;-)

**A/N:** Vielen Dank an alle, die mir für diese Story reviewt haben :)... Feedback muntert unheimlich auf und regt richtig zum schreiben an :)

**Widmung:** Den Epilog widme ich hiermit Gilb/Dukkha/Nat (oder wie ich sagen sie jetzt nennen soll), Fiz, Gala und Tarias, die mir alle auf ihre Weise geholfen haben, sei es durchs betalesen, Vorschläge, Antworten auf meine vielen Fragen oder sonstiges...

**Letzte Anmerkung:** Hier an der Schwelle des Epilogs kommt nun schließlich das Ende unserer Lese-Gemeinschaft auf fanfiction.net. Ich will nicht sagen: lest nicht weiter; denn nicht alles Geschriebene ist von Übel.

* * *

_**Epilog**_

Nach diesem Tag blieben wir noch eine Weile bei Golwen in Ithilien. Ich lernte meine Tante immer besser kennen, selbst in der kurzen Zeit, die wir dort waren. Unser Verhältnis war zuletzt herzlich und ich versprach bald wieder zu kommen, erst dann kehrten wir der blühenden Landschaft östlich des Anduins den Rücken und kehrten zurück.

Die erste Station unserer Reise brachte uns nach Minas Tirith. Das Wiedersehen mit Averion, wenn auch wir nur kurze Zeit fort gewesen waren, war geprägt von Freude. Diesmal lernten wir auch seine Schwester Aurigae kennen. Wie er hatte auch sie dunkle Haare, doch war sie hübsch – und unendlich traurig. Auch wenn Averion niemand war, der viel und gerne an einem Orte blieb, so hatte er doch beschlossen in Minas Tirith zu bleiben und zusammen mit seiner Schwester das Gasthaus weiter zu führen, das einst ihrem verstorbenen Mann gehört hatte. Das kleine Mädchen würde bei ihnen bleiben, denn Aurigae hatte sich ihrer angenommen. Wir selbst kehrten zwar an den Ort zurück, an dem das Dorf stand, doch fanden wir nicht mehr heraus. Die Spur der Dorfbewohner verlor sich, wir wussten nicht ob sie lebten oder tot waren. Aber so war Mittelerde – schön und gefährlich, denn die Orks lebten immer noch. Die Meisten meuchelten sich gegenseitig, trotzdem hatten wir mit einigen zu kämpfen auf unserem weiterem Weg.

Sunset ließen wir in Minas Tirith. Der Hengst war noch immer lahm, wollte oder konnte sein Bein nicht belasten. Ich war traurig ihn zurücklassen zu müssen, begrüßte er mich doch mit einem lauten Wiehern, als wir eintrafen. Ich spürte wie er an mir hing und so beschloss ich damals ihn abzuholen, sobald er wieder gesund war.

Hûond blieb ebenfalls in der Hauptstadt Gondors bei seinem Herren. Der große Rüde warf mich zwar ein weiteres Mal um, als ich zum ersten Mal wieder auf ihn traf, aber insgesamt hatte er sich doch nun wieder mehr an Averion angeschlossen. Ich vermisste ihn des öfteren, auch wenn sein Schnarchen und Sabbern sicherlich nicht dazu gehörte.

So querten wir schließlich die Lande Rohans, passierten das Nebelgebirge an der westlichen Grenze und kehrten zurück nach Imladris. Dort blieben wir vorerst eine Weile. Ich war müde vom Herumreisen in Mittelerde, wollte endlich an einem Platze bleiben. Firnwath fiel dies schwer, aber er ließ mich nicht mehr alleine.

Im dritten Jahr, das ich in Mittelerde verbrachte kam Golwen aus Ithilien herauf nach Bruchtal. Da ich die 50 noch nicht erreicht hatte und sie meine einzige noch lebende Verwandte in Mittelerde war, war sie gleichzeitig mein Vormund und so gab sie auch ihr Einverständnis, dass ich schließlich mit Firnwath den Bund eingehen konnte. Die Tage, in denen ich ihn das erste Mal im Hause des Hobbits Bodo Neerlock getroffen hatte, und in denen ich ihn kaum hatte leiden können, sie schienen mir schon zu dieser Zeit weit zurück zu liegen. Meine Liebe zu ihm, sie war stetig gewachsen und nun war es besiegelt worden.

Kurz danach verließ Golwen Mittelerde und ging nach Aman, folgte somit ihren Eltern, die dies schon vor so langer Zeit taten. Es war der Anfang, dass auch die meisten der Elben gen Westen zogen, sie alle ereilte nun der Ruf, manche früher, manche später. Es war nicht so, als hätte Tolkien ganz unrecht gehabt – die Elben verließen Mittelerde, nur taten sie es später als er beschrieb.

Mit ihnen gingen auch bald Gelireth und kurz darauf Degil. Ich verstand es nicht, dass sie uns verließen, es war schwer es zu begreifen, auch für Firnwath. In dieser Zeit gaben wir uns gegenseitig die Stärke, die wir brauchten um den Abschied unserer Gefährten, Freunde und Verwandten zu verkraften. Es war gut ihn an meiner Seite zu wissen, zu wissen, dass er für mich da war und ich ebenso für ihn.

Danach hielt uns nichts mehr in Imladris. Wir begannen durch das Land zu reisen und Firnwath zeigte mir viel von Mittelerde. Wir wanderten durch die Länder, besuchten Fangorn, die Rauros-Fälle, Düsterwald...

Einmal waren wir in Bree und übernachteten im Gasthaus zum Tänzelnden Pony und wie damals, als wir das erste Mal dort ankamen, begrüßte uns der Wirt Herr Butterblume. Diesmal war er sehr bedacht darauf das Richtige zu sagen.

„Wünschen Ihr und Eure Reisegefährtin ein Zimmer für die Nacht?", hatte er gefragt. Anscheinend war ihm unser letzter Besuch, Jahre zuvor, immer noch in Erinnerung, auch wenn er schon alt und grau wirkte. Ich sah nur das amüsierte Funkeln in Firnwaths Augen, der sich zu Butterblume hinabbeugte und ihm zuflüsterte: „Verzeiht, aber sie ist meine Gemahlin."

Daraufhin hatte der dickbäuchige und alte Gastwirt nur noch ein „Oh!" zu erwidern und ich hatte selten so lachen müssen, war mir doch die letzte Begegnung, in dem er mich für Firnwaths Gemahlin hielt, wir uns beide aber noch nicht sonderlich mochten, immer noch in Erinnerung.

Wann immer wir auf unseren Wanderungen durch das Auenland kamen, kehrten wir im Hause des Hobbits Bodo Neerlock, seiner Frau Orchidee und seiner Tochter Lilie ein. Aber auch der Hobbit wurde älter und schließlich starb er, einige Jahre darauf auch Averion in Minas Tirith. Es war mir nie so vorgekommen als ob viel Zeit vergangen wäre, denn ich selbst blieb jung, während die Menschen um uns herum, die wir trafen und manche mit denen wir uns gar anfreundeten, alt und gebrechlich wurden. So war ich froh, dass Firnwath bei mir war, denn er war einer der wenigen Punkte im meinem Leben, die Bestand hatten.

Schließlich, fast vierzig Jahre nach dem Weggang Gelireths und Degils, gebar ich in Imladris Zwillinge – zwei Mädchen waren es. Beide hatten rot-blondes Haar und sie wurden zu zwei weiteren wichtigen Punkten in meinem Leben. Genannt wurden sie Anorfael und Saeloriol und sie waren wirklich liebenswert. Ein jeder mochte ihr fröhliches Wesen, doch waren sie neben all ihrer Sanftmut auch temperamentvoll. Firnwath liebte es mich damit aufzuziehen, dass sie mir darin mehr als alles andere ähnelten.

Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem wir beide, auf einer unserer vielen Reisen, am Meer standen und sahen wie die Sonne am Horizont versank. Das Rauschen der Wellen, die Gischt auf dem Wasser, das Band der letzten glitzernden Lichtperlen, dass die Sonne auf die Oberfläche warf, es war bezaubernd. Und dann vernahm ich den Ruf der Möwe. Laut und heiser krächzend, dennoch zog er Firnwath und mich in den Bann. So lange hatten wir stand gehalten, so lange waren wir in Mittelerde geblieben – nun fühlte auch ich die Sehnsucht nach einem fernen Land.

_You have come to journey's end_

Und so – schließlich, nach Jahrhunderten, die ich in Mittelerde verbrachte, kam der Tag an dem meine Reise endete, an dem ich Abschied nahm von diesem Land, das mir so viel bedeutete, dass mein Herz als seine Heimat angesehen hatte.

Firnwath und ich traten den Weg zu den Grauen Anfurten an und diesmal würden wir nicht zurückkehren, nicht nach Imladris, nicht nach Lórien oder an einen der anderen Orte in Mittelerde. Dieses Mal war es für immer.

_Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
all of your fears will pass away,  
safe in my arms  
you're only sleeping._

Und nun sind wir hier, der Abschied steht bevor. Am schlimmsten wird es sein unsere Töchter zu verabschieden, sie werden noch hier bleiben. Ich sehe wie sie dort stehen, still und stumm am Ende des Stegs, über ihren Köpfen erheben sich mächtig und imposant die Grauen Anfurten, die Sonne glänzt auf ihren Haaren und Tränen rollen über ihre Wangen, genauso wie über die Meinen. Ich will ihnen zurufen, dass sie nicht weinen sollen, doch kein Laut kommt über meine Lippen.

_White shores are calling  
you and I will meet again._

Sie werden uns folgen, vielleicht, sicher, irgendwann, nur nicht jetzt. Bald? Ich höre den Wind in meinen Ohren flüstern, sehe wie er sich in den Segeln verfängt und sich die großen Tücher blähen und flattern. Ich spüre Firnwaths Hand auf meiner Schulter, spüre seine Traurigkeit – nun werden wir Mittelerde verlassen.

Warum habe ich gedacht, ich werde nicht das machen was schon so viele Elben getan haben, warum habe ich gedacht, dass mich der Ruf nicht erreichen würde? Der Ruf der Möwen, der Ruf der See, der Ruf, der mich nach Hause führt? Ich bin eine Elbin, ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren.

Und so wird das Schiff ablegen und ich werde auf ihm stehen, auf ihm fortsegeln – in die Unsterblichen Lande, nach Valinor. In den Westen.

_What can you see  
on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
a pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home.  
  
And all will turn  
to silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the west._

**- Ende -**


End file.
